My Own Days of Our Lives Storyline: Young Love
by Daysfan122
Summary: This is a spin off of Days of our Lives,only involving Austin, Sami, Lucas, Carrie, Brandon, EJ, Nicole, Shawn, Belle, and Mimi. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME AND MEANS ALOT!
1. Chapter 1

This starts right after Carrie tells Sami/Austin that she is pregnant (Lucas already knows because she already told him in private). We are in Lucas's living room.

Everyone stands in silence for a couple seconds as they all look at each other.

Carrie: Well lets not all jump for joy at once

Sami: Pregnant? Oh my god Carrie. Congratulations (_after some hesitation she hugs her sister_). Wow, you too Lucas.

Austin: A baby. Wow that was fast. (_Austin looks shocked as all hell_)

Lucas: Yea well it was unexpected, but we are both very happy. (_He looks at Carrie with a big smile on his face_) Wow! We are actually doing this. We are having a baby (_and they kiss_)

_Sami looks up at Austin who is still in disbelief as a sudden feel of guilt comes across her._

Austin: Congratulations, I really meant it. I am happy for the both of you, if you are.

Lucas: Yea we are both really happy

_As Lucas says this Carrie gives some half-ass smile_

Sami: Well excuse me but Austin and I have to take care of some business-

Austin: Yea, we do. Umm, once again congrats on your baby. And...well...yea congratulations.

_Austin and Sami both leave to go to her apartment_

Austin: Thanks for saving me, I guess you could tell that I really didn't want to be in there.

Sami: Well, I didn't really pull us out of there for you. We need to talk and talk now Austin.

Austin: Is something wrong? Are you ok? Beside Lucas and Carrie.

Sami: Well if you should know this has nothing to do with Lucas and Carries instead it has everything to do with you. And to answer your question, no, and you are the problem.


	2. Chapter 2

In Sami's Apartment

Austin: Me? What did I do?

Sami: When Carrie told us that she and Lucas were expecting, I looked up at you and you looked as if you were going to die.

Austin: Well, Sami-

Sami: Let me finish, earlier today at the arcade you said that you were over Carrie and that you wanted to see were we went (_Austin tries to interrupt many times as she is saying this_) but every single time you see Carrie, I become the other woman in the room and all your attention goes to her.

Austin: I don't think I do so and if I do you have to understand-

Sami: Why should I have to understand Austin? You say your over Carrie but if every time you see her, you are a going to fantasizes about the woman then we have to end this right now, before it even starts.

Austin: Oh my god, Sami. I never thought in a million years I would hear those words coming out of your mouth.

Sami: Why? Because all my life Sami Brady has been known as the schemer and basically threw her life away because of the hopeless dream she had to be with Austin Reed. Well, sorry to disappoint you Austin but that Sami is dead (_as she throws a picture of her and Austin on the ground and it cracks_). Austin I am older and I am approaching 30 and as I look back on my life, the only thing I have to show of it is my son. I am tired of being the second choice to everything. (_Sami starts to tear up_). I am so sorry it took so long but I have realized that I have to do what is right for me and my son. So with that said, I am resigning from ARC and I want you to get your things and move out.

Austin: Sami, I am sorry if I have made you feel this way but I want you to know that I do love you but it is just going to take me some time to come to grips with Carrie and I's relationship. Or lack of relationship, I should say.

Sami: Time, I'm sorry but that is one thing that I don't have anymore. I don't have time for you or for Lucas or even Carrie for that matter. I am through with love-

Austin: How could you say that? Sami Brady, you are a remarkable woman and I love you for that and I thought that was one thing that I would always have in return from you.

_Hesitation_

Sami: Austin, as I sit here and think, I am starting to see what others have always seen. I believe that I am in love...with the idea of loving you but not necessarily being in love with you. I am sorry Austin but it is time I move on and so, you have to go.


	3. Chapter 3

Austin: A little harsh, isn't it? Even for you Sami. Where is all this coming from. One minute I am the good guy and now you are making it out as if I was a villain.

Sami: Austin, it has nothing to do with making you look like you are bad guy because you aren't. You have a lot of qualities that most women would want but obviously your love for Carrie is to strong to see that.

Austin: But I see it now Sami and I want you to know that I know Carrie is gone but I - wait, hold on. Sami you are saying that I am wrong for moving on with you while how I still have feelings for Carrie-

Sami: Feelings...try obsessed

Austin: Sami, that is real big coming from you. But anyways you still want to be with Lucas.

Sami: (LOUD) Your damn right I want to be with Lucas. When I had no one, Lucas was there for me but if you think that I am going to wallow in pitty for ever over him then you don't know me as well as you think you do. I know how to be happy for my sister and Lucas but you don't. If Lucas wants to be with her then that is his problem. But I can't moron something forever.

Austin: Jealous? Sami, you think I am jealous of my brother. Please. And when have you been so happy for Carrie? And I will tell you this, I rather "wallow" over someone then to just forget them. What about Franco and Brandon and Lucas and Alan and ME. Tell me how do you keep up?

Sami: Oh! Austin Damn you! You have a lot of nerves with the group of groupies you have. Carrie, Nicole, Greta, Jennifer, Brandi, Rory tell me when should I stop.

Austin: You seem to have forgot yourself. 

Sami: Hhh (As she puffs away)

Austin: You know Sami grow up. I really thought you changed but I was wrong.

Sami: What so I didn't change because I don't want you anymore? I did change and I just think that you are upset over the fact that I don't want you. To be honest I think you got a kick out of knowing that I lusted for you all those years, it like boosted your male ego or something, but not anymore. MY infatuation with Austin Reed is GONE!


	4. Chapter 4

_Austin goes to his mothers to spend the night._

Kate: Austin, Honey. What are you doing here?

Austin: Sami, she kicked me out (_He just walks in_)

Kate: What? What the hell? How? What happened?

Austin: How, because it is her house. Why, well that is another story.

Kate: See, Austin I tried to warn you, Sami never changes-

Austin: Mother, I don't need to hear this tonight. I just need to know if I can crash here for the night.

Kate: Of course honey, But-

Austin: Mother leave it alone. I am serious this time. If you even think about butting in I swear...

Kate: Yea yea. Austin I love you and I just want you to be happy and I knew that living with Sami was a big mistake but see what happened. (_Austin gives Kate the "look")_ Ok, I quit...for now.


	5. Chapter 5

It is the next day and Austin comes buy to Sami's apartment to talk to her

Sami: What are you doing here?

Austin: I wanted to talk to you today to see if you have cooled down since last night. I mean we both said things that we really didn't mean.

Sami: That is weird because everything I said I meant and nothing has changed since last night.

Austin: Ok but I am not going to argue with you. You are right I want Carrie and me trying to replace her with you was wrong of me.

Sami: Austin you still haven't told me want you actually want. I need to leave soon to start looking for a job.

Austin: Well I am here about your Job. I was going to ask you to reconsider your decision. With us launching our company in a couple of weeks I really don't need one of my executives to drop out.

Sami: You really must have not believed me when I said that I meant everything I said last night. I don't need you or your company.

Austin: Ok Sami I understand that (_getting agitated_) but you do not realize how much I need you right now.

Sami: What about Nicole? Get her back. (_Grabing her _purse) Look I really need for you to go because I have a really busy day ahead. So good bye Mr. Reed and good day.

_Austin walks out of Sami's apartment as he thinks for a while about what she said._

Austin: (_on the phone_) Hello, Hey it's me. I really need you hear in Salem right now. To be honest I really just need you.


	6. Chapter 6

This takes place in Lucas and Carrie's apartment. Carrie is on the couch looking at maternity wear in a catalog.

Lucas: What you looking at?

Carrie: Oh, just women things. Going somewhere?

Lucas: Well actually I was hoping you would have still been sleep because I wanted to surprise you with a gift for you know who.

_Hesitation_

Carrie: Lucas, that really isn't necessary.

Lucas: It is not about being necessary. This is my child. I want to do for them what I couldn't do for Will at that age. Of course it would have helped if I knew he was my child at the time.

Carrie: Yea, but that is ancient history. (Carrie stands up faces Lucas) Anyways I don't care do what you want. I will be here when you get back.

Lucas: Are you ok? I mean I know when you are pregnant your moods switch but it is more than that.

Carrie: Look Lucas I am fine. (with annoyance in her voice, as she walks into the Kitchen) Just do what ever you want. I don't care anymore.

Lucas: Why don't just be with him, for both of our sakes.

Carrie: What are you talking about?

Lucas: I am talking about you and my brother and how damn tiresome this is getting.

Carrie: This has nothing to do with Austin.

Lucas: No, this has everything to do with Austin. Ever since you have decided to be with me and since you found out we were pregnant, you have been a completely different Carrie then I knew all those years ago. So, I will ask you again why are you doing this to all of us. Why pick me but still have feelings for Austin.

Carrie: There is more to this then you actually know.

Lucas: (Getting Loud) Then tell me Carrie. I am your fiancé but yet you can't talk to me.

Carrie: Lucas just drop it and go do what you were going to do. ok (Carrie tries to compose herself and go back to her "indoor" speaking voice)  
Lucas: You know Carrie, I don't care how you feel about me but do know this. That is my child you are carrying and if you put my child in harms way because your lingering feelings for Austin, it will be the day you will regret. People can do what ever they want to me but when it come to my children that is another subject. Sami already learned that lesson and I won't mind teaching you it either.

_Lucas walks out the apartment as Carrie slams the door and rolls her eyes and sits back down._


	7. Chapter 7

This is after Lucas walked out of his apartment. Sami is also leaving her apartment too. They both are going on the Elevator know that you LUMI fans will love this one. Hint, Hint, there is a lot of foreshadowing in this piece.

Lucas: Sami

Sami: Oh, Papa Bear. How is the new Dad doing? (_as she crosses her arms_)

Lucas: Hahaha. You have jokes

Sami: Well I try (_being sarcastic_)

Lucas: (_after he looks Sami up and down_) Why are you all dressed up. Looking for a date after realizing Austin doesn't want you.

Sami: Well if you should know Daddy, (_as Lucas gives a little smile and rolls his eyes_) the tables have been flipped. I don't want Austin but he does want me and I told him NO!

Lucas: Wow Sami Brady is passing up a chance to be with Austin. Let me check your fore head. Are you ok? (_As he is putting his hands up to her head and she is playfully pushing them down_)

_They walk on the elevator._

Sami: Very funny Lucas, but yea Austin is still hooked on Carrie and I just can't go through another round of that. So, I am looking for a new Job

Lucas: Good for you Sami, do I see a strand of maturity growing.

Sami: You know you are just a bundle of jokes today. But I have to ask why are you out here entertaining me and not your pregnant girlfriend. (_As she looks over at him and cocks her head with that look that Sami gives off when she is curious_)

Lucas: (_Lucas's tone completely changes from being happy and laughing to somewhat sad and serious_) Carrie and I just had an argument. You would think for a mother-to-be she would be ecstatic but it is the exact opposite. You know I really thought I wanted Carrie but I think what I really wanted more was to see if I could beat Austin out in something.

Sami: Yea well that is what happens when you treat love as game. You play with it and it will play right back but even rougher and someone will get hurt.

Lucas: Oh, Look at our little philosophical Sami. She has had a change of heart and now she has become a mini Aristotle.

_Sami gets off the elevator. Starts to walk but instead flips her hair back and turns around and says_  
Sami: Call it what you like but all I know is that it would have never been this difficult had we stayed together. (_She blinks her eye at him and turns around and walks away_)

_Lucas gets a little smile on his face as the elevators close._


	8. Chapter 8

Here is the next addition Some revelations are soon to come out as you soon will find out. We have Carrie at the Brady Pub were she shares some of her thoughts about her pregnancy with Caroline.

Carrie is sitting at the Bar and Caroline walks up to her

Caroline: Hello, Good Morning welcome to the Brady P - Carrie is that you. Oh honey I didn't even notice it was you with that long face you have on.

Carrie: Oh, good morning grandma. I'm just thinking about the future and what it has in store for me.

Caroline: I heard about your upcoming arrival (as she hugs her grand-daughter). Congratulations. That is such good news. I am so happy for the both of you.

Carrie: Yea, well I wish I could say the same thing 

Caroline: Oh Boy! (_Caroline sits down next to Carrie_) Tell me, what is wrong Carrie?

Carrie: Where do I even start...Well you know how I have really been wanting a baby. 

Caroline: Yes I can recall our many conversations about it.

Carrie: Well to make a long story short, I wanted to be settled down before I brought a child into the world. And that man I wanted to be with was Austin but I found out I couldn't so I picked Lucas but know that I am pregnant I don't want to be anymore because...well...Lucas is a nice guy but not the one for me. And I tried to replace Austin with Lucas and now Lucas is seeing that and he really isn't to happy about it.

Caroline: What in the world could have stopped you from being with Austin.

Carrie: Believe it or not, but I found out from Lexie that Austin and I share the same genetic marker and If we had children then it could have been deadly for them.

Caroline: Oh, OH. Well Carrie now that I think about it, that can't be true.

Carrie: What are you saying? Lexie did the test twice.

Caroline: So, she is the only doctor that you have been to?

Carrie: Yea but I trust Lexie's word and-

Caroline: Look Carrie before you make a decision like the one you have made, I would have gotten another Doctor's opinion. One without a conflict of interest.

Carrie: Why would Lexie be a conflict of Interest. What does she have to gain in all of this.  
Caroline: You would be surprise what people have done in the past to protect their own selves. Lexie is a nice woman but doesn't this whole thing sound a little odd to you. After being married to Austin before, you both have had to take blood test for your marriage license's so you would think they would find something like that out before. Look Carrie, all I'm saying is go see another doctor. For me? Ok

_After giving it some thought_

Carrie: Ok Grandma, your right.

Caroline: Ok Sweetie.

Carrie: I love you grandma, Thanks, I know I can always come to you when I need to talk.

Caroline: I love you too, but don't make a habit out of it or I am going to have to start charging. (_They both giggle and_ _Carrie walks out_ _as Caroline talks to herself_) Oh geez, I really need to start my own talk show.


	9. Chapter 9

Carrie arrives at University Hospital to get the test redone.

Carrie: Hello, I am here to see my OB-GYN, Dr. Bader. I don't have an appt. but I was really hoping she would be able to see me today...now.

Receptionist: Um, just fill these papers out and state you reason for the visit and I will see if Dr. Bader is available.

_Some time goes by and the Receptionist, Marie comes back. _

Marie: Good news, Dr. Bader isn't busy at the moment and she will be able to see you in a while. Just sit down and she will be with you shortly.

Carrie: Thank you

_Carrie sits down with an anxious expression on her face. Some more time goes by and eventually Dr. Bader comes out._

Dr. Bader: Carrie, How are you? Come in to my office. (_She directs Carrie into her office_) So what do I owe this pleasant surprise? Your check-up isn't for another couple of weeks.

Carrie: Well actually I was hoping you can do a favor for me.

Dr. Bader: It depends, what is it?

Carrie: I recently got a certain test done and I was hoping...well praying that you would be able to do the test over again for me.

Dr. Bader: Lets see, what was the test on because if it isn't in my line of work then I really don't know if I will be able to help you out much.

Carrie: I need a blood test between me and Austin Reed. I was told that we shared the same genetic marker and I -

Dr. Bader: And you wanted to see if I do it again than it will say that you and this gentleman don't share the same genetic marker.

Carrie: Well..sort of, kinda...yeah basically.

Dr. Bader: I can't personally do it but I will see to it that it is done.

Carrie: Thank you so much, you just don't know how much this means to me.

Dr. Bader: You do know that this is a far stretch and the test results will probably be the same.  
Carrie: A girl can always dream can't she.

Dr. Bader: Yes she can. I will get those test started so just be patient and they will be done before you know it.


	10. Chapter 10

It is dark outside now and Carrie is still waiting in the Hospital waiting room. Lexie sees her and joins her.

Lexie: Carrie? Is that you? Hey! What are you doing here.

Carrie: Hey Lexie. I..um..I'm here because I wanted to get the test between me and Austin done over.

Lexie: What! Two times wasn't good enough for you. (_Lexie sits next to Carrie looking very nervous_)

Carrie: Yea but I just wanted another doctors opinion

Lexie: But...but you already made your decision didn't you. And I heard you were pregnant so why do you want to keep on trying to be with Austin.

Carrie: Because..Damn it Lexie, I can't live my life and raise a family without Austin in it.

Lexie: Carrie, honey, you are carrying another mans baby. Even if you did decide to be with Austin, Lucas will always be with you. That is why you need to call of this silly little redo test thing and just accept your life.

Carrie: You are making it sound like you don't want me to get this test done. And besides if this test comes back the way I want it to then Austin and I will be together.

Lexie: But what about the baby you are carrying now.

Carrie: I will get rid of it then.

Lexie: What! (_Lexie stands up and puts her hands on her hi_ps) Have you lost your mind Carrie. You can't abort this child.

Carrie: Then what am I suppose to do. I wan tot be with Austin.(_She stands up and begins to tear up_)

Lexie: Look at me, (_Lexie grabs her shoulders and turns her around to face her_) Carrie, you made your decision and right now you are being very selfish about it.

Carrie: That is really easy for you to say. I don't want this ba-

Dr. Bader: Carrie, the test results are back

Carrie: Oh, Dr. Bader please tell me you have some good news for me.

Dr. Bader: Dr. Malone ran the test for me and I made sure he was very precise and here are the results.   
Carrie: Ok, so what are they

Dr. Bader: Well, I don't know who you went to but you and Mr. Reed don't have one marker in your body that is the same or similar. You are free to have as many kids as you want to and there will be no genetic resemblance therefore leading into any defect the child might have regarding this issue.

Carrie: Oh my god are you serious, this can't be happening. Oh my god! (_After the shock factor calms down she begins to think_) Hold on, If you were able to see that we didn't share any genetic marker than how didn't you Lexie...Lexie?...Lexie?

_Carrie looks for Lexie and she is no where to be found._


	11. Chapter 11

Austin is in Brandon's old loft which is now ARC's office. He is waiting for someone.

Austin: Where the hell is she? (_He keeps on looking at his watch and is pacing back and fourth on the ground_)

_The Doorbell Rings_

Austin: There she is. About time. (_He opens up the door_) Oh, thank god it is you.

Nicole: (_Standing in a very sexy dress_) You called and I came a 'runin. (_Austin pulls her in to the loft_) Whew! Well hey the sooner the better.

Austin: Nicole I didn't call you because of "that". I need your help with ARC.

Nicole: OH, Oh Goodie (_sarcastically_)

Austin: Yea, Sami just quit-

Nicole: Oh? Oh, Goodie! (_happy_)

Austin: -and I really need your help with getting situated. So can you do it?

Nicole: Can I do it? Austin did you forget who you are dealing with.

Austin: Ok good (_claps his hands_) then lets get started. I need you to-

Nicole: So why did Stan (_Austin looks at her_), Sami really quit.

Austin: Sami decided that she had better things to do then to deal with me.

Nicole: We are talking about Sami, right? She had better things to do, what? I can't believe it. Her and Tony must be up to something. Tony must have called her and said 'Stan we have a mission' (_as she acts it out_).

Austin: Nicole please, I really don't want to talk about her right now. We need to get down to business

Nicole: Business, Shmisness. Look, Austin business is cool but all work and no play can be a very boring thing and you see me and boring don't get along so wel-

Austin: (_LOUD_) Nicole, please. I need your help and I am asking you to concentrate. So come on lets do this.

Nicole: (_she salutes him_) Yes Sir. I'll be as concentrated as Tropicana Orange Juice. I am your go to girl,

Austin: Good, so-

Nicole: You be Ken and I'll be Barbie. You're the robber and I'm the get away car, you be peanut butter and I'll be Jelly, you be-Austin: Nicole (_As she flips her hair and smiles at him)_


	12. Chapter 12

Lexie has left the hospital and is on her way to her car in the garage when she gets a sudden surprise. Lexie gets inside her car.

Lexie: (_To herself_) Whew! I got to get out of here. Carrie is going to know what I did to her. (_She starts up her car right when she hears a big bang on the window_

)Lexie: Carrie, oh my god I am so sorry. (_Carrie tries to interrupt her many times but Lexie keeps on talking_) It wasn't my fault, I swear it wasn't, i didn't want to-

Carrie: Lexie, shut up! I know it wasn't your fault. Dr Malone explained to me that there can be mistakes when doing this test. But why did you run off like that? Like you had something to hide.

Lexie: Well...Actually...Um...Abe called me and I had to quickly get home.

Carrie: Oh, ok...well aren't you happy for me (_With a big smile on her face_). I can be with Austin now.

Lexie: I guess so. But what about the ba-

Carrie: I'll worry about that later but right now I need to go see Austin. Bye tell Abe and Theo, I said hello.

Lexie: Bye Carrie. (_Lexie puts her head on the back of the seat and sighs in relief_) Whew! (_And drives away_)

_Meanwhile Austin and Nicole are up late working. They are sitting on the floor with a bunch of papers around them._

Austin: You do have the permit for the interior work we plan to do tomorrow, Right?

Nicole: What permit?

Austin: Nicole what do you mean 'what permit'. The permit that without we can't do anything in this building.

Nicole: Ohhhhh, that permit. Oopse. Austin, I am so sorry it must have slipped my mind.

Austin: Nicole you've got to be kidding me. Do you know how far back that will put us in out plans-

Nicole: Oh, Austin relax. They are right here. (_She pulls the out of her top_)You know you really are like freaking me out here. I mean what is with all the work, work, work attitude.

Austin: Nicole this is the most important week of my life and I-

Nicole: Really need a drink, don't you? (_Nicole stands up and goes to the kitchen, grabs a glass and begins to pour_)

Austin: Oh no Nicole, we are not drinking anything. (_Austin takes the glass from Nicole as her mouth follows the glass as he is moving it_) We have work

Nicole: But Austin please, if I read one more paper, I am going to go crazy. You seriously need a chill pill and I need a...pill ,but that is another story. So drinks will do just fine.

_After some hesitation Austin gives in_

Austin: One Drink-

Nicole: Yes!

Austin: -You hear me Nicole, One

Nicole: Yea,yea,yea. So Boston Austin what will it be? (_She flips the bottles in the air as if she is a bartender_)

Austin: Please refrain with the names Nicole, and a Bloody Mary will be just fine, Thank You.

_They both walk to an area in the floor where there are no papers and sit down._

Nicole: So...tell me, what has been happenin' in Salem since I've been gone.

Austin: In other words, you want to know what happened between me and Sami.

Nicole: In others words, I would.

Austin, Well when I actually find out I will tell you.

Nicole: Oh, Austin you have to know something. Come one give me the scoop, the 411 (_as she does the hand symbols 4,1,1, when she says it_)

Austin: Has anyone ever told you that you are very persistent young lady?

Nicole: I don't give up, when I want something, so anyways stop avoiding and tell me.

Austin: Well basically Sami got tired of playing second fiddle and she told me how she felt about it and that is that.

Nicole: (_Being Sarcastic throughout the whole time she is saying this_)Well can you blame her, When you have been second fiddle to everything in you life you start to get fed up. I mean being picked last for the kickball team in grade school, can hurt a girl.

Austin: Nicole, play nice

Nicole: I am just saying Austin, Sami puts herself in these ridiculous situations where a person wouldn't want to be bothered with her.

Austin: Yea, well some can say the same thing about you Mrs. married for money

Nicole: Ouch, hit a girl where it hurts (_as she grabs her chest and falls to the ground and the two start to laugh_)

Austin: Hey, I'm just saying-

Nicole: Yea well I guess I deserved that. But (_as she puts her pointer finger up_), but I would never do half of the things that Sami has done. And my marriage to Lucas and Victor may not have been the best role models for picture perfect marriages but I did do them with the best intentions.

Austin: Sometimes a person can have all the best intentions in the world but it is the actions that they do that really matters.

Nicole: Well, all I ever wanted is just love. Pure undenying Love

_There is a strange awkwardness as they look at each other in the eyes and the fire burns brightly behind them. There "moment" is broken when there is a knock at the door._

Austin: (_While they are still looking each other in the eyes_) I should get that.

Nicole: (_Still looking._..) Yea, you should.

_Austin gets up and opens the door and it is Carrie_

Carrie: Austin I have great news. We can be together.

_Austin looks back at Nicole after Carrie says that and back to Carrie._


	13. Chapter 13

Austin: Carrie

Carrie: (_With a big smile on her face_) Austin-

Nicole: (_stands up and come over to the door with Austin_) Carrie (_she says like what are you doing here_)

Carrie: (_her smile goes away_) Nicole? What are you doing here?

Nicole: I'm back in Salem to help Austin. What are you doing here?

Carrie: (_With her focus back On Austin_) Austin, I have great news, I really really, need to talk to you.

Austin: Carrie right now is not the best time-

Carrie: (_as she put up the number 5_) Five minutes thats all I need. Please, it will be worth your while.

_Austin scratches his head and sighs and looks at Nicole who gets the point._

Austin: (_To Carrie_) Five minutes. (_To Nicole_) Can you please-

Nicole: (_Throws her hands up_) Fine, fine. I will leave and go...go...do something.

_Nicole walks to the back room but this being Salem, of course she haves to evesdrop._

Austin: Thank you. (_Back to Carrie_) Ok what do-

Carrie: (_Jumps into Austins arms_) Oh Austin, We can do it. WE can be together now?

Austin: What are you talking about? (_As he pulls her arms from around him_)

Carrie: Look it is a long story but we can finally be with who we want to be and I choose you. Austin I love-

Austin: Carrie, Carrie, slow down here. Why now? What has changed your mind?

Carrie: That is not the point, the point is, is that we can...well be a WE again.

Austin: (_Austin turns away from her_) Carrie just cause you say we can be together doesn't mean we will or even should for that matter.

Carrie: Yea, I know becasue Lucas and I are-

Austin: Having a baby and-

_Nicole is shocked as she whispers "baby?" to her self._

Carrie: Why does everyone keep saying that? (_annoyed_)

Austin: Well for one, it is true.

Carrie: Yea but we can raise this child together-

Austin: Oh no no no no no. I am not going there again with a whole custidy battle with Lucas. Been there done that.

Carrie: Look, we can work the details out later but as long as we are together then that is all that matters.

Austin: Carrie, look I am so sorry but we...we...can't do this. Carrie look the other day Sami and I were talking and she really brought up a good point. I am tired of doing this. Carrie we have been up and down this roaller coaster for over 10 years and it has to stop one day.

Carrie: (Starting to tear up) Austin are you saying that you don't want to be with me

Austin: (_Very concerned_) Yea, I guess...Yes I am. Carrie you are a great woman-

Carrie: (_Whiping the tears away_) Oh god, here comes the "Your a great woman" speech but "not just for me"

Austin: Well yeah, Look Carrie I have to move on oneday. You have made you decision and you made it clear that Lucas was the man.

Carrie: But I take it back. I want you Austin, you.

Austin: That is my point Carrie, you don't know what you want and I can't wait for you to find it out anymore. It is time for me move on-

Carrie: With Nicole?

_As this sparks Nicole's intrest_

Austin: Maybe one day but right now I am focused on my bussiness and speaking of, I have alot of work to do so I need for you to go.

Carrie: Are you kicking me out?

Austin: (_as he starts to walk towards the door_) Yea I guess so.

Carrie: Ok (_very sad_). I guess I deserve this...Well Thanks anyways.

Austin: For what?

Carrie: ...The Memories.

_Carrie looks back into the loft to see Nicole with her glass in hand, as Carrie walks out the door._

Carrie: (_While leaning up against the wall_) I lost him, I really lost him. (_Tears start to flow_)


	14. Chapter 14

It is very late in Salem as all our salemites are sound asleep except Lucas who is having trouble sleeping. There are so many things on his mind including his earlier fight with Carrie and his conversation with Sami. He goes to the kitchen to make some tea to see if it will soothe him. He looks at a picture of him, Sami, and Will a couple of years ago. He decides to go see Sami. He goes across the hall to a sleeping Sami's apartment.

Lucas: (_gently knocking on the door and whispering_) Sami...Sami...Sami...Sami...Sami...Sami... .Sami...Sami (_He's just about to leave when he hears the door being unlocked and Sami talking to her self, she answers the door_) Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh, I really forgot how...rough you look this late.

Sami: (_Sarcastically_) Well excuse me pretty boy if we can't all look as beautiful as you do three in the morning. What do you want, Lucas?

Lucas: Oh, stop your complaining, it is only one.

Sami: Oh that makes it so much better.

Lucas: Can I come in? (_Sami is looking like you have got to be kidding me_) I come bearing gifts. (_As he holds the two mugs of tea up)_

_After a pause Sami moves from out of the door way suggesting he can come in._

Sami: (_Rubbing her eyes and yawning_) You woke me up two, I mean one in the morning for tea.

Lucas: Well not necessarily. I wanted to hear about how your day went with looking for a new job.

Sami: (_She goes to sit down on the couch next to Lucas to get her tea_) If you wanted to know so bad then why didn't you wait until I was actually functioning, to ask me?

Lucas: I couldn't go to sleep and I really wanted to hear how everything went.

Sami: If my search for a job kept you up at night then you really need to get out more.

Lucas: Look, will you stop stalling and just answer my question.

Sami: Well if you should know, some of them went pretty good and others...well...lets just say they were interesting.

Lucas: (_Jokingly_) Those who were interested must have not heard about how well Sami Brady gets along with others. An area that needs some working on, wouldn't you say? (_As he raises his eyebrows when he says this_)

Sami: Oh shut up Lucas (_giggling and smiling as she punches him in th arm_) I know one thing and that is that it won't take me some 20 plus years to get a job, like some people I know (_as she starts to clear her throat_)

Lucas: Oh, you want to talk about people, Sami Gene

Sami: Hey, I'm just calling it as I see it.

_They laugh for a while until it becomes silent again_

Lucas: No but really, I'm proud of you Sami. I know tearing your self away from Austin must have been hard for you but, you did it and for that I think that is very admirable. (_He raises his glass_) So cheers to no more Austin.

Sami: Ah, thank you Lucas, That means a lot to me. And Cheers (_as they hit their mugs together_)

_There is a very awkward silence for a couple of minutes as they look around the room so they don't have to directly look at each other. Lucas will look at Sami while she is looking away and then turn his head, and Sami will do the same thing._

Sami: So...

Lucas: So...(_as he looks down at his feet_)

Sami: So...what do you have planned for today? Any thing big happening?

Lucas: (_As he shakes his head_) No not really, you?

Sami: Oh no, same ole', same ole'.

_Another moment of silence..._

Lucas: I probably should be going. (_As he walks up to the door_)

Sami: (_She runs over to the door to stop him_) No. Stay. I mean...if you want to. It is ok. I know how you said that you and Carrie got into some type of disagreement earlier and if you don't want to go home then you can stay here.

Lucas: Thanks but no Thanks. I really shouldn't

Sami: But you should...I mean you, you, you...Look I don't know what I am saying but I want you to stay.

Lucas: (_Lucas looks at the couch_) No, its ok. Besides the couch really isn't comfortable.

Sami: Then sleep in my bed...with me..well not "with me, with me" but with me. You can sleep on one side and I will do the other.(_Lucas looks pretty unsure_) Look, stop being so stubborn. Its fine

Lucas: (_After thinking about it_) Ok-

Sami: Good! (_She grabs his arm and leads him to her room_)

Lucas: Yea, I really wasn't in the mood to wake up to Carrie tomorrow

Sami: See then it works out fine.

_Sami takes of her robe to reveal that all she has on is her bra and panties. He takes off his pj bottoms to just his boxers._

Lucas: You don't mind do you? Me wearing only my boxers.

Sami: Its not like I haven't see it all before.

_They smile and get on their side of the bed. They are facing opposite sides so their backs are to each other. Some time goes by but they are still woke._

Lucas: Sami? You still woke?

Sami: Yea. You too?

Lucas: I want to tell you thank you for everything. You are being a really good friend.

Sami: You make it sound like I have never been nice before.

Lucas: No, it is not that. Its just...never mind.

Sami: No, say it.

Lucas: Its just that I am really seeing another side of you.

Sami: Yea? Well me too.

Lucas: Oh, well good night.

_Pause_

Sami: Good night Lucas.

_They both smile and close their eyes._


	15. Chapter 15

Well, it is a new day in Salem and this addition is about Carrie and Lucas. Clue, Lucas has already left Sami's apartment. He must have left early in the morning before he knew Carrie would have been woke.

_Carrie is on the phone with someone._

Carrie: This will stay between us right?...Ok, good..I just want to make sure that no one finds out..Ok thank you Doctor, I will see you later on today.

_Lucas who is coming out of the shower. _

Lucas: You have a doctors appt. today? When were you going to tell me.

Carrie: Well I didn't tell you because it wasn't important.

Lucas: I think I should be the judge of that.

_Note: They both are in their normal speaking voice. No one is holleringyet._

Carrie: Look (_as she is smiling trying to change the subject_) Lucas, it is ok. It is just a simple appt. with my OB-GYN to just schedule more appts. in advance. But anyways, (_while she is pouring her coffee_) where were you at last night. I woke up through out the night a couple of times and I didn't see you in bed. Went somewhere?

_You can cut the tension with a knife. They really don't seem like a couple that is engaged and expecting a child._

Lucas: Oh no, I just um was really hot in the room and the living room was a lot cooler.

Carrie: Oh.You going to work tod-

Lucas: Look CarrieI'm sorry for how things happened yesterday (_You can tell that this is taking a lot out of him because he really doesn't want to apologize_). I was wrong for the way things were handled.

Carrie: No, Lucas it was me. Really. I can understand how me andand.um

Lucas: Austin

Carrie: Yea him, (_as she smiles but Lucas doesn't think it is very funny_) how it can bother you.

Lucas: Yea well I wish it could all be over, Austin and his feelings for you.

Carrie: Don't worry (_as she looks at a picture of him and Lucas_) there's a change coming soon.

Lucas: Oh yea. What is that?

Carrie: You have to stay tuned and watch.

_As Lucas gets a puzzled look on his face._

Lucas: What do you mean I have to-

Carrie: (_as she rushes him to shut up_) I um, need to go. The appt. is waiting.

Lucas: Ok well will I see you at work today.

Carrie: Maybe, I don't know.

Lucas: Oh, (_to himself_) well excuse me (_as he does the rolling of the head too_.)

_Carrie walks out the door without no kiss or hug exchange between the too. Hmmmmmmm. _


	16. Chapter 16

_Nicole shows up to some house as she is knocking on the door. A woman answers._

Woman: (_Shocked_) Nikki, oh my god, honey. What are you doing here. Come in, Come in.

Nicole: Well it is nice to see you to mother.

Faye: You know I didn't mean it like that. Now answer my question. What in the world are you doing here in Salem.

Nicole: (_AS she walks around checking out the house_) I'm here for Austin-

Faye: Oh Austin, things must be going well, I assume (_as this peeks her curiosity_)

Nicole: (_As she sits next to her mom on the couch_) Don't I wish. Unfortuantely it is nothing like that. Now since I have answered your question . I have to ask, what the hell are you doing living back in this place? After all I did for you, setting you up with that nice house on the east side of town and all that money-

Faye: (_As she stands up and goes toward the window_) Nikki, money does run out someday. I mean after a while I just couldn't afford the rent and...well ...you know.

Nicole: No I don't know. If that was the problem then why didn't you come to me or Brandon, mom we-

Faye: Nikki I can't come runnin' to my children everytime I need help.

Nicole: Well whatever, I just want to see you...happy. You deserve it.

Faye: Well sometimes people don't always get what they deserve. And you know sometimes bad things just happen to good people.

_Nicole shrugs her shoulders as she stands up and finishes observing the tiney house. But something catches her attention. It is a small panthlet._

Nicole: Mom? What is this- (_As she is picking it up from it hiding under the mail_)

Faye: Nikki,(_Faye quickly runs over trying to take it out of her daughters hand_) put that back it is personal information that you-

Nicole; (_Reading it) "_Living with Leukemia" (_Nicole looks really concerned_) Mother...You don't have-

Faye: It is nothing (_As she snatches it_). I just picked it up when I was...at the doctors the other day. I was going to give it to one of my girlfriends at the diner (_She seems very jittery as she is saying this_). Look, I need to...to start to getting ready for work, so you'll see yourself out, right?

Nicole: Yea...yea I will (_She is very distracted_)

_Faye takes her purse and the panthlet and walks into the bathroom._

Nicole: (_AS Faye yells out that she loves her daughter_) Yea love you too mom. (_Nikki grabs her purse and heads to the door as she looks back at a picture of her mom and a younger her, Taylor, and Brandon and leaves out_) Oh my god...oh my god. (_AS a tear rolls down her eye_)


	17. Chapter 17

IN my story E.J. Wells is not a race car driver but instead a doctor. This is his first time ever being seen. Carrie is going to a small hospital on the outskirts of Salem. Wonder what she is doing there?

Carrie walks into a small Clinic as she goes to the front desk.

Carrie: (_Obvisouly feeling uncomfortable becasue she really doesn't fit in_) Hi, I'm Carrie Brady, I talked (_Stumbling over her words as she is looking around the clinic_) to some-

Nurse: Fill out these papers and someone will be out shortly (_as she is smacking her gum very hard and not really interested in her work_)

Carrie: Oh no, you don't understand. I um talked to someone earlier (_she pulls out a name from her purse_) a Dr. Wells.

Nurse: (_She just snatches the paper out of her hand_) Sit down and he'll be with you shortly.

Carrie: Thank...Thank You

_Sometimes goes by as Carrie becomes very impatient. Then a very sexy english doctor walks out calling her name. (Ok, i know that he is suppose to be a race car driver but that didn't fit into my story)_

Dr. Wells: (_As he calls out into the lobby_) Carrie...Carrie Brady

Carrie: (_Carrie quickly stands up and extends her hand out to introduce herslef_) Hi, I'm Carrie Brady.

Dr. Wells: Dr. Ethan J. Wells, nice to meet you. It is nice to finally put a face to a voice. And a very beautiful face I might add. (_As Carrie smiles and blushes_) Come into my office.

_They walk into his small but neat office. On the walls there are many degrees and pictures of his family._

Carrie: (_As she looks around the room_) Must be very family oriented? I mean with all the pictures and stuff...I assume this is your familly (_as she picks up the picture_)

Dr. Wells: Yes, yes it is but (_as he takes the picture out of her hand_) we are not here to talk about me. So Carrie how are things.

Carrie: Confused. That is the only emotion I can feel right now becasue to be honest I don't know what I want anymore.

Dr. Wells: So that leaves me to believe that you don't want this.

Carrie: I don't know...I just don't know.

Dr. Wells: But if you had to give me a certain answer right now, what would it be?

Carrie:...(_After some thought and silence_)...Yes.

Dr. Wells: Ok then, so we're going to go through with this?

Carrie: I guess so (_Not seeming really sure about herself_)

Dr. Wells: Well nothing happens today. All this was, was a meeting. But do no this if you ever change your mind and want to back out of it, then you can. First you have to go throught the counseling and then we will see what happens from there

Carrie: (_Looks down at her stomach as the tears begin to flow_) I'm ready...for this abortion.


	18. Chapter 18

In this addition we have Sami, John, and Kate. Get ready for round 2222000000000 with Sami and Kate but don't worry this will not be the same old, same old conversation that we always here, no believe it or not something actually happens in this one as someone will.well just read and find out.

Bt the way. I had worte this before Alex was gone so in this addition Alex had just taken Marlena to Morggan Island.

Sami arrives at Basic Black for a job. The receptionist goes to get John, who is in his office and to tell him that someone is looking for him to see about a job. He doesn't know that it is Sami yet.

_John comes out from his office and sees Sami. _

John: Oh no, no, no, no, no (_As he turns around and heads back into his Office_) Samantha, are you serious(_As he thinks that it is funny that she would even try to get a job there_).

Sami: John wait, look please-

John: Samantha, I am busy right now. I am trying to track down your mother and I-

Sami: (_AS she follows him into his office_) What do you mean, "track her down". Where is she?

John: Your mother decided to no, I take that back your mother was forced into some "supposed" honeymoon with Alex.

Sami: What? You let mom be taken away from Salem by Dr. Fell Good? Well you have to do something John. I mean what if he tries to kill her or something or what if he-

John: Samantha! Look you are not helping at all so please just leave. (_He is now like slightly pushing here out of the door_) It was nice of you to stop by but try not to make a habit out of it-

Sami: No, no, no. I am not going anywhere. I will stay here all day until I get a fair interview. (_AS she goes to sit down on a chair_)

John: Sami.. (_As he sighs and goes to also sit down at his desk_)

Sami: John look you have to do this for me. Please. I mean I know you hate me and all but please do this for my mother or if not for her then for Will. He is (_She is just rambling trying to think of anything_) living with me now and I need to provide for my son and-

John: Sami, Sami, Sami, shut up. Please! At least just for a minute. You think you can manage that? Now, for one I believe that you have your facts here mixed up because we all know that I have made every attempt in the world to show you how much I love you, yet you still feel the need to protest how much you hate me.

Sami: Yea well potato, potatoe same difference. Either way, you don't like me but that shouldn't matter because in business we have to give a person a chance. Right? You can't hold any personal grudges or feelings against the person. Am I right or am I right? So lets start our interview now. Ok, my salary doesn't have to be much as long as-

John: And why should I believe you. You aren't the best person to work with, you are too opinionated, and well your just not people friendly.

Sami: (_Sarcastically_) Well damn. Thanks a lot John. Look, I have changed I really have. And I mean it this time I am not the same Sami. See get this, I dumped Austin (_As John raises his eyebrow_). Yep, see and if I can do that then well I think that proves I could do anything so that should prove to you that-

John: Just because you have dumped a man doesn't prove anything. And to be honest Samantha, you're like the real life boy who cried wolf. How should a person know when to believe you?

Sami: (_AS this makes Sami mad_) Damn it, John! Why doesn't anybody want to believe me. You know what fine then I don't want to work in this stupid company..._(thinking of what else to say)_...and with this stupid building...and a...stupid boss. You say you love me. No wonder why I don't believe you. If you really loved me then you would have given me this job as soon as I walked through these doors but NO, John is being his typical self. An Ass.

_As Sami goes to turn around and stump out the room, John calls her back and orders her to sit down._

John: Sit down Sami!...Sit. Now Samantha I didn't say that to make you mad but Sami you have got to know where it is coming from.

Sami: But I said I changed and no one ever wants to believe me. I just want...

John: What?

Sami: Nothing, its not like you care.

John: I wouldn't have asked if I didn't care.

Sami:...All I want is for some to have faith in me...to give me a chance. Look, I know that I don't have the best record for keeping promises but I swear that I really want this and you said that you love me-

John: Sami, I am not going to give you a job solely because I love you

Sami: I knew it. (As Sami rolls her eyes and gets ready to leave)

John: ...But becasue I know how it is to be judged from a whole town with out be given a fair chance, I am going to give you a job because I do have faith in you, Sami. (_AS Sami's eyegrows grow real big_) But you are your own worst enemy and as long as you let that enemy defeat you then you will never get no where in life. And like I said, I am not going to show my love by giving you a job. BUT I will show my love for you by doing this (_As he leans over and kisses her on her forehead_)

Sami: (I_n shock but a good shock, after giving John giving her a kiss. She puts her hand on her forehead_) So that...that um...um means I have the job.

John: Yes you have the job.

_As Sami runs into Johns arms. Thinking him so much._

Sami: You will not be sorry, I promise. And that is a promise I will keep (_As they both get a little laugh out of it as they give each other a hug and he gives her another kiss which gives Sami a smile_)

Kate: (_Sarcastically_) Oh how cute. Sami what the hell are you doing here? And John why the hell are you even touching her?

John: Kate, please don't start. For all of our sakes. Sami and I are having a break through and I don't need anybody messing it up. Besides get use to seeing Sami. She is our new receptionist. Marie (_the already receptionist_) said that she has been working to many hours and now Sami can take over some of those hours.

Kate is in total shock.

Sami: Thank you...Dad (_As this leaves Kate and John in shock as Kate says to herself "Dad?") _Dad, that sounds funny, dad. Ok, I'll stop saying Dad, dad. _(As she is giggling)_ Ok let me just go...dad.

John: (_In shock_) Your Welcome...(With a puzzled look on his face) Uhhh, daughter.

Sami: (_Sami walks to the door and passes Kate_) Kate close your mouth, (_Whose mouth is open from being in shock that she will be working with Sami again_) You wouldn't want flies to fly in now would you?

_Sami goes in the lobby as Kate follows here._

Kate: Sami what the hell do you think you are doing?

Sami: (_Sarcastically_) By what ever do you mean, Kate?

Kate: Oh you know exactly what I mean. Tricking John into giving you a job here. And "Dad", you have got to be kidding me.

Sami: Unlike you Kate, I don't have to sleep with a man to get a job. I always wondered how you got such a big important part role here at Basic Black and Titan. Hhhhmmm. Now I know.

Kate: You Bitch. I didn't sleep with anyone to get anywhere; I did everything by myself with hard work.

Sami: Hhhmm really. That is not what Moroni said.

_Kate is in shock as Sami is about to walk out._

Kate: Oh, you know nothing little girl. By the way, I heard how Austin moved on from you by firing your ass-

Sami: Wait, Austin didn't fire anybody. I QUIT. So you can tell your son that if he is going to tell a story, tell it correctly.

Kate: I wouldn't ever volunteerily tell Austin anything you had to say. But do know this (_AS Kate gets into Sami's face_) If you ever, EVER try to get back into Austin or Lucas's life, so help me god.You hear me Sami.

_Kate is about to walk away when Sami has to tell her something shocking._

Sami: You know your threats are really getting old, Kate. And oh by the way, sorry to knock you off of your high petistle, but I am going to do something, that I should have done years ago. I am going to put you in the one place where you so deserve to be.

Kate: Oh yeah, and where is this place besides anywhere away from you.

Sami: Oh you'll be away from me. I didn 't like Jail much when I was there.

Kate: Oh please and how do you exactly plan to do this.

Sami: You can expect your papers in the mail, in a couple of weeks. I am suing you for harassment for all the hell you have put me through over the years.

Kate: Whatever, you would never win. Who in their right mind would listen to a little winch like you?

Sami: Everyone once they find out that you have not only been mentally and emotionaly harrassing me been you have also been physically harrassing me.

Kate: What? I never laid a finger on you.

Sami: (_Sami all of a suden falls to the ground_) Ouch, you bicth!

Kate: What the hell are you talking about? I didn't touch you. Get up Sami (_AS she bends down to pull her up_)

Sami: OOOUUCCHH! Get off of me!

_John comes runing out_

John: What the hell is going on here? Kate I told you to knock it off.

_AS John helps Sami to stand up_

Kate: But-

John: (_Demanding her to_) KAte please! Leave it alone. Give it a rest. Are you ok SAmi?

SAmi: (_As she puts on her little girl act)_ Yea I'm fine but I should be use to it. Everytime I see KAte now, she just goes after me like some wild animal_. (As she brushes off her pants)_

Kate: You little BITCH! I really am going to hurt you now (_As she tries to go attack her_)

John: Kate! Calm Down!

Kate: (_As she is looking at John for smypathy_) She's lying to you John. Seriously, (_As she focus back at Sami_) Sami isn't worth my time for me to be hitting her.

John: Oh KAte we all just saw you push her. Come on now.

Sami: Thank you John. I don't know what I would have done had you not helped me.

Kate: Oh, now it's John-

John: Now that is enough between the both of you. You two are going to be working together and I'll be damned if I let you two destroy our reputation. Now Sami leave and Kate get into your office. I have work to do.

_John walks away as Kate starts to head to her office and Sami heads to the door. When John shuts his door completely Sami turns back around._

Sami: Kate, see how easy that was. BYE, bye

_As Sami blows Kate a kiss as she does a little skip on out of Basic Black. As Kate just stands there in utter shock._


	19. Chapter 19

IN this addition, we have Austin and Nicole at the Java Café. Last time we saw Nicole, she was with her Mother and some shocking stuff. Read on to find out who is the next character to come back. Read and Find out.

_Austin and Nicole are at booth sipping some Mocha Choca Latté's. They are doing business as they are finalizing their deals and signing papers about their property._

Austin: Ok, I just got done typing the proposal for our break out line "glamour cosmetics". I'm telling you Nicole I am really excited about this. I know that this is what is going to put ARC on the map! Aren't you excited Nicole?

Nicole: (_Very distracted as she seems to have a lot on her mind_) Yea...yea I'm excited, of course.

Austin: Are you ok? I mean you haven't seemed like yourself all day. Did something happen? Did I do something? (_As he points to himself_)

Nicole: Oh no, no. Austin, you have been nothing but great. It's just...well I visited my mother today.

Austin: Oh, it didn't go well or something. Well, look take it from someone who has had a very rocky relationship with their mother, it will be ok. Whatever you guys had argument about-

Nicole: (_AS she cuts Austin off and says her line really fast_) I think my mother is sick.

Austin: Sick? How sick?

Nicole: I don't know

Austin: What kind of sick?

Nicole: Austin, (_As she leans in to whisper to him)_ I think my mother...has cancer.

Austin: What? What would give you an idea like that.

Nicole: I found something. She had this panthlet thing on "Living with Leukemia" and I...I don't know.

Austin: But how do you know that. Just because she has a panthlet doesn't say anything. There are many reasons on why she would have that.

Nicole: Yea, that's what she said. But I just don't believe her. You should have saw her Austin, she got all jittery and basically rushed me out of the house after I saw that. She said that it was for some co-worker of hers-

Austin: Then see, that's all it is. Your mother was probably being a generous woman which is like Faye and she was just probably helping a friend out.

Nicole: No, I know when my mother is lying. When Paul would beat her when we were younger and she would lie to the three of us, that is the same look she got on her face. And plus I can just fell it in my soul, that something is wrong with my mother.

Austin: Wow, that's deep.

Nicole: (_As she stands up to go to the counter where all the sugar and etc. are_) I just wouldn't know what to do Austin. I really wouldn't. My mother is my best friend and...I just can't(_As she starts to tear up but she doesn't show Austin_)

Austin: Nicole, your mother is a very strong woman (_As he stands up and walks behind her and grabs her shoulder_) and I doubt that if she had this she would just give up.

Nicole: Yea, I guess

Austin: And I want you to know (_AS he turns her around so she is looking at him_) that IF, if you are right, then I will be here for you every step of the way

.Nicole: Thank you Austin but not even you could replace the pain I would have if she...if...

Austin: I know, I know.

Nicole: (_As she sucks her tears up_) But I have to be strong. I mean I am becomig Sami, overreacting, an emotional wreck and I don't even know if it is true.

Austin: Exactly, you don't know.

Nicole and Austin go to sit back down

Nicole: But there is one thing that I know-

Austin: Yea, what's that?

Nicole: Brandon needs to be here. Even if my mom doesn't have, that, there is something definitely wrong with her. You know that she sold her house? The house that I bought her when I was married to Victor. She said that she couldn't afford it anymore but, that's bull to me.

Austin: Well Nicole it's not that irrational. I mean she does work at a diner.

Nicole: See that's my point. After I left her with all that money and stuff, she still went back to that place. (_As Sami walks through the door as Nicole is saying this_) So Brandon, and Taylor, need to be here now, because my mom needs her kids.

_Austin gets a pretty unsure look on his face, as he knows his past with Brandon_

Nicole: Yep, I am going to call Brandon and Taylor and tell they need to get their behinds back in Salem NOW.

Sami: What? You're calling Brandon to tell him to come back to Salem. No! You can't do that.

_As Nicole and Austin look at a stunned Sami._


	20. Readers Note

Hello I am the author of this story Kenneth, I wanted to interrupt my story to give a readers note. As you may have guessed what I am writing really aren't my storylines but instead the end of JER's. I am trying to wrap up things and end storylines that in my opinion should have never started. But please stay tuned and keep reading to see what I have planned for this show. I also wanted to write this to give a fall preview of what's to happen. By the way, make sure you keep on checking in for updates because I am going to speed these wrap up sl's, up. So try to check in about every two days for the next couple of 5 or 6 chapters. Ok so here are the previews. If you don't want to know then don't read on.

Fall Preview

Austin is trying to start up his own company and really succeed in doing so. But, with every successful man, an even more successful woman is right on his tracks, so expect Austin to have some healthy competition in the business world that may leave his other past loves asking "What about me?"

After her return to Salem Nicole has found out that her mother could have a terminal illness that could kill her. What's a girl to do? With the help of her brother, will Nicole and Brandon be able to pull their mom through this rough time or is Faye just not strong enough to fight cancer.

Carrie, who fells like she is in such a tight position, resorted to the idea of terminating her pregnancy but with her plan to back out of it, has left her confused. When Lucas finds out, will he forgive her for almost killing their child and when she is given the chance to be with Austin, will he want her back.

Sami has always been the one who is doing the chasing, but what will happen when it is her being chased. Sami has sworn off love but can the love of two men make her reconsider her decision.

Nicole has called big brother, Brandon to help her with her mother, but a worried Sami isn't ready for his return. The big question though, is Salem ready for his return, and what shocker will Brandon bring with him that leaves everyone with their mouth wide open.

Will has truly grown into a good young man, even though he has had many reasons for becoming some bad ass rebel. However what will happen when Will is put in a scary position and his parents have to watch the demise of their little boy.

The mysterious Dr. E.J. Wells sure has some type of interest in Carrie Brady. He clearly finds something interesting about her, but is it her he finds interesting or is it the Brady clan that intrigues him.

Sami has made one hell of a threat to Kate, but will she go through with it. And if she does what does that mean for Kate and the people that love her.

The Austin Reed and Company Grand Opening is promised to be a spectacular party that will leave the 30-something's of Salem in one hell of a shock. Expect to see tears, romance, drama, and blood in the fall storyline of the decade: _Madness at Midnight_

Fall is guaranteed to be a great one for this little bunch. Also expect to see more characters on the show in interaction with these people like how I have already done with John and Caroline.


	21. Chapter 21

_Nicole/Austin/Sami are still in the Java Cafe_

Nicole: Sami what the hell are you talking about? I'll call whoever and whenever I want to (_AS she starts to dial Brandon's number_)

Sami: NO! Nicole I'm serious you-wait...Nicole, why are you hear in Salem?

Nicole: Excuse me Sami, last time I checked, I didn't have to report to you when I wanted to move.

Austin: She's here for me Sami. I needed some one to help me with ARC since somebody decide to quit the last minute

Sami: (_AS she rolls her eyes at Austin_) Whatever. AnywaysNicole you can't get Brandon to come back to Salem. There's no need for him here. You just can't...

Nicole: (_Sarcastic_) Oh ok. I'll just do whatever Sami wants. Is there anything else that I can do for you ma'am.

Sami: Nicole, I'm serious. If Brandon comes back now then things will just be bad for the both of us. I mean he still has feelings for me and...if he comes back then he's going to want to try to work things out with me...and thats just not possible. I am trying to start on a fresh plate and-

Nicole: Why in the hell do you think that everyting evolves around you (_As Nicole gets in Sami's face_)-

Austin: Ladys' were in a public place. (_As he goes to stand between the two_) This is not the right time-

Nicole: No Austin. I'm tired of Sami thinking that things are always about her. How the hell do you know that Brandon wants to be with you. That was over a year ago and hopefully Brandon has wised up from then.

Sami: Please Nicole, I am begging you, don't call Brandon.

Austin: Sami, this really doesn't concern you. What Nicole does with her brother is her business.

Sami: Oh shut up, Austin. You don't even like Brandon.

Nicole: Sami just leave...Please!

Sami: Not until you say that you are not going to call Brandon. You can call Taylor, the presidant, monkeys. I don't care just NOT Brandon.

_Nicole just stares at Sami like you have got to be kidding me._

Nicole: Whatever (_She picks her phone up and starts dialing_)

Sami: NO! (_As the whole place is looking at her; SAmi tries to grab the phone from Nicole but Austin stops her_) GET OFF OF ME AUSTIN. NICOLE DON'T CALL BRANDON, HE CAN'T COME HOME. NO!

Nicole: Brandon...Hey...I'm Fine...Brandon, you really need to be here..._As Sami has a worried look on her face_


	22. Chapter 22

It is a new day in Salem as Carrie and Lucas go to the doctors for their first check up (I know you probably find it funny that almost every scene Carrie has been is in a hospital setting LOL)

_Carrie and Lucas are in the room with Dr. Bader. They just got back from running blood test._

Dr Bader: So I am going to say that you can expect this little gift in lets say Mid-December. What a Christmas present, Right?

Lucas: Oh it will be one hell of a Christmas present, I'll say (_You can clearly see how happy Lucas is but Carrie is still giving that half-ass smile but not being to obvious_)

Dr Bader: So is there anything else I can do for you. Do you have any questions? Any Concerns, I can answer for you while we are here

Lucas: Um...(_As he looks over at Carrie to see if she has any questions but she shakes her head no_)...I know. Could you do a sonogram?

Carrie: What? (_As she looks up at Lucas and at Dr. Bader_) That really wouldn't be necessary.

Lucas: What are you talking about Carrie? Don't you want to see our baby?

Carrie: Actually I want it to be a surprise so-

Dr Bader: Well I was going to actually do the sonogram next. I just wanted to make sure that there weren't anymore questions before I got started.

Carrie: But really if you don't want to then we don't have to, it's not a big deal (_As Carrie tries to rush out and Lucas is looking at her weird_)

Dr Bader: Wait, you can't leave. I have to take the sonogram, it's part of the procedure. You know, to make sure the baby is healthy and breathing right. You know the usual.

Lucas: Yea Carrie, Don't you want to know. That stuff is important. You are acting like something is wrong. Is something wrong?

Carrie: No, no. I just didn't want to know the sex of the child. I wanted it to be a surprise.

Dr Bader: Then I won't tell you. In fact I don't even know if I will be able to tell this early. So please come lay down so I can do it.

_Carrie hesitantly lies down on the table as Lucas has the biggest smile in the world planted on his face._

Dr Bader: Hokey doke, then lets get started.

_Dr Bader rubs on the gel and starts the sonogram as Carrie never actually looks at the screen._

Dr Bader: Ok...Your hear that noise? That is your baby's heart beat. (_As they listen to the child's heart beat and Carrie seems very uncomfortable and the longer that she hears it, she begins to tear up_) Would you like to do it, Daddy?

Lucas: Me?

Dr Bader: Yea you. Go ahead.

Lucas: (_Lucas starts to do it and begins to tear up his own self but because he is so happy_)..I don't want to hurt the baby.

Dr Bader: I hardly doubt that you can hurt the baby. (_As they both giggle)_

Lucas: Yea I guess...I'm not hurting you am I Carrie...Carrie? (_As he looks over at a sobbing Carrie_) Carrie, Honey what's wrong? I know it is overwhelming but I didn't expect you to be this happy.

Carrie: (_Carrie looks over at Lucas and slowly turns her head to the monitor as she sees the little fetus inside her. She begins to cry even harder_) ...My baby...my precious little baby. Oh god, my baby.

_As Lucas goes to hug her, she stands up and runs out of the office, leaving a stunned Lucas and Dr. Bader behind._


	23. Chapter 23

_Carrie barges into Dr. Wells's office. With her medical gown still on_

Carrie: I need the procedure now. I can't wait any longer.

Dr Wells: Wo, wo. Slow down Ms. Brady. (_As he says this slowly because he is looking her up and down wondering why she has a gown on_) Your appt. isn't scheduled for what another week. You still have to do counseling to make sure that this is really what you want.

Carrie: It is, that is why I need to get this done as soon as possible. Please!

Dr. Wells: ...(_as he sighs and runs his fingers through his hair_) huhhhhh...When are you thinking about moving it up? IT is not a definite but just give me an idea.

Carrie: Today,right now.

Dr Wells: Right now? Ms. Brady I can't do a procedure right now. That is something a person has to be prepared to do. Plus I am not the doctor that actually does the precedure

Carrie: But look I am already prepared. I am already in a gown so all you have to do is just the procedure.

Dr Wells: Why are you in such a hurry to do this?

Carrie: That is none of your business.

Dr Wells: But it is. You see I am aloud to ask questions.

Carrie: And I am allowed to not answer.

Dr Wells: And I am allowed to call security to tell them to take you out of my office.

Carrie: Ok,ok, point taken. No need for them to get involved. But please I just need this done for everyone's sake. Everyone will end up so happy at the end of the day. Who cares about how they ended up happy just as long as they are.

Dr. Wells: I really do not see how the death of a baby can make so many people happy.

Carrie: Look it just will! Who cares how something is done, just as long as the end justifies the means. And by the way who are you to judge. Doctors are not allowed to judge someone.

Dr Wells: You are right we aren't but I'm still allowed to have my opinions-

Carrie: That you have to keep to your self. Has anyone ever told you that you are a very nosey doctor?...So are we going to do this or what because I will go somewhere else. I don't care.

Dr. Wells: But I think you do. I really do think that you care but you are trying to rush this abortion just so you can't change your mind because you know that you will. I can see it in you face. Look Ms. Brady-

Carrie: Carrie

Dr. Wells: Ok, Carrie, I have had many patients who have gotten abortions for many reasons. I don't ask, I just set up the procedure. But when I saw you yesterday, you struck me as different. You really don't seem like the type of person, for one to be in a place like this.

Carrie: Well that is not fair. You are judging me in your own little way. Like you said people come in here for many different reasons.

Dr. Wells: Yea but I did some research on you after you left-

Carrie: Excuse me. What gives you the right-

Dr. Wells: Don't worry I didn't do some ISA search on you or something. I just looked in your previous medical history. It know that you are the daughter of Anna Dimera and Roman Brady, so you are not doing this because lack of money. You have been married twice so obviously this is not because there is no father figure around. And this is your first pregnancy so I know that you are not doing this because you don't want anymore kids. So I came to the conclusion that for whatever reason you are doing this. It is not because of you but for something else.

Carrie: ...Sort of...

Dr. Wells: Are you ok? Is someone forcing you to do this, like the baby's father?

Carrie: No, definitely not. Lucas is a great man and a great father.

Dr. Wells: So please tell me. What is making you do this? I just want to help you because; I don't want you to make a decision that you can't take back.

Carrie: I don't want your help. I just want for...me..and Austin...

Dr. Wells: Austin? That is not the name that you just mentioned.

Carrie: See, I told you it was complicated. That is why I really wish you would do what I just ask.

Dr. Wells: Even if I wasn't being curious, I have to tell you that there is no way I would be able to do this today.

Carrie: Ok then, tomorrow.

Dr. Wells: Carrie (_As she looks down to the gro_und) Carrie think about it. (_As her tears come rolling down her face again_).

Carrie: What? What else do you want for me? (_As she gets angry_)

Dr. Wells: I want you to be honest with yourself.

Carrie: Do you do this with all your patients. No wonder your working in some dive like this.

Dr. Wells: For some reason, I don't see this being what you want so I refuse to do it.

Carrie: Fine then, I'll go somewhere else. (_AS she gets up and goes to the door_)

Dr. Wells: No you won't

Carrie: Excuse me

Dr. Wells: I said no you won't go somewhere else because...Carrie, just do what is right.

Carrie: How do I know what is right anymore?

Dr. Wells: Becasue your heart will tell you.

_Carrie goes to turn the door knob but just stops as she doesn't move and there is just a still silence in the room._

Carrie: ...(_She says this really low_) I don't want to do this.

Dr. Wells: What did you say. I couldn't hear you.

Carrie: (_As she turns around with her masecare running down her face_) I said...I don't want...want to do this.

Dr. Wells: That's what I thought

Carrie: I want to keep my baby...I want to love my baby (_As she cries her little eyes out and Dr. Wells walks up to her and hugs her_)

_While Carrie and Dr. Wells are in his office. Lucas walks into the clinic building_

Lucas: (_He says this out loud to himself_) Alright I followed Carrie's car but...but why would she come to a clinic. (_He walks into the building as he sees the word "ABORTION")_ Abortion? (_AS he looks up and sees Carrie through a window_)


	24. Chapter 24

_Lucas barges into Dr. Wells' office._

Lucas: Carrie! What the hell?

Carrie: Oh my god, Lucas (_As she pushes away from Dr. Wells_) What are you doing here? (_AS she wipes her tears away_)

Lucas: An abortion clinic? Carrie? (_As he screams_) AN ABORTION CLINC? That's why you have been acting so weird lately? You were going to abort MY baby?

Carrie: Lucas...I didn't

Lucas: Answer me Carrie. Were you? Were you about to abort my child without telling me.

Dr. Wells: Maybe I should give you two some time to talk

Lucas: Yea maybe you should (_AS he looks Dr. Wells up and down as he leaves his office_)

Carrie: (_As she grabs his hand_) Lucas, you have to understand I-

Lucas: (_As he pulls away and yells at her_) ANSWER ME CARRIE. Were you?

Carrie:...Yea (_AS she is crying_) Yes Lucas I was but, I changed my mind-

Lucas: You changed your mind? How convenient. Right? It just so happens you change your mind now? (_AS he is laughing while still showing his anger_)

Carrie: I'm sorry Lucas. I am so, so, so sorry. It was foolish for me-

Lucas: And you weren't even going to tell me. You were going to lie to me, Carrie? I am your fiancé and the father of the child you obviously don't want. But that makes no sense to me. Because it was just a couple of months ago when you were whining to me about having a baby. BUT now, now it's a complete turn around and you go the extremes of about to have an abortion.

Carrie: You don't understand-

Lucas: (_AS he hollers at her_) WHAT DON'T I UNDERSTAND

Carrie: It's complicated...

Lucas: Oh, I see. This goes back to Austin-

Carrie: No, no it doesn't

Lucas: IT ALWAYS GOES BACK TO AUSTIN WITH YOU CARRIE. What you didn't have his child, so you were just going to get rid of it.

Carrie: Lucas-

Lucas: Tell me this Carrie. If you wanted Austin then why in the hell did you choose to be with me?

Carrie: Things were different then and I couldn't be with Austin so...

Lucas: So I was your second choice. The one you didn't want to be with but the one that would settle for the time. I see

Carrie: No, it s not like that, at all. Austin doesn't even want to be with me.

Lucas: So that is when you decided to keep our child. When Austin came to his senses and for once decided to quit you, you decided "oh, oh well I guess I should keep this child now because Austin doesn't want me", But you know what Carrie. I don't blame you. I blame myself because I allowed you to toy with me and just "choose" me. But Carrie, I am worth more than that...I am worth more than you.

Carrie: Yes I want to be with Austin but I can't. I just can't and I know that. But I can be with you-

Lucas: No you can't

Carrie: -Yes we could. We could work.

Lucas: NO CARRIE WE CAN'T. We can't. You thought you were going to abort my child, but you have another thing coming. I told you if you let your lust for Austin harm my child in anyway I would make you pay.

Carrie: What are you saying Lucas?

Lucas:...Stay tuned and watch. Isn't that what you said to me. Well I watched and now its time for you sit down and watch too.

_Lucas turns as he goes to the door._

Carrie: Lucas...Don't leave...Don't leave me or our child.

Lucas: I would never, EVER abandon my child but you...Well lets just say, don't wait up for me.

Carrie: You're not coming home?

Lucas: I would kick you out on the streets were you deserve but you're carrying my baby. BUT, but the moment after you deliver our child, then you can expect to not only find somewhere else to live but you can also expect to hand my child over to me, permanently.

Carrie: You wouldn't.

Lucas: Oh, but I would.

_Lucas once again goes to walk out of the office but he stops himself._

Lucas: You know what.

Carrie: (_AS she looks up at him because she was looking down_) I'm scared to ask.

Lucas: I find it so funny...that while you were trying to get Austin. You ended up not only loosing Austin but you also lost me and now you are alone. Alone Carrie. Life's a bitch isn't it?

_Lucas walks out of the door_

Carrie: No, no, NO! NO! Lucas. NO! (_As she is crying once again_) Don't walk out on me. Don't walk out...on our...baby

_As Lucas completely leaves the Clinic and Carrie is on the floor and Dr. Wells' office crying when she sees a hand reached out to her and she looks up to see Dr. Wells._


	25. Chapter 25

_Lucas has left the Clinic and is now sitting in the Lounge area in Chez Rouge._

Lucas: (_Holding a drink talking out loud to himself_) Damn you Carrie. Damn you and every other woman who feels the need to hurt me. But you (_Looking at the drink_), you would never hurt me. You are a true friend that I know I can count on,

_Lucas looks at the drink and puts it up to his mouth._

Sami: Are you sure you want to do that? (_As she goes and stands in front of him_)

Lucas: Sami not right now, I'm not in the mood

Sami: Well hello to you to, Lucas. (_As she goes to sit next to him and takes the beer out of his hands_)

_Lucas just sits there not paying attention to her._

Lucas: Sami, I will ask you one more time, leave me alone.(_As his voice gets alittle louder_)

Sami: Fine than. Drink a beer if thats what will make you happy (_As she sits the bear down and goes to storm off_) See how much I care

Lucas: (_As he thinks alittle to himself stands up and chases after her outside)_ Sami wait, I'm sorry...I shouldn't take out my anger on you.

Sami: What Lucas, you obviosuly are to occupied.

Lucas: It's Carrie. Alot has happened.

Sami: (_As he goes to sit on a bench and Sami follows right after him_)What's new? What my sister do this time?

Lucas: I think it'll be better if she tells you

Sami: Yeah right like my sister will ever tell me anything personal ever again.

Lucas: (_Still in his own little train of thought he stands up and looks up to the sky_) You know I'm just so damn tired of women feeling like they could do whatever to me. To hell with women and their selfish needs.

Sami: Oh, well I guess there isn't much I can say on this topic as I once was one of those women but you know...somtimes us women we do crazy things when we love someone so much, (_As she goes to stand behind him_) and we do those things thinking that well maybe the end will justify the mean and all will be well. But it's never well. We seem to forget to think about all the little stuff in between.

Lucas: (_As he turns around to look at her)_Yea well tell me this. This isn't the first time or the second time or the thrid...Am I that damn gullible. This goes way beyond Carrie, Nicole, even my own damn mother hurt me. I just can't take it no more. I can't put myself through that. Not again.

Sami: Well Lucas, your mother...she's...well...what I am trying to say is that as much as I hate your mother, and god knows I hate your mother, I know that in her own sick demented, juvenile, vindictive way she genuinely loves you. Look Lucas, I understand you being hurt but you can't let Carrie have this hold on you. To stop you from loving again, she really isn't worth it.

Lucas: Well what about you?

Sami: What about me?

Lucas: Isn't that what you've done. Let Austin stop you from wanting to love again.

Sami: No. I didn't let Austin stop me, I let myself stop me. You always said I was my own worst enemy. I mine as well stop now before I hurt someone else.

Lucas: Well will both let ourselves stop ourselves then. How's that excuse.

Sami: Lucas, I 'm serious. Believe me, you'll get over Carrie. I mean look, It took you no time to get over me.

Lucas: Yea against my better judgement. You forced me Sami to let you go. I couldn't take the heartbreak again.

Sami: But you never ever gave me a chance to explain. Look Lucas I know I haven't done the smartest things in the world, I see that now. But you weren't completely innocent either. (_AS she begins to get upset and raises her voice)_

Lucas: Sami what did you expect from me. You think I was going to let you keep on doing that to me. Crying myself to bed everynight over you. No Sami, I don't think so.

Sami: _(As hearing this shocks but flatter her)_You cried over me?

Lucas: What does it matter now. I was hurt. You hurt me bad and I really felt it.

Sami: Lucas why didn't you ever tell me any of this. What was I suppose to just read your mind.

Lucas: I shouldn't have had to tell you this. If you would have stopped scheming for a second just one than maybe you would have realized that I loved you no matter what, beyond all your faults and flaws. Had you seen that then we wouldn't be here now.

Sami: _(With tears in her eyes and a calmer voice)_ Then were would we have been?

Lucas: ...Together, as a family. As a husband who loves his wife with everything he had but Sami you prevented that from happenuing, not me.

Sami: But I never wanted any of this to happen. I wanted that dream too. I really did Lucas but...

Lucas: But what Sami. C'mon tell me another excuse for why we aren't together.

Sami: It's not an excuse Lucas. I don't know, I get scared when I'm in a realtionship

Lucas: Scared of what Sami?

Sami: I don't know.

Lucas: What was so scary about loving me?

Sami: I don't know. Lucas, I don't know. I just clam up and get scared of loosing someone I love.

Lucas: Why would you be scared of loosing someone, Sami? It's your lies that makes someone want to leave.

Sami: Oh Lucas lets be honest. I not the easiest person to be with. How am I to know that as soon as the next best thing comes along, you wont leave me or hurt me.

Lucas: Because Sami when I was with you. My eyes were sealed shut _(As this makes her start to cry)_ My eyes were only for you. I couldn't see no one else. That's what heppens when you are in love.

Sami: I just know that when I lie and scheme it's only becasue I love a person that much more. Not becasue I want to hurt them. Everything I do is out of love for soemone.

Lucas: Well you've done enough scheming and lying to me for a lifetime. So what does that mean?

Sami: That I loved you that much more. (_As she grabs Lucas's hand)_ I never wanted for you to end up with Carrie or me with Austin. I wanted to marry you Lucas. I really did. When you started dating that girl from Alice's, it hurt me to. I cried myself to sleep too.

Lucas: Then what about Austin

Sami: Austin was just a crutch. Austin has always been a crutch for me. When I fall, I know I can lean on him to help me.

Lucas: That's just it Sami, I don't want you to lean on Austin or Brandon. I want you to learn, you can lean on me. Not another man but me. That's what I have been here for all these years. For Sami Brady to come to me and just say " I need you to lean on"

Sami: (_Who is really crying now)_ Lucas...I need to lean on you. I want to lean on you. Please just tell me you'll let me.

Lucas: Sami-

Sami: Lucas, lets not make excuses. You want me to be here or you wouldn't have let me take that drink out your hand or wake me up 3, I mean 1 in the morning to drink tea. You need me in yout life as much as I need you-

_Lucas just walks over to a sobbing Sami in the middle of her talking and he pushes her head on his shoulder._

Lucas: (Also beginning to let tears fall) One more chance Sami. One more. Don't make me regret it.

Sami: I won't. I promise. I really, really mean it

_Sami looks up at Lucas and the two start to passionatley kiss._


	26. Chapter 26

_Lucas and Sami walk into the door of her apartment barely dressed as they are going at it and kissing up a storm._

Sami: (_Sighing and breathing really hard)_ Lucas Make love to me, right now and right here.

Lucas: (_As he pulls away from her)_ Sami wait, I can't do this.

Sami: What? Why not? _(Still trying to kiss him as he is trying to hold her back)_

Lucas: _(He starts to pick up his clothes off the floor)_ I just can't. Not tonight.

Sami: What's wrong? Please Lucas, don't go. You can't do this to me and then just leave without no pay off.

Lucas: Sami, it's not that I want to leave, it's just…I can't make love to you not while I'm feeling like this.

Sami: Like what? Lucas what are you talking about. I'll make you feel better just don't leave.

Lucas: Sami I don't want to do this and then later on you or I regret it.

Sami: Why would I regret making love to you?

Lucas: When we do this, I don't want it to be because you're cheering me up or because I'm doing this to cheer my own self up.

Sami: But that's not why we are doing this. We're doing this because we love each other and we want to. Now just shut up and come here (_AS she starts to kiss him agan and he is relunctantly pulling away)_

Lucas: Look Sami I just want to play it safe. I don't want us to jump in to something off of a rebound. I really want to make this work.

Sami: And us making love will stop it from working? You're confusing me Lucas.

Lucas: It won't stop us but it will confuse things. This has nothing to do with how I feel about you. I'm doing this to prevent history repeating itself. Just tell me you understand.

Sami:(_AS she lets out alittle scream)_ Damn you Lucas …Whatever. We'll take it the slow,long, and boring way.

Lucas: That's all I want.

Sami: So how slow are you talking?

Lucas: You know the awkward dates, movies and a dinner, you know the right way

Sami: Lucas we didn't even do all that before we had Will

Lucas: And you see how that has turned out.

Sami: What? It's turned out pretty good in my opinion given how are life could have been.

Lucas: Denial is always the first sign

Sami: Oh shut up Lucas. _(As she takes a pilliow and the two start to pillow fight)_

_This goes on for a while as the two are running around the apartment having a good old time. Feathers are flying all over the place._

Lucas: Hey, hey, hey. Time out…Time out. Our son is in the other room sleep. Now do you want t wake him up with your loud stomping all over the place?

Sami: What are you talking about? Will is just like you, he wouldn't be able to hear God playing the drums when he's sleep.

Lucas: Hey, my man's a deep sleeper, no need to fault him for that.

_Sami throws another pillow at Lucas while he is talking._

Lucas: Didn't I say time out. See now your cheating, I thought you promised no more.

Sami: Oh you want a "time out" then I'll give you a time out.

_Lucas has puzzled look on his face as Sami heads to her bedroom and Lucas follows her_

Sami: Were do you think you're going

Lucas: Following you.

Sami: Oh no buddy, the couch is all yours tonight. You can have as much time out as you want.

Lucas: What? I hate that couch.

Sami: Were going slow, remember. Last time I checked people going "slow" don't sleep with each other.

Lucas: Oh that's cold Sami

Sami: Goodnight Lucas (_AS she goes into her bedroom and locks the door)_

Lucas: Yea whatever, but tomorrow I take the bed and you take this brick of a couch

Sami: Goodnight Lucas

Lucas: You hear me

Sami: Goodnight.

Lucas: _(Lucas just looks at the couch and mumbles)_ I hate this damn couch.


	27. Chapter 27

So Nicole has just arrived at Salem University Hospital to get some information.

_Nicole walks into the Hospital looking very suspicious and nurse walks up to her._

Nurse: Hello...Ma'am, are you lost. Do you need help?

Nicole: Actually I do. I don't know if you will be able to help me though.

Nurse: Well what is it?

Nicole: I need some info on a patient of yours here at the hospital.

Nurse: Oh no, we don't give out personal information to strangers. _(As the nurse turns to leave)_

Nicole: Oh no, no, no. (_As she grabs the nurse's arm_) You don't understand. This patient is my mother. And well, I am worried about her...a lot. And I know something is wrong but she isn't telling me.

Nurse: Well I am sorry but that doesn't change anything. It is still her personal information. Now if that is all you wanted, can you please leave and excuse me because I have work to tend to.

Nicole: Wait, look lady have some heart and tell me, will you? I wont leave this hospital until I get some information regarding Faye Walker, so it's up to you whether you want to help me. (_As she puts her hand on her hip_)

_When Nicole says Faye's name a doctor obviously recognizes it._

Doctor: Excuse I wasn't eavesdropping or anything but did you just say Faye Walker.

Nicole: Yea and what's it to you? (_AS she is obviously annoyed with the Nurse still_)

Doctor: Well I am Ms. Walker's doctor.

Nicole: Oh good then maybe you can help me then.

Doctor: What can I help you with?

Nicole: Well I haven't really been that close with my mother for the past year or so, not because of anything bad. No nothing like that, we just haven't been very close as of late-

Doctor: Excuse me, I do have work...

Nicole: Oh, oh I'm sorry. Silly me. But anyways, I feel that my mother isn't telling me something regarding her health and I wanted to know what it was.

Doctor: Well let's see. Ummm, much hasn't happened recently. She has made all her appts., her Chemotherapy-

Nicole: Wait, Chemotherapy?

Doctor: Well yes, this is really the only way she is going to beat this Leukemia.

Nicole: Leukemia!

Doctor: Yea you know, the cancer – oh, let me guess you didn't know your mother was diagnosed with Leukemia.

Nicole:...(_Still in Shock as she goes to sit down on a chair_) No...no I didn't.

Doctor: Well your mother was diagnosed a couple of moths ago.

Nicole: Months ago? She has known this long and she hasn't told me.

Doctor: (_He goes to sit next to her_) Well she probably didn't want to worry you. You're her child I assume?

Nicole: Yea, 1 of 3

Doctor: See so she probably didn't want to tell you because she didn't want you to worry. You know the good thing is that we caught it early

Nicole: Yea but still, that is a long time. Don't you think? This is something my mother shouldn't have to be going through alone.

Doctor: Well just talk to her about it but if she doesn't want you to get involve then follow her wishes. She doesn't need stress in this stage of the treatment.

Nicole: Yea...Well I am going to go see her right now...(_She stands up_) Thank you Doctor...

Doctor: -James

Nicole: Dr. James

_Nicole leaves the hospital and drives to the diner where Faye works. She gets to the diner and walks up to the counter._

Waitress: Hello, how many I help you?

Nicole: Um, I'm not getting anything. Can you just tell Faye Walker to come out here? Tell her, Nicole wants to see her.

Waitress: Uhhh, Faye Walker, I haven't heard that name in what seems a lifetime. She doesn't work here

Nicole: What!

Waitress: Yea, Faye quit years ago. Her rich daughter got her some big fancy house and a bunch of money and she quit this hell hole. But hey, I don't blame her. I would quit this place too. She probably is living the high life right now. (_As the waitress walks away_)

_Nicole stands there for a minute trying to process everything and then she leaves out of the door with a bunch of emotions running through her mind._


	28. Chapter 28

_It's a new day and Austin and Nicole are at Salem Place at the Java Cafe (The outdoor set) having breakfast._

Austin: So let me get this straight, your mother has had this for almost a year and hasn't said a word to you.

Nicole: Nothing. I mean I know I haven't really been there for her as I should have been, but to keep this a secret is _(As Austin is looking at something behind him)_ -What are your looking at

_Nicole looks behind her and she sees Sami and Will sitting down_

Austin: Is it just me or is Sami acting to nice as of lately

Nicole: Sami never acts nice. You're just seeing what you want to see.

Austin: I know but look at her, there is something up with her

Nicole: Well here's an idea, how about you just forget about it. She's not your concern anymore, not that she ever was

Austin: Oh, I'm sorry I just cut you off. I don't know, just seeing Sami like this makes me think that there should be a reason I have my guards up.

_As the two look over at them, Will and Sami sit down a couple of tables away from them. _

Will: Oh look Mom, there's Uncle Austin.

Sami: Yeah I noticed (_As she tries not to look up at him or Nicole_)

Will: With Nicole? I didn't know she was back in town.

Sami: Neither did I, until the other night...but we are not here to talk about them. We're hear so I can share breakfast with my son.

Will: You know last night I had this crazy dream.

Sami: Yeah, what about _(As she is looking in her purse for something)_

Will: It seemed so real, I could have sworn I heard you and dad last night and hears the crazy part you all were laughing...together.

Sami: _(As her head quickly pops up from out of her purse)_ Yea that's crazy...real crazy

Will: But this morning-

Sami: What about this morning? _(As she is looking worried her son has found out her little secert)_

Will: I really did think I saw dad leaving the apartmnet

Sami: When?

Will: When I was going to shower. I don't know maybe my mind was just playing tricks with me.

Sami: Yea, that's what it must have been.

Will: Yea, I guess.

_Sami and Will just sit there in an awkard moment until their waiter brings them there plate_

Nicole: Where is he? He should be here by now. I told him to meet me here.

Austin: Did you get in touch with Taylor.

Nicole: No, I don't know where she is. I called the number I had but that was year ago. Hopefully he'll have her number.

_Sami and Will are almost through with their food. Sami is just looking around the mall as she is eating from her table._

Sami: So the fall formal is coming up, isn't?

Will: Yea, I thank in like two weeks

Sami: So are you going?

Will: Yea, me and arthur and couple of the guys are all going to go.

Sami: Will, I think it's time that you sort of "breakaway" from the guys and maybe start thinking about the ladies.

Will: Mom

Sami: What? I'm just saying. You know your at that age were it's ok to talk to girls. You do know we don't have cudees, right?

Will: Oh my god I can't beleive I'm having this converstaion with my mother _(As he puts his head down in shame)_

Sami: What? I think its about time you start exploring the world of the opposite sex.

Will: Can we please change the subject?

Sami: Look I know your dad has had this converstaion with you about the birds and the bees-

Will: _(As he mumbles)_Oh my god, this is not happening to me

Sami:-But I think it's time that you hear it from a woman's stand point

Will: Want more? (_As she holds up his drink, trying to get his mom to change the subject_)

Sami: I guess, Why? You want more, I'll go get it

Will: No please let me go it.

Sami: No, no. You sit right here. I'll get it, it's no problem, you just sit here and think about what I said to you.

_Sami walks over to the counter as she picks up the two drinks and turns around and heads back to the table._

Sami: (_She walks right into a man and her drinks fall to the ground_) Oh, excuse me. I'm sorry. (_As she bends down to get the cups_)

Brandon: (_As she bends down next to her_) Hello Samantha

_SAmi looks up and slowly stands back up_

Sami: Brandon.

_A very attractive brunette woman comes walking behind Brandon._

Woman: Why didn't you wait up for me, Brandon? (_She looks over at Sami_) Oh, you must be Brandon's sister. I'm Erin. Brandon's fiancée

_As Sami looks at Brandon then to the woman and back at Brandon in shock._


	29. Chapter 29

Nicole: (_As she pushes Sami to the side_) No, I am actually Nicole, nice to meet you (_AS she extends her hand out_) This is just a lost little girl who can't find her way home

Erin: Then who are you? _(AS she points to Sami)_

Nicole: A pain in my ass, that's who.

Sami: (_As Sami can't even focus on what Nicole is saying about her)_ Engaged? Brandon your engaged?

Brandon: Yea Samantha. Nice to see you too.

Nicole: Sami please. Just leave.

Sami: You know what Nicole, this is a public place and I am here with my son.

Will: Mom lets just go.

Sami: I don't-

Will: Mom please, I need to get to school anyways

Sami:...Ok, come on honey (_As she can't take her eyes off of Erin and Brandon_)

_They all wait till Sami leaves to actually say something._

Nicole: (_She jumps into her brothers arms_) Oh, Brandon. I am so happy to see you.

Brandon: Same here Nikki...(_As he sees Austin)_Austin?

Austin: Brandon...How are you doing?

Brandon: Oh, can't complain.

Austin: And Erin. Nice to meet you (_As he also holds his hand out_).

Erin: Pleasures all mind. And how do you know Brandon?

Austin: (_As he looks up at Brandon_) Uhhhh...WE go way back.

Erin: Oh were you too like old friends or something.

Austin: Well...

Brandon: Yea, sort of. So Nikki what was this big thing you needed to talk to me about, that you couldn't tell me on the phone.

Nicole: Well it is about mom...

Brandon: Is she ok?

_Nicole looks over at Austin._

Austin: Yea I will give you all your time to talk. So Erin how about we get to know each other better over there.

_Brandon and Nicole go to sit down at a table as well as Austin and Erin_

Brandon: So what's going on?

Nicole: Well I don't know how to say this.

Brandon: Nikki you're scaring me.

Nicole: I went to go see mom the other day and something seemed off to me. Well to make a long story short. I went snooping around and I found out something's...

Brandon: Yea

Nicole: Brandon, mom's sick...She has Leukemia.

Austin: So Erin, how long have you and Brandon been together.

Erin: Well I met Brandon a couple of years ago in Chicago but we didn't start dating until about last April.

Austin: Really.

Erin: Yea, but we've only been engaged since September.

Austin: Wow isn't that a short time.

Erin: No, not really. Not if you know what you want.

Brandon: And you want Brandon?

Erin: Yes, you seemed surprised by it. Is there something I need to know about Brandon, is he like some serial dater or something.

Austin: He's everything he says he is.

Erin: But enough about me. Are you and Brandon's sister dating?

Austin: Who me and Nicole? No, we're just business partners.

Erin: Oh. What about that other woman.

Austin: Sami and I are...ex's. We were married once upon a time. But it didn't work.

Erin: Then what is her relationship with Brandon. I sensed one earlier.

Austin: Sami and Brandon were also married (_As this shocks Erin_) Yea, Brandon was obsessed with Sami. In fact I never thought he would get over her.

Brandon; Mom...cancer. Nikki are you sure?

Nicole: Yes Brandon. I couldn't believe it either.

Brandon: And she hasn't told either one of us.

Nicole: I don't know I guess she just felt that she couldn't...but I can't lose her Brandon. (_As her eyes start to tear up_)

_Brandon takes Nicole in his arms._

Austin: What, you didn't know Brandon was married before?

Erin: No...He never told me. I wonder why he would keep it a secret.

_Erin is in shock and disbelief that Brandon would keep that from her. As she looks back at Brandon_


	30. Chapter 30

Austin: You know I really am sorry. I had no idea that Brandon never told you that he and Sami were married before.

Erin: _(Sarcastically_) Of course you are

Austin: You think I told you on purpose, trying to hurt you?

Erin: You know I really don't know why you told me

Austin: Besides the fact that you asked

Erin: I'm not stupid. I could clearly see that you and Brandon don't like each other. I was only being smart when I asked if you guys were friends. _(AS she leans in)_ Now Austin, I don't care if you don't like Brandon, hell I don't care if you don't like that woman Sami but do know this, don't try to make a fool of me. What you thought when you told me that I would have went all crazy and what not, well think again.

_Austin lets her finish and then he begins to laugh_

Austin: Are you finish?

Erin: Excuse me. Do I amuse you or something?

Austin: Lady, I have only known you for what a couple of minutes. You asked and I answered. I had no idea that Brandon never told nor was I trying to "make a fool out of you". So you can take back all you hostility and check yourself

Erin: You know I really don't like your tone

Austin: And I really don't like you so there, a perfect fit.

_Austin stands up and walks away as Erin just sits their rolling her eyes at him_

_Brandon pulls Nicole out of his arms as he starts to wipe her tears away and Erin come waltzing up._

Erin: Can we leave? _(As she is grabbing her purse and taking her keys out her bag)_

Nicole: _(AS she is looking around)_ Where Austin go?

Erin: He wasn't very good company.

Brandon: Erin can't this wait? I am talking to my sister about something important.

Erin: Not if you want me to stay in this town, it can't so lets go.

Nicole: Oh…ok, excuse me. Brandon, its fine really, you leave and tend to your…girlfriend-

Erin: Fiancé

Nicole: Oh...yeah _(As she can't believe Erin's attitude_)…ok that's my cue to go. Maybe we can see mom later on

Brandon: I'll be in touch. (_AS Erin start's to head to the car)_

Nicole: Ok…Bye Erin, Nice to meet you_. (AS Erin continues walking and just puts her hand in the air)_. Ok…Where did you find that one at?

Brandon: Nicole she's fine, just leave it alone

Nicole: Believe me I might have to…talk about the birdie that flew over the coo coo's nest, if you know what I mean. Alright I'll see you later

_Nicole and Brandon hug and he walks off in one direction as she goes to look for Austin, in another direction. She eventually finds him inside Java Café _

Nicole: (_AS she goes sit down next to him_) There you are. I've been looking all over this mall for you.

Austin: Yea well I needed to run as fast I could before the big-bad wolf got me.

Nicole: If you are referring to Erin, I know. Her little red horns peaked through while talking to me. What the hell did you say to her?

Austin: She asked about Sami and I told her that she and Brandon have been married before and she went all "Sybil" on me.

Nicole: Yea well the woman definitely puts on a good act. I really thought she was rather sweet when I first met her.

Austin: Brandon probably did to before he put a ring on her finger.

_AS the two sit there and laugh for a minute at Austin's comment_.

Nicole: Well speaking of crazy woman, did you see the look on Sami's face when Erin told her that she was engaged to Brandon, talk about a Kodak moment

Austin: Yea well just wait till the two have a formal meeting, I can't wait to see the claws come out for that one.

Nicole: Sami vs. Erin, I can see it right now and I love it.

_As the two share some more laughs_


	31. Chapter 31

_Lucas is inside his apartment trying to get his things while Carrie isn't there, or so he thinks. _

_Carrie walks into the apartment while Lucas is in the living room._

Carrie: Lucas? What are you doing here?

Lucas: _(Putting his pictures and knick-knacks in his suitcase)_ Don't worry Carrie, I'm just getting my things and I will be out of your way.

Carrie: _(As she drops her purse and the mail on the table and walks over to the couch where Lucas is)_ No, no I didn't mean that the way it sounded. I'm glad to see you here

Lucas: _(Lucas looks up to Carrie and looks her dead in her eyes)_ Well that really seems like your m/o as of late. You know doing things that you really don't mean. Look let me just get my stuff and make this as short as possible.

Carrie: We really need to talk about us.

Lucas: I told you there is no us, so erase the idea out of your head _(As he stands up and heads over to the mantle peace getting things he wants) _

Carrie: _(She follows right behind him)_ Lucas lets work this all out, I know we can.

Lucas: _(AS he turns around and looks at her)_ Carrie, what the hell do you want from me? Obviously not our baby. What did Austin not want you either, is that why you want to make it work?

Carrie: Why do you always do that? Involve Austin in everything I do. He really doesn't have that much hold over me so I would really appreciate if you not involve him in this conversation.

Lucas: Who are you trying to convince? Me or Yourself, because I damn for sure don't believe you so you can cut that out right now. _(At this pint Lucas is just all over the apartment picking up things and Carrie is steady right behind him)_

Carrie: Lucas I have told you sorry so many times, for what I was planning to do. Why can't you just accept that?

Lucas: Well Carrie I can't accept that the mother of my child was going to abort my baby, MY BABY, just so she can be with some other asshole. That is unacceptable to me. I don't know maybe my morals are just too high for your standards.

Carrie: _(She finally stops following him and he turns around and looks at her)_ Yeah…well maybe it will help if you got of your high horse one of these days and came back down to earth with people who make mistakes because got forbid, Lucas Roberts is so perfect, he doesn't make any mistakes.

Lucas: I do make mistakes. I never said that I didn't Carrie; it's just that I would NEVER ever do some of the things I have seen woman do to me. Call it what you like but that is ridiculous.

Carrie: Oh Lucas please. You see you forget things when it is convenient for you because I remember like yesterday all the shady things you did but now that you are all holier that the bible, those mistakes and those regrets just disappear like they never happened.

Lucas: (_As he heads over to his suitcase on the floor and throws his things inside)_ Carrie I don't have time for this. I need to go. You can keep the apartment, keep the ring, keep everything. I don't want none of it.

Carrie: I don't want it either.

Lucas: Then do something with it. Throw the stuff away. You know just like you were going to do with out baby. That seems like that will be pretty easy for you.

Carrie: Damn you, you sun-of-a bitch. I will be damned if I let you throw this in my face every chance you get. I'm sorry for going behind your back and thinking about having an abortion, I really am, but I am not sorry, nor will I ever be sorry for hurting you. Not for some of the things you have said to me today. Lucas I don't know who you have become but it is not becoming-

Lucas: Oh that's nice coming from the town adulteress. Because Carrie I know that you have probably slept with Austin while we were together. That's what you do, isn't it? I was so stupid for ever even trying to make something work out between us.

Carrie: You know what…I have slept with Austin since I have been back, and you want to know what else…I loved it. Every moment of it. So take that.

Lucas: Ok, it doesn't bother me. Not one bit. I told you that. Yea it might suck a little that a woman who claimed to love me and my own brother would do that to me but hey what are you to expect out of people like you all. Well hear this. Last night I slept with Sami, and I loved it. Every moment of it. Every sweat drop that was dropped, every moan we made, I loved it, all of it. So take that Carrie. By the way Carrie...(_He turns around and looks at her)_ How does it feel to be second choice?

_Lucas grabs his suitcase and heads out the door leaving a very angry Carrie in the apartment as she throws a vase at the door when he leaves out. _


	32. Chapter 32

_Sami has just walked into her apartment from a long day of work as she seems exhausted but she is jamming to her music on her ipod as she is singing out loud to herself. _

Sami: _(bobbing her head to the beat of the music while singing a Bon Jovi song and dancing around her apartment)_ "Its my life…it's now or never…I don't want to live forever…I just-"

_As someone from behind her snatches the earphones out of her ears_

Sami: Hey, what the (_AS she turns around to see Carrie_)-Carrie, what the hell are you doing?

Carrie: Sami we need talk now! _(Obviously she's not happy about something)_

Sami: _(As she walks over to her refrigerator to get a water)_ Ok talk. But I hope it won't be too long because I am t-i-r-e-d. I don't know how you do those 10 hour days at Titan but hey more power too you.

_Sami walks back over to Carrie to hand her a drink, when Carrie just slaps Sami across her face._

Sami: Carrie what the hell is your problem?

Carrie: You're my problem _(IN a very angry voice)._ How the hell could you go behind my back and deliberately sleep with Lucas, my fiancé.

Sami: Carrie I don't know what the hell is your problem but Lucas and I never slept together or at least while you have been back in town.

Carrie: Oh don't even try to deny it Sami, Lucas told me what happened last night. But what is someone suppose to expect out of you...I was so stupid I can't believe I let myself trust you again when I knew damn well that you were still that little girl who wanted everything for herself and too hell with what people thought

Sami: _(Now in her defensive voice)_ Carrie I will say it again, I don't know what Lucas told you but I didn't sleep with him last night, the night before or any other night. I don't know why Lucas would tell you a lie like that but I will not let you stand in my house and disrespect me. Carrie you have no right calling anybody selfish with all the things you have done. Just because you don't get scolded like you should doesn't make you any better of a person than I am.

Carrie: Oh Sami I could blow up the White House and I still wouldn't be half as stupid as you are.

Sami: Oh really. Well if you say that 1000 times over than you actually might start believing that because I know I never will.

Carrie: Oh cut the bull Sami. I don't have time to sit hear and listen to you squawk. Just no this I have let you go, I'm done with you for good. You are nothing to me, nor will you ever be.

Sami: For something I didn't even do?

Carrie: No it is for everything you have ever done. I can't take it no more. Even if you are telling the truth about this, which I hardly doubt you are, I still can't take you anymore.

Sami: Ok well since you think you have the right to disown someone then let me just clear the air and give you a good reason to hate me. I did do something. Not last night but I did do something that I am not so proud of but now I really don't even care whether you, Austin or even Lucas is mad.

Carrie: What?

Sami: I wanted Austin or better yet I didn't want Austin to be with you. I screw up one time and people just want to right me off but Carrie who has cheated on her husband and ran off with another man to God knows where and people don't judge they just sit there and nod their head never saying how they really think about you

Carrie: Sami spit it out. What the hell did you do this time?

Sami:…I blackmailed Lexie Carver into telling you that you couldn't have kids with Austin.

Carrie: You did what?

Sami: And at first I regretted it but now it makes me that much happier to know what I did and to see all the pain you are in. In fact it just tickles my funny bone. _(As she lets out a little giggle) _You know what really amazes me though (As Carrie just stands there in disbelief) is that you actually believed it. So you knopw what this tells me, Carrie Brady will lead another man on only to impregnate herself so she feels more like a woman. Never thinking about what actually is going to come out of it, she just goes along only to please herself. Now you tell me, who's the selfish one?

Carrie: You little bitch! _(As a pregnant Carrie plunges at Sami and the two start to rumble)_

_The two fight as things are being knocked over in the apartment but Sami tries many times to stop Carrie because she is pregnant but Carrie just won't stop. Carrie just fed up with everything goes to jump on Sami's back but then Sami backs up into the wall with Carrie on her back._

Carrie: AAAAAHHHHHHH _(As Carrie lets out a loud Scream and falls to the ground)_

Sami: Carrie….Carrie…Carrie…Answer me!...Carrie wake up

_Sami sits there tapping an unconcious Carrie to get her up._


	33. Chapter 33

_Carrie who is conscious now and is having contractions is brought into the Emergency Room with Sami right behind her. Sami has called Lucas and Austin already and they are on their way._

_The EMT rolls Carrie in and Dr. Bader takes over from there. _

Dr. Bader: _(Talking to the EMT)_ What's her blood pressure?

EMT: 180/90

Dr. Bader: Oh My god that is too high. (_As she screams out to one of the nurses)_ I need a baby heart rate monitor stat. Ok Carrie try not to push. Just Breathe, breathe honey.

Carrie: Oh my god! I need to push. AAAAHHHH.

Dr. Bader: No don't do that, this will not be healthy for the baby. Just breathe through the contractions. _(She focus's back on the EMT's)_ How far apart are the contractions?

EMT: Only ten minutes apart

Dr. Bader: This baby can not come it is way to early. Ok Carrie just be strong for me. Stay strong.

_Sami is out in the lobby looking like a nervous wreck as Lucas comes running up to her_.

Lucas: Sami what's going on, what happened to Carrie?

Sami: _(Who is happy to see him and jumps in his arms and very hysterical)_ Oh Lucas I am so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen. Things just got out of control and one thing led to another.

Lucas: Didn't mean for what to happen? What's going on Sami?

_Dr. Bader walks out and Lucas runs up to her. _

Lucas: Dr. Bader, tell me what's going on with the baby. Please.

Dr. Bader: Lucas calm down everything will be ok, I hope. Carrie was experiencing some contractions and as you know it is way to early for her to go into labor, so we gave her a mild drug that will prolong the contractions and hopefully stop them all together.

Lucas: So she and the baby are ok?

Dr. Bader: Yes, for now, they are both stable. If you would like you can go in there to see her but please keep it short. The drug will hopefully put her to sleep which will also help.

_Lucas walks back into the room area as Austin and Nicole come running in. _

Austin: Sami! Hey what's going on with Carrie and the baby?

Sami: To be honest I don't know, it all happened so fast.

Austin: Well is the baby ok? Is Carrie ok?

Sami: Yea, Dr. Bader said she is fine for now. Lucas is back there seeing her right now. I don't know what I would do if something happened to Carrie or her baby.

Nicole: I should have known, whenever someone is hurt you know Sami Brady has to be involved.

_Lucas pulls back the curtains to see a very drowsy Carrie_

Lucas: Carrie?

Carrie: _(She turns around to see Lucas_) They said the baby is fine

Lucas: Yea I know. Dr. Bader came out and told me.

Carrie: Oh well….

Lucas: Carrie, what happened? _(Lucas goes to sit next to her bed)_ How did you almost go into labor?

Carrie: How about you go ask your little roommate. She's the reason I'm here.

Sami: You know Nicole I really don't feel like hearing you talk right now. If I would have known that Austin was going to bring you then I would have never called him.

Nicole: Than why did you call him? Lucas is Carrie's baby daddy. Not Austin

_Just as Sami is about to reply Lucas comes out and grabs Sami by the arm and pulls her out by the elevators, away from Austin and Nicole._

Lucas: Sami, what the hell did you do to put Carrie in the hospital?

Sami: She didn't tell you?

Lucas: Obviously not if I am asking you.

Sami: Well…Carrie came to my apartment totally all riled up about something and telling me how I'm such a bad person and how she never wants to see me again.

Lucas: What was she mad about?

Sami: Oh, oh I almost forgot. _(She slaps Lucas across the face)_ Why the hell did you tell you pregnant ex-fiancé not to mention my sister that we slept together?

Lucas: Ouch. But I think I deserved that.

Sami: You think? Especially given the fact that you were the one who stopped us from going there, only for you to go shout it on the mountain top.

Lucas: So that's what got her worked up?

Sami: Well…Not exactly

Lucas: Sami what aren't you telling me?

_Austin walks into Carrie's cubical._

Carrie: Austin _(Happy to see him)_

Austin: Hey beautiful.

Carrie: I'm happy to see you.

Austin: So putting yourself in the hospital was the only way for you to see me?

Carrie: Well they way you've been tied up with work and now with Nicole, I guess so.

Austin: I'm sorry about that. I was thinking about the other day when I told you that we could never be. The way I treated you was so uncalled for.

Carrie: No it's fine really.

Austin: Carrie, I've been thinking-

Carrie: Hold up stop right there. Before you say what I think you are about to say, I want you to know that I don't want you to say I love you or you want for us to work things out just because I'm in the hospital. I know you Austin, you would say something like that just so you can be someone's hero but please save us all the heartbreak.

Austin: Well actually I was going to say that I was thinking maybe when you get better you would come and work with me-

Carrie: Oh _(As she puts her head own in embarrassment)_

Austin: But _(As she lifts her head up)_ I like your idea so much more.

_Carrie gets a little smile on her face as the two gently kiss each other._

_Nicole is now listening to Sami and Lucas's conversation._

Lucas: Sami, What?

Sami: I don't know how to tell you, Lucas because I really don't want to make you mad.

Lucas: Sami stop stalling and tell me!

Sami: Ok, Carrie has always gotten to me. She just always, always gets what she wants and no matter how much she hurts people no one ever blames her for anything.

Lucas: Sami what does this have to do with anything?

Sami: _(As she begins to tear up)_ Well…I had enough and I didn't want for Carrie to get her way again so I made sure that she wouldn't ever get Austin.

Lucas: How Sami?

Sami: I sort of blackmailed Lexie into telling Carrie that she couldn't have kids with Austin or they would have a birth defect. _(As Lucas starts to get angry)_ But Lucas I didn't force her to be with you, she could have still been with Austin but she selfishly picked you.

Lucas: One more chance, that's all I said. Sami you are so unbelievable.

_Lucas goes to storm off as Sami tries to hold him back from leaving her but it doesn't work. A nearby Nicole hears everything and leaves before Sami or Lucas can see her._

Sami: No Lucas please let me explain. NO, NO!

_A crying Sami goes to run off but as she turns the corner she bumps into a man and falls to the ground._

Sami: Oh excuse me _(As she tries to hide her face)_

Dr. E.J. Wells: Oh no excuse me (_As he helps her up from the ground)_

_Sami stands up as Dr. Wells gives a little sly smirk at her that leaves her with a confused expression on her face._


	34. Chapter 34

Sami: Excuse I'm sort of in a rush to get out of here. _(Sami tries to leave off but E.J says something)_

E.J: You look troubled is there something wrong?

Sami: (_She turns back around)_ Yea well I guess you can say that but it doesn't matter. I'm use to felling like this.

E.J: Well no one should feel like the way you look.

Sami: Oh thanks (_As she goes to walk off but E.J grabs her arm)_

E.J: Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean no offense. I'm a counselor and you just look to beautiful to be this sad.

Sami: Thanks but the last things I need is flattery.

E.J: _(AS he hands her his card)_ Here is my card, I'm Dr. E.J. Wells and I'm new here to University Hospital so if you ever need to talk to someone than please don't hesitate to call

_Sami stares at the card for awhile and then back to him and she puts it in her purse._

Sami: Thanks but I doubt you'll ever here form me.

E.J: Never say never

Sami:…Never…that's the story of my life.

_Sami walks away as does E.J after awhile with that sly smile on his face again._

_Austin and Carrie break away from their kiss_

Carrie: That is the first time in a very long time that I have felt at ease.

Austin: Yea it felt good to do that Carrie and not feel guilty afterwards

Carrie: So is there a chance?

Austin: Carrie I don't see me living without you. Seeing you like this has just put everything in prespective. I need you with me and by my side and i was a fool to think I didn't

_Lucas comes walking in as Austin is saying this but he just turns around and leaves._

Nicole: _(Trying to stop a very angry Lucas from leaving)_ Lucas…Is Austin back there?

Lucas: Oh yea he's back there but I wouldn't interrupt him, he seems a little "busy"

Nicole: What do you mean?

Lucas: Nicole if you want to know so damn bad, than you go find him because I have had enough of all of you.

_Lucas walks off as Nicole goes to go look for Austin but just as she is about to go back to the cubical's Austin comes out._

Austin: Hey…hey where you going.

Nicole: I was coming to look for you.

Austin: Well here I am, did you need something?

Nicole: No nothing in particular. I just wanted to know how Carrie and her baby were.

Austin: Oh there fine. I'm going to go to the bathroom and then I'll drive you home. I was thinking about staying here tonight so she isn't alone. You don't mind do you?

Nicole: Oh no, of course not. (_Obviously she does)_

Austin: Look if you mind then I won't stay.

Nicole: No you stay, really it's fine.

_Austin goes to go to the bathroom and Nicole decides to go and talk to Carrie. _

_Carrie who is rubbing her stomach is interrupted by Nicole._

Carrie: Nicole? I didn't know you were here.

Nicole: I bet you didn't.

Carrie: What's that suppose to mean.

Nicole: I believe that Austin has already told you that he didn't want anything to do with you. But Carrie you just couldn't take that as an answer. Could you?

Carrie: I really don't need this right now Nicole.

Nicole: But you just had to use this accident to your advantage. But hey I guess it wouldn't be a Brady Sister if you didn't.

Carrie: Nicole please get out right now. I mean it.

Nicole: Oh cut the bull Carrie. Know this. Stay the hell Away from Austin he doesn't want nor need you in his life. Just accept the fact that he might be interested in someone else besides you for a change.

Carrie: Really? Well a little someone just told me different.

Austin: Don't tell me you fell for that. Austin would tell my brother he loved him if that meant that they were happy for one moment. This has nothing to do with how he feels for you but instead it is just out of pitty.

_Nicole walks out leaving a very angry Carrie to herself._

Austin: Ready?

Nicole: Yea I've done all I needed to do here.

Austin: Ok

_The two walk out as Carrie is back in her cubical and she starts to have cramps._

Carrie: AAAAHHHH!!!! Nurse help me!!!!

_Nurses come running in trying to help Carrie but it seems like it is too late._

Carrie: I need to push!!!!!! I need to push!!!!!!

_As Carrie starts to push the baby out. Sami who is sitting in the Cafeteria of the hospital is obviously stressed out with what has just happened and seems genuinely sad about what happened to Carrie. Belle, who walks pass the cafeteria, sees Sami and goes to sit down._

Belle: Sami, hey….Sami…Earth to Sami.

Sami: Oh Belle I'm sorry, I just in a complete different place. Hey what's up.

Belle: Oh nothing much. I had an earlier check up for Claire but the doctor was so busy that she is just now seeing us.

Sami: This late?

Belle: Exactly my case and point. So why are you here or do you just like cafeteria food that much.

Sami: Carrie was rushed to the hospital earlier.

Belle: Oh my god, is she ok? Is the baby ok?

Sami: Yea there fine now. It was just really close for a mintue.

Belle: What could have made Carrie go into premature labor this early?

Sami: Who else.

Belle: You?

Sami: Yea. Look I don't want to get in to it but yea, I'm sort of the reason why she's here.

Belle: Ok. Well tell me this, is it something you did to her that got her here.

Sami: We got into a fight…a physical fight.

Belle: What? Sami what were you thinking fighting a pregnant woman.

Sami: IT wasn't my fault Belle. Carrie came charging at me. I wasn't trying to fight her but she came after me first. It all just went out of control. I never wanted any of this to happen. I swear it, Belle. All of this, it wasn't my intentions.

Belle: All of what? Sami, what did you do?

Sami: I let my stupid insecurities get in the way of everything and everyone. Look like I said the details don't matter. All that matter's is everyone being happy again.

Belle: And you're the one who is suppose to do that?

Sami: You don't think I can?

Belle: I don't think it is your place.

Sami: But everyone is upset because of me.

Belle: Yea but it's because you butted in people's life in the first place that there all upset. You trying to reverse what you did is just going to make things even more complicated. Look Sami, for once just focus on you and only your life and stop trying to mold everyone else's.

_Sami just sits there and thinks to herself for a while._

Sami: I have to go _(As a happy Sami starts to get her things and leaves)_

Belle: Where are you going?

Sami: Thank you for the talk but I have to take care of something very important.

Belle: Ok…well call me.

_Sami leaves out the cafeteria and moments later she is up in the trauma center but just as she is about to go back and see Carrie, she is strolled out on her gurnee._

Sami: Carrie! What's wrong? I thought you were better.

Carrie: Sami get the hell away from me!!! AAAAHHHHH!!!!

Sami: Oh my god Carrie stay in there.

_Carrie is put on the elevator to go the delivery room just as Lucas comes out on the other elevator, just missing her_

Sami: Lucas! Oh my god they just took Carrie to the delivery room.

Lucas: WHAT?!

Sami: I guess she started to get cramps again but now the baby is coming.

_Lucas walks up to the nurses station._

Lucas: Hello do you know what happend to my girlfriend, Carrie Brady-

Sami: _(Under her breath) _Girlfriend?

Lucas: -went. What Happened?

Nurse: Well Ms. Brady seemed pretty ok but I guess she just got worked up during her conversation that it must have stressed her out.

Lucas: What conversation?

Nurse: Oh she was talking with some young lady, real pretty, long blode hair, blue eyes. _(Her beeper goes off)_ Oh shoot, I have to go. Your girlfriend should be on floor 5. Good Luck (_As the nurse walks away)_

_Lucas turns around and slowly looks back at Sami_

Sami: What? What happened?

Lucas: You just don't know when to keep your damn mouth shut.

_AS a shocked Sami looks at Lucas._


	35. Chapter 35

Sami: What the hell are you talking about Lucas?

Lucas: You just had to go do something. You couldn't leave well enough alone Sami. What the hell is wrong with you? I just don't get you.

Sami: Lucas I said it once and I will say it again. I don't know what you are talking about. I didn't do anything this time, really.

Lucas: What did you go back and say to Carrie? If it wasn't bad enough that you already almost sent her into labor earlier today, you just had to do it again.

Sami: I haven't said anything to Carrie since we have gotten here. I didn't want to upset her so I stayed away. Lucas I just came down from the cafeteria and I saw her being strolled out already in labor.

Lucas: Sami stop lying, the nurse saw you. She told me it was you Sami so cut the bull. You can't even tell me the truth and I am right here in your face.

Sami: Damn it Lucas believe me. I did not say anything to Carrie but of course like usual when something goes wrong it just has to be my fault.

Lucas: Sami how the hell am I suppose to believe you when just last night you're winning to me about how your not going to lie to me again and so on and so on but not even 24 hours later we are in a hospital thinks to your lie's

Sami: I didn't lie to you Lucas. What I did was months ago and I was only keeping it to myself because I didn't want to hurt anyone but boy do I regret that. I wish I would have told everyone so they can all suffer

Lucas: See what I mean. Who the hell wishes that Sami? Only you. God you're so unbelievable.

Sami: I'm only saying that because once again I am blamed for everything that goes wrong in everyone's life.

Lucas: Well tell me this. If it wasn't you, then who. What woman who fits your description would walk into her room and upset her. Sami just admit it. It is so obvious it is you, it's classic Sami

Sami: See that's the problem. I'm not classic Sami. Lucas when I told you that I changed I meant it for real this time. I have never felt this way for you and I wouldn't go mess it up.

Lucas: I'm sorry Sami I just can't believe you. Not this time.

Sami: Damn it Lucas look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't believe me.

Lucas: What difference would it make?

Sami: Lucas you have known me for over ten years and you always know when I am up to something. SO look in my eyes and see if I'm lying.

Lucas: Sami I don't have time to play you games _(Lucas goes to walk off but Sami pulls him back)_

Sami: LOOK!

_Lucas begins to look into Sami's eyes reluctantly_

Sami: Lucas don't listen to you mind, listen to your heart and I know it is telling you that I'm telling truth this time. I admit it must be hard to believe me but you know that I didn't do this, don't you?

Lucas: Sami I can't-

Sami: Lucas, you can't or you won't. Look I understand you're still mad at me and I understand that from this day on you will be very hesitant about being involved with me but don't sit here and say that you can't trust me or love me again because I know you can.

Lucas: Sami to be honest I don't even care anymore.

Sami: Lucas if you didn't care then you wouldn't be down here with me instead of upstairs with Carrie who could be giving birth to your child.

_Lucas just looks in Sami's eyes and then walks away to the elevator. After a brief moment Austin comes off the elevator preceding back to where Carrie's cubical was._

Sami: Austin

Austin: Yea, what's up?

Sami: She's not back there.

Austin: Carrie?

Sami: Yea, she started to have cramps again and went into labor. She is in the delivery room now. And before you ask, no I didn't have nothing to do with this.

Carrie: Oh my god I wonder what happened. She was just fine before I left to drop Nicole off.

Sami: Nicole?

Austin: Yea she was pretty tired so I went to drop her off

Sami: She was here this whole time?

Austin: Yea, she was here with me.

Sami: Oh I knew she was here I just thought she left along time ago.

Austin: No. Why do you want to know about Nicole?

Sami: I know what I am about to say might be hard for you to fathom but was there anytime that you left Carrie's side before you left to drop her off.

Austin: Uh….I don't know…no. Look Sami why do you want to know?

Sami: Austin think. There wasn't one time that you left her for even a brief moment.

Austin: …Oh I went to the bathroom before I left. I think that was the only time. Where are you getting at Sami?

Sami: Oh really. Interesting, very interesting.

_Lucas comes up to the delivery room with a stuffed animal in his hands._

Lucas: Nurse (_He stops a nurse in the hall)_, Can you tell me where Carrie Brady's room is.

Nurse: Ms. Brady is in room 517 behind those doors.

Lucas: Thank you

_Lucas walks back into the room to a balled up sobbing Carrie._

Lucas: Carrie?

Carrie: Lucas, I lost the baby, I lost our baby (_As Lucas embraces a very sobbing Carrie)_ I'm so sorry-

Lucas: Shhh, Shhhh, It's ok. Everything will be ok.

Carrie: I tried I really did but I couldn't, I had to push.

Lucas: Carrie you don't have to explain. You did everything you could.

Carrie: Where were you, did you just find out?

Lucas: I was downstairs with Sami-

Carrie: Sami?! You mean to tell me while I was in pain and agony losing our baby, you were downstairs with Sami!

Lucas: Carrie, I was trying to-

Carrie: Lucas I don't want to hear your excuses. I was hurting, feeling like a failure and the father of my child couldn't put his hate to the side for one moment to help me through this.

Lucas: Carrie-

Carrie: No Lucas, I can understand you being mad at me. That I get but our baby didn't deserve this. She needed her father.

_Lucas pauses with what he was about to say and starts to get a tear in his eye._

Lucas: We had a girl?

Carrie: Yea a little girl that for the five seconds she was alive didn't get to see her dad. Just get out Lucas. If you really cared like the way you say you did then you wouldn't have been downstairs feeding into another one of her games but instead you would have been here if not for me than for her.

Lucas: Carrie I didn't know that you were in labor but if I did then I-

Carrie: Lucas please get out! I don't even want to see you right now.

_Lucas goes to walk out but then turns around and puts the stuffed bear on her bed._

Lucas: Carrie, I really am sorry and I never wanted any of this to happen the way it did.

_Lucas walks out as Carrie tries to hold back her tears but she can't and just starts to excessively cry._


	36. Chapter 36

_It's a new day in Salem as Nicole and Brandon arrive to see their mother and have a mini intervention._

_Nicole and Brandon stand outside as they ring the doorbell to Faye's house_

Faye: Hello…Oh Nicole…Hi sweetie, come in.

Nicole: Well I didn't come alone. I came with a little surprise.

Faye: Who? _(As Nicole pulls Brandon out from the side of the house)_ Brandon! Oh my word. _(AS the two hug tightly)_ Come in, come in.

_They all walk into the house and go to sit down on the couch. _

Faye: Oh what a surprise. I have missed you so much. Now both of my children are back home where they should be, now only if your sister would come back. So, what do I owe this pleasant surprise?

Brandon: Well I sort of came back especially for you.

Faye: For me? I'm glad to see you too but you didn't have to pack up and leave Chicago just to come see me.

Nicole: Well actually he did.

Faye: Ok what aren't you all telling me? I can see it in your face. What's going on?

Nicole: Well that's the same thing I liked to ask you.

Faye: _(Faye goes from a smiling happy mother to a worried mess now)_ What are you talking about Nikki?

Brandon: Mom we know.

Faye: Know what?

Nicole: We know that you are sick.

Faye: Look I don't know what you all are talking about but I don't have time for this. I need to get to the diner

Nicole: What diner? Because I know that you don't work at the Hudson Street Diner and from what I've heard that has been the case for along time. So where do you exactly need to go?

Brandon: Mom can you please open up to us and tell us what is going on.

Faye: Brandon and Nikki I am really happy to have you all back home but I would really appreciate it if you all left and not worry about me.

Nicole: Mom why didn't you want us to know that you were diagnosed with Leukemia.

Faye: I wasn't

Nicole: Yes you were. I already spoke with your doctor and he told me what is going on.

Faye: You did what? I don't feel comfortable with you going around and snooping in my personal business.

Brandon: It's because we were worried about you and we don't want you to go through this alone.

Faye: I put you kids through enough heartache and tears with Paul, you all do not need to go through it again because of me.

Nicole: My father was a horrible man but if there was one thing that we as a family gained form him, was the fact that we need to stick together no matter what. Mom listen to me _(As she grabs her mom's hand)_ I love you, we both love you and we would give our lives for you. There is no reason why you should have to be going through this alone.

Faye: _(As she is already crying)_ I love the both of you all too but I don't want to worry you all. I'm fine everything will be fine.

Brandon: Mom your nose.

Nicole: It's bleeding.

Faye: Oh it's fine. It's just my allergies. _(As she gets a cold rag)_

Nicole: The hell if it is. Mom you're not fine. I'm calling your doctor.

Faye: _(As she raises her voice)_ Damn it Nikki I said I'm fine. Now hang up the phone. Look just leave, please.

Brandon: Mom are you ok? You look dizzy. Here why don't you come sit down.

Faye: Look I said just leave- _(As Faye passes out and falls to the ground)_

Nicole: Oh my god Mom!! Mom…Mom…Brandon call the ambulance…Oh mom….mom

_As Nicole lays on the ground trying to wake her up. _


	37. Chapter 37

_Sami is sitting at the reception desk doing her work at Basic Black_

Kate comes walking out of her office

Kate: My, my, my. Oops Sami did it again

Sami: Kate leave me alone.

Kate: Now why would I do that, when I am having so much fun watching Lucas deny you for what the 100th time? Maybe we need to go celebrate.

Sami: For you information Lucas didn't deny anybody

Kate: Well I heard otherwise. I heard about the little trick you played on poor Carrie and Austin.

Sami: Poor Carrie, my ass. Carrie is no where close to innocent in any of this. IN fact it's because of her that everything has happened.

Kate: Yea go ahead blame everyone in the whole world for what you did. But at the end of the day you're the one who is at fault for everything.

Sami: Don't you have something to do besides prancing around this building in you little tight mini skirts and chest hanging out. You know I'm shocked John lets you dress like this, he didn't hire a hooker. Oh I forgot yes he did.

Kate: Go ahead make jokes about my past because that's exactly what it is my past and unlike yours mines isn't repeated over and over again.

Sami: Kate just leave before-

Kate: Before what?

Sami: If you thought I was joking about what I said the other day then try me but if you believed me, I would advise you to back the hell up.

Kate: Sami you didn't scare me 10 years ago and you won't scare me now.

Sami: Ok fine than but tell me this. What is Austin and Lucas and Phillip and you're your other 20 kids going to think about only being able to see their mother on weekdays sporting her favorite orange jump suit.

Kate: Sami I'm not going to amuse you by even replying to that statement. I do have work to do you know the kind that involves real work unlike stapling papers and stamping envelopes.

_Kate walks into her office as Sami decides she has had enough_.

Sami: _(On the phone_) Hey James, how are you it's Sami Brady….Oh my Father is doing great. Hey I was wondering if I can talk to you more about that complaint I made the other day….Yea….Well it seems that she just doesn't get the warning and now I just basically fear for my life every day and it has to stop…..Could you please, it would mean a lot….Thanks, I know I can trust you and I'll make sure I mention to my dad how you are such a great officer…Ok thanks again bye-bye.

_Kate comes back out of her offices._

Kate: Sami I'm going to need for you to send these down to Ricardo in legal.

Sami: No you do it yourself.

Kate: Excuse me. This is part of your job and if I say jump you say how high, understood.

Sami: Kate give it to one of the delivery guys. That is what they are here for. _(AS Sami walks by her and bumps in her shoulder as she goes to sit back down) _

Kate: If I wanted to ask one of the delivery guys than I would have but I didn't. So here. _(She throws the papers down in Sami's lap)_

_Sami takes the papers and tears them in half._

Sami: I said no! I have more important work to do. (_As she throws them back at her)_

Kate: You little bitch!!

James: I wouldn't do that if I were you.

Kate: And who the hell are you?

James: Your arresting officer. Kate Roberts you are under arrest for the physical harassment of Samantha Brady.

Kate: What?

James: You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can be used against you in a court of law… _(As the officer begins to handcuff Kate)_

Kate: This is ridiculous! I am going to kill you for this you smug face-

Sami: Now is that the type of things you should be saying to me in front of an officer.

James: You have the right to an attorney. If you can not afford one, one will be placed for you. Do you understand the rights as they are given to you?

Kate: Oh I understand all right. I understand that she is trying to set me up and you idiots are falling for it.

Sami: My, my, my. Just to think if you would have just taken the damn paper to the messenger.

_Kate is taken out of the building as Sami laughs out loud and then goes back to her work._


	38. Chapter 38

_Carrie wakes up in her hospital room to see Austin who is asleep on the chair next to her bed. Carrie moves around which wakes up Austin._

Carrie: Hey

Austin: Hey beautiful, how'd you sleep?

Carrie: Ok I guess. A couple of times I woke up throughout the night but everything's fine. Have you been here all night?

Austin: I came here right after I dropped Nicole off. Well actually I picked us up some take out from Alice's but you were sleep already.

Carrie: Oh Sorry.

Austin: Oh no don't worry out. You know what they say, food always taste better the next day anyways. Maybe we'll get to share it tonight…together.

Carrie: That sounds really, really good. I guess I can assume that you heard what happened last night.

Austin: About the baby? Yea a nurse told me when I came back. What happened, I thought you said you were feeling better.

Carrie: I was. That is before your "girlfriend" felt the need to confront me. She got me so mad I guess that she just sent me over the edge again.

Austin: My girlfriend? Who, Nicole?

Carrie: Bingo.

Austin: For one Nicole is not my girlfriend. I told you that I wanted to stay single for a while.

Carrie: Well maybe you need to tell her that because she really thinks that you all are together. I mean the audacity of the girl to come to me telling me how I need to stop faking my cramps just to get your attention.

Austin: She said that? Nicole?

Carrie: Yes.

Austin: Wow, I can't believe she would say something like that to you.

Carrie: Well she did and look where I am at now thanks to her. I never personally had a problem with the girl but the bitch is dead in my book. DEAD!

_Nicole and Brandon are sitting in the waiting room in the trauma center waiting for the test results for their mother._

Nicole: Oh what the hell is taking this doctor so long?

Brandon: Look, won't you just come sit down. You walking back and fourth and is not going to make the doctor come out any faster. All it is doing is giving me a headache.

Nicole: I can't help it Brandon. Mom could be in there about to die and they haven't told us anything yet.

Brandon: Nikki stop being so dramatic. Mom isn't going to die. Listen to me we are hear and that is going to make mom want to fight harder and harder and she is not going to just give up. _(Brandon pulls Nicole into his arms)_

Dr. James: Mr. and Ms. Walker?

Nicole: Yes can you tell us what is wrong with my mom.

Dr. James: Well as you both know your mother is suffering from Chronic Lymphocytic Leukemia. With this type of cancer it is usually known to weaken the immune system making the body more prone to infections.

Brandon: So my mom has an infection? Is that what you are saying?

Dr. James: I'm saddened to say this but yes she does.

Nicole: What kind of infection?

Dr. James: It's a rare but very serious infection called Pseudomonas Aeruginosa.

Brandon: How serious is this?

Dr. James: I don't want to worry you all but you mother has slipped into a coma-

Nicole: Oh My God!

Dr. James: Right now we are treating your mother with a combination of antibiotics

Nicole: Antibiotics? That's it. Isn't there something that is stronger than that? I mean mother is lying in a coma and all you can giver her is some damn antibiotics.

Brandon: Nicole don't take it out on him, there's nothing he can do.

Dr. James: No it's perfectly ok but you are right, that's all I can do at this point. You see either this work's fast and I do mean fast or this infection can attack your mother's heart valve and that would mean that most likely we would have to do an open heart surgery to save her and we really want to prevent that from happening so keep the prayers and love flowing and hopefull the antibiodics will work.

Nicole: Oh my god this is not happening. My mother is my rock and if something was to happen to her than-

Brandon: (_As he grabs his crying sister)_ Shhh-Shhhh. Don't speak like that, everything will be ok.

Nicole: Brandon will you stop telling me everything will be ok. You don't know that. I'm not a child I know damn well what can happen? What if all this is too much for her body to take and she can't hold on anymore?

Brandon: I told you Nikki our mom is a fighter. If she can endure years of Paul then she can definitely beat this.

Nicole: I need to get out of here

Brandon: Where are you going?

Nicole: I just need some fresh air. A break, something.

Brandon: Ok well I'll stay here with mom. I'll come get you if anything happens.

_Nicole leaves the trauma center and heads to the cafeteria when she bumps into Austin._

Austin: Oh excuse me-Nicole? I didn't know you were here.

Nicole: Yea well something came up. Why are you here? Oh let me guess, Carrie?

Austin: Carrie gave birth to her baby last night.

Nicole: What?

Austin: Yea the baby didn't survive though.

Nicole: Oh my goodness. I'm so sad to hear that

Austin: Are you Nicole?

Nicole: Excuse me? Austin why would you question me sincerity in a matter like that? Of course I am. I can only imagine the grief a mother must feel from loosing a child.

Austin: So if you are so broken up about this then _(As he grabs Nicole up by her arm)_ why the hell did you feel the need to sneak in her room and accuse her of so many off the wall accusations that it got her so upset that she gave birth to a baby that wasn't nearly ready to be born.

Nicole: Austin what is your problem. (_As she angrily pulls away)_ First of all I didn't sneak and do anything. Secondly I am so sick and tired of the way you fall for Carrie no matter what she says. You didn't ask me if I talked to Carrie you just accuse me of it. So why don't you practice what you preach

Austin: Ok I'm sorry. Lets start over. So Nicole did you confront Carrie last night?

Nicole: Yeah I did- .

Austin: Nicole, what the hell...

Nicole: But she was perfectly fine when I left.

Austin: What was your point. What was the point of you involivng yourself in something that was none of your business.

Nicole: Austin what is going on involves me just as much as it involves anybody else. You know what I don't have time for this.

Austin: Well you need to make time because what I have to say can't wait.

Nicole: Austin I have tried to give you time...give us time but look at you. Look at the way you are acting, over what? Carrie? Because a man who supposedly is over someone doesn't act this crazy over them.

Austin: This has nothing to do with a relationship. Carrie and I are good friends and I am upset to know that someone who I also considered a good friend could do this.

Nicole: Oh please Austin. Who are you trying to fool me or yourself becasue everybody see's the obvious. I'm the only dumb one that tried to ignore the signs.

Austin: Ok what are you talking about.

Nicole: Austin please cut the clueless act. You know exactly what I'm talking about. I'm talking about the fact that you still want to be with her. But I don't blame you. I blame myself becasue I tried to force you to love me but you don't.

Austin: Nicole I do love you and you know that

Nicole: No Ausitn you don't. Or if you do it isn't the same as the way I loved you. Nor will it ever be.

Austin: Nicole I don't know what I can say to you to make you realize that I do, it's just that Carrie and I have a long history and-

Nicole: Austin STOP IT!!! Please just leave it alone. It has nothing to do with history, it's all about that fact that you don't know what you want. One minute it's this girl and next it's the other. For once Sami's actions make sense to me. She fought for you all those years because you would give her a reason to. Always holding on to the maybe's and what ifs. Don't sit here and tell me that you love me and when I feel like Carrie is a threat to that love and I go and confront her, I'm wrong for that. Austin you can't keep playing these games you can't have your cake and eat it too.

_Austin just sits there in silence sort of feeling guilty._

Nicole: Don't say anything, that's fine. But I can't do this to myself again. I'm sorry about Carrie's baby I really am and if I did something to cause her to have the baby early that is something I am going to have to live with for the rest of my life but don't tell me that you can't forgive me for this because you being mad has nothing to do with a baby it's the fact that it's your excuse to break things off with me and go back to her. You see you don't want to look like the bad guy in the situation so you wait for the woman to make one mistake and then exageratte it more than what it has to be. But for once I want you say that you're ending things becasue of your mistake.

Austin: I didn't want it to end up like this

Nicole: Of course not. You never do but yet they always somehow end up the same way. Good Bye Austin

_Nicole walks away in tears as Austin stands there for a moment soaking up everything. _


	39. Chapter 39

_Kate is brought into the police station_

Kate: Get your hands off of me

Roman: Kate Roberts. So ironic seeing you here and hand cuffs none the less. Now what the hell could you have done to get you landed here.

Kate: You're good for nothing daughter lied her way into getting me here. That's what. And don't sit here and act like you didn't no either.

Roman: Ok, I did no but if you are here that means that you did something again. Now Kate I think if anyone would know, it would be you that when Sami makes threats that means she is going to go through with it.

Kate: Under what right though. I haven't done anything to that little bitch

Roman: You know it is against the law to lie to an officer.

Kate: Can you just get me out of these damn handcuffs.

Roman: I wonder Kate should I because this is one hell of a site seeing you in handcuffs in fact I find it quite amusing

Kate: Hahahahaha. Now let me out Roman.

Roman: Has she been booked?

James: Yes Sir

Roman: Then I guess I'll be nice. James go ahead.

Kate: _(Talking to the officer James)_ I have connections and by Monday you can expect your walking papers mister.

Roman: Kate don't make promises you can't keep. Into my office.

_Roman and Kate both head into his office_.

Kate: I can't believe your daughter, I mean this is a new low even for her.

Roman: Well I'm rather proud of Sami. For once she didn't try to fix this on her own but instead took it to the police.

Kate: She is trying to get me arrested not because I pushed her and she broke a nail but because she just wants to see me in jail.

Roman: We'll will here what she has to say about it. Sami, come on in.

_Sami walks into the office as Kate leans back in her chair and rolls her eyes. _

Sami: Hello Daddy…Kate, how are you doing?

Kate: Oh you know how the hell I feel. Do you know how embarrassing that was, being dragged out of my place of work in hand cuffs?

Sami: NO, can't say I do.

Kate: Oh of course not. I mean it can't be half as embarrassing as being on death row.

Sami: Thanks to who?

Roman: Ok that is enough. WE are not here to hear you all bicker back and fourth

Sami and Kate: She started it…No I did not…Yes you did…

Roman: Enough! I don't care who started it. Now Sami you have made some serious charges against Kate-

Sami: Which I hope are seen through.

Kate: Which are all lies.

Roman: Damn it do I need to put you all in your own separate corners. Now both of you shut up and talk like civilized adults, understood?

Sami: _(As Sami looks over at Kate)_ Yea

Roman: Kate?

Kate: _(AS Kate looks over at Sami)_ Whatever.

Roman: OK good then. So Kate now that you have been chargen and booked this means that you will have to go across a judge later on this afternoon.

Kate: What?

Roman: From there you will know if you bail is allowed or denied. Understand.

Kate: Yes.

Roman: Ok Sami you to will see a judge to know what is to happen should Kate be granted bail. Most likely it will be a temporary restraining order until trail.

Sami: Anything that will guarantee my safety is good enough for me.

Kate: Oh please. If anyone should be fearing for their life it should be me.

Sami: Oh yea what have I ever done to you that has brought harm to you?

Kate: You woke up this morning, that's for one.

Roman: Ladies you all will be escorted to the court house where you will both await your meetings with the judge.

_Sami and Kate both stand up and head over to the door and exit to got to the courtroom. Time passes as Kate and Sami both leave from their meetings with the judge. Lucas has just come from posting bail for Kate._

Lucas: Mom

Kate: Oh Lucas. Thank God you are here.

Lucas: Now do you want to tell me what is going on here?

_AS he says that Sami comes out from the court room_

Lucas: Sami? You had something to do with this?

Kate: That little bitch got me arrested

Sami: Uh Kate I would really watch what you say around me because this little paper says that you can't be within 500 feet of me and I believe that you're violating that order right about now.

Lucas: A restraining order? Sami you can't be serious.

Sami: As a heart attack Lucas so if you could please escort your mother away from me before I have to turn right back around and really get her put in jail.

Kate: Lets go Lucas.

Lucas: Here Mom you take my keys. I need to talk to Sami for a minute.

Kate: For what?

Lucas: Mom please.

_Kate looks back at Sami and then at Lucas_

Kate: I'll be waiting in the car.

_Kate leaves and Sami and Lucas go to sit on a bench._

Sami: So you're talking to me today?

Lucas: Why are you doing this. All this is doing is adding fuel to a long played out fire.

Sami: Ok now you can't be serious because we both have seen what your mother has done to me for years and I'm tired of it.

Lucas: Yea but don't you think this could have been settled without all the complications of the police.

Sami: Lucas how many times have I tried that. I thought that you would actually be happy that I didn't try to do this on my own but instead I went to the police.

Lucas: Ok I guess I have to give you your credit for that. That's really big of you but on the same hand that's my mother

Sami: And if I keep excusing her actions because of that then this will never end. Lucas everybody has their breaking point and I have had mines when it comes to your mother.

Lucas: Ok well I guess I can't fault you for that. Well thanks for explaining that to me.

_Lucas and Sami both stand up._

Sami: Your welcome Lucas. And thank you for not blowing up at me before you heard my side.

Lucas: Yea well I heard what you said the other day about how I don't give you a chance to explain.

Sami: Well I am glad to hear you are taking notes.

Luacs: Yea ok but anyways I guess I should go I don't want to keep my mother waiting.

Sami: Well we both know Kate isn't one to actually have patience So I think you need to get down there before she causes herself to have a heart attack knowing that you are up here with me.

Lucas: Well tough. That is something my mom is just going to have to get use to whether she likes it or not.

Sami: Are you talking about you standing up to her or her getting use to you being with me?

Lucas: I'll let you decide that fate.

_They both smirk at his comment and Lucas leave the court room followed by a confused Sami._


	40. Chapter 40

_Lucas arrives at the hospital to check on Carrie._

Lucas: Carrie? Is it ok for me to come on in?

Carrie: Yea come on in Lucas

Lucas: Thanks I really – Oh, Austin I didn't know you were going to be here.

Austin: Here I'll leave so you all can talk

_Austin gives Carrie a kiss on her forehead and then goes to leave and Lucas sits down on the chair next her bed_

Carrie: What do you want?

Lucas: I just came to check on you. To see how you're doing.

Carrie: Fine I guess.

Lucas: Well good I wouldn't like to think that you were in pain or agony.

Carrie: No not physically anyways.

Lucas: Look Carrie I just wanted to let you know that I wasn't up here last night because I was telling Sami how wrong of her it was to come in you room and make you upset again.

Carrie: Lucas what are you talking about?

Lucas: Carrie I know that the reason you had the baby was because of Sami.

Carrie: I was mad at Sami for doing what she did but it was Nicole that upset me all over again after I calmed down. Just saying her name makes me cringe.

Lucas: What?

Carrie: I didn't even see Sami yesterday after I came to the hospital.

Lucas: (_HE says real low to himself)_ Oh my god she was telling the truth.

Carrie: What? What did you say?

Lucas: Nothing. Look I have to go. Call me if you need anything.

Carrie: Where are you going?

Lucas: To go make what is wrong, right again.

_Lucas rushes out the door nearly knocking over Austin in the process. Meanwhile on the other side of town Sami gets a knock at her door._

Sami: Hold on, coming…Brandon?

Brandon: Hello Samantha. Can I come in?

Sami: Yea, yea of course. What are you doing here?

Brandon: Well I really haven't had a chance to talk to you since I've been back in town.

Sami: Oh and to think that you were just avoiding me. So where's Erika.

Brandon: Erin. Her name is Erin.

Sami: Whatever.

Brandon: She went back to Chicago. She had to go take care of work.

Sami: What does she do?

Brandon: She's a doctor

Sami: Oh really.

Brandon: Yeah, a good one I might add.

Sami: So tell me this how did you all actually meet?

Brandon: We meet at a charity fundraiser.

Sami: Oh she does charity...Oh goody.

Brandon: Yeah

Sami: So…

Brandon: So…How have you been?

Sami: Well you know me, I wouldn't be Sami if I didn't have one thing going on in my life that my call for psychiatric help.

Brandon: Oh don't I ever. What is it this time?

Sami: Well nothing to serious just my ever so demanding love life.

Brandon: Yea the other day I sensed maybe something was wrong between you and Austin.

Sami: Well Austin isn't the problem, for once.

Brandon: Lucas?

Sami: Yea I guess you can say so. Look it's all over stuff that happened months ago and came back in my face and now as usual I'm taking the oh so common lectures from everyone.

Brandon: Well that doesn't seem fair.

Sami: Is it ever? But I can't say that because you don't know what happened and if you did you to would probably be mad at me.

Brandon: Now Samantha, have I ever been mad at you?

Sami: Uh…uh…come to think of it I guess not. I guess that is something I can always count on you for. Your forgivingness, it really means a lot and I know I may have never told you that but it really has.

Brandon: Even when I tried to I couldn't because as soon as I would look into your big beautiful blue eyes all my anger would melt away. (_As he begins to lean in on the couch caressing her cheek)_

Sami: Ok _(As she pulls away and stands up_) That's enough of that. So to change the topic, um...why did you come to town.

Brandon: Because of my mother.

Sami: Why what's wrong with Faye?

Brandon: Sami if I tell you, you have to promise me you are not going to tell anyone.

Sami: Seriously Brandon, who am I going to tell?

Brandon: My mom has Cancer

Sami: Oh my god Brandon, I'm so sorry

Brandon: Leukemia to be exact. Nikki was worried about her so she called me so I can be here.

Sami: Brandon, I really am sorry. This must be so hard. (_Sami pulls Brandon into a hug)_

Brandon: Well there's more. This morning Nikki and I came to talk to her and while she was talking to us she passed out. We took her to the hospital and we found out she had an infection and fell into a coma.

Sami: How in the world are you dealing with all of this?

Brandon: Well I'll tell you this. It is not easy. I mean I have been trying to be so strong for Nikki that I've put my complete feelings aside.

Sami: Yea well I know that can't be easy.

Brandon: Not by a long shot. It all has been such a whirlwind to me. My whole life has been like one lately.

Sami: We're not talking about your mother anymore, are we?…It's ERin, you don't love her do you

Brandon: I want to love Erin but….

Sami: You can't force yourself to love someone.

Brandon: Even if you try really hard?

Sami: Not even if you try really hard.

Brandon: Well I guess I'll go. I really need to clear my mind on a whole lot of things.

_Sami and Brandon give each other a hug and then slowly pull away._

Sami: Isn't this ironic

Brandon: What?

Sami: Me giving you love advice.

Brandon: No not really. In fact I find it rather refreshing.

Sami: Really?

Brandon: Yea it's really nice feeling this close to you again. I've missed it….I've missed you.

_Sami looks up into Brandon's eyes as he does the same thing and then they begin to passionately kiss. This leads further and so far that they end up in her bed ripping each other's clothes off. _


	41. Chapter 41

_Sami and Brandon are in bed together under the covers as she is laying on his chest_

Sami: Oh my god!

Brandon: You ok? (_Brandon leans over and puts his hand on her arm)_

Sami: Don't touch me...I mean just please move your hand.

Brandon: O-K. Are you sure you are ok?

Sami: I can't believe we just did that.

Brandon: And? It felt really-

Sami: Oh my goodness shut up...please. This was a mistake...you and me. This should have never happened.

_Sami stands up and puts her robe on as she is picking up Brandon's clothes._

Bradnon: (_As he stands up and walsk over to Sami)_ But it did happen and I'm glad it did. _(He takes the clothes from her and throws them on the ground and begins to kis her neck)_

Sami: No I said. This has to stop. Brandon I am many things but a mistress I am not nor do I want to become one.

Brandon: No one has to know.

Sami: I know and that is more than enough now put your clothes on.

_Brandon waits a minute and then sits on the bed and starts to put his clothes on._

Bradnon: Even if you didn't think it should have happened, you have to agree that what we just did was magic. It was just like old times. It was like that night when we made love on the hospital roof. It was full of passion and-

Sami: Brandon! Please just get dressed and leave. And you have to promise me that this won't be shared with anyone.

Brandon: _(He stands up fully clothed and walks back over to Sami as she seems pretty uneasy around him)_ Ok I wan't tell I promise.

Sami: Good because if Lu- I mean if anyone should find out I will be very embarrased.

Bradnon: You making love with me?

Sami: No for having pitty sex with you.

Brandon: So that was what this was?

Sami: I don't see it any other way. Now can you please just leave. (_She begins to push Brandon out of her room and over towards the front door)_

Bradnon: Ok but before I go, I want you to admit that this was more to you than just wam-bam thank you mam type of thing.

Sami: I am not going to admit that.

Brandon: Fine than, you will be lying to yourself.

Sami: Ok fine it was ok, I guess but that doesn't make it any better. Now go before anyone sees you. Especially Kate, she is always lurking around these hallways.

_Brandon leaves out as Sami follows him and looks around to make sure that no one is there looking. She then goes back into her aprtment and proceeds to rip off her sheets off of her bed and puts them in a laundry basket and goes to leave to go wash them but as she opens the door, Lucas is standing right there._

Sami: Aaahhhh! (_She drops the laundry basket)_ Oh my god Lucas, you scared the hell out of me. What do you want?

Lucas: Doing laundry this late?

Sami: Yea it's a bad habit of mine, now what do you want.

_Lucas just comes walking in._

Lucas: We need to talk

Sami: Flowers?

Lucas: There for you.

Sami: Ok Thanks, I guess. _(AS Sami is in the kitchen putting the flowers in a vase and then goes back to the living room)_ Look sorry if I seemed shocked or something but I really didn't think you would be this happy about me getting your mother arrested.

Lucas: Oh this has nothing to do with my mother.

Sami: Ok if this has nothing to do with your mother then what?

_Lucas grabs Sami's hands and pulls her down on the couch_

Lucas: Sami I don't know how to say what I'm about to say

Sami: Lucas you are scaring me

Lucas: Sami I need for you to forgive me. I blamed you for the death of my child without me even giving you a chance and I know I was wrong but I was so mad but honestly right now I am even madder at myself because I hurt you and that is something I don't like doing.

Sami: So what made you finally believe me?

Lucas: Carrie told me that it wasn't you-

Sami: So you didn't believe my word you had to wait for someone else to tell you.

Lucas: No Sami it's not like that.

Sami: No Lucas, it is like that. Damn it Lucas I told you I was telling the truth an I told you I wasn't going to lie to you again but my word is never enough. Yes I know I may have lied to you before but if you really loved me then when I was pleading to you to believe me than you would have.

Lucas: So you're doubting my love for you?

Sami: I guess I am. Lucas you just can't love a person when it's right and easy and convenient for you. To really love someone that means when things are as low as they can get but you still find then loveable. Lucas this isn't the first time I have told you the truth and you blasted me for something I didn't do.

Lucas: Ok Sami you're right so maybe that means that I have issues that I have to work out but I can't do that without you. Sami I need you in my life, I don't care what you did or what you have done all I know is that I can't wake up tomorrow and you not be there.

Sami: Lucas that's sounds all nice but…

Lucas: But nothing. Sami we are meant to be, I know that. I am miserable without you. You bring fun and excitement to my life

Sami: Yea but what happens when that "fun and excitement" makes you mad, then what. I can't take you yelling at me for something I did or didn't do, again. There have been times you have made me feel like a child and I'm soory but I don't want to be in that situation again.

Lucas: Please just stop trying to find excuses for us and just let it work. Yes, we have things to work out as a couple I understand that but I know that we can do it. Come on Sami, the women I know never backs down to a challenge so I am officially challenging you right here to love me for all time sake.

Sami: You don't have to challenge me to love you because that I already do. But if, and that's a big if, this works out than we are going to take the approach you suggested.

Lucas: What approach is that?

Sami: Slow, really slow.

Lucas: I can do that.

Sami: Really?

Lucas: Its better than nothing.

Sami: Ok I want us to date first. This means you have to move out of here. I want to go on dates, to the movies maybe and then Alice's afterwards. You come over for dinner with Will and me but then you have to leave. Get my drift?

_A smiling Lucas pulls Sami into a steamy kiss and she obviously enjoys it as well._

Sami: Hey you're breaking the rules already.

Lucas: Rules were meant to be broken

Sami: I thought that was my line.

Lucas: Well lets foreplay and we can be whoever we want to be.

_Lucas and Sami go to a full on make out session on the couch but they reluctantly pull away after a while._

Sami: No, really you should go.

Lucas: Alright then but movies tomorrow, okay?

Sami: A date it is then. Oh and by the way, Will is to not know anything aboust us.

Lucas: Why? This would make him so happy.

Sami: Yea it always does and then he is winning a couple of weeks later. Look I don't want him to know anything until after everything really seems like it is going to work.. Agree?

Lucas: I will only if you kiss on it.

Sami: You know, and they call me slick.

_Sami and Lucas give each other a good night kiss and then he leaves. Sami waits awhile and then slops down on her couch and runs her hand through her hair as she is clearly stressed about all that has happened. _


	42. Chapter 42

_Brandon is sitting next to his mothers bed, almost falling to sleep when a surprise guest gets his attention._

Erin: Brandon? You woke.

Brandon: Erin? You're back!

Erin: Yea I just flew in a couple of hours ago.

_Brandon stands up to hug Erin and welcome her back._

Brandon: I'm really glad to see you. So how was your flight?

Erin: Oh everything was ok.

Brandon: How about the job? Did everything go ok?

Erin: Well they really weren't as understanding as I hoped they would be.

Brandon: What does that mean?

Erin: Well they didn't want to give me the leave of absence so I….quit.

Brandon: What? You quit your job?

Erin: Well I had bigger responsibilities here with you and I know you didn't want to leave so I had to take care of business and I guess that had to come to the expense of my job.

_Brandon pulls Erin into a big hug and passionately kisses her._

Erin: Wo! What was that for?

Brandon: For you being you. To just drop everything and be here for me means a lot.

Erin: I don't know if that's a compliment or an insult. You seem surprised that I would do that for you.

Brandon: Well not really, it's just that we both know how you are sometimes and I know you didn't have the greatest first experience here in Salem so I really didn't know.

Erin: You didn't think I was going to come back, didn't you?

Brandon: Honestly?

Erin: No I want you to lie to me. What do you think?

Brandon: Then no. I didn't think you were going to come back to Salem. Look it has nothing to do with you directly; it's just that I really didn't no what was to come of us. I mean Erin you left in the middle of the night and a note that said "I've gone back to my job in Chicago", what was I to expect.

Erin: I expected you to have faith in us and know that I was going to come back, I was just a little upset after hearing from a man that I knew for five seconds, you were married before and never told me. So I am going to ask Brandon, what do you think of me? You don't tell me anything and you think that I would abandon us. So where does that leave us?

Brandon: Erin I love you and I don't want us to argue over this so let's please just change the subject and get on with things.

Erin: No Brandon I don't want to change the subject I want to hear you answer my question.

Brandon: What does it matter?

_Erin looks at Brandon in anger and turns around and walks out of the hospital room as Brandon goes running after._

Brandon: Erin….Erin…Wait _(As he catches Erin)_

Erin: Why Brandon? To hear you try and sweet talk me out of this like I am some idiot.

Brandon: That is not what I am trying to do, I just wanted for us to change the subject and move on.

Erin: Just answer that damn question. That's all I want you to do.

Brandon: Ok fine then, I do love you and it was wrong of me to doubt what we had and to think that you would ever just leave in the middle of the night and not come back. I am also sorry for not telling you about me being married to Sami. I guess I just felt there was no need but now I see that you had every right to know.

Erin: Am I honestly suppose to believe that?

Brandon: Oh my god Erin what do you expect of me? I give you the answer you wanted and you're still mad.

Erin: That's just it Brandon. It was the answer I wanted to hear but not the answer you really felt. Brandon this is ridiculous and I don't need this right now and I don't need this from you.

Brandon: Erin please don't leave this hospital. Look I am sorry for upsetting you, I really am. Sami and I were married in a rushed ceremony that lasted for about five minutes. I didn't think much of it and I wanted the wedding that I had with you to be considered my first one because I knew that this one was going to work out fine.

Erin: Really?

Brandon: I promise you that is the truth.

Erin: So there are no more ex-wives out there that I need to know about?

Brandon: Well….I…I um…

Erin: Oh my goodness you are so unbelievable _(As she goes to leave for good)_

Brandon: No wait…Erin…Damn it!!!

_Brandon kicks a chair and rubs his hand through his hair and as he turns around Sami is standing there._

Sami: Brandon, you ok?

Brandon: Yea I'll be fine. What the hell are you doing here?

Sami: I wanted to make an appointment for tomorrow.

Brandon: This late?

Sami: Yea I was hoping that I can go first thing tommorow morning. So what has you all messed up?

Brandon: Erin.

Sami: Oh she's back in town.

Brandon: Yea she came in this evening.

Sami: Is something wrong between you all?

Brandon: It's just no matter how hard I try with her, she still finds somthing to fault me for, you know. I just feel like if it stays like this then we'll never get married.

Sami: Well maybe she just has cold feet. Getting married can be a scary thing and for some women they just have to go into with cautious lights on. I mean lord knows I wish I would have before I thouhg of getting married, if so then I probably wouldn't be where I am today.

Brandon: Even still. It's just a little to much sometimes and it really gets to me.

Sami: Well I hope everything works out for the better but I really need to go.

Brandon: Ok yea. See you around.

_They go to give each other a hub but it is little to awkward so they just part ways._

_Brandon turns around to go back into his mom's room._

Erin: Brandon?

Brandon: Erin! You came back.

Erin: Well I sort of kinda never left. I just wanted to see how long it would take for you to come chase me but...

Brandon: Erin listen to me. We can not play these games anymore. I love you and that's all you need to know, I don't care if I married twenty women, which I haven't, you are the one that is for me right now.

Erin: But you didn't come to chase me.

Brandon: Erin I don't want for us to get into something and then regret it. Now I know I won't but yes I didn't come to chase you but look you returned back to me anyways. Erin I want for us to work I really do but you can't hide behind hospital corners waiting for me to come running after you becasue I'm sorry to say you just might be disappointed but the point is, is that we love each other enough that we shouldn't have to do that.

Erin: I understand what you are saying but you have to understand that I'm not use to this. I've been so independant my whole life and the thought of me combining my life with someone else's scares the hell out of me. I know you love me but I have to be more than 100 percent sure that it will stay like that forever.

Brandon: Erin I don't ever want you to wonder if I will leave you becasue it is not happening. We both need to get pass our reservations and just trust each other.

Erin: That is exactly what I want to do but first I have a question.

Brandon: Oh no not again. (_Brandon Jokingly says)_ Your questions are prohibited in this relationship.

Erin: No,no,no It's not like that. I want you to answer it and then were doen with the subject.

Brandon: Promise?

Erin: I swear on our love.

Brandon: Shoot.

Erin: What other wives did you have.

Brandon: I was married once before Sami's. It was in Italy, a couple of years back but I did it for all the wrong reasons.

ERin: Like?

Brandon: Oh no you said we're done talking about it as soon as I answer that question.

Erin: But you just can't leave me hanging.

_Brandon grabs her and kisses her on the forehead._

Brandon: Look the less you know, the better.

Erin: You make it sound like you killed her or something

Brandon: Well...

Erin: Oh my god you didn't kill her did you?

Brandon: Of course not but she is dead and she did sie because of me.

Erin: Ok Your right the less I know the better.

Brandon: Exactly.

_Brandon with Erin by his side walks into his mothers room and sits down as Erin sits on his lap and they both give eace other a sweet kiss._


	43. Chapter 43

_It is a new day in Salem and Sami has arrived at the hospital for her mysterious appointment. _

_She knocks on the office door._

E.J.: Sami! What a surprise. I thought I should doubt seeing you hear.

Sami: Yea well I couldn't get you off of my mind and I guess me bumping into you was a sign that I may actually need professional help so here I am.

E.J.: Come on in. So my secretary tells me that you came in the middle of the night to come and see me. I'll tell you that is one hell of a compliment to a man's ego.

Sami: Well slow down mister, becasue I only came because I wanted to talk.

E.J.: So talk.

Sami: Uh…I don't know what to say.

E.J.: Well I thought you said you wanted to talk and I may not be from around here but I am pretty sure that means you have something to say.

Sami: But I'm not use to doing this so I need some coaching.

E.J.: You need coaching in how to talk? Well then you have bigger problems then what I thought.

Sami: No not in how to talk. I need help with talking about my problems...well actually admitting that I have problems

E.J.: So you admit there are problems?

Sami: Obviously there must be problems some where along the line or my life wouldn't be the way it is.

E.J.: So how exactly is your life?

Sami: My Life? Well some may say it is a mistake, some may say it is confused, and most would probably say it's an inconvenience to them.

E.J.: Well I want to hear how you see your life.

Sami: Uh….it depends I guess. One moment I think it is going pretty well and then five minutes later the whole world crashes around me with about 100 people left standing all pointing fingers at me saying that is was my fault the world crashed in the first place.

E.J.: And how does that make you feel?

Sami: How do you think? How would you feel if everyone in this whole town felt that your very existence is the reason why life is so bad?

E.J.: How about I ask the questions and you answer.

Sami: Oh sorry. What was the question?

E.J.: How does everyone blaming you make you feel?

Sami: I guess Horrible. Yea I know I have schemed and lied to many of those people but there are times where I get fed up with that and really do want to change but no one ever believes me anyways so I think "what the heck. If no one is going to believe me in the first place then what is the point"

E.J.: Tell me something Samantha. What was your childhood like? You kow how were you as a child?

Sami: _(As she gets a smile on her face thinking of her life)_ I really don't think you want to know.

E.J.: I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know. Because from what I could tell your mother is a respected doctor here at the hospital and your father is the police commander and to me that doesn't sound like a terrible childhood.

Sami: Terrible? No my life goes beyond terrible. My mom was gone more times that I can count and my dad was actually not my dad but instead some guy who I thought was my dad. My real dad wasn't even in my life until I was almost a teenager. And then there's my sister's Carrie and Belle-

E.J.: Carrie Brady?

Sami: Yea you know her?

E.J.: Oh no. Just wanted to make sure I had the names right for my notes, Keep on going.

Sami: Ok. Anyways Carrie and Belle, they are the ideal daughters. I am nothing like them and to all of Salem's eyes, they can do no wrong.

E.J.: Uh-huh _(As he is writing notes down)._ So Carrie and Belle, is it safe to say there is a sibling rivalry going on between you and your sisters.

Sami: I don't know. Belle and I are closer than Carrie and I are but that doesn't make it any better.

E.J.: Do you think you are treated differently then your other two sisters?

Sami: Uh...Yea. I mean I can put the wrong color shirt on and I'm crucified and Carrie can cheat on every husband she has and Belle can marry a man only to forget about another one but their sins are still forgivable and it is seen as a simple mistake.

E.J.: You know Sami I'm sensing a pattern with you.

Sami: Yea you and everbody else. _(As she is now getting agittated with rehashing all these memories)_

E.J.: You seem to let people effect you to a great extent

Sami: But who doesn't.

E.J.: There is a differnce between how you let people get to you comapred to the average person.

Sami: Well see that is one thing you need to know about me. I'm not the average person.

E.J.: And that's ok. But Sami you seem to let events that happeneded years ago, trouble you today.

Sami: Ok I agree with that.

E.J.: How about men, what is your relationship like with men?

_Sami sits quiet for a while._

E.J.: Sami are you ok?

Sami: Men? Funny you should ask that.

E.J.: Why's that?

Sami: Men aren't very, well consistent in my life.

E.J.: And why do you think that is.

Sami: I don't know. I guess I'm not good enough for alot of men.

E.J.: What makes you not good enough?

Sami: I don't know. Maybe I'm not as pretty as most girls or my body isn't good enough. I don't know but as soon as you find out please tell me becasue I would like to know.

E.J.: Do you think you're not pretty enough? Is that why you belive men seem bothered by you?

Sami: Maybe. When I was younger I became bulimic to impress a guy.

E.J.: And did it work?

Sami: No, he was to intrested in my sister Carrie to notice.

E.J.: So you and your sister have dated the same man?

Sami: Uh yea. And I am embarrased to say this but it has happened more than once.

E.J.: Is that what caused the rift between you and your sister?

Sami: That's what started it. My sister and I use to be really close once upon a time but we let little things get in between us over the years and now we barely talk.

E.J: So all for one man, you put your whole life on the line.

Sami: Yea. And I know now that was stupid but at the time what I really wanted was a man's attention.

E.J.: Attention you felt you couldn't get from your fater or brother.

Sami: How do you know I have a brother? I never mentioned him.

E.J.: This (_As he holds up her chart)_ told me.

Sami: Oh. But no to your answer. My brother is areally great guy and I really love him but at th time when this all started he wasn't even in Salem. And I already told you about my dad.

E.J.: So you looked for men to find peace and tranquility. Something you felt you were deprived of at the time.

Sami: I guess so. _(Sami just stirs out of the wondow ad all these memories start to bring tears to her eyes)_ Dr. Wells I really do want help. I want to be better not only for me but for my son as well. He has gone through so much in his life and I don't want him to wind up like me. Or even worse.

E.J.: That's understandable. How about tonight I want you to write a letter to someone in your family and in it you will take fault for decisons you made towards them and you will also just let yourself release anything you want to say to them. Tomorrow we will read it and talk about it.

Sami: I thought I would only come in see you once a week.

E.J.: I am making an exception. I would like to see you everyday for the next couple of weeks.

Sami: Thank You, this means alot to me.

E.J.: It is my pleasure.

_E.J. walks Sami out and then turns around to go back into his office. He locks his office door and unlocks a cabinet at his desk and picks up two pictures, one of Carrie and another one of Sami (picture that he must have took while spying on them). He sits down and gets his evil smile on his face._

E.J.: Oh this will be better than what I had originally planned for.


	44. Chapter 44

_Carrie and Austin have just arrived at the apartment/office building which is now painted a nice grayish/purplish color and has desk and offices set up as well as couches and a lounge area._

Carrie: Breakfast was so good today I-

Austin: What? Why you stop?

Carrie: Look

_Carrie points to Nicole who is passed out on the floor with an empty bottle of tequila next to her. Austin goes over to her to wake her up._

Austin: Nicole?!...Nicole!...Wake up!

Nicole: _(Very Groggy)_ Uhhhhhh…Five more minutes!

Austin: Nicole get up know _(He picks up Nicole so she can stand on her feet)_

Nicole: Oh Austin, who got you underwear tied up in a bunch.

Austin: Nicole how much have you had to drink?

Nicole: Just a teensy weensy little bit.

Carrie: It looks like more that a little bit _(She lifts up two more empty bottles of alcohol)_

Austin: Nicole some of that alcohol was for the grand opening in a couple of weeks.

Nicole: Then we'll get more, no biggie.

Austin: Oh my god your breath _(As he is trying to put a breath mint in her mouth as she is wobbling all over the place)_

Nicole: Hey well I would like to smell your breath at (She is looking at her watch) 05:11 in the morning.

Austin: _(Austin turns her watch around)_ Nicole that says 11:50.

Nicole: _(Nicole stares at the watch for a while)_ Oh you're right. Silly me. _(As Nicole starts hysterically laughing and trying to clap her hands)_

Carrie: What are you doing here Nicole?

Nicole: Oh Carrie, you're here. Good because I need to talk to you. Carrie I am so sorry about you're baby. Poor baby Annie.

Carrie: Who the hell is Annie?

Nicole: Your baby's name isn't Annie.

Carrie: No

Nicole: Really! Oh-

Carrie: _(talking to Austin_) Ok she has got to get out of here.

Austin: I just can't throw her out on the streets like this.

Carrie: Why not?

Austin: Carrie. You know why not.

Carrie: Then what are we going to do with her because I am not just going to sit here and baby-sit Nicole Walker all day.

Austin: Ok…um…I'll call her brother.

Carrie: No I'll call him you watch her.

_Carrie leaves to go call Brandon as Austin give Nicole his cup of coffee._

Austin: Here drink this?

Nicole: What's this?

Austin: Something that will make you feel better.

_Nicole starts to drink it and then spits it out all over Austin's face._

Nicole: Oh my god, what the hell is this?

Austin: Perfectly good coffee that is all over my face right now.

Nicole: That stuff tasted like dirt. What it needs is something to jazz it up.

_Nicole walks over to the refrigerator to get some rum to put into it but Austin stops her first._

Austin: No Nicole no drinking.

Nicole: Austin has anyone ever told you, you are the most boring man on the face of this Earth.

Austin: Nicole what is up with all the drinking?

Nicole: What's up with all the questions?

Austin: Just answer me Nicole.

Nicole: No! Anyways where Blondie go.

Austin: Carrie went to go call your brother.

Nicole: _(Sarcastically_) Oh no not Brandon. Please don't call Brandon. I'm just shaking in my boots at the very thought of him. Please what is Brandon going to do.

Austin: You know what how about you just lay down till he gets here.

_Austin lays Nicole down and covers her up with a cover_

Nicole: You know what Austin _(AS she pops right back up)_ I was thinking now that Carrie and Lucas have like no future together, that means that you and her are probably going together which is no surprise but are you all going to have kids now. Because I know how Carrie dumped you because she thought you all couldn't have kids but-

Austin: Nicole what are you talking about? Carrie didn't dump me because we couldn't have kids. She decided to be with Lucas for some other reason.

Nicole: Ding Dong. Austin you should get that, it's your common sense knocking. Carrie didn't want to be with you because Lexie told her that she couldn't have healthy rugrats with you. Sami forced Lexi to lie to Carrie. Gosh Austin, what would you do without me?

Austin: Nicole how do you know that?

Nicole: Um…..um….um…oh yea I heard Sami and Lucas talking about it. But look on the bright side you can be so happy with what's her face now.

Carrie: Ok Brandon said he will be on his way. I just – Austin, are you ok? You look like someone just told you your mother died.

Austin: So that's why you didn't want to marry me. Because you thought we couldn't have babies together.

Carrie: Where would you get a silly idea like that.

_Nicole who is rolling around in an office chair raises her hand._

Nicole: I did.

Carrie: And why would you say something like that Nicole?

Nicole: I know the truth Carrie, Sucas and Lami _(Yes she says Sucas and Lami it is not a typo)_ told me.

Austin: Carrie is that why?

Carrie: Austin it was a very confusing time for me then and I…I really wanted a child and Lexie lied to me and told me that we couldn't have kids together for reasons that are unmentionable right now but I know it was selfish of me and I would take it back in a minute I swear and-

_Austin in anger turns around and walks out of the loft. And Carrie goes rushing after him._

Carrie: Austin!...No!!!..We need to talk!!!...Austin!

_Carrie comes back in and looks aver at a knocked out Nicole and she just slides down to her knees as a tear rolls down her eyes._


	45. Chapter 45

_Carrie comes walking into the park where she finds Austin twirling a ring in his fingers. She comes up walking behind him._

Carrie: I thought I might find you here.

Austin: _(Staring at the ring)_ Do you remember when I gave this to you?

Carrie: Of course I do. _(She goes and sits next to him)_ It was at the Cheating Heart and I remember you saying that was our ring that made us engaged to be engaged. I didn't know you still had that.

Austin: It was our promise ring to each other. I've worn it around my neck for years just maybe thinking that one day we will be able to make that promise again.

Carrie: I want to. I want to promise to you that we cane be, again.

Austin: How could you risk our happiness for a child? Carrie I don't understand how you could think you could leave me only because of some test result.

Carrie: I really wanted a child so bad and I don't know I just thought that Lucas could give me that. And eventually everything would work out for the best.

Austin: The best? How could things work out for the best Carrie if you were having a family with a man that you didn't even want to be with?

Carrie: I know, I know now that it was stupid and our happiness could have produced the family I dreamt of, no matter what.

Austin: Carrie you say that now but…

Carrie: Look _(She grabs Austin's hands)_ I want you to know that I hated making the decision that I did. And it tore me apart honestly it really did.

Austin: I thought I knew you Carrie but the Carrie I knew would never be so cruel and selfish to the people that she said she loved.

Carrie: I'm human too. I can't be what everybody wants me to be all the time. I said it was wrong and it shouldn't have happened but I can't apologize again because like you and everybody else, I fall too. I make mistakes but I just want you to love me and forgive me.

Austin: Like I did when you cheated on with Mike?

Carrie: That too was a mistake.

Austin: So do you regret it?

Carrie: What?

Austin: Do you regret leaving me and Salem for Mike.

Carrie: Honestly…no I don't think I do. But that doesn't mean that I liked hurting you. At the time we were going through things and we wouldn't have made it anyways. Mike was the person that I needed in my life at that time.

Austin: And now?

Carrie: And now I need you.

Austin: So what's to happen when another person comes walking along and you think you need them.

Carrie: But I won't.

Austin: Yea and you probably said the same thing before and look what happened.

Carrie: When we got married, it really wasn't the right time for us to do that. We both had just gone through things and we were at different places in our life.

Austin: SO now it's the right time?

Carrie: I'm not saying we should go run off and get married now but I would love to work on it.

Austin: Yea I thought I did to at one time.

Carrie: Then let's do it. Let's finally do the right thing in our relationship. Here _(She takes the ring from Austin)_ I'll put this ring on my thumb and every time things are going in the right direction, we'll move it up one finger until it reaches my ring finger. But should something happen that isn't necessarily good for us then you will move it back one finger. Agree?

Austin: I don't know if I am willing to take those odds?

Carrie: Come on, a previous boxer is scared about taking chances.

Austin: Well that was in a ring and this is my life.

Carrie: Just let our love work its way out.

_Austin stares at the ring and eventually puts it on Carrie's thumb even though it doesn't fit all the way on there. After putting it on they kiss_

Austin: Now there is one thing that I really need to do.

Carrie: What's that?

Austin: Sami has messed with life for the last time.

Carrie: No Austin please, it's over. Don't go over there messing things up and stirring all the emotions back up. It's bad enough knowing that my own sister would do that to me, I don't need to here all her excuses and pleas over again.

Austin: Carrie this is something that I need to do for me. I always let Sami get away with things because I'm scared to hurt her. But enough is enough. Where the hell does she get off, thinking she can play god with everybody's life.

Carrie: I don't know. Most girls like controlling their doll's life but Sami actually enjoyed thinking she can control real people's life.

Austin: Well I am tired of being her doll. So are you going with me or not.

_Austin reaches out his hand and Carrie grabs it._

Carrie: I'll support anything you do.

_Carrie and Austin leave the park and head over to Sami's place. Meanwhile Sami is at her apartment getting ready for her date with Lucas. The doorbell Rings and it's Lucas who is also just as nervous as Sami is._

Lucas: WOW you look…great!

Sami: You clean up well too, Lucas. So what's our plan for tonight?

Lucas: Well I was thinking about maybe actually staying in tonight.

Sami: And waste all of this _(As she is referring to her looking pretty)_ I don't think so. This deserves to go out.

Lucas: Yea I know but I was hoping that maybe it can just be you and me. Who needs all those outside distractions?

Sami: But I didn't cook though.

Lucas: Good. That's why I ordered out from that new French restaurant downtown.

Sami: Oh my god, I always wanted to try that place.

Lucas: I thought so. So How about I go pick the food up and you get the place ready.

Sami: Sounds good.

_Lucas goes to leave but when he opens the door Austin and Carrie are standing there._

Lucas: Austin? Carrie? What are you all doing here?

Austin: I came here to speak with Sami.

Sami: Austin, What do you want?

Austin: Blackmail is your specialty isn't it. If Sami can't do anything else right, she can defiantly blackmail somebody.

Sami: Let me guess, you just found out.

Austin: Oh don't play games with me Sami. You don't even seem like you're sorry for it.

Sami: Last time I checked, I didn't do this alone. Lexie is the one that came up with the story.

Carrie: Oh don't worry Lexie hasn't even gotten what she deserved yet.

Austin: Even so Sami, it was you who put everything in motion.

Sami: I put everything in motion? It was your perfect Bridezilla over there that was complaining because she couldn't make the hardest decision in the world between two brothers.

Carrie: Sami don't start with me. You can blame everybody you want but no matter what it was you who decided to try and keep Austin away from me.

Austin: But I'm the stupid one here. Yea me, because even after years of your torment, I still tried to be a good guy and forgive you. When will I learn, once a bitch always a bitch.

Lucas: HEY Austin, ok I think you made your point; It's time for you to go.

Austin: So she sucked you back in. You know I am starting to believe that you're the one who has some serious problems.

Lucas: You can say what you want Austin, but I won't let you sit here and disrespect her in her own home.

Austin: Oh that's real big coming from you Lucas because once Sami steps on your toes again; you'll be saying the same thing.

Sami: Don't talk to Lucas like that. I'm the one who did it so you just yell at me.

Lucas: No Sami. My dear old brother here needs to learn a lesson. You are not god's gift to women, Austin. I don't know who put that in your head somewhere along the line but you can't keep toying with these women's life.

Austin: What gives you the right to stand here in front of my face and degrade me?

Lucas: Yea it doesn't feel so good when the roles are reversed.

Austin: You know what, you all deserve each other. I hope you both destroy each other. Carrie let's go.

_Austin and Carrie leave the apartment and Sami slams' the door after they leave._

Sami: And don't come back!

Lucas: Are you ok?

_Sami runs into Lucas's arms._

Sami: Thank you so much. I don't know what I would have said had you not been here.

Lucas: Like you said everybody has their breaking point. I guess that was mines.

Sami: You stuck up for me. You have never done that before.

Lucas: Well it's long over due, don't you think.

Sami: I'm not even hungry anymore.

Lucas: I am, just not for food.

_Lucas takes Sami into his arms and the two start to passionately rip off each others clothes and start to make love. _


	46. Chapter 46

_It is Thanksgiving Day in Salem and Sami has arrived early in the morning to get her appt. Dr. wells over with so she can enjoy the rest of the day. _

E.J.: Sami, come in.

Sami: Good Morning Dr. Wells

E.J.: Please E.J. When you say Dr. Wells you sound like your talking to my father.

Sami: Ok E.J. it is. You father was a doctor too?

E.J.: My father was many things but we are not here to talk about him are we? No, so lets get started. Did you write the not?

Sami: Oh yea _(She gets out from her purse)_ It took me a long time to think of who I wanted to write this to.

E.J.: And you decided to write it to?

Sami: Um…My stepfather John Black.

E.J.: Ok. How about you read it out loud.

Sami: Ok….um…here I go. "Dear John, before you throw this note away please take time to actually read it. I don't know where to even begin but I guess I need to start off by saying that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the hell I have put you through for a lot of my life. It was truly wrong of me to take my problems that I may have had with my own mother and father out on you. You really have been there for me my whole life, more than my real father. I guess at one point I was just so mad at the world and the anger I felt by finding out you weren't my father was taken out on you. I was never mad at you nor do I have any reason for being mad at you today. I hope you can forgive me for any and everything that I may have done to you. I acted like a brat because of what I though was a broken home when instead I was the lucky one because not only did I have a mother but I also had two great fathers, something that not a lot of people have. Thank you for giving me all the chances you have including that job at Basic Black now. I truly appreciate you in my life and I want you to know that I do love you it's just been disguised for all this time. Thanks, Love Samantha Gene"

E.J.: Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. _(he hands Sami a tissue to wipe her few tears)_

Sami: You don't know how hard that was for me to do.

E.J.: But I bet you feel better now.

Sami: Actually I do. So now what?

E.J.: Now you are going to give your stepfather the note.

Sami: Ok I will stop by the post office when-

E.J.: No you don't understand. You will give him the not. In person.

Sami: In person?

E.J.: Yes.

Sami: Oh geez. I don't think I can.

E.J.: Sure you could.

Sami: How am I supposed to look in the eyes of the man that I have thought I hated for years and give him a note apologizing to him?

E.J.: Exactly like that. I can assume you are probably going over your parents house later on today.

Sami: Yea

E.J.: Well that seems like a perfect time to do it to me.

Sami: You really are trying to kill Sami Brady, aren't you?

E.J.: Oh in more ways than you know.

_Sami goes from jokingly laughing to weird look on her face after that comment. _

E.J.: A joke Sami, it was a joke. You were suppose to laugh but I guess I just haven't gotten the American jokes down pact than.

Sami: Oh ok. Yea you definitely need brushing up regarding your jokes. Speaking of which, where are your from.

E.J.: Ay, you know what Sami. _(As he looks at his watch)_ I have to go. I have such a busy schedule ahead of me.

Sami: Oh ok, well I'll see you tomorrow, right?

E.J.: Of course. Tonight I would like you to…you know what just enjoy thanksgiving we'll talk about this note more tomorrow.

Sami: Ok then. Happy Turkey Day.

E.J: Gawlble, Gawlble. Bye Samantha.

_Sami leaves as E.J waits till she leaves and gets his camera out of his desk and proceeds to follow her. _


	47. Chapter 47

_Attention all fans. With the succes of my story I have decided to branch out more. I will now include and write stories for Belle/Shawn/Mimi. Know that I will continue where the show is right now minus the fact that Victor is taking care of a Bandaged Phillip. In my story Phillip is gone fore now and no one knows where he is. Willow will be a charcacter of mines and her realtionship with Shawn is the same, for now. This is Belle/Shawn's fiorst scenes. Enjoy_

_Sami, Lucas, and Will arrive at Marlena and Johns penthouse for thanksgiving. _

_Sami, Will, and Lucas get off of the elevator and chat before knocking on the door._

Will: Mom are you sure you should have brought cornbread?

Sami: Of course Will, you never show at someone's dinner without food.

Will: Yea but don't you think you are doing more harm than good.

Sami: You know I am going to get cooking classes one of these days and then I will out cook everyone including Alice and her donuts.

Lucas: Let's not get ahead of ourselves, here.

Sami: Look I'll show all of you one of these days.

_Will knocks on the door and Marlena answers._

Marlena: Will, Lucas, and Sami? You came, good.

_They all walk in as Marlena gives a hug to all of them._

Will: Hey Grandma Marlena

Sami: Hi mom, I brought cornbread for everyone. _(She hands the plate to her mother)_

Lucas: Hi Marlena. Um…Between you and me switch her cornbread with someone else's. When she got done baking it, she had no idea what she had done with the egg shells.

Marlena: Oh my. I'll take care of things (_Marlena leaves to go the kitchen)_

_Belle is on the couch playing with Claire as John comes down from getting dressed._

John: Oh my whole family is here. Now that is what a man likes to see.

_John comes down the stairs_

Belle: Hi daddy _(As she walks over to give him a hug)_

John: How's my izzy doing?

_Sami walks over to John_

Sami: Um excuse me John, can we talk?

John: Yea what is it Sami.

Sami: There is something I need to talk to you about, hopefully in private

John: Yea let's go on the terrace.

_John and Sami leave to the terrace. Meanwhile Will and Lucas are on the ground playing with Claire. The doorbell rings._

Belle: I'll get it.

_Belle opens up the door_

Belle: Shawn? Hey...What are you doing here?

Shawn: Hey Belle. Can I come in?

Belle: Yea sure. (_Shawn walks in and Belle close the door) _I didn't think I would see you today.

Shawn: Yea sorry for showing up without calling first but I was really hoping that maybe I could see Claire today. There's really not a lot I have to be thankful for this year but she's definitely one of them.

_Sami and John are on the terrace_

Sami: Woo, it's chilly out here

John: Yea it's pretty nippy. So Samantha what can I do for you?

_She whips out the note from her purse and hands it to John_

Sami: I wanted to give this to you.

John: A note?

Sami: Yea I was hoping you read it.

John: Ok I'll read it when I get some time-

Sami: No I was kind of hoping that you read it now.

John: Sami I really have-

Sami: Please

John: Ok, fine.

_John opens up the note and starts to read it._

Marlena: Hey what are you guys doing out here _(Marlena sees the note and begins to read it over John's shoulders)_

John:…Love Samantha Gene. Wow. That was…um…nice!

Sami: Yea I really wanted to clear the air between us and let you know how I really feel.

Marlena: Oh Sami, that was beautiful.

Sami: I'm glad you both like it.

John: Like it? This is getting framed.

Sami: Really?

John: Yea if you don't mind?

Sami: Well only under one circumstance.

Marlena: What's that?

Sami: On the wall you have Eric's diploma, Belle's Diploma, Brady's Diploma, hey you even have Carrie's diploma. I know mom that you were probably disappointed in me when I didn't graduate and you don't know how embarrassing that is for me sometimes coming here seeing that blank spot that was meant for me. All I ever wanted to do was to make you proud mom.

Marlena: _(Who has tears in here eyes as does Sami)_ Oh Sami you have to know that you not having your diploma never stopped me from thinking highly of you or loving you.

Sami: Yea I know but still…anyways _(As she wipes the tears from her eyes)_ I was hoping than maybe that note cane be there instead.

John: Consider it done.

Sami: Good. This might turn out as a good thanksgiving after all.

_As Marlena lets a little chuckle out and her and Sami hug each other and John soon joins in. Meanwhile Inside…_

Belle: Um…Of course. Claire would really love that.

Shawn: Really?

Belle: Yea, go see you daughter.

_Shawn walks over to Claire and Will on the floor._

Shawn: May I?

Will: Yea sure.

_Shawn picks up Claire as she gets a big smile on his face_

Shawn: Hey pretty girl. How's daddy's little girl.

_Belle sits back as seeing Shawn and Claire together makes her smile. The doorbell rings and Lucas walks over to the door as Sami, John, and Marlena come in from the terrace._

Lucas: Carrie? Austin?

Carrie: Lucas? I didn't know you would be here.

Lucas: Yea, come in.

_Carrie and Austin walk in as Austin takes off his coat and then Carrie's._

Carrie: Hey everybody. Happy Thanksgiving.

_Marlena walks over to Carrie and Austin and gives them a hug._

Marlena: Hi Honey.

Carrie: I brought cornbread. I hope it was ok.

_Marlena looks back at Sami_

Sami: Oh no, go ahead take Carrie's it's fine.

Marlena: No. We'll just have two varieties of cornbreads for dinner.

_Marlena heads back to the kitchen followed by John._

Austin: So have you talked to mom, today.

Lucas: No, I tried to call her but I think she might be working.

Austin: On Thanksgiving?

Lucas: You know mom.

_There is a slight awkwardness between them for a moment._

Austin: You know Lucas I'm sorry for how I overreacted yesterday. I went ballistic and I just wanted to apologize.

Lucas: Thanks but I'm not the one you need to be apologizing to.

_Austin looks back over at Sami._

Belle: So you and Austin are…dating now?

Carrie: You know to be honest, I have no idea right now but there's this. _(As she holds up her thumb to show Belle the ring)_

Belle: Is that what I think it is. But it's on the wrong finger.

Carrie: An Engagement Ring? Yes and No

Belle: Ok now I'm confused.

Carrie: Join the club.

_John and Marlena are in the kitchen._

John: Oh this baby is a beauty.

Marlena: Yes I must admit John, you outdid yourself this year on the turkey.

John: Who said I was talking about the turkey?

Marlena: Oh behave Mr. Black. We have guest.

John: Who aren't around right now.

_John and Marlena begin to passionately kiss on the counter. As Will walks in._

Will: Hey Grandma I was seeing if you _(He looks up)…._need…help. Ok I'll be in the living room _(As he goes to turn right back around)_

Marlena: _(Jumping down off the counter)_ Oh Will…um….yea how about you hell you granddad bring the food to the dining room

_Marlena leaves as she gives a little playful smirk to John while walking away._

John: Ok lets take the food in. _(He looks at Will who is looking at him weird)_ What?

Will: Gross!

_Shawn sits Claire back down in her play pin._

Shawn: Ok I should be going now. My parents are waiting for me at the pub.

Belle: Uh…Shawn I was thinking about maybe you should stay. For Claire I mean. You don't want to just leave her on Thanksgiving.

Shawn: Of course not but I thought-

Belle: Forget what you thought. Come spend time with this family.

_Sami and Lucas are standing up by the door as Carrie and Austin are sitting on the couch._

Sami: They hate me.

Lucas: Oh don't be dramatic, they don't hate you. They despise you.

Sami: Oh thanks a lot.

Lucas: Look how about you just worry about us and leave them alone. They'll come around one day.

Sami: You don't know that.

Lucas: Well lets just say I have a feeling they will, pretty soon.

_Sami turns around and looks back at the couple._

Marlena: Dinner is served.

_Everybody stands up and heads to the dining room. The dining room table seats 10 with 4 chairs on each side and one at each end. The seating arrangement is as follow: Marlena at one end and John at another. Claire (In her high chair), Belle, Shawn, Will on one side and Austin, Carrie, Sami, Lucas on the other._

Sami: Switch me seats. _(Talking to Lucas)_

Carrie: No Sami, stay right here.

Sami: You want me to sit next to you?

Carrie: Just sit down.

_Sami looks over at Lucas who just shrugs his shoulders_

Marlena: Ok I just want to start off by saying that I am very happy that everyone showed up. You guys don't know how much this really means to me. Having my whole family here is just a greta moment and to be honest I can't think of the last time this has happened so I hope that atleast for today, everyone can put their differences aside and just enjoy thanksgiving.

John: Couldn't have said it better my self.

_The whole family grabs hands to say prayer and they all eat and enjoy Thanksgiving. _

_Happy Thanksgiving fans!!!! Please Review!!!!!!_


	48. Chapter 48

1_Nicole and Brandon are in their mother's hospital room _

Dr. James: ...So, everything looks pretty good here.

Nicole: So that means she's getting better.

Dr. James: Well not exactly but the good news is, is that she is not getting worse. That means the antibiotics are working.

Nicole: Just not good enough.

Dr. James: Were doing everything we can for your mother, Ms. Walker. I have to go check on my other patients. Happy Thanksgiving

Brandon: Thanks Doctor

_Dr. James leaves the hospital room. _

Nicole: I don't see what I have to be thankful for.

Brandon: Well for one she is not did. And I don't know about you but that is plenty to be thankful for.

Nicole: Well she's not alive either.

Brandon: Don't say that.

Nicole: Look at her Brandon. She is in a vegetable state lying in a hospital bed on Thanksgiving. That just doesn't seem-

_Someone knocks on the door and Brandon walks over and opens it and it is Erin with bags of food in her hands._

Erin: Hi everyone. I thought I should go get some food because, well I didn't think you wanted cafeteria food for Thanksgiving.

Nicole: Well if there's not a bottle of vodka in there, no thanks .

Erin: Oh...ok, I just thought. Never mind.

Brandon: Thanks Babe. My sister is just not herself right now.

Erin: Of course. I can completely understand.

_There is another knock on the door and when Brandon opens it he is shocked to see Sami_

Brandon: Sami? Hey what are you doing here. _(As he goes out into the hallway with Sami, leaving Erin and Nicole in the room)_

Sami: Hey Brandon, I um wanted to come and see how your mother was doing.

Brandon: Well she's still living.

Sami: Once again I'm really sorry that your going through all of this.

Brandon: Yea Thanks. What's that?

Sami: Oh yea I almost forgot. I came to bring you a plate of food. I didn't know if you guys would have been able to have time to make a thanksgiving dinner so I wanted to bring some homemade food over. Oh and don't worry, I didn't cook.

Brandon: I wasn't thinking that, I promise.

Sami: You don't have to lie to me.

Brandon: I always liked your home cooking.

Sami: Really?

Brandon: Yea the eggshells in your eggs, gave it a special touch. From the heart.

_Sami starts laughing as Erin is watching from inside the room with Nicole?_

Nicole: Don't let her get to you.

Erin: What?

Nicole: Sami. Don't let her bother you. Brandon isn't bit much thinking about her.

Erin: Actually it's not her...It's him.

Brandon: So I really didn't think I would ever be able to talk to you again.

Sami: Look lets just put it behind us. It was one night, that's all. Nothing more, nothing less.

Brandon: Yea sure. I just didn't know how things were going to be between us now.

Sami: They'll be the same as ever. We're friends, that's it.

Brandon: Yea, good. And I'm sorry if it felt like I was pushing you at all. It was just that I really needed that one on one attention that day.

Sami: Well as long as you find someone else next time.

Brandon: Well lets just hope there won't be a next time.

Sami: Yea I see Erin in there. Things must have worked out from the other night.

Brandon: For now they have.

Sami: Look I really need to go. Lucas and Will are waiting for me, down stairs. I told them it would only take a couple of minutes.

Brandon: Lucas? So things are working themselves out.

Sami: I guess you can say that. We're just taking one day at a time.

Brandon: That's all you can do. But yea you should go. I should probably go back inside too.

Sami: Yea I see the rat pack watching us.

_Brandon looks behind him as Sami sarcastically waves at them._

Sami: Ok but I'll go. I'll see you around.

Brandon: Um Sami before you go. I was wondering the apartment Lucas had, is he still living there.

Sami: No he and Carrie sold it or whatever. But no, no one is living there. Why?

Brandon: Well Nicole informed me that Austin had my old place right now and it looks like I'll be staying here in Salem for a while and I can't stay in a hotel room forever.

Sami: Kate does it.

Brandon: Yea well I'm not Kate and besides I know that Erin really hasn't had the best first impression with Salem and I think that if I get a place to stay then there might be a sense of home there.

Sami: Well I'll see what Lucas is doing with it. Ok that's Will calling my phone so I really need to go.

Brandon: Oh yea of course go. I'll talk to you later.

Sami: Will do. I'll keep your mom in my prayers.

_Sami leaves and Brandon goes back into the hospital room._

Nicole: What's that?

Brandon: Sami brought food by, she didn't know that Erin had already gotten food.

Erin: Oh know it's fine. You've always like her home cooked food.

_Erin grabs her coat and storms out of the hospital room._

Brandon: Erin, wait!

Nicole: Well aren't you going to go chase her.

Brandon: No...not this time.


	49. ATTENTION

Attention Fans: I want to start by saying I would like to think people for reading my story, it really means a lot but what would help even more is if people could start reviewing. Just tell me what you like and/or what you don't like. By doing this it can either help me write better or it can let me know people are enjoying what I am writing. If I don't hear from anyone than I think that no one is really enjoying it so eventually I will think of stop writing. So please review occasionally, if not on every chapter. Thanks!!!


	50. Chapter 50

1_It's a new day and Sami is cleaning her apartment when Lucas comes to visit. _

_Sami opens up the door to greet Lucas in._

Sami: Hey what's up. What are you doing here?

Lucas: I thought maybe we could have lunch together today.

Sami: Oh did you now.

Lucas: Oh yes I did.

Sami: Thanks but no thanks. I'm sort of kinda in the middle of something. _(She holds up her bucket and mop)_

Lucas: Then I'll help you.

Sami: Lucas please, it's fine. I think I can handle moping and polishing by myself.

Lucas: Well lets do something together. I'm thinking you...me...and this whole apartment. And then when we are done we'll clean it up together. (_Lucas grabs Sami into his arms and starts to kiss on her neck as he takes off her shirt)_

Sami: As tempting as that sounds remember we have an agreement and I would like to follow it. _(She takes her shirt and puts back on)_

Lucas: If I remember correctly we already broke about 100 of those rules the other night.

Sami: Yea well two wrongs don't make a right, Lucas. Now please stop distracting me.

Lucas: Well how about we do this. You finish doing your domesticated thing and I'll wait here and we can go to dinner tonight. Now does that fit in our agreement?

Sami: Ummmmm...Sounds fine. But we won't be able to go anywhere if you don't let me finish.

_Sami walks off as she makes sure she switches just a little harder than usual and Lucas definitely like what he sees. Sami goes into Will's room and finishes cleaning. _

_Sami comes rushing out of the room after finding something in Will's room._

Sami: Lucas!

Lucas: What, what's wrong?

Sami: Look what I found in our son's room.

Lucas: A magazine?

Sami: NO Lucas. Look at where he had it open to.

_Sami points at the article in the magazine._

Lucas: _(Reading it out loud) _"Gay teens in America", where did you find this?

Sami: Under his bed. Lucas you don't think...

Lucas: Sami lets not jump to conclusions before we get to talk to him.

Sami: What do you mean not jump to conclusions, Lucas. Our son is not...

Lucas: Gay

Sami: Yes! I mean No he's not. I don't know what I'm saying

_Sami sits down on her couch as she puts her hands on her head. Lucas comes and sits next to her._

Lucas: Look when he comes home from school we'll set a time aside and sit down and talk to him. He might just have been reading or he might just be...gay. We won't know until we all talk.

Sami: Lucas do not say that. Our son isn't. He just isn't. I would know if he was something like that. You know what, it's that boy Arthur. I knew they were hanging around each other to much he probably put those thoughts in Will's head. Our son is being converted, that's what it is. Those people are trying to hurt my little boy. You know what I'm going to call his mother and tell her exactly what I think about her son and his...ways.

_Sami walks over to the phone and Lucas walks over to go and hang it up._

Sami: Lucas what the hell are you doing.

Lucas: Sami, listen to me. We don't know anything and you are jumping off the deep end on just pure speculation. Why are you so upset anyways? SO what if Will is.

Sami: Why am I so upset? I asking myself why aren't you so upset. Do you know what this means Lucas.

Lucas: Obviously not Sami. So tell me because I don't get it.

Sami: You don't know what gay is?

Lucas: No, I know what gay is. I don't get why you are acting like we just found out our son is dying. That is something we should be concerned about not our sons sexual preference.

Sami: Lucas shut up. I am not going to sit by while-

_Will comes walking into the door from school._

Will: Hey mom. Dad? What are you doing her. Uh-oh what happened. Mom? Dad?

Sami: Will. _(Sami comes rushing over to her son_) Honey...Is there anything you want to tell me.

Will: What?

Lucas: Sami leave it alone.

Sami: Lucas stay out of this. This involves me and my son.

Lucas: Sami I'm serious. Don't do this, not now.

Will: What are you all talking about? _(He heads over to the kitchen and gets drink out of the refrigerator) _

Sami: Will I found this in your room. _(She drops the magazine on the counter) _

Will: Mom what were you doing in my room?!

Sami: I was trying to clean it up for you and believe me I was just as surprised to find what I found.

Lucas: Will if you don't want to talk about this than we BOTH will wait till you are ready, ok?

Will: Talk about what?

Sami: Will are you?

Will: Mom, NO! Of course not. Dad? Mom? You didn't think I was...

Sami: Of course not, honey. I knew you weren't.

_Sami grabs Will in her arms as he looks up at his dad with a worried look on his face._

Sami: Now that, that is settled how about we go out.

Lucas: I thought you were to busy cleaning.

Sami: Well I'm done now. So, what do you say?

Will: We'll I actually have a lot homework to do.

Sami: Oh...ok Well how about you Lucas. We can go to lunch now.

_Lucas looks at Will and then back to Sami. _

Lucas: You know what. I...um...have to go take care of things now that I think about it.

Sami: But you just-

Lucas: Ok I have to go. I'll talk to you later. Will...How about you walk me out.

Will: But it's just-

Lucas: Just walk your dad out, OK?

_Will and Lucas both leave and stand in the hallway for a minute._

Lucas: I know your mom probably came down to hard on you but I want you to know that-

Will: Dad I said I'm not! I don't know what would make you or mom believe that. You know what, I remember I fell asleep while reading it and I just put it under my pillow until tonight to continue reading the magazine.

Lucas: Ok sure but I want you to know that if there's anything, I mean anything you need to talk about. You can come to me and I won't judge you for anything you have to say.

Will:...Ok. I really have to go now.

Lucas: Ok buddy I'll talk you to later tonight.

_Lucas leaves on the elevator as Will goes back into the apartment and into his room. He lays down on his bed as he looks up at a picture of him and his parents and grabs it and stares at it for a while and then throws it on the ground._


	51. Chapter 51

_Belle and Claire come to visit Shawn at his apartment (It is the apartment that he has now on the show not his old loft)_

_Shawn opens up the door_

Shawn: Hey, it's daddy's little girl _(Shawn takes Claire from Belle's arms)_

Belle: Hey sorry I didn't call. We were just in the neighborhood and I guess Claire sensed we were around her Daddy's house because she just started fusing so...here we are.

Shawn: So my baby wanted to see her Daddy. (_He holds Claire up in the air as she smiles) _Oh but anyways no it's not no problem. I'm happy to see her anytime...both of you.

Belle: Yea...SO was I interrupting anything.

Shawn: No you' re cool

Belle: So...Did you enjoy Thanksgiving yesterday?

Shawn: Oh everything was perfect. I got to spend time with my little girl and...and she could spend time with me.

Belle: Yea she seemed to enjoy it to. After you left she couldn't stop looking at your picture in the living room. She definitely knows who you are.

Shawn: Oh yea. What picture was that?

Belle: Um...of us at the Last Blast in high school.

Shawn: Oh those were the days. Seems like a lifetime ago but yet in still it seems just like yesterday.

Belle: My sentiments exactly. It seemed like there was so much less confusion then. I mean don't get me wrong High School is high school but now things are so different.

Shawn: So besides that how have you been?

Belle: Well, I don't know. As much as I love my parents, living back in their house again has opened up so many memories I think I was trying to forget.

Shawn: I know what you mean. Even when I was living on the Fancy Face, it was just like living with my parents all over. I'll tell you there's nothing like your own freedom.

Belle: So that's what Claire and I were doing this morning. Looking for a new place to live. I can't see me living in the loft again and besides are lease is up so house hunting it is.

Shawn: You were looking for a place in this neighborhood?

Belle: Well nothing like right next door but something fairly close. For Claire of course.

Shawn: You would do that for me.

Belle: Well I have to admit, when I gave you all those stipulations and rules to follow I didn't really think you would actually do it or at least not this soon anyways. So I can't sit on my butt in my parent's living room and tell you how to live your life and I not take my own advice.

Shawn: Well I have my own little confession. I think that if it wasn't for you and Claire then I would still be sleeping on a cot in Max's garage.

Belle: Well see, we need each other more than we thought...I mean-

Shawn: No it's ok, I know exactly what you mean. You know what I have an idea.

Belle: Yea what's that.

Shawn: While you are looking for a place to stay then why don't you come stay with me.

_Belle looks at him weird _

Shawn: No...I'm serious. Look it's perfect. I'll get to see Claire everyday and I'll be able to watch her when you need to go look for a place instead of you coming all the way from the penthouse over hear every day.

Belle: Shawn...I...I don't know. I mean it's a nice offer but I don't think it'll work

Shawn: Come on Belle. Lets do it. It'll be like were roommates or something.

Belle: With a kid?

Shawn: With a kid. Now what do you say.

_Belle starts to think about it as Willow comes strolling in. _

Willow: Hey Shawn, I saw these cute curtains downtown and I just thought they would look so cute in out bedroom. So _(Willow looks up to see Belle standing there) _Oh my god, Shawn I am so sorry.

_Shawn goes walking over to the door to greet Willow._

Shawn: Hey...um what are you doing here?

Belle: Our bedroom?

Shawn: Belle it's not what it looks like. _(He turns back over to Willow) _Willow could you please leave for just a minute.

Willow: I'm sorry I didn't know she was coming. You didn't call me and warn me-

Belle: You have her hiding from me?

Shawn: Willow please just for a minute.

Belle: No don't worry Willow. Me and my daughter were just about to leave.

Shawn: No Belle please.

Belle: Shawn I asked you above everything else, to not bring my daughter around her. And your living with her. I can't believe I did this. I can't believe that I was actually about to take you up on your offer. You are so unbelievable.

_Belle grabs Claire's stuff and the two head out of the door but she turns around for a minute. _

Belle: Claire say goodbye to Daddy because Daddy is about to go on a vacation and he will be gone for a while.

_Belle leaves and Shawn goes rushing after them_

Shawn: No wait! Belle please can't we just talk about it.

_Shawn comes walking back into the apartment._

Shawn: Damn IT! _(He slams the door shut) _I was this close to getting everything that I ever wanted back.

Willow: And what exactly is that.

Shawn: What?

Willow: What was everything you ever wanted? Belle? Or Claire?

Shawn: Willow I really don't need this right now. Especially from you.

Willow: From me?

Shawn: Yea from you.

Willow: Oh I didn't realize I was such an inconvenience to you.

_Shawn just sits on his couch obviously upset._

Willow: You know I can't do this anymore. I can't take you degrading me like this. I feel like I you dirty little secret who isn't good enough to be seen in public.

Shawn: You said it not me.

Willow: Oh Shawn, I really misread you. I thought you were the big break that I so desperately needed but no you weren't any of those things. You're just like any other man the only difference is, is that you were not paying.

Shawn: You're right, I'm just like any other man. So if I am all of those things then how about you get your things and leave me.

Willow: Are you kicking me out?

Shawn: NO, I kicking my insecurities out. Willow you are a nice girl but to be honest and as much as I hate to say this, I guess I have just been using you. Look my life was in shambles when you met me. And I have this really bad habit of running away when the going gets rough and you were just that escape route. At the time I needed you but that doesn't mean that us living together and dating is what I want.

Willow: How could you do this to me?

Shawn: Look at least I am admitting this now. Before either one of us get into deep and develop feelings for one another.

Willow: Who said I didn't develop feelings for you.

_Willow goes in the room and proceeds to pack her things in her purse and her book bag. _

Shawn: Willow I'm sorry-

Willow: Shawn just save it. I lended out my friendship, my hospitality, I lended out my emotions to you. Something I don't do a lot of the times and this is what I get for it.

Shawn: Don't cut-off men just because of this experience, us not working out between us.

Willow: Oh don't you worry. I wouldn't even give you that satisfaction.

_Willow walks out of the apartment as Shawn walks over and picks up a picture of Belle and Claire and holds the picture up to his chest. Meanwhile Belle is on the couch crying at her Parents place._

Belle: Damn you Shawn...damn you for making me love you...all over again.


	52. Chapter 52

_Nicole is at the ARC office with Austin, while they both are trying to get everything ready for the big Grand Opening which is about to come up in a couple of days (Soap Opera Time, for readers it will be here in about two weeks) Carrie is at the place with Nicole and Austin and she obviously isn't to excited to have Nicole there_

_Austin is on his cell phone talking to the designer as Nicole is on her phone talking to the caterer._

Austin:…Are you serious? I ordered a red carpet weeks ago for the roof and stairs and you mean to tell me that it won't be here….

Nicole:…Squid? Who the hell eats squid? Look you listen to me mister, when I asked for seafood I didn't mean all of the Little Mermaids friends I want something normal….What do you mean I'm being unreasonable, your being unreasonable…No, I want to talk to your manager right now. Since you obviously don' understand English let me-Hello?...Hello?

Austin: They hang up on you, too?

Nicole: Yea, what about the designer.

Austin: He refuses to listen to anything I suggest and is turning out Grand Opening into some crazy Circus. Where'd you get this guy anyways?

Nicole: He decorated for Victor and mines wedding. Look let me talk to him, maybe he will listen to me more.

_Nicole walks off to go call tiers designer as Carrie comes up to Austin handing him a bottle of water._

Carrie: You know I can't believe that you won't fire her.

Austin: Carrie we have been through this before. As much as we both may be mad at Nicole, I really need her. Remember that is why I called her back to Salem anyways.

Carrie: Well she could have stayed in L.A. is you ask me because I could do so much better in a life without Nicole Walker.

_Nicole walks up behind Carrie_

Nicole: Well tough because I'm not going anywhere Carrie.

Carrie: Excuse me!

Nicole: You heard me, so you can take your little suggestions and stuff it.

Carrie: You know if I was you, I would really watch what you say to me because right now I feel like if you could kill my child and get away with it then what's to stop me from killing you.

Austin: _(As he steps in between the two women)_ Alright ladies lets just end this right now.

Nicole: Well just tell your girlfriend to keep her remarks to her self.

Carrie: Well that's funny, because if you would have taken your own advice then I would still be pregnant as we speak.

Nicole: Well the way I see it, you can't be that torn up about it or you wouldn't already be in another's man bed.

Carrie: You little bitch!

Austin: Alright then, Carrie you come with me.

Carrie: What?

Austin: Come with me, I need to show you some thing. Meanwhile, Nicole could you finish handling things around here for me.

Nicole: Yea, whatever.

Austin: Alright I'll be right back.

_Austin and Carrie leave and eventually pull up to a house but Austin has Carrie blindfolded._

Carrie: Austin where are we?

Austin: Hold on, you'll see in a minute.

_Austin directs Carrie to the doorstep and he opens it up leading her inside._

Austin: Ok, LOOK! SURPRISE!

_Carrie looks around the house._

Carrie: What am I looking at? It's Jack and Jenn's old place, right?

Austin: Yea but now it's OUR new place. Isn't that great?!

Carrie: What? You bought us a house?

Austin: Yea don't you love it? I mean yea we may need to do some remodeling but, this is everything you have ever wanted right?

Carrie: Yea…but

Austin: But what? It has everything we need and this house can finally take us to that next level that we have always been trying to go to in our relationship.

Carrie: Of course. Don't get me wrong, I like it. But…this was something I was hoping I could do with you instead of you do it alone.

Austin: So you don't like the house?

Carrie: No, it's nice.

Austin: Just now the house you imagined?

Carrie: Well, yea. But hey beggars can't be choosers and it beats lying on a twin size bed at the office every night. _(She starts to walk around)_ It might need a little sprucing up but, I think we can work with it.

Austin: So that's a yes?

Carrie: Ummmmmm…of course, silly! It is exactly what we needed.

_Carrie and Austin hug. _

Austin: Good because I already bought it.

Carrie: But when did you have time to do this.

Austin: Well I actually talked to Jack and Jenn a day or two after they left about buying it and we worked out a deal so here we are.

Carrie: I love you so much! You know exactly what I need to get me in a good mood.

Austin: As long as you don't expect a house every time you are mad, then we'll be ok.

Carrie: as long as I have you then who cares whether you but me a house or a make a mud pie, I'll still love you.

Austin: A mud pie you say? I never thought about that. Sounds yummy.

Carrie: Oh yea

Austin: Delicious!

_Austin and Carrie passionately kiss each other_

Austin: You know what, this calls for a celebration.

Nicole: You brought wine, too. Wow you went all out.

Austin: Well not exactly. I was thinking along the lines of this.

_Austin gets down on one knee and takes the ring off of Carrie's thumb and slides it on her pointer finger._

Carrie: Only two more fingers to go.

Austin: Yea but something tells me that it won't be that long until it is on the right finger.

_Carrie and Austin kiss again. Meanwhile Nicole is still at the office._

Nicole: (_talking to herself)_ Take care of things, my ass. While he goes out and romances his girlfriend, I have to sit here and do all the boring work.

_Nicole decides to get up and go take a drive. Moments larer while she is driving she is pulled over by the cops. Without no hesitiation she pulls over and the dope proceeds to walk towards her._

Nicole: Yes officer, how may I help you?

Roman: Nicole? When did you get back in town?

Nicole: So now they have the Police Commander handing out speeding tickets? What in the orld are they doing over there at the Salem P.D.

Roman: well I was actually on my way to the station when I noticed YOU driving like you lost your mind. Do you know how fast you were going?

Nicole: Enlighten me.

Roman: Nicole you were speeding at 95 m.p.h in a 65 m.p.h limit I might add. Now where in the hell could you have been going that was so important.

Nicole: Well should you know Roman, I was going to visit my mother in the hospital.

Roman: In the hospital? Is Faye ok?

Nicole: No, no she's not. She's really sick and you my friend are holding me up as we speak.

Roman: Well Excuse me. How about e do this, I'll give you a ticket for your speeding if you let me take you out for dinner one of these days.

Nicole: _(As she giggles a little bit) _Not now. I am really busy with a whole lot of things right now and the last thing I need is some do-goody officer right on my neck. So thanks for the offer but you're goign to have to take a rain check.

Roman: Well a rain check is a whole lot better that nothing, isn't it?

Nicole: Sure, why not? Now can you doodle in your little pad there so I can be on my way.

Roman: Make sure you give your mother my best, you hear?

Nicole: _(Being Sarcastic)_ You bet you. Now thanks for the chat but farewell.

_Nicole drives off as she leaves a giddy Roman standing there watching her drive away, while she looks back in her rareview mirror and looks back at him, giving out a little smirk. _


	53. Chapter 53

_Will arrives at EJ Wells' office to talk to him. It is a surprise visit to EJ_

_Will knocks and EJ opens up the door._

EJ: Yes, can I help you?

Will: Are you EJ Wells?

EJ: Well that is what that door says. So what can I do for you?

Will: Oh well my name is Will Roberts-

EJ: Well Hello Will Roberts.

Will: Yea back at you but anyways, my mom is one of your patients, Sami Brady.

EJ: Oh Sami! So you're her little boy.

Will: That's what is says on my birth certificate.

EJ: Of course. Come on in, make yourself comfortable. _(EJ and Will both sit down on two chairs next to EJ's desk)_ So Will, tell me what did you come see me for.

Will: Ok well for starters I don't have much money with me but I was hoping that you could still talk to me anyways; I have 37 dollars and 51…52…62 cents with me. I hope that-

EJ: It's fine; I don't need your money. Your mother is a very nice woman. Let's just see this as a favor. Ok?

Will: Thanks but also, my mom doesn't know I'm here and I would like to keep it that way.

EJ: Of course. Whatever you say to me will strictly stay behind these doors.

Will: Perfect!

EJ: So tell me what do we have to talk about?

Will: Well I know my mom has been coming to see you and lately she has been acting completely different. Better, I mean.

EJ: Well I am glad to know that I am doing my job. But I still don't see how that involves you.

Will: I was sort of hoping that since you fixed my mom than maybe you can fix me.

EJ: I don't see anything broken. (Will gets a weird look on his face) I was joking. That was a joke.

Will: Yea ok. Anyways lately I have been having these thoughts and as much as I try not to think about them, I can't stop them from coming back.

EJ: What kind of thoughts?

Will: About Boys.

EJ: Boys?

Will: Yea you know, boys.

EJ: I know what boys are but I don't see where the concern comes in.

Will: I've been thinking about boys in a…well…romantic way.

EJ: Romantic Way? Oh I see your hoping that I can get these thoughts out of your head.

Will: Yea.

EJ: And that if I do, everything will go back to normal.

Will: Exactly.

EJ: Well I'm sorry, I can't do that. You see I am a counselor, not a magician.

Will: What do you mean you're not a magician?

EJ: As I said, I'm not. What you want me to do is impossible.

Will: But all I need you to do is hypnotize me or something. Look you have got to just try. I can't stay like this forever.

EJ: Stay like what?

Will: You know what I mean. Why are you being so difficult? All I am asking you to dis just fix one minor glitch in my system.

EJ: And who said there was even a "glitch" to begin with.

Will: I know it is. I'm thinking things that I shouldn't be thinking at all. That's why I cam to you but you obviously don't want to help me.

EJ: No it's not that I don't want to, I can't. Nothing you are thinking or doing is a medical problem, nor a problem at all.

Will: Then how do you explain what I'm thinking?

EJ: Well it can be many things. Your mind just might be curious or you are excepting a part of you that you have been trying to hide.

Will: (_Will thinks to himself for a minute and then decides to leave)_ Look your no help. I'm out of here.

EJ: Will I truly don't understand what you want me to say.

Will: It's not what I want you to say, it's what I want you to do.

EJ: Listen to me. _(EJ puts his hands on Will's shoulder and Will pulls away from him)_ Everything is fine with you. You are going to be ok?

Will: Yea well that is easy for you to say. You're still normal.

_Will barges out of the office as EJ turns back around and sits on his couch._

EJ: Gotcha' Sami.


	54. Chapter 54

_Erin comes walking into Brandon's Hotel Room._

Brandon: So she comes back! (_As he is flipping through the channels)_

Erin: Don't worry; I didn't come to chit-chat. I just want to get my things. I'm moving back to Chicago.

Brandon: Ok. Goodbye.

Erin: So that's it? You're just going to end everything we had like that.

Brandon: No Erin, you're just going to end everything we had like that.

Erin: What are you talking about?

Brandon: Look don't you have a plane to catch or something.

Erin: So you're really going to do this. Just bye and that's it.

Brandon: Erin I told you I wasn't going to play these games with you. This cat and mouse stuff. Erin I like to think that I am just a little too mature to be doing this at my age.

Erin: Oh really now? Fine than, that's it. We just are going to end things and pretend like we never knew each other.

Brandon: Did I ever say that I wanted to do that Erin?

Erin: Well they way you are acting I wouldn't know. You know it was a big mistake coming to this city. Ever since you have gotten around your old buddies and friends, you're not the same man.

Brandon: No Erin, I am the exact same person I have always been. But you, you're the one who has picked up this new attitude from Chicago to Salem. Erin, you are a stranger. All this jealousy and bitterness and insecurities, I don't know who that is.

Erin: Well can you blame me. You haven't given me much to work with here. You're the one who's skeletons came falling out of the closet as soon as we stepped foot in this place. What are you going to tell me next, you have a kid?

Brandon: Oh Erin get over it. I was married, big deal. I have apologized for it but like I told you at the hospital I am not going to do it again.

Erin: You are the one who is flirting with your ex-wife while your mother is lying in bed dying.

_Brandon stands up and snaps at Erin._

Brandon: DON'T YOU EVER! Say something like that again.

Erin: Which part, the one about your mother or Sami.

Brandon: You know what get out.

Erin: What?

_Brandon grabs Erin's suitcase and throws it out in the hallway._

Brandon: You heard me, take all your things and get the hell out. Have a nice flight.

Erin: Oh my god, you're kicking me out.

Brandon: Well for once since we have been here, you understand what is coming out of my mouth.

_Brandon nudges Erin out of the room_

Erin: I hate you Brandon. You hear that, I hate YOU!

_Brandon slams the door in her face. Erin picks up her suitcases and begins to walk down the hallway and eventually Erin goes to Faye's room at University Hospital where Dr. James is checking up on her._

Dr. James: Hello Erin, what can I do for you?

Erin: Exactly what you did for me last night.

_Erin jumps into Dr. James' arms and the two start to go at it on the empty bed next to Faye's. As they are having sex, EJ comes strolling along and sees the two through the window. _

EJ: My, my. Looke what we have here.


	55. Chapter 55

_Sami is lying down on the couch sick as Will is trying to help his mother._

Will: Mom are you sure I shouldn't call the doctor?

Sami: Baby it is just a little cold. You know with all this strange weather we have been having, that's all.

Will: I know but Mom you sound like you are in so much pain.

Sami: Look everything will be ok. I've taken my medicine, I'm on bed rest. So there is nothing more you can do for me. Thank You.

Will: I thought you were feeling better?

Sami: Earlier I was but, it has been so flip-floppy all week.

_The phone rings._

Will: I'll get it.

Sami: Thanks…Hey Will can you turn on Law and Order, that'll get my mind off of things.

_Will picks up the remote and flips the channel and walks over to get the phone. _

Will: Hello….Hey Stacey, what's up?...Um, no I don't think I'll be able to….No, my mom is really sick and I promises I would look after her….Yea-

Sami: No Will, honey. Go out with your friends. Just cause I'm not feeling well means you have to stay home with me. Go hang out.

Will: _(Holding the phone to his chest)_ Are you sure?

Sami: Yea., sure. Who you going with?

Will: Stacey. Is that ok?

Sami: _(As the thought of her son going out with a girl makes her happy)_ OF COURSE! Here hand me my purse so I can give you so money. You know girls like it when a guy treats her.

Will: Mom this is not a date.

Sami: Um-hm, Whatever. Believe me I've seen it all before. I've been on those awkward dates before.

Will: When before or after you were kidnapping your sister.

Sami: Hey! I'm just trying to give you advice.

Will: Alright, thanks mom_. (Back on the phone)_ Stacey…Yea, I'll be there…Ok, see you later.

_Will hangs up and goes to sit back down on the couch. _

Will: Thanks mom, _(As she hands him 40 dollars)_ I really appreciate it.

Sami: Don't mention it.

Will: But if you need me, then just call, ok.

Sami: Will just go have fun, don't worry about me.

_Will grabs his coat and kisses his mom on the cheek and leaves. After Will leaves, Sami lets out a little smile. _

Sami: I told Lucas are son wasn't gay.

_Sami goes to stand up but as she does, she gags and runs off to the bathroom. Awhile later Will arrives at the Java Café to meet his friend Stacey (Played by actress Lalaine (go to to see what she looks like))_

Stacey: Hey over hear (_AS she stands up and waves at Will)_

Will: Hey! Sorry I'm late (_HE sits down and takes his coat off)_

Stacey: Oh no problem. Yea thanks for coming. I really need to study for this math exam tomorrow and I said well hay why not just call my brainiac of a best friend.

Will: I'm not that good.

Stacey: Don't downplay yourself. You know like every thing that a math teacher ever even mentioned. Oh look are drinks are ready. I already ordered yours, I hope you don't mind.

Will: Oh it's not problem. I'll go get them.

_Will stands up and walks over to the counter and pick up the tray with the two drinks and sandwiches on them. As he turns around he bumps into the guy standing behind him. _

Will: Oh Damn it!

_He bends down to clean up the mess as they guy also bends down to help him (The guy is played by Jonathan Keltz_

Guy: I am so sorry. Here let me help you.

Will: No I got it, it's fine.

_They both stand up as Will sits the food and tray back on the counter. _

Guy: I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention.

Will: No, don't mention it.

Guy: Here let me pay for your stuff. It's the least I can do.

Will: Look I said it is no problem.

Guy: Hey aren't you that kid on the basketball team at Salem High?

Will: Yea. You go to Salem High?

Guy: Well Sort of.

Will: Oh well here's my stuff. I guess I'll see you around than.

_Will picks up the tray with new food and drinks on there and head backs to the table. _

Will: Sorry for the wait. Our stuff sort of got knocked over by that kid.

_Stacey looks back to look at him. _

Stacey: Jerk! He should have paid for our food then.

Will: No I told him he didn't have to. Besides the waiter was nice enough not to make us repay.

Stacey: Well still. A jerk is still a jerk.

Will: No, it wasn't even his fault. I was the one who wasn't looking.

Stacey: Well I guess that makes you the jerk than.

_They both laugh at her comment and get back to work as Will seems distracted from that point on. Meanwhile back at Sami's place she is still lying on her couch but gets back up and proceeds to the bathroom. She picks something up from on top of the sink and looks at it. _

Sami: Oh my god, it came back positive. I'm Pregnant.


	56. Chapter 56

_It is a new day in Salem and Sami is at EJ's door. _

_EJ opens up the door to a very frantic Sami. _

EJ: Good Morning Samantha. What seems to be the problem?

Sami: Oh thank god you are here. I know it is early but I was hoping that maybe you could spare a moment of your time.

EJ: What's wrong?

_Sami pulls something out of her purse wrapped in tissue. _

Sami: This _(As she holds up her EPT stick)_ It came back positive last night. I'm pregnant.

EJ: Well are you sure? I mean those things can be wrong, can't they?

Sami: Not if you take 4 of them, 5 if you count the one I broke before I can read it, I was so nervous. But anyways the point is I know I am pregnant, I just know it.

EJ: And you are upset about this?

Sami: About being pregnant? _(She thinks for aminute)_ Well...No I guess not.

EJ: Then what is wrong?

Sami: You know what now that I think about it, I don't even know. Wow thanks Dr. Wells you really did help me. Lucas and ME having a child, no I guess there is no problem at all. _(Sami kisses EJ on the cheek)_ You really are good. Thanks.

_Sami goes to walk out of the door but not before EJ speaks up. _

EJ: Of course this does mean that Lucas is the father. Right?

Sami: Of course Lucas is the father, I mean who else have I been intimate with in the past – Oh my god! _(Sami realizes she slept with Brandon) _

EJ: You remember something?

Sami: Brandon. (_Sami goes to sit back on the couch as she can barely stand)_ I slept with Brandon too. Oh my gosh.

EJ: So that means that Lucas and this guy you speak of, both of these men could have fathered your child.

Sami: It was a mistake, I swear it. Lucas and I had just got into an argument and Brandon was upset about his mom and then just one thing led to another. I didn't think anything would come of it though. I mean it was just a one time thing but then again Lucas and I only had sex once.

EJ: You are in one hell of a crisis aren't you?

Sami: Yea so what are you going to do about it?

EJ: Me? What do you expect me to do?

Sami: I meant to say what am I going to do. Lucas has always wanted another child and Brandon just loves kids. Both would be happy but both would also be devastated to find out that they aren't the father.

EJ: You know what, I know exactly what you need.

Sami: Besides a do-over.

EJ: You need a break from all this chaos in your life. How about this, I take you up to Green Mountain Lodge over the weekend. Just you and me. Some relaxation, some re-evaluation, and most importantly some alone time.

_EJ walks up to Sami's face as he begins to caress her face but she pulls away._

Sami: What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to hit on me?

EJ: Sami don't tell me you don't feel the chemistry we share. The looks we give each other. All of it. We are meant to be. _(He begins to rub his hands up her thighs and slowly reaching her breast) _

Sami: Get your hands off me, you quacko. I don't want you or you weekend. I just told you that I am pregnant and have no idea who the father is and you want me to run off for a secret rendezvous with you. What the hell is your problem?

_Sami grabs her coat and purse and proceeds out of the door. _

EJ: I wouldn't do that if I was you.

Sami: Well you're not so leave your suggestions to yourself.

EJ: I'm just merely saying, if you walk out of that door than you can kiss Lucas and Brandon both bye-bye.

Sami: Excuse me.

EJ: You wouldn't want for me to tell both men the little predicament that you are in, now would you? I mean if I tell them then I'll put, how do you Americans say it, "my own little spin" on things. _(EJ gets into Sami's face and intimidates her)_ I'll make you look like the biggest slut and whore that this town has ever seen. You will be so embarrassed and shamed that not only will you and your bastard child be driven out of this town but everyone you have made progress with thus far will hate you all over again.

Sami: You wouldn't nor can you do that to me.

EJ: Oh you will be surprised with what I can do, SO this weekend. It is sounding more promising every second, wouldn't you agree.

Sami: You are not going to blackmail me into dating you.

EJ: Oh "blackmail" I hate that word. It sounds so severe. How about we think of it as a mutual agreement between us two. You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours. Deal?

_Sami just stares at him in anger. _

Sami: I have no idea who you are right now and I really don't need this at this moment.

_Sami goes storing out of his office _

EJ: _(He yells out)_ The Green Mountain Lodge, this weekend. Be there or be square.

_EJ shuts his door and sits down in his chair as someone comes barging in. _

Will: What the hell are you doing to my mother?

EJ_: (Surprised to see him)_ Will! What are you doing here, buddy?

Will: Why are you trying to blackmail my mom?

EJ: Were you evesdropping? You know that's nice for little boys like you to do. It makes you seem very naughty.

Will: Answer my question, idiot. What is going on between you and my mom? If you don't want to answer me than I am pretty sure you would the Chief of Staff.

EJ: (_EJ comes walking over to where Will is standing)_ Oh Will, so young, so naïve, so dumb! I will tell you this once and one time only. Mind your own damn business. You know nothing and besides I believe you have your own problems to deal with.

Will: You can't do that to my mom. I won't let you. I am going to tell my dad and Grandpa Roman. And he will haul your ass to jail.

EJ: Oh call your daddy. I've dealt with him before. And while you are searching for Salem's finest. I'll be prepared to put this tape in all of your family's stockings this Christmas. Oh what a surprise that will be but I don't necessarily see it as being on anyone's wish list though.

Will: What's that?

EJ: Lets just call it the confessions of a teenage...fagot.

Will: You wouldn't.

EJ: You know you and your mother both like to question what I will do. You see where I come from I don't have time to play these games with you people. As long as you stay out of my face with your juvenile threats than your secret will stay just that…a secret. Got it?

Will: I came to you because I thought you would help me, not because I wanted you to hold this over my head.

EJ: You started this game, now finish it. Now get out of my office and learn how to stay out of grown folks business.

_Will walks out of the door obviously very angry. EJ goes to sit back on his chair and he too is also upset. He pauses for a minute and picks up the phone to call someone. _


	57. Chapter 57

_Austin and Carrie area t their new house as they are re-decorating it. Carries has just gotten off the phone. _

Austin: Who was that? _(Austin is standing on a ladder in front of the walkway into the living room panting the edges.)_

Carrie: I don't know. There voice sounded familiar but then again it didn't.

Austin: Well what did this mystery person want?

Carrie: All they said was come to the office on the fifth floor at University Hospital. I don't know what about though.

_Austin climbs down the ladder. He seems very concerned. _

Austin: Well are you going to go? I mean you don't know who this is, do you think you can trust them?

Carrie: I don't see why not. Look it probably was Dr. Bader wanting me to come in for some post check-ups. So let me go get change and I'll be right back.

_Carrie gives Austin a peck on the lips and walks up the stairs. _

Austin: You know what, I think should come with you.

Carrie: Don't be silly. Look I am telling you everything is fine. And the sooner you let me leave, the sooner I'll be able to come back….to you.

Austin: Well if that's the case then what are you waiting for.

_Carrie hurry's up the steps and gets dressed and soon enough she is at the hospital on the fifth floor looking for the office. She finds a door that reads "Ethan J. Wells" _

Carrie:_ (She says to herself)_ It couldn't be. What is he doing here in Salem?

_Carrie walks into the office to see a big chair with it's back turn to her. _

Carrie: You wanted to see me.

EJ: (_Turns around in his chair)_ Ah Carrie. So nice of you to come. Sit down, we have some catching up to do.

_Carrie hesitantly sits at one of the chairs next to EJ's desk._

Carrie: Dr. Wells, I didn't know you were here in Salem. Better yet I didn't know you worked here.

EJ: Yes for quite some time. But enough about me, how have you been. First I must give my condolences to you. I heard about you losing your child.

Carrie: How did you hear about that?

EJ: Well I work here at the hospital, silly. And you know hospital news spreads like wildfire. But you know I found it somewhat amusing though-

Carrie: My baby's death? You found that amusing?

EJ: Of course not. I really must be careful with my choice of words. What I was trying to say is that we both know that a couple of moths ago you had plans of aborting this child and now you don't even have the child. Life…life is what I find amusing. How Life just plays those silly little tricks on people.

Carrie: You know I really don't see the point of you calling me down here.

EJ: Oh that I almost forgot. Here _(He throws down a picture on his desk)_ Do you know this woman?

_Carrie stares at him for a second and then looks down at the picture of Sami. _

Carrie: Yea, she's my sister. Why?

EJ: This woman here is your sister?!

Carrie: Yea but why do I feel like you already knew that.

EJ: I had no clue. I mean she told me she had a sister named Carrie but I never put the pieces together. My, what are the odds? _(HE is obviously lying) _

Carrie: So my sister just randomly told you that she has a sister named Carrie.

EJ: No, you see she is a patient of mine now. I decided to become a counselor and Sami was one of my first patients.

Carrie: Really? Sami never told me that she was seeing a doctor.

EJ: But why would she. I mean as she tells me, the two of you aren't particularly close these days.

Carrie: No were not but I still don't see what any of this has to do with the other.

EJ: Well here's the deal. I was thinking after all of the rude, humiliating, despicable things your sister has done to you, it is finally time for Carrie Brady to seek her revenge.

Carrie: Well I am not agreeing to anything but what exactly do you have in mind.

EJ: Well I don't know if you are aware of this but your sister has seemed to get her hooks into your ex-fiancé again.

Carrie: Well as long as she is not in my business then she can do whatever she wants for all I care. Besides, I knew this already and Sami actually seems to be settling down so I really don't need nor want to stir up the trouble again.

_Carrie goes to stand up and head to the door._

Carrie: Once again it was nice seeing you but I'm really busy right now.

EJ: Before you go I have one more question, does Austin know about your failed abortion. _(Carrie quickly turns around)_ I mean I was just wondering because from what I see you all are doing pretty well and I think that if he was to know your secret than he won't have as much trust in you as he once dead. What do you think about it?

Carrie: I don't know what you're talking about.

EJ: You don't know what I'm talking about. Funny because I remember just like it was yesterday, a blonde woman who fits your description came into my office demanding for an abortion. So you are going to try and tell me that wasn't you?

Carrie: I don't see where you are getting at.

EJ: Get Sami Brady away from that imbecile of a man and into my arms.

Carrie: What? You have got to be kidding.

EJ: I don't "kid". Think of a way, anyway to get your sister to dump Lucas and come crawling into my arms. Understand?

Carrie: I can't do that. Besides the fact that I don't want to, there is no way I can break-up Sami and Lucas.

EJ: Well maybe a little Dear Santa Note to Austin will help you to do what I am asking?

Carrie: You have no right in telling my personal business to no one and that includes my boyfriend.

EJ: (_He raises his voice at Carrie)_ I can do whatever I damn well please!

Carrie: Fine tell Austin, I'll just get you arrested for breaking the law.

EJ: Do you really want to gamble with those odds. Yes I might possibly look at jail time but you will be the one who everyone looks down upon. Oh look it's that girl who was going to abort her only chance of having a baby just to follow a high-school crush.

Carrie: You don't know what you are talking about. My family would never do that to me.

EJ: Oh really, that is not how I see it. As I recall I don't remember your family being very keen about selfish people who only think of themselves and not the outcome that might have an effect on everyone else. That is why Sami is seeing a therapist now, isn't it?

Carrie: I do not want to do this. To Lucas or Sami. EJ this is not the guy I met at the clinic, what happened to you?

EJ: Well being locked away in a jail cell for years has a tendency to make the heart grow bitter.

Carrie: Jail Time? Who the hell are you?

EJ: Never mind that. Do we have a deal or what? And think about it Carrie, be very smart when making your decision.

_EJ puts his hand out as Carrie pauses for a minute. _

Carrie: Deal _(She shakes EJ's hand)_ I'll do exactly what my sister did to me. Ruin my life over a guy.

_EJ stands there__ with a devilish smile on his face. _

EJ: Good. Exactly what I wanted to hear.


	58. Chapter 58

_Sami is at work Basic Black. She is obviously distracted about EJ and his proposal that she really isn't doing her work. On her desk there is a catalog with baby things in it. Kate comes walking behind her. _

Kate: OH NO! Tell me, Please tell me you are shopping for a baby shower and not actually looking for yourself.

_Sami looks back and slams the catalog shut. _

Sami: Kate leave me alone. You know you can't talk to me unless it involves work.

Kate: I am working damn it. So answer me. Tell me you are not pregnant and most importantly carrying my grand child.

Sami: Fine than, I won't tell you.

_Sami stands up and head to the break room as Kate is right on the trial _

Kate: Your joking right. You are being typical Sami and just trying to make me mad.

Sami: Well if hearing that you are going to be having another grandchild makes you mad then I guess so. Now Kate I'm serious leave me alone. I am having a really bad day and don't think I won't call the cops again.

Kate: I'm not-

A worker walks into the break room.

Kate: _(Talking to the worker)_ Can you please give us some privacy. _(The worker walks out and Kate slams the door)_ I'm not going anywhere; we have to talk about this.

Sami: Talk about what? This is my child and you have no say in anything that involves him or her.

Kate: The hell if I don't, this is my grandchild.

Sami: And if you don't leave then you will be their incarcerated grandmother.

Kate: You do know what this means.

Sami: (She _mumbles under her breath while opening a bottle of water)_ That I have to deal with you for another 18 years.

Kate: I heard that.

Sami: Well "hear this", LEAVE. You have five more seconds before I call the cops for violating your restraining order.

Kate: Not until you tell me that this isn't Lucas's baby.

_Sami grows silent after Kate's remark. _

Kate: Oh my god, your face says it all. This isn't Lucas's child. Thank GOD! You have saved me once again, lord.

Sami: You know what if you're not going to go then I will. And don't think that I'm not going to go and call the cops.

Kate: Oh no you won't _(She grabs Sami by her arm to stop her from leaving)_ You are going to stay right here and tell me to my face that this isn't Lucas's child.

Sami: Is that what you want? Is that what you want to hear?

Kate: Yes damn it, now sat it so I can go to sleep peacefully tonight.

_Sami stares Kate in her face and at the blink of an eye she spits right in her face. _

Sami: Lucas is the child! You hear me, no one else but Lucas!

_Sami goes to open up the door_

Kate: You nasty Bitch

_Kate pushes Sami from behind but Sami's stomach is pushed into the door knob on the door and she buckles over in pain. _

Sami: AAAAAHHHH!

_Workers come running into the break room including John who sees Kate standing over Sami's body. _

John: What the hell is going on? _(He notices Sami on the ground)_ Oh my god, Sami. _(HE bends down to aide her)_ Someone call the ambulance. Kate what the hell happened.

Sami: JOHN, SAVE MY BABY!!!!

John: Baby? What the hell is she talking about?

Kate: She's pregnant.

Justine _(An employee at Basic Black)_: The ambulance said that they're on their way. Is there anything you need me to do Mr. Black

John: No that is all for now. Thanks Justine. Kate not tell me what you did.

Kate: That little brat spit in my face, John! And this isn't the first time Sami has felt she needed to defend herself with her bodily fluids.

John: And you decided to shove her in the door. And doesn't she have a restraining order against you anyways.

Kate: Oh be serious John, did you really believe that a measly piece of paper was going to keep me away from her.

_The EMT's come running in and they put Sami on a gurney and she is taken to the hospital with John and Kate following right behind her. Moments later Sami is taken to the hospital and rushed into emergency. _

Marlena: Oh John! (_She runs into his arms)_ I came as soon as you called. What happened?

_John looks behind him at Kate. Marlena takes the hint and walks over to Kate_

Marlena: Kate! What did you do to my daughter?

Kate: Marlena, get real. I mean seriously you know your daughter and you know what short fuse she has with people. Look what do you want me to say, sorry? Because I'm not. She is lucky that's all that is wrong with her.

Roman: (_Is standing behind Kate)_ If I didn't know better I would say that was a threat.

Kate: Oh my god. You all are a joke. I mean this Sami we are talking about. Surely you don't believe that I just attacked her in the break room.

Roman: Well If I was facing jail time and my accuser was right there, the thought would run through my mine.

Kate: I didn't go after you daughter. She is the one who spat in my face first. I was just defending myself.

Marlena: You are a grown woman Kate. Who keeps on involving herself in my daughter's life. I just don't get it Kate. From my stand point I would say that you were infatuated with Sami.

Kate: Oh Marlena save your Dr. Phil moments for someone who cares.

_The doctor comes walking out and Marlena runs up to her. _

Marlena: Doctor! How is my daughter? Is everything ok?

Dr. Reynolds: Everything is just fine. It was close though. I don't know if you all are aware of this but as I was taking the ultrasound on her stomach I noticed something. _(She holds up a picture of the ultrasound)_

_Marlena lets out a happy gasp._

Marlena: Is that what I think it is?

Dr. Reynolds: A baby? Bingo. It seems your daughter is expecting. And don't worry the baby is fine.

Marlena: Oh My! Is she woke? Can I go see her?

Dr. Reynolds: Yea sure but keep it short.

_Marlena goes in the back as Carrie and Lucas come into the waiting room_

Lucas: What happened, what's wrong with Sami?

John: Sami had an accident at work but she's ok now?

Lucas: An accident? What kind of accident?

_John points to Kate. _

Lucas: Mom? Tell me you weren't involved in this.

Kate: Honey…She provoked me.

Lucas: Provoked you? You can't be serious. Mom you were warned to stay away from her. Why can't you just leave this thing alone?

_Roman pulls Carrie to the side._

Roman: Thank you sweetie for coming. I know you and Sami aren't best friends at the moment but I know she appreciates this.

Carrie: No it is fine. _(Carrie looks over at a worried Lucas)_ He really loves her, doesn't he?

Roman: Who Lucas? Yea, even when they thought they were mad at each other they just couldn't deny how much they meant to one another. And now that love is just going to be 10x stronger now.

Carrie: Why? Why's that?

Roman: Your sister and Lucas are pregnant.

Carrie: Pregnant? Wow, I didn't even know that they were that far into their relationship. _(Carrie looks up at the swinging doors and notices EJ on the other side)_ You know what, I see someone I need to talk to. Can you excuse me?

Roman: Yea sure.

_Carrie leaves and goes to EJ_

Carrie: Are you spying on us?

EJ: Have you done what I asked?

Carrie: That is what I came to talk to you about. I can't do it. I know what you said you would say to Austin but I don't care, I can't break them up. They are so happy right now and having a baby. I can't be responsible for tearing them apart.

EJ: Oh well. Kiss Austin goodbye, my friend

_EJ gets onto the elevator. _

Carrie: Oh no I won't!

_Lucas walks into Sami's cubical. _

Lucas: Hey Marlena, do you think I can talk to Sami alone?

Marlena: Oh of course, I'll be right outside sweetie.

_Marlena leaves and Lucas sits down on the chair. _

Lucas: Hey how do you feel?

Sami: I've been better.

Lucas: Yea, I bet so. Is there anything you need?

Sami: No, everything is fine now. Hopefully.

Lucas: Look Sami I have to say it. Earlier today I woke up and I had every intentions in the world, not to talk to you today because I was so mad at you at how you handled what you found yesterday-

Sami: What I thought I found

Lucas: Look whatever the point is, is that you blew up at him and I seriously began doubting whether or not this was going to work out-

Sami: Lucas what are you trying to say?

Lucas: Sami let me finish. But when John called me and told me that you were being rushed to the hospital, my heart sank to the bottom of my feet. It's like my whole world just stopped, I couldn't see straight anymore, I know for sure I probably ran through every stop light I saw. But anyways what I am trying to say is that I Love the heck out of you. Woman I don't know what you have done to me but I've realized Ican't live my life without you near. Even when I lied and said we were through, I was still able to see you everyday. I guess what I am trying to say here is that I don't want to go another day without being fully committed to you.

Sami: Are you saying what I think you are saying.

Lucas: Sami Brady, I was living a lie every time I denied you. I was living a boring life every time you weren't around. Damn It, I wasn't living at all every time you weren't with me so would you put this man out of his misery and marry me.

_Lucas pulls out a diamond ring from his pocket. _

Sami: Lucas, it is no lie that we have had one crazy life but every memory I have of my life in the past 13 years, you were in it some how. I don't know if that was a sign from God thenand we were just being stubborn, or maybe we just were secretly stalking each other for years, either way we have been there for each other. Whether we wanted or not, we have. So I don't see no way that I could possibly say no.

_Lucas stands up and kisses Sami. And slips on the ring as they both have tears in their eyes. _

Lucas: Well good because I wouldn't have been able to take this ring back.

_Sami and Lucas both laugh. As Sami's happiness is soon turned to anxiety as she sees EJ far in the distance looking at her. _

Sami: Damn It! I can't take it anymore.

Lucas: What? What's wrong?

Sami: There is something that I need to tell you. I was wondering when the right time would be but I promised you that I wouldn't keep anything from you.

Lucas: Sami what is wrong? You are scaring me, don't do this to me right now.

Sami: Lucas I'm pregnant.

Lucas: _(With a big smile on his face)_ What? You're pregnant…we're pregnant? Oh My God baby, you made it sound like it was something bad.

Sami: That's just it we're not pregnant. Or at least I don't know yet. Lucas when we were doing that whole on and off thing, in between that when I guess we had broken up or whatever, I slept with Brandon. But it was a big mistake, I regretted it as soon as it happened and I didn't think nothing was going to come of it. Please Lucas you have got to understand.

Lucas: You slept with Brandon?

Sami:…Yea

Lucas: I am going to kill him!

Sami: No Lucas it wasn't his fault. He was so upset and we both were. I promise you we both thought nothing of it and then when we got back together I was just going to get out of my head and never think anything of it.

Lucas: So what made you tell me now?

Sami: Because I thought you both should know and….

Lucas: And what?

Sami: Someone was going to try and blackmail me.

Lucas: Blackmail you? Who, who is it?

Sami: we'll you know that doctor that I've been going to, well this morning he told me that he wanted me to run away with him. Something about us being meant for one another and bunch of other mess. Anyways he said that if I didn't go with him, he was going to tell you and Brandon some made up story about my pregnancy and so on. I couldn't take the stress so I had to tell the truth not that I wasn't going to anyways.

Lucas: Where does that quack get off blackmailing his own patient?

Sami: Look just leave it alone. He's out of the picture now, that the truth is out.

Lucas: Yea but even still, Dr. Wells seems like he needs his own little one on one meeting.

Sami: I hope you understand Lucas. Understand what happened.

Lucas: You see that ring? That should tell you that I understand.

_Sami and Lucas hug each other as Sami looks up to see EJ still in the background smiling and then walks off. Meanwhile back in the lobby Roman is on the phone with the department. _

Roman: (_on the phone)_ Ok…Thanks buddy, I got everything now….Ok….Bye. (_he hangs up)_ Hey Kate!

Kate: _(Who is sitting in a chair looking very bored)_ Hey Roman!

Roman: Kate Roberts, you are under arrest-

Kate: Oh my god you have to be kidding me.

_Roman pulls Kate up out of her chair and puts cuffs on and reads her, her rights. _

Kate: Marlena, your daughter is dead. You hear me. She has played her little manipulative games fort the last time.

_Roman drags Kate out of the hospital as Marlena stares her down as John grabs her in a hug. _


	59. Chapter 59

_Mimi has come to Shawn's new Place. She rings the doorbell. Shawn opens up the door. (With no shirt on I might add, he was working out)_

Shawn: Is there something you need?

Mimi: Well Hello to you to. Can I come in?

_Shawn moves out of the door way to let Mimi in._

Mimi: Nice place you have here. Wow…It's painted and furnished. I lived with you for almost three years and you never did all of this.

Shawn: You know I was in the middle of something so can you please just tell me what you need.

Mimi: I brought by these _(She rips out a packet of papers and hands them to Shawn)_

Shawn: _(While looking through the papers)_ What are they?

Mimi: Our annulment papers. I've had them for a while but I guess I just wasn't able to accept that my first marriage failed only after being married for what a week.

Shawn: Well we both know why that is, right? Where do I sign, I want this over as quickly as possible.

Mimi: Ok I know you're upset but I don't see how you can be this cruel about the whole situation. I have told you I am sorry Shawn, countless times but yet you still refuse to forgive me.

Shawn: You want me to forgive you Mimi? I was the one that was there that helped you out after Rex left and how you claimed you would never lie and so on. But you turned around and did it right back to me. You should never bite the hand of the one that feeds you.

Mimi: Is that how you see me? Like you were some savior to my messed up life.

Shawn: That is not what I said Mimi.

Mimi: Yea maybe not in those same words but it is exactly what you meant. I never asked you Shawn to come and help me, I never asked you to take me on a date. That was you, you're doing.

Shawn: Ok well maybe we both came into this relationship with our own interior motives. You were trying to get over Rex and me with Belle. So I guess we both have some fault in our break-up, I'll admit that much

Mimi: Wo,wo, wo. Hold on, back it up mister. Our relationship was not my meal ticket to get out of a failed relationship. I genuinely fell in love with you Shawn and part of me always has but I'm glad to know that you can finally admit that I was only in your life cause Belle couldn't be. You can just drop off the papers at Frankie's office.

_Mimi grabs her coat and purse and storms out of the door._

Shawn: Mimi wait! I didn't mean it like that!

_Shawn turns around and grabs his shirt and puts on and then grabs his coat and helmet and leaves out. Meanwhile Belle is at the Java Café with Claire talking to her mom on the phone about Sami._

Belle:…Well tell Sami I said that I'm glad everything is fine and congrats to the baby….Ok, you too mom….All right, Love you….Bye-Bye.

_Mimi is walking outside of the Java Café now with tears in her eyes. She looks up and notices Belle and Claire inside and after a while decides to go in._

Mimi: Hi Belle.

_Belle looks up at Mimi and then looks back down at Claire._

Belle: Hello Miriam.

Mimi: You mind if I join you all?

Belle: I'm sorry is there something that you need?

_Mimi sits down in the chair at the table._

Mimi: Belle I don't know how I can say sorry where it is enough. I know what I did was wrong and not something a best friend does but I really would appreciate if you give our 20 year friendship a chance.

Belle: Mimi you didn't take my Barbie doll and rip her head off or got caught kissing my crush in the lockers, you lied to me for months about something I had no clue about. I can see if I thought Shawn could possibly be the father but that thought never even entered my mind. Not only did it hurt me and Shawn but it hurt my daughter. You're god daughter.

Mimi: I know Belle, I know what I did was wrong and I know that I should have put my needs to the side but I couldn't I was just to scared. You don't know how it feels to be the second choice at anything in life-

Belle: Oh Mimi spare me the sad tale. You can not blame every mistake in your life on the fact that you were homeless. That was years ago, Mimi and obviously you got over it because you walk around town with your cute channel purse and your designers jeans so please cut the bull.

Mimi: Well if that's how you see it that I guess that's it.

Belle: Mimi listen to me. You can't go around ruining people's life with your selfish actions. Look at me, I am this predicament because I was acting so selfish for months but now this little girl is all I have left. Don't make the same mistakes I did.

Mimi: So are you saying Claire is a mistake.

Belle: Of course not! I love this little girl with every fiber of my body. I wouldn't trade her for the world. But we both know that I was to young to have a child. I had so much ahead of me and in a blink of an eye, I got blind sided by life, or should I say Love. Mimi what I am trying to say is that I don't want to stop being your friend but you seriously have some evaluation to do.

Mimi: I know that. That is why I have considered going back to school and getting my life together again. I had to drop out because I didn't have enough money but now that I am single and plan to be for some time I can start to save my money and with the help of Financial Aid then I should be ok.

Belle: Well that is really good. I'm proud of you.

Mimi: Yea I have already talked to the Dean of Admissions and I'll be starting back in January.

Belle: Well hopefully this will get you where you need to be. Emotionally and Romantically.

Mimi: Romantically?

Belle: Well lets just hope that you can find someone special who this time will be the right one.

Mimi: It's not that Rex and Shawn weren't the right one. I just wasn't the right one for them. Besides I need a break from relationships and just focus on my work and school. Speaking of which, I need to leave and go to work. _(She and Belle both stand up)_ Belle, you really don't understand what this second chance means to me.

Belle: Oh face it Mimi, you knew that I couldn't stay mad to long. Angry I might be but I'm not one to hold a grudge.

_Belle and Mimi both hug each other and Mimi leaves but as Mimi leaves Belle notices Shawn standing in the window. He comes in and walks over to Belle._

Shawn: Belle we need to talk.

Belle: Is Willow with you? Oh wait I forgot she's probably down the street hiding from me.

Shawn: Belle, Willow is gone, out of my life forever.

Belle: And do you really expect me to believe that Shawn. You told me the same thing before and I find out that she is in the bathroom watching me.

Shawn: Belle, what do you expect from me. I am trying here and seems like every little thing I do is wrong. You put Phillip on this pedestal and think he was this great father, one that I have to live up to.

Belle: I do not do that. I just want for Claire to have a responsible father, one that I know for sure Phillip was.

Shawn: That's just it Belle, I'm not Phillip. I'm not going to wake up tomorrow and be the man all I will be is just me, Shawn Brady. I love Claire and there is nothing I wouldn't do for her but I can't continue to let you play these games.

Belle: So what are you trying to say? You don't want to be in Claire's life?

Shawn: Oh course I do, but I would just appreciate it if you could let me and my daughter just connect and not put pressure on me to be what you think I should be.

_Belle sits in silences for a while_

Belle: Ok I guess I can do that. But for the nest couple of weeks I'll be there with Claire when you have her.

Shawn: As long as we can meet anywhere.

Belle: That's fine.

Shawn: So how about dinner than, tonight as a family.

Belle: I really need to get Claire to bed.

Shawn: Oh it's not going to hurt is she goes to be just an hour later.

Belle: Oh but it will. How is this than. I'll call you when we are both available then we will talk about dinner.

Shawn: Sounds good.

Belle: Ok we need to go. Come on Claire.

_Shawn stands up and helps Belle put her coat on and Belle gets Claire bundled up and all three leave._


	60. Chapter 60

_Kate and Frankie walk out of the court room after just going to arraignment. They head over to the visitors room in the courthouse to talk. _

Frankie: Kate you are so lucky the judge agreed to see you this late at night, otherwise you would have been stuck in a jail cell over night.

Kate: I still don't see how any of this is happening. It is ridiculous that this thorn in my side for all these years has convinced a judge that I am harassing her, it is laughable actually.

Frankie: Ridiculous or not, you have some serious charges against you now that physical assault has been added on.

Kate: So what are you trying to say, that I can do jail time over Sami?

Frankie: Well truth be told, before you just had physical harassment charges brought up against you and all that would have led to was a restraining order which you already received. Nothing more than that. But now….

Kate: Go on. What is going to happen now?

Frankie: You can possibly serve a couple of years in jail only because of the assault that went down this evening and besides the fact that almost everyone knows about you and Sami's relationship.

Kate: So while she is off guilt tripping Lucas into another baby, I can be sitting in a jail cell.

Frankie: Most likely. I mean the prosecutor in the case is probably going to try and make you look like some vicious lady that has always had a vendetta against Sami for your own personal reasons. And to be honest Kate it is going to be hard to paint you as a woman who can care less about Sami.

Kate: I don't care less as long as she isn't with neither of my sons.

Frankie: Look all I am going to ask you to do is stay as far away from Sami as you possibly can. I don't care if that means you have to go into work at midnight just to stay away from her. Meanwhile I am going to try and dig up as much evidence against Sami as I can.

Kate: Supporting what?

Frankie: I don't know. Something that shows she herself might have her own reasons to want so see you in jail. Even if the evidence is circumstantial. I want to meet up with you tomorrow morning to continue going over the case.

_Kate and Frankie both leave the courthouse and Kate heads to the bar at Chez Rouge._

Waiter: May I get you something Ma'am?

Kate: Anything strong.

_EJ comes behind Kate and sits down next to her._

EJ: Anything? I have never met a woman who just wanted "anything" when it comes to everything.

Kate: Well if you feel the way I do right now, then "anything" is exactly what you would need.

EJ: I'm Dr. Ethan Wells but everyone calls me EJ

_EJ puts his hand out as Kate stares at it for a minute. _

Kate: Well hello Ethan, I'm Kate Roberts.

EJ: Oh, Ethan? I said everyone calls me EJ

Kate: I'm not everyone.

EJ: Oh really, well I hope I could find out why's that one day.

Kate: In your dreams honey. (Kate _seems very annoyed by EJ at first)_ The last thing I need is a 20-something European gigolo trying to impress me. Been there, done that. I even have t-shirt

EJ: Ouch. You sure do know how to hurt a man's ego.

Kate: Well I just call it the way, I see it.

_EJ's phone rings. _

EJ: Oh I have been waiting for this call. Will you excuse me?

Kate: Sure.

_EJ heads off to the bathroom as Kate watches him walk away then turns around and starts to sip her drink. She notices a file in EJ's suitcase where she can see the tab on the folder that says Sami Brady's name. She looks back to see if he is coming and reaches over to take it out and flip through it. She doesn't look that much and hurry's up and puts it back in the suitcase just as EJ comes walking out never seeing what she did_

EJ: Sorry about that, it was a very important phone call.

Kate: What kind of doctor did you say you were?

EJ: I didn't it.

Kate: Well are you going to tell me what you do? I'm just curious.

EJ: Are you now? _(Kate shakes her head yes)_ I'm a counselor.

Kate: So you counsel people's troubled life for a living?

EJ: Yea so do you need help?

Kate: Haha, you're funny. But there is something you can tell me. What has Sami Brady told you?

EJ: How do you know I see Samantha?

Kate: I have my ways. So are you going to spill all the many confessions Sami has made to you.

EJ: And what makes you think I am going to do that? I can loose my job over something like that.

Kate: Well something tells me you have done a lot worse before.

EJ: Two wrongs don't make a right. Didn't your mother ever teach you that?

_Kate leans over and whispers sweet nothings into EJ's ear. _

Kate: Now you think about that and I'll get in touch with you tomorrow.

_Kate grabs her purse and does a very sexy walk out of the door. EJ watches her walk out of the door and notices her extra switch in her step. He giggles to himself and turns around in his chair and jugs down the rest of Kate's drink. Moments later a tipsy Nicole comes walking into the restaurant and over to the bar and stumbles onto EJ while trying to sit down. _

Nicole: Oh geez, I'm so sorry. I'm such a klutz.

EJ: No, no it's not a problem at all. Come sit down.

Nicole: _(She smiles at EJ) _Oh ok.

EJ: Is there something I can get you.

Nicole: Oh a man offering to pay for my drink, I must be in heaven.

EJ: (_To the waiter)_ Get the lady and I some champagne, we're celebrating.

Nicole: We are? What for?

EJ: For you and I running into each other. It must have been fate because pretty girls like you don't come falling into my lap that often. Well…not in public anyways.

Nicole: We'll cheers, let's celebrate.

_They both raise up their glasses. _

EJ: All damn it, look at the time. I really need to get back home and finish some work.

Nicole: All shucks. I was really hoping we could you know, get to talk.

EJ: We'll my place has a lot of room for talking and…other things.

Nicole: Well I like big spaces.

EJ: Then you are sure to feel comfortable in minds. So what do you say, my place? Or another lonely night all alone.

_EJ stands up and holds his hand out and Nicole grabs on as she stumbles from getting off the stool. The two go mouth and mouth out of the restaurant. _


	61. Chapter 61

_It is a new day in Salem. Sami and Lucas are in the hospital waiting room, waiting for Brandon to arrive so they can tell him the news. _

_Lucas comes off the elevator and goes to sit down with Sami._

Lucas: Here you go soon-to-be Mrs. Roberts. All they had were stale pastries and expired juice so I brought you some fruit and water. I hope that's fine.

_Sami grabs the bottle water and apple out of his hand. _

Sami: No it's fine. Thanks. I can't anyways I'm too nervous. Where the hell is he, anyways? I told him to be here ten minutes ago.

Lucas: Baby calm down, he is on his way.

Sami: Look Lucas I am so sorry for putting you through this. I know this is the last thing that you probably want to deal with.

Lucas: Well it is much better that I deal with it with you then trying to run away from it and mess us all up.

Sami: Well I really appreciate that. And I just want you to know that I really do want this baby to be yours. And I don't care what any stupid test says, because I know that you would be the best things for this baby.

_Lucas grabs Sami's hand and kisses the back of it and Brandon comes walking behind them._

Brandon: Sami? Lucas? What is this all about? Why did you need me to come down here?

_Sami and Lucas both stand up and turn to Brandon. _

Sami: Thank you for coming down. I um…we have some business we need to talk about.

Brandon: Ok, well what is it.

_Sami is completely nervous and looks at a stern Lucas and he looks back at her and smile trying to calm her nerves. _

Lucas: You know what how about I leave you all to yourself. You guys can talk about it. I'll be down at the cafeteria trying find some food that was made in 2006.

Sami: Thanks

_Lucas kisses Sami on the forehead and goes on the elevator. Sami sits down in the chair and Brandon goes to sit next to her. _

Brandon: Ok so can someone please tell me what is going on.

Sami: Um Brandon….Well I…uh….I'm pregnant and given the timeline the baby can either be yours or Lucas.

Brandon: Pregnant? Wow. I um…don't know what to say I guess.

Sami: Well I'm hoping you will say yes to a paternity test. That is why I called you down here so we can all take one. I think it is better to get it done as soon as possible then to put it off and put us all in limb for nine months.

Brandon: And Lucas knows about this?

Sami: Yea

Brandon: And he's not trying to kill me?

Sami: Lucas has been so understanding through the whole thing. I don't know what I would do without him. He's just great and he knows what happened and understands that it was one time and we weren't together so…yea he knows.

Brandon: Well I guess the only thing left for me to do is just give them a DNA sample.

Sami: So that means you will do it? Oh thank you so much Brandon!

_Sami falls into Brandon's arms and gives him a great big hug. _

Sami: I'm so happy you understand. You do not know how worried I was.

Brandon: Well I have to be honest. I have something to loose to if we put this thing off. Remember I am engaged.

Sami: Oh yea. I didn't even think about her and what this could mean for you all.

Brandon: Well I'm not so much worried for what it means for us, as I am what it means for you if I am the father.

Sami: You think she would try to hurt my baby out of spite?

Brandon: To be honest Sami I have no idea….I have no idea.

_Lucas is walking in the hallways of the hospital on his way to the cafeteria just as EJ passes him. Lucas doesn't recognize him at first but then he turns around and calls him. _

Lucas: Hey, you!

_EJ turns around._

EJ: Are you talking to me?

Lucas: You're EJ aren't you?

EJ: Depends on who's asking.

Lucas: Well I'm asking and I remember exactly who you are.

EJ: I'm sorry I don't recognize you. Have we met?

Lucas: You know exactly who I am. You were Carrie's doctor at that clinic.

EJ: Carrie? Carrie? Carrie? I'm sorry the name just isn't ringing a bell. Look I'm sorry I couldn't have been of any help but I have to go.

Lucas: (_Lucas quickly grabs EJ's arm)_ No damn it, you're not going anywhere.

EJ: _(EJ looks down at Lucas's hand and pulls away) _Please don't ever, EVER put your hands on me.

Lucas: Look you can play dumb all you want. But I'm telling you this, you have been warned. Leave Sami alone.

EJ: I'm pretty sure Sami is old enough to know what she wants. In fact it is people like you who have been polluting her mind for all the years.

Lucas: You have known Sami all of about 5 minutes. I have been there for years. Either way just leave her alone and take all of your little sick fantasies and enjoy them by your self.

_Lucas storms off back to Sami and Brandon's direction as EJ quickly brushes Lucas off and heads back into the cafeteria. He goes up to the counter and pounds his fist on the counter, very angry. _

EJ: Lucas you are not going to ruin this for me again.

_He turns around and sees Erin having breakfast with Dr. James. The two are obviously flirting with each other as Erin stands up and kisses Dr. James and the gets in line for more breakfast. EJ quickly walks into line as Erin comes right behind him in line. The two stand side by side waiting for their food in line. EJ decides to make small talk. _

EJ: Your boyfriend?

Erin: Excuse me.

EJ: Dr. James. You two are dating?

Erin: Oh! Yea I guess you can say that.

EJ: Oh really. How sweet.

Erin: Yea he's a great guy.

EJ: Oh…That's nice. I wonder what Brandon would think. Hmm. I guess we'll never know.

_EJ grabs his tray and walks off as a stunned Erin just stands there in line. _

_Lucas meets up with Sami who has is still waiting in the waiting room. _

Lucas: Where's Brandon?

Sami: He just left from getting his mouth swabbed.

Lucas: So he agreed to go through with it? Good, hopefully all this will be behind us in a couple of weeks.

Sami: Yea. What's wrong with you? You seemed tense.

Lucas: Oh it was nothing. I ran into Dr. Feel Good.

Sami: Lucas I asked you please no to. I don't want to get you involved into my messed up life.

Lucas: Look all I did was just tell him to stay away from you. I don't want him to think it is ok to mistreat. You know what; I think we need to take action. The Horton's basically run this place and I know that they wouldn't mind getting him out of this place.

Sami: Look lets just leave all of this alone. I will settle everything don't worry. This will all be behind us and we'll just move forward from there. So let's just leave and go home and spend some well deserved time together Mr. Roberts.

_Sami pulls Lucas into her and they start to kiss. _

Lucas: Oh ok. Then what are we waiting for.

_Lucas picks up Sami and throws her over his shoulders and they hop onto the elevator. He lets her down and they begin to passionately kiss as the elevator doors shut. Meanwhile in the Cafeteria, EJ is sitting at a table reading the newspaper as Erin comes up and walks over and sit down. _

Erin: Ok what do you want from me?

EJ: Nothing. I was just simply making an observation.

Erin: Look you don't know what's going on. Brandon and I have been having problems for months. Chuck (Dr. James) has been there for me unlike Brandon.

EJ: Ok. You don't have to convince me.

Erin: So you won't tell Brandon?

EJ: Of course I am. Don't you think he deserves to know the truth?

Erin: Please, EJ. I don't even know you, you don't even know me. So why are you trying to ruin my life.

EJ: Erin, honey. It is not about ruining your life. It's all about the fact that I sort of need Brandon to be mad at you. You see that way he can turn to Sami and therefore Lucas will leave her and I'll be right there to pick up the pieces. SO you see, don't take it personal. You're just a victim in a bigger plan of things. Too bad though, you seem so nice. Besides if Brandon is your only worry then I feel sorry for you because you know as soon as word spreads then your out of this hospital.

_EJ stands up and kisses a flabbergasted Erin on her forehead and leaves the cafeteria. Brandon witnesses the kiss from the hallway. He walks up to Erin. _

Brandon: So that's it. That's why you've been acting completely different since we came to Salem. You gout your lover boy here to make you feel all better.

Erin: EJ? Please.

_Erin stands up and walks pass Brandon and heads to the coffee machine as Brandon follows right behind her. _

Brandon: Erin I don't expect you to tell me the truth. But boy do I have to say, you sure do work fast.

Erin: Brandon were not even together, so what do you care?

Brandon: Well from what I saw, that looked liked it was going way before I left you.

Erin: Brandon I don't have time for this. I have enough on my mind on how I am going to fix a bigger problem than you. So please leave, I have to get back to work

_Erin walks off as Brandon stands there pissed at the fact Erin is "cheating" on him. _


	62. Chapter 62

_Nicole wakes up in EJ's bed in his apartment. (FYI: His apartment is the same set as it is on the show but he doesn't live in the same apartment as Sami and Lucas)_

_Nicole wakes up and things are still very delirious around her. She looks around and doesn't notice anything familiar. She gets up with a sheet wrapped around her body and sees her clothes on the floor. Just as she goes to pick them up, she hears keys open up the front door. EJ comes walking in as Nicole leaves the bedroom and heads into the living room still confused about everything. _

EJ: Oh your woke! Good morning.

_EJ walks over to Nicole and kisses her on the lips. _

EJ: Did you eat?

Nicole: Who the hell are you? Where the hell am I?

EJ: Oh Nicole, you're so funny.

Nicole: I am dead serious. Who are you and what have you done to me?

_EJ comes walking over to Nicole. _

EJ: Oh dear you are serious. You really can't remember our passionate night together.

Nicole: We had sex?

EJ: Did we have sex? Wooo! What we did goes way beyond just "sex".

Nicole: _(Nicole is very scared and stumbling over her words)_ But I don't remember. Did you drug me?

_She quickly backs away from EJ. _

EJ: Nicole don't be serious.

_He goes to walk towards her but she runs away from him even more. _

Nicole: Stay right there. Don't come any closer or I will call the cops, I swear it.

EJ: Honey, you are over reacting. We had a little to much to drink and I guess it just isn't coming to you right now. But believe me it will and when it does I'll be right here…waiting for Round 2.

Nicole: That's it! You put something in my drink didn't you?

EJ: Now why would I do that?

Nicole: I was drunk and you took advantage of that. You raped me!

EJ: _(He gets very mad and grips Nicole up)_ Don't you EVER, say that in your life again. Just because some common hooker can't remember because she was to blasted doesn't mean the man is to blame. Now I told you, you were drunk when I met you and you were drunk the whole night but you did want it. You told me. In fact you practically begged me. Now get your things and get the hell out of my place.

_EJ throws Nicole down on the couch. She looks up at him with fear in her eyes and quickly runs into the room and puts her cocktail dress on from last night. With her shoes barely on, she leaves the apartment. In the hallway, she takes out her cell phone and calls Roman. _

Nicole: _(Whispering and almost in tears)_ Roman?...Hey it's Nicole…Are you busy?...Good well can you meet me at Brandon's place. It's Lucas's old apartment….Thanks, Bye.

_Nicole leaves EJ's apartment building and eventually she heads home (FYI: She lives with Brandon) No one is there and moments later Roman knocks on the door. Nicole answers it. _

Roman: _(Walking into the door)_ Now Nicole I got here as soon as possible. Are you ok?

_Nicole looks at Roman and then jumps into this arms hugging him and is terribly shaken up and crying._

Nicole: I didn't want to, I swear it.

Roman: Nicole what are you talking about? What didn't you want?

Nicole: He drugged me or something. Either way I didn't even remember him when I woke up.

Roman: Nicole are you saying you were…raped?

_With tears rolling down here eyes Nicole shakes her head yes. _

Nicole: But Roman I promise you that I didn't want it. I had to much to drink and I don't remember anything from last night. He said that I wanted it and asked for it but Roman I know I wouldn't so something like that.

Roman: Nicole first of all you have to calm down and secondly you need to tell me his name.

Nicole: I can't remember.

Roman: Ok well do you remember where he lived?

Nicole: Yea I think it was something like 658 Wilkins St. Um apartment 2B I think.

Roman: All right, that's good. I'm going to call the station and have them look up that address. How about you go get yourself showered and put together so you can come down to the station and make a formal complaint.

Nicole: Wait, I never said that I was going to report this. I called you because I knew that you were the only person I can listen to but no, I'm not putting this down on paper.

Roman: Nicole you could have been raped, this is not something that you just want to ignore because you're scared.

Nicole: Roman you don't understand. My father use to rape my mother day in and day out and the couple of times she did report it, nothing would happen. It would only make him angrier and take out on her face. I am not going to do that to myself.

Roman: Believe me, I promise you that I would do everything in my power to get this man in jail. For now you can place a restraining order-

Nicole: For what Roman?! What is a piece of paper going to do to me? What if he decides to kill me? That paper isn't going to protect me from him. I said no, so if you just want to leave and forget you ever heard this then I will understand but I'm not reporting this and that's final.

_Nicole walks off and heads to the bathroom ad Roman gets on his walkie talkie and talks to the station. _

Roman: _(On the walkie talkie) _Hey Anderson, it's Commander Brady….I'm fine, hey look I'm going to need you to look up something for me….Yea I need you to find a guy with this address, you ready…Alright it's 658 Wilkins Street apartment 2B. Now I need you to keep this between you and me, you hear? I don't want no one to know….Uh-huh…Ethan Wells?...Alright thanks Buddy.

_Roman hangs up with the officer and thanks for a minute and leaves the apartment. Meanwhile Nicole is in the shower basically scrubbing her skin off thinking about EJ. All of a sudden she breaks out in tears. _

Nicole: What has he done to me?...Why?


	63. Chapter 63

_Will and Stacey are in the hallways At Salem High. Stacey is busy complaining about her test grade in Math. Will is to busy in la la land to even hear her. _

Stacey: Can you believe Mrs. Williams? I listened to every word she said in class and even had to endure you drilling this in my head and I still get a C-. What'd you get? _(Stacey looks over at Will's paper)_ An A?! Ok that's it, I just give up, I'm officially dropping out of the 10th grade. Will? Are you listening to me?

Will: Yea, yea. You're dropping out of school I heard you.

Stacey: Well excuse me if I'm that boring.

_Will looks at Stacey. _

Will: I'm sorry Stace, my mind is just all over the place right now, I can't concentrate on anything.

Stacey: Want to vent? You know I love some healthy drama.

Will: Believe me this goes way beyond some catfight in the cafeteria. It's serious.

_Will and Stacey sit down on a bench in the hallway. _

Stacey: Ok now you have to tell me what is going on.

Will: No this is something I have to deal with on my own. Besides don't you have class? Now you might like to think that you can drop out but we both know that your mother would have your head on a platter.

Stacey: Good point. _(Stacey stands up)_ You coming?

Will: Yea just a sec. I need to get my books out of my locker

_Will and Stacey walk over to his locker. _

Stacey: Hey, isn't that the kid that knocked our stuff over at the Java Café?

Will: Where?

Stacey: Over there but look he has a mop in his hand. Oh my god, he's a janitor. Oh this is to funny.

_Will, who finds nothing funny, walks over to the guy. Stacey follows after him. _

Will: Hey, you. You're that guy from Java Café, the other night?

Guy: Yea! And you're the basketball kid.

Stacey: _(Who is awe struck by his beauty)_ Hi, I'm Stacey. But you can call me…anytime of the week.

Guy: Well Hello "anytime of the week". I'm Dylan.

_Dylan puts his hand to greet himself as Stacey is very happy to shake it. _

Will: Um Stacey, don't you have class to go to?

Stacey: _(While staring into Dylan's eyes)_ Yea so do you.

Will: I have a study hall, you have history so Bye.

Stacey: I hope to see you around Dylan.

Dylan: Feelings mutual.

_Stacey walks off to class just leaving Dylan and Will in the hallway. _

Will: So, when you said you also went to Salem High, this really isn't what I imagined?

Dylan: Yea I guess so. I'm out of school. I graduated last year but I'm here now because me and a couple of buddy's decided to pull what we thought was a pretty funny senior prank but instead it led to community service, and that's why I'm here.

Will: I see, so are you going to have to do this all year long?

Dylan: No. I've only got 2 more months. If I finish this without any complaints then the cops said that will clear my record of our little mishap.

Will: So what exactly did you do to wind up having to mop floors?

Dylan: Well _(Dylan walks over to the bench as Will goes to sit next to him)_ it started as us just thinking about breaking into the school and taking all of the principles records but then it led to us taking every teachers record that we could get to. You should have saw the teachers faces on Monday, it was priceless.

Will: Oh my god, you're lucky this is all you got.

Dylan: Well it really isn't that bad as soon as you get used to it.

Will: Me, picking up after dirty High Schoolers? I don't see how it could get any worse.

Dylan: I guess it just depends on what kind of person you are. Let me guess, you're one of those up tight, neat freak kind of kids, huh?

Will: And you're one of those grungy, "who gives a damn", rebel kind of kid?

Dylan: X marks the spot. But if I'm all those things with good reason I might add, then why are you so…organized.

Will: Like you said, I guess it just depends on what kind of person you are. And if I'm not the organized one in my family then I don't know who will be.

Dylan: Oh so you have that type of family?

Will: What's that "type" of family?

Dylan: I only assumed since you made that comment that your family may be isn't that one that we see on the fabric softener commercials.

Will: Well like you said "X marks the spot". I have let's just say a very unique family.

Dylan: Unique? Do tell.

Will: Well there's no need to say the specifics but I'll just say this. My family definitely has their ups and downs. But the up's come so rare, though. Listen to me, complaining about my family to a complete stranger.

Dylan: Well technically a stranger is someone you know nothing about. And in the past five minutes I have learned that your picky, organized, control freak-

Will: Are you sheering me up or making fun of me?

Dylan: I didn't realize there was cheering up to do.

Will: You know what I really need to get going. Study Hall or not, I can't skip class. You know I don't want to end up like some bad ass, like you.

_Dylan and Will both laugh and stand up. _

Dylan: Well hopefully we'll talk again. Let's just hope it's not because I knock your drink over or you catch me in the middle of sweeping floors. Maybe we could go down to the race tracks one day and watch the cars.

Will: How did you know that I like cars?

_Dylan points down at the magazine in Will's hand._

Dylan: I subscribe to the same magazine.

Will: Cool. We'll see how things go.

Dylan: I hope everything works out with your family.

Will: Yea so do I but I have a feeling that sometime real soon, everything will be fine. Alright I have to go. See you around.

_Will and Dylan both part their own ways. _


	64. Chapter 64

_Kate arrives at EJ's office dresses in a ruby colored, floor length, deep-neck dress for Austin's Grand Opening. She comes by to see EJ before she goes. _

_EJ opens up the door._

EJ: My, my Kate. Boy do you clean up well.

Kate: If I do say so myself. What are you doing tonight?

_Kate comes strolling into the office._

EJ: I have some evaluations to still do but I should be done with that briefly. Is there something you have in mind?

Kate: Tonight is my sons' grand opening of his own company, Austin Reed and Company. Have you heard of it?

EJ: I think I've seen it in the papers once or twice. But I would never imagine a man so mature would have been able to be your son.

Kate: Well he is and I'm very proud of my son but anyways I was wondering if you would like to take a sneak peak into the opening of a masterpiece.

EJ: Are you trying to ask me in an indirect way to go with you? Funny, cause I didn't picture you as the type to be the chaser.

Kate: I never said I was chasing, I simply enjoying the ride. So do you want to go or not? I was hoping that maybe we could get to know each other a bit better.

EJ: Well Kate, I would love to go with you. But I do have things to finish. I need to run downstairs for a minute and I'll be right back.

_EJ grabs two folders and walks out of the door. Of course Kate waits a second and then continues to look around through his things. She goes over to his desk and looks through some shelves and cabinets but there is nothing in there. She walks over to a file cabinet and almost every door is locked except for one in the middle. She opens it up looking for anything on Sami but instead she comes across the photos of Sami and Carrie that EJ has been taking. _

Kate: What the hell?

_She continues to flip through them as there are photos of both Carrie and Sami nude in the bathroom and other provocative shots. While she is flipping through the photos, EJ comes barging in. _

EJ: Find anything that interests you?

_Kate quickly turns around to look at him. _

Kate: What are you doing with these photos? Are you spying on them?

_EJ walks over to Kate's face and rips the photos out of her hand._

EJ: You know Kate, I've never been the one to be able to share my things very well. _(He puts the pictures in the cabinet and locks the door)_ As a child I was always the kid who refused to let others play with my toys. So what makes you think I've changed?

Kate: There is a reason why you have pictures of Sami and Carrie and I want to know what it is.

EJ: Well of course there is a reason, there's a reason for everything. But that doesn't mean that Kate Roberts needs to go around and involve her self in those reasons. But then again I knew you were going to do this. _(EJ walks over to the door and locks it)_ Just like last night at Chez Rouge, I knew that as soon as you THOUGHT I weren't around, you were going to feel the need to search through my things like I am a child.

Kate: I was only trying to find-

EJ: Something on Samantha, of course. What did you think that if you found something suggesting that Sami may have a mental problem then you would be able to use that in your case?

Kate: How do you know about my case? And no, I wasn't going to do anything. I just wanted to know why Sami was seeing a doctor. But now I'm even doubting if you are one.

EJ: Kate I don't want to argue. And since I know that you are going to be a good girl and keep quiet about what you just saw than we can get on in our lives. So let's just start over and clear your mind and everything will be fine.

Kate: You think I am going to keep quiet. For Sami yes but there is no way that I am going to be quiet about what you are doing to Carrie.

EJ: Kate the humanitarian? Funny is what that is. Kate, darling, you are going to keep quiet about everything you know. And see I know that because in about five minutes you are going to tell me you are going to tell me those exact words.

Kate: Oh please.

EJ: Because if you don't then I'll have my own little confession to make about you. You see in your case, you know the one with Sami? I will testify on Sami's behalf and make you look like the biggest nuttiest thing that has ever walked this Earth.

Kate: Do you think you can scare me? I mean seriously. I have dealt with way worse than you. So use your little mind games on your patients. I mean you don't even have a say in my case and I'm supposed to worried about you.

EJ: Now I don't have a say, for now. But if you tell the authorities or anyone else for that matter about what you saw than _(EJ walks over to his desk and pulls a file out)_ this will be the thing that destroys you.

Kate: What is that?

EJ: Take a look for yourself.

_EJ hands Kate the file and she begins to read it. _

Kate: Oh my god! You're saying that I'm a pathological liar, who is incapable of making rational decisions and needs mental rehabilitation. What is this bull?

EJ: That my dear is your jail free ticket but it can also be your signature on your death certificate.

Kate: No one will ever believe this anyways.

EJ: Yea that file says that'll you'll say that. But Kate this doesn't have to be seen from anyone as long as you shut that big hole in your face up. Now I'll ask you again, are you going to keep quiet about everything?

Kate: I don't trust you. How do I know that you still won't give this to the DA.?

EJ: Kate do you really think that I'm an untrustworthy guy?

Kate: _(Sarcastically)_ Oh, of course not. Where would I get that idea from?

EJ: Kate I'm becoming inpatient. So answer the damn question!

_Kate goes to sit down and continues to read the things EJ has wrote about her. _

Kate: I will keep quiet only if I can take this with me.

EJ: Wow that only took 4 minutes and 48 seconds. I'm good!

Kate: Oh please. I'm leaving.

EJ: Without your date?

Kate: I changed my mind!

EJ: Now Kate I didn't want things to end up like this. There is no need not to go, now is there. And oh look my schedule suddenly became free, so we can go now.

_EJ puts his arm out for Kate to grab on as she stares at his arm. _

Kate: Oh don't push it.

_Kate walks out of the door as EJ turns off his lights and leaves with her. _


	65. Chapter 65

_It is the night of the opening of Austin Reed and Company. The apartment has been transformed into a beautiful office area with the color's of Lilac and Light Green. The roof of the building is complete with a big tent over it and food and drinks all around and a pianist playing beautiful music. The area outside of the apartment has to been decorated with couches and products from Glamour Cosmetics for display. People are arriving as Austin and Carrie are at the door greeting everyone. Carrie is dressed in a beautiful, dark, strapless, clingy, knee-length purple dress. Her hair is pinned back into a bun with settle make-up on. Austin looks very classic as he is in an all black suit with a lilac tie._

Carrie: Have I told you how proud I was of you lately?

Austin: Only all day.

Carrie: Well I am, Mr. Reed. You saw a dream and look at it now.

Austin: Yea I've come along way. I just wish I knew where Nicole was. She needs to be here.

Carrie: Well if I know Nicole, she's probably at some bar getting drunk.

Austin: I really hope not, that is the last thing we need to night, public embarrassment.

_More people walk in as Carrie and Austin continue to greet them. Meanwhile in the lounge area Sami and Lucas are sitting down talking. Sami is dressed in a knee-length, aquamarine colored dress with spaghetti straps and a flared out bottom. Her hair is in loose spiral curls. _

Sami: I can't believe you dragged me out here.

Lucas: Oh stop your complaining. You know that Austin is my brother and Carrie is your sister and we have to support them. Besides I want to show off my pregnant fiancé.

Sami: Yea but wouldn't you have enjoyed a more private night at home? Just the two of us.

Lucas: The night is still young. I said we were coming but I never said we had to stay the whole night.

Sami: I think I like that idea.

Lucas: No complaints from me.

_Sami leans over and kisses Lucas. Over at the door, Nicole comes walking in. She's wearing a ruby colored floor-length dress. Her hair is sleek and straight. _

Austin: Nicole where the hell have you been?

Nicole: I'm so sorry, my mind was all over the place today. Did I miss anything?

Austin: Um…no. Everything has gone as planned.

Nicole: Good. I'm going to walk around and talk to possible clients.

Austin: That's a good idea. Thanks.

_Nicole, still al little shaken up leaves the two at the door as she goes around and mingles. John and Marlena arrive soon there after. Marlena is wearing a big beautiful ivory colored dress. John is looking very James Bond-ish with a classic black tuxedo on. _

Carrie: Marlena, John, you made it!

_They all exchange hugs. _

Marlena: Of course we came. We wouldn't miss it for the world. Austin, this place looks fantastic, I'm so proud of you.

Austin: Thank you both. You're an inspiration to us all.

_Marlena and John walk off. Nicole walks over to the bar as she sees someone familiar. _

Nicole: Hey you! _(Roman turns around)_ What are you doing here?

Roman: Well I don't know if you forgot or not but that is my daughter standing over at the door there.

Nicole: Oh I'm sorry. I saw you and I immediately thought bad news.

Roman: So how do you feel? Still a little shaken-up?

Nicole: I don't even know. I'm mad, than sad, and then I'm emotion-less. So I don't even know how I feel right now. You weren't there when I came out of the shower. You didn't go to the police station, did you?

Roman: No Nicole, I didn't report it but I have to ask you again to think about this.

Nicole: No Roman, I already made up my mind. I told you that I wasn't going to and I hope you can understand that one day.

_Across the room Sami is starring at Roman and Nicole talking in disgust_.

Sami: Where the hell does she get off, trying to seduce my father?

Lucas: Sami. Leave it alone.

Sami: No Lucas I'm not going to bite tongue about this. I don't want her trying to sink her money-hungry claws into my father.

_Sami goes to walk off but Lucas stops her before she can go over there. _

Lucas: Come on let's go. I want to show you something.

Sami: Show me what?

Lucas: Up on the roof. So get your shawl and let's go.

Sami: And you can't show me down here?

Lucas: Sami just come on.

_Sami grabs her wrap and leaves with Lucas. Meanwhile Victor is talking to Austin at the door_.

Victor: I must say Austin that I had my doubts at whether you could pull this off but tonight you have completely proved me wrong and that isn't something that I admit too much, but congratulations seriously.

_Victor and Austin shake hands. _

Austin: Thanks Victor that means a lot coming from you.

Victor: Tonight we are friends. But tomorrow morning we are business rivals.

Austin: Well the war is on!

_Austin and Victor both laugh and Victor walks off. Carrie comes over with two drinks in her hand and hands one to Austin. _

Carrie: Was that Victor that I just saw?

Austin: Yea. Uh-huh.

Carrie: Oh I didn't know that he was coming.

Austin: Neither did I but it was nice to have his support.

Carrie: You know what this night reminds me of?

Austin: NO, what?

Carrie: Think 13 years ago. Titan Party. Bella Magazine. Does it ring a bell?

Austin: And one beautiful girl named "Face of The 90's"

Carrie: Yes! And look at us now. We sure have come a long way haven't we?

Austin: And I don't see how it could have happened without you. You know I was thinking. I love you so much; there is no need to keep on putting this engagement off. So I am going to stop playing these stupid games and just make it officail. Carrie Brady will you do me the honors of letting me put that ring where it needs to be, on your ring finger.

_Austin takes the ring and puts it on her right finer. Austin and Carrie kiss. Sami and Lucas arrive up on the roof._

Sami: Lucas it is cold, what did you want to show me?

Lucas: You know when you pregnant, you are very impatient.

Sami: I'm sorry, I just want to go home…with you.

Lucas: Ok but this first.

_Lucas pulls Sami over to the middle of the roof. _

Lucas: Sami, I know that when I proposed to you, it wasn't the most romantic place-

Sami: Oh Lucas you know I didn't think that.

Lucas: Yea but I did. Sami, I can just feel that this is going to work and when I look back years from now I want to think of something sweet, and romantic.

Sami: Lucas I don't care if you would have proposed to me at a cemetery. All that matters is that you did. And we have a whole life ahead of us form this moment on. We are finally complete Lucas, it might have taken us some time but we're here. I love you and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, with no distractions.

Lucas: Well I don't know what to say after that so, Bob hit it.

_Bob the pianist puts up the ok sign and begins to play, Because You Loved Me from Celine Dion (look up the lyrics to see what it says)_

Lucas: May I have this dance

Sami: Of course I would.

_Sami and Lucas dance to a romantic song and share a sweet kiss. Meanwhile downstairs, Carrie has left Austin at the door to join into the festivities that is going on inside. A beautiful afican american lady walsk into the doors wearing a gold chiffon dress (Played by actress Rochelle Aytes) _

Austin: Welcome to Austin Reed And Company. May I interest you in some samples of our products?

Lady: Yes, but not right now. I'm actually looking for the CEO, Austin Reed, I suppose.

Austin: Well you're in luck because you have graced his presence.

Lady: Oh you're Austin Reed. I'm sorry. I guess I just thought…well never mind what I thought. Hello Mr. Reed, I'm Chanel Jones.

Austin: Well Nice to meet you Chanel.

Chanel: I heard about this opening in the paper and I thought that I must come. I'm new to Salem and I work in Public Relations and given the fact that this is a new young company I wanted to introduce myself. I mean if you have the time then I would like to talk to you about what my plans would be for a-

Austin: Chanel-

Chanel: -startup company like yours and-

Austin: Chanel-

Chanel: -the plans are endless.

Austin: Chanel!

Chanel: I'm sorry. I do that a lot. Just forgive me.

Austin: No it's all fine but I must be honest, I really didn't have plans for hiring PR. I would like to think that I'm very capable of handling most situations myself so…

Chanel: I see. Um…well…could I give you my business card for just in case?

Austin: That would be perfect. You could hand it to that lady right there in red. Her name is Nicole and I'll be sure to think of you first if there is ever an emergency that I can't handle. But do stay. There are other important business people here who I think would be interested in what you have to say.

Chanel: Thanks that's very sweet of you. Hopefully I can plan to do business with you one day.

_Chanel walks off. Sami and Lucas come down from the roof and run into Austin. _

Lucas: Nice turn out you have.

Austin: Yea I couldn't be happier. Of course it would have been better if you could have joined me._ (Referring to Sami)_

Sami: Do you really mean that Austin?

Austin: Of course I do. I'm sorry you felt things couldn't work out, if not romantically than at least business wise.

Sami: Well I'm happy exactly where I am, romantically and business wise.

_Sami and Lucas walk off. Meanwhile Carrie is walking around the party where she bumps into Brandon. _

Carrie: Brandon! You made it?

Brandon: Of course, I wouldn't miss something like this for the world. I'm really proud of my sister and you too of course. So good luck to your newest endeavor.

_As Brandon is talking Carrie notices Kate and EJ walking in._

Carrie: Thanks. Um…will you excuse me? I see a friend.

Brandon: Yea of course.

_Carrie rushes off._

Austin: Mom I'm so glad you could make it.

Kate: Oh honey, I wouldn't have missed this for the world.

EJ: Hello, I'm EJ

Austin: Austin. Nice to meet you.

EJ: Your mother tells me you are quite the business man.

Austin: This has always been a dream of mines.

EJ: Well good luck. _(He turns to Kate)_ Will you excuse me darling, I see someone I would like to say hi to?

_Kate rolls her eyes as EJ walks off. Kate and Austin talk small chit, chat. Lucas and Sami see EJ and Kate together. _

Sami: What the hell is he doing here?

Lucas: With my mother.

Sami: I told him to leave us alone. I know he is doing this to torment me. I can't let this continue.

Lucas: Oh don't you worry. EJ Wells just made a big mistake showing up here tonight.

_Carrie pulls EJ to the side. _

Carrie: What the hell are you doing here?

EJ: Kate invited me. Do you have a problem with my attendance?

Carrie: You're going to tell Austin aren't you?

EJ: Ah Man, you just ruined the surprise. But oh well I'm sure I'll still be able to surprise others.

Carrie: Please don't do this to me, tonight. Tomorrow fine but tonight is going too perfect.

EJ: You made your bed now lie in it.

_EJ walks off leaving a worried Carrie from behind. While EJ is walking through the crowd, Nicole recognizes him. She quickly runs to Roman. _

Nicole: Roman, that's the guy.

Roman: Who?

Nicole: The guy who raped me. He's over there in the black trench coat. What is he doing here? How did he know I would be here? Roman you promised you didn't go to the cops. What if he is here to hurt me?

Roman: Nicole I promised you I didn't go to the cops. But I don't know why he would be here. He isn't a friend or family of Austin, Carrie or yours so there definitely is a reason.

Nicole: Me! I'm the reason. I need to get out of here.

Roman: Where are you going?

Nicole: I don't know, I just know that I can't be here with him.

_Nicole runs off as Roman hesitates form chasing her. Austin walks in the middle of the party. _

Austin: Excuse me everyone! Hello, um…I would lie to ask all of you if you all can follow me up to the roof. There are things up there that I would lie everyone to apart of. Uh…Thank You.

_Almost everyone gathers around the door, heading up the roof. EJ pulls Kate to the side. _

EJ: I have to make an important phone call. I'll meet you up there. Ok?

Kate: Take your time. And I'm serious, take all the time you need, In fact if you want to leave, leave.

_EJ walks to a secluded corner to use his phone. Everyone gathers all under the tent up on the roof. _

Austin: Thank you everyone for gathering around. I know it is cold but I hope you all can just stick with me for a minute. Uh….I don't see Carrie or Nicole around so I guess I'll just say it. Anyways, everyone here knows that I have been away from Salem for a couple of years and recently just came back. I lived in New York for a while and while there I was able to think a lot about my life and what I had planned for it. I have worked for many, many people in the past but I think a part of me has always wanted to be the man in charge. From there Austin Reed and Company was born. Luckily for me things have worked out great and I am able to stand here in front of all of you and preach about my life. The reason for this party being so late at night is because at midnight products from one of my companies _Glamour Cosmetics_ will hit shelf all across the nation. So at midnight here on this roof fireworks will be shot as my dream becomes a reality. So without further notice, lets begin the countdown. 10…9…8…7…6…5….4….2…

_All of a sudden a cry is heard from a guest in the audience as a bloody EJ comes stumbling through the crowd. With a bullet to his chest, EJ falls dead to the ground at Austin's feet. As the audience acts in shock and freight, the group splits into two sides as Nicole stands in the middle with a gun in her hand. _

_To Be Continued…NEXT YEAR…in 2007!!!!!!!!!_


	66. Fans

Attention Fans: I want to start off by saying that I hope you have enjoyed my story up to now but there is news that I have to tell you. I will be taking a break from "My Own Days Storyline: Young Love" for 2-3 weeks. I will be on a Christmas Vacation and will be unable to continue the story for that time period. But don't worry I'll pick back up on January 5, 2007 where the stories will go on and new ones will be introduced. But while I'm gone there is something that I'm going to need from all of you fans. So here's the challenge; I would like all of you all if available to reply and tell me who you think has killed EJ Wells. I want to hear from the fans their opinion on the SL and who they think did it. But remember it can be someone that you may not even think of in fact it could be someone who hasn't even had a scene with EJ in my story so think about it. But the story doesn't end there. Because I know many of my fans are LUMI fans and BRAMI fans so like Days of Our Lives, I am going to hold a vote for the name of Sami's baby. There will be five choices from the girls and five from the boys. From there I need you all to write and tell me your three favorite (in order) and from the top three it will be narrowed down to 2 girl names and 2 boy names where I will decide when Sami has her baby. I hope everyone participates because it could be a lot of fun. The choices are as follow: GIRLAshley, Christina, Willa, Alexis, Blair. BOYNathan, Jonathan, Sam, Cole, Chris. Voting wil end for the first round on Febuary 28, 2007. The second round will start the next day and that will Continue till Sami gives birth.

Thank You so much everyone. This is truly something I enjoy doing and hopefully something you enjoy reading. But make sure to stay-tooned and wait for the next addition. Thanks for your participation!!! Happy Holidays to all!!!


	67. 2007 Spoilers

_**Please readers, can you read the previous chapter and vote for your favorite baby name for Sami's baby. Remember pick three girl names and three boy names that are your favorite (in order). Thanks!**_

2007 Spoilers

"Hello all my readers out there. I want to start of by saying Happy New Years to all. I pray for the best for everyone but in 2007 it is going to be the citizens of Salem who will need our prayers. Expect big shocks and changes in the year 0f 2007 for Sami, Lucas, Carrie, Austin, Will, Kate, Nicole, Brandon, Erin, Belle, Shawn, and Mimi as well as the new characters Chanel and Dylan. So here are some spoilers for what is to come."

Brandon/Sami/Lucas

Sami and Lucas will have a big year in 2007. The paternity test will come back in January and it will be a shock to all three characters involved. "This isn't just another who's the daddy SL. I didn't want to do another triangle because I think we have all seen out share of them. This is just another effect on an even bigger SL". Sami and Lucas will play a pivotal role in EJ's murder but that doesn't mean that they are the murder(s). They are going to have to depend on their love to survive.

Austin/Carrie

Austin and Carrie will have to go through another obstacle in their relationship but this goes way pass just another character coming and involving them self into Austin and Carrie's life. "Austin has already been shocked with Carrie's actions recently so when he learns about the fact that she was going to have an abortion just to be with him it really is going to make him doubt whether or not he really knows Carrie". This SL is going to be one of the biggest ones of the year as many challenges are going to face this super couple that might be un-repairable.

Erin/Brandon

Erin and Brandon's relationship is finally going to meet its demise in the month of February as a shocking turn of events is going to rip them apart forever. "The end of their relationship is going to play a big effect on Brandon and who he is. Most importantly his mental state is going to be tested".

Will/Dylan/Stacey

Will and Dylan will eventually develop a really strong friendship. "They will not develop a relationship. Will is still trying to come to terms of who he is and the last thing that he needs is to be thrown into some relationship. Now that doesn't mean that they will never become close but not anytime soon". Stacey however definitely sees potential in Dylan but if she tries to start something with Dylan, how will Will take it?

Kate

Kate definitely has her own fish to fry. However when things don't work out as expected when it comes to Sami and Kate's case, how will Kate find a way to retaliate? "This is going to be a really fun SL, as Kate and Sami's feud will hit a whole new low. This SL is going to take months to develop so it probably won't be played out until about June".

Nicole

"Nicole's character is going to be the most tormented in 2007" After being brutally "raped", Nicole will go through many changes as the effects of this ordeal will continue to play with her mind. The fact that she was found with the gun in her hand is going to put Nicole through a living hell until a stunning climax sometime soon.

Belle/Shawn

"Belle and Shawn are going to reunite in 2007 and become a family". They will share a very romantic time together but they too will go through many life changing experiences. They only problem with that is that they will be at two different ends of the argument. "But I promise you, no more triangles with Belle and Shawn. They are together and that is how it is going to stay"

Mimi

Mimi decides to go back to school this January. Mimi will experience the struggles that any college girl goes through but luckily for her she will find a friend to make her stressful life a lot easier. However an old enemy will try to destroy Mimi and her budding relationship.

EJ's Murder

Of course EJ's murder will be the biggest SL in 2007. It will be fully played out for a couple of months. There will much suspense and adventure that will follow this SL as the killer will be revealed in late February but that doesn't mean that, that is when the police find out who the killer is. The killer will be a surprise to many and transform this character into a new person.

Stay tuned as 2007 promises to be a great year. Also expect more shocking deaths to come in the future.


	68. Chapter 68

_It has been weeks since a dead EJ came crashing Austin's Grand Opening. The Police have already begun their investigation and with Nicole as their only suspect thus far, Abe and Roman continue to push her for answers. _

_Abe and Roman are in the interrogation room with Nicole questioning her once again. Nicole is sitting at one side of the table in an orange jump suit as Abe and Roman are sitting at the other side o f the table. _

Nicole: (_rubbing her hands through her obviously uncombed hair with tears in her eyes) _…How many times do we have to go over this. I have to told you both already…I did not kill EJ Wells.

Abe: Nicole…I hear you but you have to know-

Nicole: Ok I know I had the gun in my hands but I swear to you Abe, that I was not the one who shot him. I found it. I was going to show Austin, I had no idea that the gun was evidence in his murder. Please Abe. Roman. You have got to believe me.

_Abe who is obviously frustrated stands up and heads out of the interrogation room. Roman looks at a sobbing Nicole and leaves out, chasing Abe. Nicole puts her head down on the table. _

Roman: Wait…Abe.

_Roman runs over to Abe to stop him from getting on the elevator. _

Abe: Damn it Roman, I know that, that girl in there killed EJ.

Roman: Abe you know just like me that there is no evidence pointing to Nicole. We have nothing.

Abe: Besides a liar who had the same gun that shot Wells in her hands. Yea Roman, that's nothing. You know, what is it? Why are you trying so hard to prove her innocence?

Roman: It's my job and I have to believe that every person that walks into that door is innocent until proven guilty and there was a time Abe where you too, believed in that. Besides you know we can't hold her in here any longer.

_Abe looks at Roman and proceeds into the elevator. The doors close and Roman turns back around and heads back into the interrogation room. _

Nicole: What did he say?

Roman: Who?

Nicole: Abe. He thinks I did it, doesn't he?

Roman: _(Roman puts his hands on his hips and looks down at the ground and back up to Nicole)_ Yea. He does and he probably plans to try and prosecute you for it.

Nicole: Oh my god, Roman. How did I get myself into this? See, now I know for sure that not going to the police about EJ raping me was the right thing. If Abe knew about that than that would basically be the nail in my coffin.

Roman: Yea but also, if you would have confessed than EJ would be in a jail cell right now instead of a body bag.

Nicole: Are you trying make me feel better or worse?

Roman: Nicole I just need you to tell me, off record, did you do this?

Nicole: Roman I can't believe you're asking me this. I hated the man but I couldn't kill him and of all people I was really hoping that you would have faith in me.

Roman: Nicole, we both know what went down with Colin Murphy a couple of years ago. In fact it was pretty much the same scenario and you killed him.

Nicole: I shot him. He's still alive.

Roman: Yea but those weren't your intentions that night. You wanted him dead in every sense of the word.

Nicole: You're right. I wanted Colin dead as well as EJ but this time, EJ's death is not on my hands. _(Nicole stands up)_ But hey, with Shaft downstairs, I mine as well give it up because I know Abe doesn't like me and he'll do whatever to put me in jail.

_Roman pauses for a minute contemplating if he should tell Nicole, some shocking news._

Roman: Nicole if I tell you something than you have to promise that you didn't hear what I am about to say from me.

Nicole: What is it?

Roman: …When the EMT's got to the crime scene that night. EJ was still alive, barely. They rushed him to the Emergency at University Hospital but sometime before they made it to the hospital he died in the ambulance. Anyways, his body was taken to the morgue awaiting for his body to be examined but that night…

Nicole: What? What happened?

Roman: That night someone snuck into the hospital and set the morgue on fire. Many bodies were burnt and EJ's was one of them. So…

Nicole: So that should prove that I didn't do it. Obviously the killer torched the place to hide any evidence. _(Nicole is obviously overjoyed)_

Roman: Well believe me I thought that already but there were many dead bodies in that morgue that were murder victims. It could have been any of their murders that set the fire.

Nicole: But even still, this is hope. Something that when I woke up this morning I didn't have. Roman you do not understand how much this means. Given the right lawyers and the right people behind me, I could finally put EJ and this crime behind me.

_Nicole jumps into Romans arms as the two hug. Abe walks up to the one way mirror on the other side and sees the two together which peeks his interest. _


	69. Chapter 69

_Sami and Lucas are having breakfast at the Brady Pub. _

Sami: _(Reading the newspaper_) "Dr. Ethan Wells was a respectable therapist at University Hospital where he worked for a pivotal but brief time" _(She looks over at Lucas)_ Respectable, my ass. Can you believe the things they are saying about him?

Lucas: (_He snatches the paper from Sami)_ How many times are you going to read that. And every time you say the same thing.

Sami: Well it's true. Nothing about EJ even resembled respect. Look I hate to wish death on anyone but EJ deserved exactly what he got.

Lucas: Can we change the subject? I mean I hope we have something a lot better to talk about than your dead therapist.

_Sami shrugs her shoulders and they get back to eating breakfast when Roman comes walking up to their table. _

Sami: Oh hey dad, what are you doing here?

Roman: You mind if I join you all.

Lucas: No, of course.

_Lucas moves over in the booth and Roman sits next to him. _

Sami: So what's up?

Roman: Well for starters, how's my grandchild doing in there? '

_Sami grabs her stomach and giggles._

Sami: Everything is fine in baby land.

Roman: Still no news?

_Sami looks over at Lucas as she gets that sad but guilty look on her face. _

Lucas: No we don't know anything yet. The holidays sorta kinda backed it up.

Sami: But we don't need a DNA test to tell me who the father is. I've carried Lucas's child before and this feels exactly the same. _(Sami grabs Lucas's hand)_ I know in my heart that you're the father.

Roman: Well I sure hope so…for both of you all's sake. Anyways I came here to talk to you about EJ.

Sami: EJ, what about EJ?

Roman: Well I just wanted to speak with all of his patients he had at the hospital. And I thought instead of dragging you down to the Police station, I'll come to you.

Lucas: I thought the police knew who did it. Nicole.

Roman: We have to look at all possibilities.

Sami: I mean I'm not defending Nicole, but why would she do it. What did she have to gain from this? I mean I'm sure there were tons of other people out there who would want him dead but why Nicole.

Roman: So you know people who would gain something if EJ was dead?

Sami: Well not exactly but I'm sure there had to be someone. How do I say this, EJ had a very….interesting way about himself. One minute he was one way and five seconds later I was introduced to Hyde (_referring to the movie Jeckel and Hyde). _

EJ: Did either one of you all talk to EJ at the party?

Lucas: I didn't. And I don't think Sami did either.

Sami: No.

Roman: I didn't see you all on the security camera on the roof at the party. Where were you all at?

Sami: Daddy, surely you're not suspecting Lucas or I did it because-

Roman: I'm just asking questions, honey. It's my job.

Lucas: Sami and I left the party early. We needed some _(He clears his throat)_ alone _(clear throat again)_ time.

Roman: And around what time did you all leave?

Lucas: About 11:30.

Roman: Together?

_Sami looks over at Lucas and he looks back at her. _

Sami: Well-

Lucas: Yea we did. And like I said we went straight home for some down time.

_Roman looks over at Sami._

Roman: Is that what happened Sami?

Sami: …Yea. What do we have to hide?

Roman: Ok than, that's all I needed. Thank you sweetie.

_Roman stands up and kisses Sami on the forehead. _

Roman: Lucas.

Lucas: Uh…a handshake will be just fine for me. (_Kidding around)_

Roman: Don't worry Lucas, I like you but I don't like you that much. I'll talk to you all later.

Sami: Bye Daddy.

Roman leaves out of the pub. Sami waits till she can't see her dad anymore before she turns around at Lucas.

Sami: What the hell is your problem? (She hits him on the arm)

Lucas: What, what did I do?

Sami: Lying to my dad. We both know that we didn't leave together.

Lucas: Look I didn't do it, you didn't do it and that's all that matters. Besides if I would have told your father that we left in separate cars and I didn't arrive home until 40 minutes after we left the party than that would have led to a long drawn out process only to wind up where we started in the first place…innocent.

Sami: Well I would have rather taken that process than lying to my dad. He's going to find out.

Lucas: Sami listen to me. There is nothing we have to worry about. Now…answer me this. Do you love me?

Sami: Yea of course.

Lucas: Do you trust me?

Sami: Sometimes (_Lucas cocks his head at Sami)_ Ok yes.

Lucas: Than you have to believe me. All I told was a little white lie. One that without mean we don't have an alibi for the time EJ was murdered.

Sami: I just really hope this doesn't blow up in our face.

Lucas: How could it? All the suspicion is on Nicole. No one is even thinking about us.

Sami: Do you know who's luck we are playing with. MINES! Yea remember me, the same woman who was almost put to death over a false murder.

Lucas: But you weren't.

Sami: And I have you to think for that.

_Lucas has a flashback of shooting Franco Kelly. _

Sami: What? What is it?

_Lucas looks down (in guilt) at his plate and then looks back up to Sami. _

Lucas: Nothing….Nothing at all.


	70. Chapter 70

_Carrie and Austin are in their living room. Carrie is snuggled up on the couch and Austin is sitting at the desk doing damage control for his business. _

_Austin turns around to look at Carrie_

Austin: Now every department store in New York has pulled the plug on Glamour. I knew EJ being shot at the party would have some effect but I never imagined that every store we distributed to would back out.

Carrie: Well what did you expect?

Austin: Oh I don't know maybe a little thing called loyalty.

Carrie: Look companies are probably just scared right now. You're a new company and they don't have a relationship with you like they have with other cosmetic companies. _(Carrie stands up and walks over to Austin and begins to give him a shoulder massage)_ Now just give it time and everything will be alright.

Austin: Well until than, what should I do with 100s of thousand dollars worth of perfumes and lotions. I'm going to be the one responsible for all of this. Damn IT! _(He stands up and puts his hands on his hips)_ The police better hope that they find out who did this before I do because if I find out before them than I'm going to execute him just like he did EJ.

Carrie: Honey I really think you are making a bigger deal out of this than necessary. I mean yes this will put you back a couple of dollars but believe me in a matter of months no one will even be thinking about who shot EJ. Then you will be able to move on.

Austin: How can you be so calm about this? You didn't see a man drop dead in front of your face-

Carrie: He wasn't dead.

Austin: Well he is now and that doesn't make it any better. Listen I'm sorry if I sound like I am attacking you but I just really have a lot of damage control to do and because I can't even get into my damn office because the police have it under investigation, I'm stuck here not being able to do a damn thing.

_The doorbell rings._

Carrie: I'll get it. You go sit down and try not to worry.

_Carrie gives Austin a kiss on the lips and goes to the door and open's it._

Carrie: Kate? Hey, what are you doing here?

Kate: Hey sweetie, is Austin around?

Carrie: Yea he's in the living room. Here, let me take your coat.

_Kate hands Carrie her coat and walks into the living room. _

Kate: Hi honey….What? What's wrong? It's not Sami again?

Austin: No mom it has nothing to do with Sami or Lucas?

Kate: Oh…well good. So if it's not Sami than what is it?

Carrie: Austin is still dealing with the fall out from EJ's death. All of the big stores are pulling out from selling his products. Kate, can I get you something to drink?

Kate: Oh no thank you. Honey, you can't mope around because some Bloomingdale rip-off won't sale your things. Just give it some time and-

Austin: Time! Time! That's all you all keep saying but how long do I have to wait. IT has been weeks and yet still here I am and every day that goes by where I can't do anything about this problem the deeper I get into this hole. Look I don't want to be rude but I really need to be alone right now.

_Austin grabs his coat and heads out of the door. _

Carrie: Austin wait!

_Carrie runs to the door but Austin is already in his car and pulling out of the driveway. _

Carrie: I hate it when he leaves angry like that.

Kate: Don't worry, my son is perfectly capable of taking care of his self. Listen, I'm glad Austin left, that gives us time to catch up. Come on let's sit down and "chat".

Carrie: Uh…ok. Um, what about?

_Carrie and Kate go sit down on the couch. _

Kate: You know Carrie , I never got the chance to talk to you about the miscarriage and all.

Carrie: And with the hopes of not sounding rude, I'm glad we haven't talked because I really don't want to talk about it, especially with you.

Kate: Oh c'mon Carrie. You are about to marry my son, again. And if we can't talk about things than what kind of relationship would that be like.

Carrie: A non-existence one. Just how I want to keep it. Kate I love your son, I really do and I may not have a personal reason to despise you but I do know what you have done to my sister in the past. I know Sami can be a handful but you weren't exactly innocent in anything either.

Kate: This coming from a woman who was going to kill her first child in the hopes of reuniting with Austin. Please, don't give me a high-moral speech especially not from you. And given that dumb look on your face right now, I suppose you didn't know I knew.

Carrie: Who told you?! How did you find- Oh my god! You were with EJ that night, He told you didn't he? Of course he told you, he was the only one who knew. He promised.

Kate: Promises, promises, made and broken.

Carrie: You're not going to tell Austin are you?

Kate: To tell or not to tell, that is the question. Well…unlike you I care about my child and to spare Austin's feelings because I know he would be so hurt to know that the woman he is about to marry can be so ruthless and selfish as you. So no.

Carrie: Kate, I think it is time for you to go.

Kate: Don't worry I was going to leave anyways, I just wanted to…clear the air between us and develop an understanding.

Carrie: And what exactly is that?

Kate: Treat my son right, unlike how you did with Lucas. Just make sure that he doesn't wind up with Sami again and I'll be fine. Got it?

_Carrie stares Kate in the eyes and throws her, her coat. Kate giggles in her face and leaves out. Carrie slams the door as her heart rate is pounding. Meanwhile Austin has gone across town back to the old apartment where he is on the roof. Sami comes up. _

Sami: Oh sorry I didn't know anyone was up here. I come back- Wait Austin? Austin is that you?

Austin: Yea Sami, it's me.

Sami: What are you doing up here, it is freezing?

Austin: The same reason why you probably came up here. To clear your mind.

Sami: No I mean why are you here. Don't you have a house?

Austin: Yea but it's hard for me to keep my balance on that roof so I thought this one will have to do.

_Sami giggles at his joke and walks over to where he's standing. _

Sami: You know I never got a chance to tell you that your party, it was really nice. I mean of course until EJ showed up.

Austin: Don't tell me, you didn't like the guy either? Why?

Sami: It's a long story but the point is, is that I don't like him or should I say didn't like him.

Austin: Well his death is definitely an inconvenience to say the least.

Sami: Yea well you me and both.

_They both look out to the stars as Sami crosses her arms to try and keep herself warm. _

Sami: You know I think this is the first time we have had a decent conversation in months.

Austin: Yea…that's sorta kinda my fault actually.

Sami: Your fault?

Austin: I really have been trying to find the right time to say sorry for what went down between the four of us. I was going to tell you at thanksgiving but I really couldn't bring myself to do it.

Sami: But I don't understand, what did you do wrong?

Austin: How I handled myself that night. We all were at fault for the mess that we got our self into.

Sami: Thank you Austin, you seriously don't understand how much that means to hear from you. What I really want is for us to stop hating and arguing with each other and just…move on.

Austin: And you seriously don't understand how much that means to hear from you. And plus I have to admit I was starting to get bored with this little quadrangle that we were in.

Sami: Try stuck in. We all deserve a new start. And as soon as this EJ investigation is over than you'll be back on your feet in no time and everything will be alright.

Austin: Well from your lips to god's ears.

Sami: I wouldn't bet on that. I think God has tuned me out a long time ago.

_They both laugh. _

Austin: I guess it is time for me to be going. Carrie is probably sitting up waiting for me.

Sami: This was really nice. Talking to you.

Austin: Likewise. Now lets just see how long this last.

Sami: Oh don't worry, because no offense but I'm just not that into you.

_They both laugh once again and Austin leaves the roof as a smiling Sami looks up at the stars. Moments later Austin arrives back at his house where Carrie is pacing back and fourth and her foyer. When she hears the keys opening up the door she runs over to the door and unlocks it from inside and opens up the door. She jumps into his arms. _

Carrie: Oh thank god you are home. Are you ok? Where did you go?

Austin: I just had to get some air. I'm fine.

Carrie: You didn't run into your mother did you?

Austin: No I thought she was hear. Why? Is something wrong?

Carrie: Oh never mind that I'm just glad you are home.

_Carrie once again begins to hug Austin._

Austin: You know what, I'm going to go change and how about we spend the night together without any outside distractions.

Carrie: Movie and some popcorn?

Austin: Whatever you want!

_Austin gives a Carrie a kiss on the cheek and goes upstairs. While upstairs Austin throws his coat on the bed and it falls off. When he goes to bend down and pick it up he sees a business card that slipped out of hi coat pocket. He picks it up and begins to read it. _

Austin: _(While reading the card)_ Chanel Jones: Public Relations Consultant. I guess your not such a bad idea afterwards.


	71. Chapter 71

_It is a new day and Belle, Shawn and Claire just arrived at Marenla's place from a kid-friendly place (i.e. Chuckie Cheese). They have cotton candy and stuffed animals in their arms. Obviously they are really happy together. _

_Belle opens up the door as Shawn is holding Claire. _

Belle: _(She shouts out loud)_ Mom! We're home! Oh we'll she must be at work. Come on in.

Shawn sits all of the stuffed animals down on the couch and sits Claire down and takes off her coat and scarf and hat as she dives for a huge teddy bear, Belle and Shawn admire their little girl.

Belle: My little girl…walking already. I still can't believe it.

Shawn: Yea, I know. It's still pretty weird for me.

Belle: Well you're good, whether you know it or not. She really adores you Shawn. To be honest I was actually scared at first _(She walks over and picks up Claire and Belle sits down on the couch with Claire on her lap and Shawn walks over)_ with how she was going to react to you.

Shawn: You make it sound like I didn't know her. I was still her godfather.

Belle: Oh I know but Phillip and her were really close. I mean he practically raised her for the fist couple months of her life because I was….sick.

Shawn: Have you heard from Phillip? Do you know where he is?

Belle: Yea he called, the other day.

Shawn: What? Why didn't you say anything?

Belle: Well maybe because my husband didn't call me to ask me how I was doing or if I had everything I needed, if not for me than Claire. No, my husband called me to tell me his lawyer will be calling me soon. I guess I really didn't want anyone to know. Embarrassment I guess.

_Shawn walks over to the other couch and puts his arm around Belle._

Shawn: Embarrassed? For what? You weren't the one who-

Belle: No Shawn (_She moves his arm from around her shoulders)_ Please do not "baby me". I have to except the fact that I failed as a wife. Yea Phillip may have left but to be honest if I was him, I would have left me to.

Shawn: Belle don't do this to yourself. Phillip wasn't the perfect husband either.

Belle: Yea but he tried. And that's more than I can say for myself. I wrote off my marriage as a mistake before I even gave it a chance. When you crashed through the window at my wedding you not only did you almost kill me but you also gave me hope that night. And I looked to that hope as comfort the whole entire time I was married to Phillip. Phillip didn't deserve that. No matter what.

Shawn: I think you are being to hard on yourself. You both were young and all you can do is learn from this. I mean if I beat myself up over all the stupid things I have done recently especially Jan and Willow, than where do you think I would be. Right now I have a beautiful daughter who has a great mother who loves her. What more can I ask for?

_Belle smiles as Shawn wipes away her single tear falling from her eye. They look down at Claire and she is fast asleep in Belle's arm. _

Belle: I guess we bored our daughter. I'll be right back, I'll go put her in her crib.

Shawn: No please let me.

Belle: Sure.

_Belle hands over Claire and Shawn and her go up the stairs. Moments later Shawn comes back down the stairs and Belle is standing over by the side table that over by the door. _

Belle: I guess we spoke him up.

Shawn: Phillip?

_Belle turns around to look at him._

Belle: He came through on his promise. _(She hands Shawn the envelope)_ It just came in the mail. It's going to officially be over.

Shawn: _(While reading the paper)_ Are you going to sign?

Belle: Do I have a choice? The quicker I get this done, the better.

_Belle takes the paper and signs. She takes off her wedding ring and puts the paper and her ring into the return envelope and seals it. _

Belle: It took two years to build this marriage but only a one second to destroy it. Life, it sure is a little comedian isn't it.

Shawn: Welcome back Ms. Black.

Belle: So now what?

Shawn: So now _(Shawn puts his arm around Belle's shoulders and walks her over to the couch)_ we move on and reach for the bigger purpose here.

Belle: And what exactly is that?

Shawn: I was hoping you could tell me.

_Belle stares into Shawn's piercing eyes as he rubs his hand through her hair. She joins him by putting her hand on his hand that his filled with her blond locks. _

Belle: Not now. Maybe one day I can but…just give me time.

Shawn: I'll be waiting.

Belle: Thank You. For everything but especially being so patient with me.

Shawn: I don't want to rush anything just as much as you don't. _(Shawn looks down at his watch)_ Look I need to be going. Max is expecting me to be in, so I need to leave.

Belle: I had really fun today Shawn, really. Thanks for letting me vent on you, you've always been a good listener.

_Shawn and Belle walk over to the door. Belle opens up the door and leans on it._

Belle: I'll tell Claire daddy said goodbye.

Shawn: Yea, you do that. All right…I'll call you later?

Belle: Yea that'll be fine. Ok than…goodbye.

_Shawn stands in the door way as Belle slowly shuts the door. After the door is closed he stands there for a minute and puts his hand on the door and slowly turns around and presses the down button on the elevator. He puts his hands in his pocket and looks down. _

Belle: Shawn…wait!

_Shawn quickly turns around and walks over to the door. _

Shawn: What? What is it? Are you ok?

Belle: You forgot your gloves. _(She hands him his black leather gloves as it clearly is a let down to him)_

Shawn: Oh

Belle: It's cold outside. I didn't want you to get sick.

Shawn: Yea thanks.

Belle: Um….

Shawn: I'll be late.

Belle: Yea. Of course.

_Shawn walks over to the elevator and he goes to press the button again but his finger never actually presses it. He looks back as a very tempted Belle is still standing in the door way. _

Belle: You forget something else?

Shawn: Uh….Yea I did. This!

_Shawn walks back to the door and passionately kisses Belle as she definitely responds positively. While still kissing they walk back into the house and Shawn kicks the door shut with his leg. Belle takes off Shawn's jacket but Shawn pulls away. _

Belle: What? What are you doing?

Shawn: You already said you weren't ready. I really don't want to make things worse. I'm sorry I just couldn't leave without doing that.

Belle: Shawn I love you. I have wanted to be with you in every sense that counts since for so long. I want to do this with you…the right way this time.

_Shawn stares into Belle's eyes and then begins to kiss her gain. He picks her up and carries her up the stairs. _


	72. Previous Chapter

Dear Fans, sorry for the slow updates, I am really busy right now. Anyways I just deleted the last chapter from my story, the one about Will/Stacey/ Dylan. That wasn't part of my story and my sister thought she knew how to write a chapter and she wrote that one. So please forget about that chapter, it isn't part of the story.


	73. Chapter 73

_Roman is in his office, when he gets a surprise guest that puts a twist on the EJ murder mystery._

_Roman is writing out something at his desk when some one knocks on the door. _

Roman: Go away, I'm busy.

Dr James: Commander Brady?

Roman: Sir, if there is something you need than take it up with the officers up front. Otherwise, I have a lot of work to do.

Dr. James: It's about the Dr. Wells case.

_This information sparks Roman's attention as he gets up and walks over to the doctor. _

Roman: And you are?

Dr James: Oh sorry…Chuck James. I worked with Dr. Wells _(Chuck extends his hand as Roman does the same)_

Roman: So you're a doctor?

_Roman walks over to his desk and sits down as Chuck pulls up a chair and sits down nest to Roman. _

Chuck: Yea, for some time now. A little strenuous but all and all a good job.

Roman: So (_Roman leans back in his chair and crosses his arms)_, tell me. What information do you have about the case?

Chuck: I think I know who did it.

Roman: Accusing someone is a pretty big deal, so how sure are you that this person killed EJ.

Chuck: I'm not certain but I can bet that if they didn't than they know who did.

Roman: So who is this person?

Chuck: …Brandon Walker. Know him?

Roman: I know of him but I also know that Brandon is a pretty good guy… and murder-

Chuck: -is exactly what he is. Look commander, Brandon knew things about EJ that would drive any man to murder.

Roman: Chuck…if I believed every word that someone said about someone than I wouldn't be a very good at what I do now would I?

Chuck: Brandon found out that his fiancé was sleeping with EJ. _(Roman raises his eyebrows in curiosity)._ Yup! And later that night EJ wound up dead. If that doesn't smell like a murder out of jealousy and revenge, than I don't know what does.

Roman: And how the hell do you know all of this?

Chuck: I was there when it happened.

Roman: When EJ was killed?

Chuck: No. I mean when Brandon found out. It was in the hospital cafeteria.

_Roman sits in silence taking everything in. _

Chuck: Look if you don't want to believe me than you can ask all of the witnesses in the cafeteria. They all heard Brandon scold Erin for her infidelity.

Roman: Erin's the girlfriend?

Chuck: Yup. The little slut. I hate women like her, they act like it is so hard just to be faithful.

Roman: Can I ask, why did you tell me this? And why wait so long? EJ has been dead for weeks.

Chuck: I just put it all together. And I thought if the police can't do their job than why not help them…So are you going to question him.

Roman: I'll be back.

_Roman leaves out of his office and walks into the main part of the station. He walks over to Abe. _

Abe: What's up?

Roman: _(Roman looks back at his office and then to Abe)_ I've got a man in there claiming that he knows who killed Wells.

Abe: And?

Roman: He's accusing…your son.

Abe: Brandon?

Roman: He claims that Brandon found out that his girlfriend or whatever was sleeping with Wells. He confronted her and then confronted Wells at the party.

Abe: That doesn't sound like Brandon?

Roman: That's what I thought but…

Abe: But what Roman? My son isn't a murder.

Roman: When Colin Murphy was killed a while back, Brandon was a suspect. Now I don't believe that Brandon would kill a man over his girlfriend but I do think that Brandon would kill a man over his family.

Abe: You're talking about Nicole. He hated Colin because of what he did to his sister.

Roman: And I'm wondering, what if history repeated itself and Brandon found out what EJ did to Nicole.

Abe: What EJ did to Nicole? Roman, Nicole told us that she didn't know EJ…Do you know something I don't know?

_Roman turns away from Abe as he begins to ponder whether or not he should tell him. _

Abe: Damn it, Roman are you withholding evidence.

Roman: This stays between us, you hear me? Nicole doesn't want the police to know.

Abe: Roman if you are hiding evidence from this case than I am forced to report you.

Roman: It is not about this case. It happened weeks before….Nicole and Wells had some type of relationship going on, but things got carried away and one morning Nicole woke up in his bed naked. She didn't remember anything from the night before and is convinced that he…raped her.

Abe: And you don't think that applies to the case? That right there nails Nicole, not only does she have means but now she definitely has motivation.

Roman: But if that is motivation for Nicole than your son also could have done it.

Abe: Are you trying to save Nicole Walker at the expense of my son?

Roman: I'm just stating facts buddy. You and I both know that Brandon has always been over protective of his family. This just could have been his breaking point.

Abe: I know Brandon wouldn't kill a man and I can't believe that you could think he did all over some alcoholic whore. Nicole's word means nothing to me. She as reliable as your daughter and if you won't report this than I will.

_Abe walks off but then stops and turns back around to Roman. _

Abe: Wait a minute. If you knew this all this time than what excludes you from the list of suspects.

Roman: Abe what are you trying to say?

Abe: You're lying and breaking the law now to protect Nicole. Now, what if this little "fling" has your mind so clouded that you would do anything to help her out.

Roman: Abe you know me and you know I am better than that. My life is focused on enforcing and following the law. And I understand that you are upset over the fact that Brandon could be a suspect, but trying to turn this around on me is low even for you.

_Roman walks off and goes back into his office. _

Chuck: Are you going to talk to Brandon?

Roman: I need to go, could you write out your testimony and leave it with one of the guys up front.

_Chuck stands up._

Chuck: Wait, I want to go with you.

Roman: What?

Chuck: If you are going to talk to Brandon than I want to be there when you do it.

Roman: What makes you think that I would do something so stupid like that?

Chuck: I gave you the evidence, so I want to see justice served. Besides Brandon might crack under pressure when he knows that you have an eye witness, otherwise he might just think you're bluffing than you'll never get anything out of him.

_Roman thinks to himself for a while. _

Roman: Come one, but I do all the talking. You understand?

Chuck: Yes sir.

_Chuck grabs his coat and the two leave out. When they get into the outer main lobby (Out where the pay phone is) Chuck stops. _

Chuck: Oh wait, _(Looking at his cell phone)_ I have to take this call. It can be important.

Roman: I'll be in the garage. Don't take long.

_Chuck nods his head and waits till Roman gets onto the elevator. He then dials a phone number (His phone was never ringing). _

Chuck: _(In a low voice)_ Erin? You there?

Erin: Who is this?

Chuck: It's me Chuck.

Erin: What are you doing? You know not to call me on my cell phone.

Chuck: Never mind that. Meet me at Brandon's apartment as soon as possible.

Erin: What the hell are you thinking?

Chuck: Listen to me I don't have time to explain but just show up and you'll see. It's only a matter of time before we don't have to hide. OK? Bye.

_Chuck hangs up and heads onto the elevator as Abe comes out from another room having overheard everything Chuck said. _

_Meanwhile at Brandon's apartment, he and Nicole are getting ready to go see their mother. There are tons of balloons and flowers all over the place. _

Brandon: Nicole don't you think is a little over kill.

Nicole: Well maybe just a tad.

Brandon: (_Sarcastically)_ Oh yea sure, just a tad. I said get something to brighten up mom's room not rob a flower shop.

Nicole: Well it's dreary in that place. I just wanted to make it more…homey. Look if we ever want to get there on time we need to go now.

Brandon: Ok you grab the palm trees and I'll get the coconut tree.

Nicole: Hahaha. I haven't seen you buy anything.

_The both grab boxes of flowers and open up the door to find Roman and Chuck standing there just about to knock._

Roman: Good you both are home.

Nicole: Roman, what's wrong. And Dr. James, did something happen to my mother.

Chuck: Faye is fine.

_Roman looks over at Chuck, hinting for him to not talk like agreed._

Chuck: Oh yea sorry.

_Brandon and Nicole sit their boxes down._

Brandon: Well what can we do for you?

Roman: We need to talk. Can we come in?

Nicole: Oh god, this is about EJ isn't it. Roman I have told you everything I know. I didn't kill the man. And damn it, if you can't believe that than the Salem P.D. can go screw themselves. Ok?

Brandon: You're not going to take my sister back to jail. It's just not happening, she hasn't done anything wrong!

Roman: This has nothing to do with Nicole. I need to-

_The doorbell rings._

Brandon: Hold that thought.

_Brandon walks over to the door and furiously opens it up to find a nervous Erin standing there._

Brandon: Erin, what do you want?

Erin: (_Looking into the apartment to see if she sees Chuck_) I wanted to maybe try and talk to you. You know try and work on us.

Brandon: Right now isn't a really good time, ok?

Roman: No, no, no. Stay. In Fact. I'm glad you showed up. You may be able to make this go a lot faster.

Brandon: Roman what is all of this about?

_Erin walks in as she becomes even more nervous, standing around Chuck. While Brandon and Roman are talking, Chuck pulls Erin to the side._

Erin: (_Whispering)_ What is all of this about? Why are the police here?

Chuck: Just go along with what Roman says, ok.

Erin: Like what?

Chuck: You and EJ were having an affair, that's the story.

Erin: But we weren't.

Chuck: I know that, you know that, but everyone else in this room doesn't. Just go along with it. Do not blow this, we both have to much riding on this. Now go over there before they see us talking.

_Erin walks away first as Chuck goes to another part of the room moments later. No one even realizes they were talking._

Roman: Brandon, did you know EJ Wells?

Nicole: Oh my god, Roman you can't think that Brandon did this. There are many of people who could have hated this man and I don't understand why you robo cops insist in pinning this on me or my brother.

Roman: Just answer the question Brandon.

Brandon: No, I didn't know him, know him. But I have seen him around.

Roman: Erin? Could you come over here?

Erin: Uh…yea sure.

_Erin gets up off the couch and walks over to where Nicole, Roman, and Brandon are standing._

Erin: Yea?

Roman: You work at University Hospital, correct?

Erin: Yea but only for a couple of months.

Roman: Did you ever get a chance to get to know EJ.

Erin: Why do you ask?

Roman: Just doing my job.

_Erin looks over at Chuck than at Brandon and finally back at Roman._

Brandon: Go ahead Erin, tell Roman. From what I gathered you and EJ knew each other quite well.

_Roman stares Erin straight into her eyes_.

Erin: After Brandon seemed to still be in love with your daughter, no less, I guess you can say that I found comfort in EJ's arms some night.

Brandon: Oh, is that how you see it?

Erin: Well what else was I suppose to do? You dragged me to this new town and then you barely leave me to be with you ex-wife, which you lied about I might add.

Brandon: Not telling someone something is not lying.

Erin: Oh, is that how you see it.

Roman: All right enough you two. Take your personal things some where else and on some one else's time. Now than Brandon, I guess you knew about this?

Brandon: I saw them one day and I got suspicious.

Chuck: One day? It wasn't just one day; it was the day EJ was murdered, of all days.

Roman: Shut Up! (_Romans tries to get him to stop talking but Chuck just keeps going on)_

Chuck: And you didn't just get suspicious, you embarrassed the girl in front of all her co-workers.

Roman: I said shut up!

Chuck: If that wasn't enough, you just kept on going; You scolded her, right then and there. So no, you did just get suspicious you hung her out to dry.

Roman: Damn it that is enough. You, hallway, now!

_Chuck looks at Brandon and then at Erin and takes the walk of shame into the hallway._

Brandon: Ok I admit, I did get a little upset at the moment and may have raised my voice but if you think that I killed a man over her. Pulezze!

Erin: Don't say it like I wasn't worth anything. Because if you really did love me, than you would have been driven to murder.

Brandon: HA! Don't humor yourself.

Roman: OK I can see that we aren't going to get anywhere today, so I will finish what we were talking about at a later time.

Brandon: Yea well be sure to take her and Dr. Maniac with you.

Roman: Nicole can I talk to you in private, just one quick question.

Nicole: Yea sure.

_Roman, Nicole, and Erin all leave out._

Roman: I'm dome with the two of you and you _(referring to Chuck_), that little stunt you pulled in there, don't be surprise if you will be hearing from me, real soon.

_Chuck and Erin both head onto the elevator._

Roman: Nicole, not to bring it up again but I have to ask you…does Brandon know about you and EJ?

Nicole: Don't say "you and EJ" like we were together but no, I never told Brandon. Only you know.

Roman: Good, that's what I wanted to here.

Nicole: …But you can't think that Brandon did this. He's a great guy and I know my brother could never, ever kill a man.

Roman: I just have to look at all the possibilities.

Nicole: I understand.

_Roman leaves onto the elevator as Nicole walks back into the apartment. Meanwhile Chuck and Erin are outside the apartment building._

_Chuck begins to walk in front of Erin but when the coast is clear she runs up to him and smacks him across the back of his head._

Chuck: OUCH! What the hell was that for?

Erin: So this was your master plan, to make Brandon look like a murder.

Chuck: If the cops convict Brandon, than that is there problem. I just put the thought in there head. Besides now no one will ever find out about you and me.

Erin: So I'm still made out to look like a cheating whore and you get to be the town hero.

Chuck: I have a reputation to uphold, one a lot more important than yours.

_Chuck walks off leaving a pissed Erin behind._


	74. Chapter 74

_It is a new day in Salem. Belle is meeting Mimi for breakfast at the Brady Pub. Belle is already at her booth and she is waiting for a very late Mimi. Just as Belle is about to leave, Mimi comes rushing in. _

Mimi: (All out of breath) Oh Belle, I am so sorry.

_She sits down in the booth and takes off her coat as Belle slowly sits back into the booth. _

Belle: Mimi you're like a half hour late. I was just about to leave, I have to go pick up Claire from Bo and Hopes place.

Mimi: I know, please forgive me. This college stuff is just kicking my butt right now.

Belle: Well are you sure you can do this?

Mimi: It's a new start, remember? And speaking of new starts, I really wish we could have picked a better place to eat at.

Belle: Why? I thought you loved the Brady Pub?

Mimi: I do…did love this place before the Brady boys i.e. Shawn and Rex. I mean I just feel a little awkward still coming in here, like the Brady angels are damning me to hell or something.

Belle: Oh please, Shawn and Caroline have forgiven you for all of that stuff. Just forget about it. Everyone else has.

Mimi: Yea well it's easier said than done. Because you may forgive but you will never forget.

Belle: Well I have, forgiven and forgot.

Mimi: Yea sure…Oh but anyways onto a brighter topic. Guess what?

Belle: What?

Mimi: Well guess.

Belle: Mimi what are we like nine?

Mimi: Fine than, I'll guess for you. Did you get a new place? …No. Did you fall madly in love with Mr. Right number 3? …No.

Belle: Oh my god you're serious!

Mimi: Wait I'm not finish. Did you stumble upon wads of cash? …I wish but no. Give up?

Belle: Are you talking to me or yourself?

Mimi: Well since you're nearly begging, I guess I will tell you. I, yours truly, got accepted to an internship at Salem Spectator? Isn't this great?

Belle: Um…

Mimi: What?

Belle: Uh…I didn't know you were majoring in journalism.

Mimi: Yea I thought about it for awhile and I think it is my calling.

Belle: Yea…but….

Mimi: But what, Belle?

Belle: Mimi, you almost failed 10th grade English. What makes you think that Journalism is the right thing for you?

Mimi: Yea, but that is just a technicality. I mean that was high school and this is college. I'm more mature now.

Belle: Well, if you think you can do it, congratulations.

Mimi: I know this is going to be the funnest thing I have ever done in my life!

Belle: Most Fun.

Mimi: What?

Belle: You said funnest, it's "most fun". Funnest isn't a word.

Mimi: Oh…well whatever, you knew what I meant, that's all that counts. Anyways this will be the MOST FUN thing I have ever do. I am so happy, I start this afternoon.

Belle: Wow a little sudden, isn't it?

Mimi: Yea some chick dropped out last minute so they needed a fill in and you're looking at her.

Belle: Before I know it you're going to be handling celebrity interviews and then you'll become a mini Barbra Walters and I going to say "That's my best friend" but of course you have to remember not to forget about all of us little people.

Mimi: I'll pencil you in somewhere. But anyways Journalism might be my calling but shopping is my passion so we need to go find something for me to wear. I need to look professional and all.

Belle: Well not to brag but I was a clothing designer once upon a time, so I think I could be of some help.

Mimi: Well off we are.

_Belle and Mimi get their things and leave out. Hours later Mimi shows up (In a business suit on and her hair in a sophisticated ponytail) at the Salem Spectator offices. She is very late. Confused as to where to go she walks up to the first desk she sees. _

Mimi: Hi…um excuse me, I'm Miriam Lockhart and I uh…

Guy: You're late.

Mimi: Yea it seems to be my theme for today but um I 'm looking for a _(She pulls out a piece of paper from her purse)_ Brian Ke _(She has trouble pronouncing the last name)_ Ka..he

Guy: Kehole?

Mimi: Yea! How did you know?

_The guy turns the name plate on his desk around so Mimi can see it. _

Mimi: _(Reading the name plate)_ "Brian Kehole" Oh! I knew that. _(She giggles a little to see if she can get a smile out of him but nothing comes of it)_ OK look lets just forget about my total Blonde moment right there and start over. Brian, I'm Miriam Lockhart but you can call me Mimi _(she extends her hand out as Brian finally stands up from his desk)_.

Brian: I don't do tardiness Miriam. While you were off spending "daddy's" money and processing your hair, life was happening. Life that needed reported on and wow I was here waiting for you, I couldn't be out doing that.

Mimi: It won't happen again.

Brian: You're right it won't because you're fired.

_Brian walks away into the break room as Mimi follows after him pleading and begging. _

Mimi: No, wait! Please I promise that it was a mistake, I was just trying to leave a lasting impression.

Brian: Good news is that you left one, bad news is that I didn't like it.

Mimi: Well I can change that…please. Give me one more chance.

_Brian finally stops what he is doing and turns around to look at Mimi. _

Brian: You really want another chance?

Mimi: Yes.

Brian: Are you sure?

Mimi: Positive.

Brian: Well than Miriam, one more chance you got.

Mimi: Oh my god thank you so much. You will not regret this I promise…So what do you want me to do? Go on location? Do an interview? Write about the latest happening in Iraq, and just so you know, it may not look like I would no much about the War but I do.

Brian: Is that right? _(With a smile on his face) _

Mimi: Quiz me!

Brian: Well you might want to hold those thoughts because I have an even bigger assignment for you.

Mimi: Oh my god you want me to cover Justin Timberlake's concert this weekend? I will not let you down.

Brian: Close but not exactly.

Mimi: Than what is it?

Brian: Well _(He walks out of the Break room as Mimi follows him)_ You see all of those envelopes on my desk.

Mimi: Yea _(She says this very slowly as she is fearing what he is about to say to her)_

Brian: Well I believe they are calling your name.

Mimi: Funny, I don't here anything.

Brian: Your quite the comedian Miriam. One day I might grow to appreciate that but until that day comes you should probably get a little closer, because they're really into you.

Mimi: You're not serious are you? I mean this is not what I signed up for.

Brian: And I didn't sign up for a ditsy pre-Madonna who rather be fashionably late than to do her job. So it looks like we both have to deal with things we don't like. So get to it, Heidi?

Mimi: Who's Heidi?

Brian: Oh you're not Heidi Klum, oh yea I almost forgot with all of that "bling" you have on?

_Brian walks away to do other work._

Mimi: _(Under her breath_) Your humor is as dry as this bagel.

_She throws her bagel away. _

Brian: You say something Miriam?

Mimi: I said where am I suppose to work at?

Brian: Oh I didn't assign you, your desk?

Mimi: I get a desk, at least some good comes out of this.

_Brian walks over to a door and opens it up o reveal just a small table and a fold up chair. Mimi walks in with her mouth wide open. _

Mimi: You have to be kidding, this is almost as small a janitor closet.

Brian: No it is not…It's the same size as a janitor closet because that is what it used to be.

Mimi: You're going to lock me in a closet.

Brian: I'll leave the door open, will that help?

Mimi: This is ridiculous!

Brian: Hey, beggars can't be choosers and you did beg for this job and I quote you "I'm begging you". Have fun.

_Brian leaves out as Mimi flops down into the chair. Meanwhile Belle is at Hopes place sitting on her couch, bouncing Claire on her lap. _

Belle: Thank you so much for watching her. I had to take care of so much this morning.

Hope: Oh no problem honey, It's no a problem watching this _(Hope begins playing with Claire's fingers)_ angel. She's so sweet. Plus she needs to get to know her niece.

Belle: How is Ciara? I barely ever see her.

Hope: Between a nap every hour and Bo showing her off around town, I barely ever see her either. But hey, who's complaining? Better him than me.

_Shawn comes walking through the door as Claire screams out "Daddy" _

Belle: Yea Daddy's here.

_Belle stands up to hand off Claire to Shawn. _

Shawn: I didn't know you would be here.

Belle: Oh I needed someone to watch Claire this morning and your mom was available.

Shawn: Oh Ok _(It's a little awkward) _

Shawn and Belle: _(They both say it at the same time)_ We need to talk.

Belle: Oh sorry, but yea we do.

_Shawn looks over at Hope hinting for her to leave but she doesn't get it at first totally oblivious to what he is hinting. _

Hope: …Oh you're giving the "wink". Oh well um, _(She walks over to Shawn)_ Claire honey lets go find that uh thing in the kitchen.

_Hope grabs Claire as she walks into a kitchen with a big smile on her face. They wait till after she leaves to move. They both go sit down on the couch. _

Belle: Uh….I didn't think it would be this awkward.

Shawn: You don't regret it do you?

Belle: Oh no of course not! No you misunderstood, it's just all a little weird, I guess.

Shawn: Yea I know what you mean.

Belle: So what does this mean, exactly? We really didn't talk about it after we did…"it". Oh my god did I really just say "it".

Shawn: _(Smiling)_ Yea you did.

Belle: Well after we…you know. Ok I am officially embarrassed, I can't even say the s-e-x word.

Shawn: Sex?

Belle: Yea. So where are we now that we had…sex? Am I the only one that feels so discombobulated right now? I mean the concept is perfectly understandable but yet and still with you I feel like I'm so helpless and lost.

Shawn: Is that a good thing?

Belle:_ (Belle stands up)_ I wish it wasn't like this. It should have been so easy for us.

Shawn: _(Shawn stands up and walks behind her)_ Well it's too late to go back now. We both made our share of mistakes but I know we can make it work this time anyways. The second time around.

Belle: I wish.

Shawn: Why wish it, when you can live it?

Belle: Shawn we both know that it is more complicated that just "living it"

Shawn: Only if we make it that way.

Belle: …(_With a tear in her eye_) That would be nice.

Shawn: Than lets do it. There's no Jan, Phillip, Mimi, or Willow stopping us now. It's all up to us.

Belle looks down to the ground.

Shawn: C'mon, we owe it to ourselves and more importantly we owe to that little girl that is watching us right now through the window.

_Belle turns around to see Hope and Claire staring at them the through the window in the kitchen. Belle can't help but to laugh as she wipes her tears. She turns back to look at Shawn. _

Shawn: What do you say Belle because I'm willing. I'm willing to try and repair what I know we have.

Belle: I don't see any reason not to.

_Shawn rubs his finger through her hair and gently kisses her. After a moment Shawn pulls away. _

Shawn: Mom you can come out from behind the door.

_Hope slowly walks out with Claire with a nervous smile on her face. _

Hope: (_While putting Claire in her play pin)_ Claire and I were just looking out the window when we saw you all standing there.

Shawn: Yea sure you were.

Hope: Ok I'm busted…but who cares because I'm just so happy.

_A giddy Hope runs over to Shawn and Belle and gives them a hug . _

_Hope_: It's bout time you lovebirds realized what everyone has always known.

Belle: (In Shawn's arms) I think Shawn and I always knew it, we were just to scared to admit to ourselves. It's easier not to deal with something than it is to try.

Hope: Well I've been telling Shawn all this time. Because that little girl deserves both of her parents and the two of you deserve each other.

Shawn: Well that can't be until Belle accepts my offer.

Belle: What offer?

Shawn: You and Claire, move in with me.

Belle: What?

Shawn: Yea c'mon. You say you trust me. I want to prove that to you. I can take care of the both of you.

Belle: Um….Shawn don't you think is a little to fast.

Shawn: Fast? I've been waiting for this since we were 17.

Hope: Honey…Shawn is different. There's no more Jan or Willow. He wants you and Claire. That's all he's focused on.

Belle: I know that but, I don't want to make anymore mistakes.

Hope: As a couple you'll always make mistakes but the real challenge is dealing with them…together.

Belle: Well…I do think that my parents would enjoy having their privacy again.

Shawn: Well there, we'll make it official.

_Shawn picks up Belle and spins her around as Hope just can't stop smiling. Shawn and Belle begin kissing as Hope picks up Claire again. _

Hope: You here that baby. Mommy and Daddy are back together.

_Meanwhile at the Salem Spectator…_

_A worn out Mimi is in the printing room making copies of papers for Brian. She obviously isn't enjoying it. Someone walks into the room. _

Mimi: Oh just a minute, I'm almost done.

Woman: Don't rush…Meems.

_Mimi turns around to see who the person is with the familiar voice. _

Mimi: Oh my god, what the hell are you doing here?


	75. Chapter 75

_I meant to mention in the last chapter that Brian is played by actor Jordi Vilasuso._

Mimi: You work here?

_To Mimi's surprise it is Cynthia (Played by actress Veronica Lauren), from high school. Cynthia was a red-head who use to hang out with Jason and Jan in high school. You may remember her from the time where Phillip and Chloe broke up and Cynthia and Phillip hooked up but unaware to Phillip, Cynthia recorded their encounter and sent to Belle and Cynthia. Basically, she isn't really well liked by most._

Cynthia: Well hello to you too, Meems.

_Cynthia walks over to the copier and begins to copy papers as Mimi is still in shock in seeing her. _

Mimi: This day has just gone from bad to worse, in record breaking time.

Cynthia: Oh it seriously can't be that bad seeing me.

Mimi: Well believe me it is…How long have you been working here?

Cynthia: Not long.

_Cynthia turns around to look at Mimi. _

Mimi: Oh really?

Cynthia: Yes really.

Mimi: Than why does your badge say intern.

_Cynthia looks down at her shirt and rips the badge off. _

Cynthia: Alright fine than, I don't work here but I will be one day.

Mimi: How the hell did you of all people score an internship here?

Cynthia: Well unlike you and the rest of you angelic gang, I didn't drop out of college. I worked and did what I had to. And now I'm reaping the benefits.

Mimi: Oh yea, coping some slime balls' papers for him is living the high life. You know what whatever; I know you had to do something to get this internship.

Cynthia: Something, no…Someone on the other hand…well that's a different story.

Mimi: Oh my god you skank. Well I see nothing has changed since high school.

_Cynthia steps into the entry way of the printer room and waves to a fat balding guy who looks like he is in his mid-40's _

Mimi: With him!?

Cynthia: Keep it down you loud mouth twit.

Mimi: You slept with shamoo over there for this. And look at you, you're not even doing anything all you got is an intership.

Cynthia: Well it just goes to show that I would do whatever or whoever to get what I want and I want this job, so don't screw up for me. Ok?

_Cynthia knocks over the stock of papers Mimi was copying and leaves out of the room. Brian is walking buy and sees Mimi picking up the papers. He walks in. _

Brian: Is there anything you can't find some way to mess up?

Mimi: But-

Brian: No buts. I give you a simple task and you still find some way to mess it up. Just leave it; I'll get someone else to do it.

_Brian walks out of the room and calls over Cynthia. She gladly walks over. _

Cynthia: Yes Mr. Kehole.

Brian: I know this is much but can you please get these papers back in order. It seems someone wasn't able to complete the task at hand. But what can you expect when you send a pig to fetch.

_Mimi rolls her eyes and leaves out of the room. _

Cynthia: Oh no problem.

_Brian walks back out to chase down Mimi. He catches her in her "office" grabbing her purse and coat. _

Brian: Where do you think you are going?

Mimi: "Sending a pig to fetch"? Where the hell do you get off?

Brian: It was a joke.

Mimi: Well I didn't find it funny. And then to say it in front of her of all people.

Brian: What's wrong with Cynthia? She's a nice girl, you can learn a lot form her.

Mimi: Yea as nice as Hitler.

Brian: Look I'm sorry if I offended you. There, better?

Mimi: Not even close, but what do you expect when you want a jackass to apologize.

_Mimi grabs her things and walks out as her feistiness brings a smile to Brian's face._

_Later Mimi arrives at the Penthouse to talk to Belle. _

_Belle opens up the door. _

Belle: Mimi? Hey what's wrong?

_Mimi just walks in. _

Mimi: If you ask what isn't wrong, it'll be a shorter list.

Belle: I thought you had that whole internship thing at the Salem Spectator.

Mimi: I do…did. I'm quitting tomorrow. There is no way I can go back there. The man supervising me is this total asshole. And to make it all worse, I have the co worker from hell, Cynthia Davis.

Belle: Cynthia from High School?

Mimi: Yes! And she's a total suck up, literally. She slept with a guy to be there.

Belle: She told you all of this?

Mimi: Yea in between trying to make me look like a fool in front of Brian.

Belle: Brian?

Mimi: The asshole.

Belle: Oh!

Mimi: Yea! UHHHH! (_She plops down on the couch)_ I just want this day to be over!

_Shawn comes out of Belle's room and stands over the banister with a box in his hands. _

Shawn: Hey Belle! Are you taking this stuff with you?

Belle: Uh….

Mimi: Stuff? What's going on Belle?

Shawn: Oh hey Meems. So what is it Belle?

Mimi: (Sarcastic) Oh, you're talking to me now, how cute.

Belle: Um…Shawn I'll be up. Mimi, I was going to tell you this later.

Mimi: About what Belle?

Belle: Claire and I are moving in with Shawn…today.

Mimi: Oh, I thought it was something important.

Belle: So you're not upset?

Mimi: Why would I be upset? Besides after everything I put you all through, I really don't think I have a say so.

Belle: Oh yea well I guess. I just didn't want you to think that we were moving along to fast.

Mimi: We've all had time, and plus Shawn already moved on with that Bitch Willow. If I wanted to get mad, than I would have already.

Belle: Oh please don't even say her name in this house.

Mimi: But since you brought it up, do you think you and Shawn are moving along to fast?

Belle: Well…

Mimi: That's a yes.

Belle: I mean, I want to but I can't help but be scared that it is all going to come crashing around us as soon as we are settled in. Look at how things ended with Shawn and you.

Mimi: Oh yea real nice Belle, throw my failed marriage in my face.

Belle: You know what I mean. It's just I want to make it work but…I guess I'll always have my reservations.

Mimi: And still being married to Phillip probably doesn't help, huh?

Belle: Oh I never told you? Phillip and I are officially done. I signed the papers yesterday.

Mimi: OH well…I don't know if I should congratulate you about that? You are happy, right?

Belle: Of course…I think. Oh, I don't know.

Mimi: I came over here to vent on you and now you crying on my shoulder, now how the hell did that happen?

Belle: I'm sorry…so what were you saying about this Brian and Cynthia.

_Shawn comes down the steps with boxes in his hand. _

Shawn: Cynthia? Cynthia? Wow I haven't heard about her in a while.

Belle: Mimi works with her now.

Shawn: _(Being sarcastic)_ Oh well you have fun with that.

Mimi: Mimi worked with Cynthia. Past tense. I quit.

Belle: You can't quit just because of her. She probably wanted to make you look like a fool.

Shawn: _(Smiling)_ That's not hard to do.

Belle: Shawn!

Shawn: What I was married to the woman, I get to say that.

Mimi: No Shawn's right. I made myself look like a fool and instead of making an even bigger one out of myself, I should just quit wow I am ahead. _(Mimi grabs her things)_ I'll talk to you later.

_Mimi leaves out _

Belle: See what you did? Now what are we suppose to do?

Shawn: I thought she knew I was joking.

Belle: You just go do something useful, like packing. I have to go and try and do damage control.

_Belle leaves out as Mimi is waiting by the elevator. _

Belle: Mimi, Shawn was just joking. A terrible joke I might mention but a joke none the less.

Mimi: It's not Shawn, it's me really. Shawn just stated the obvious. I do always make my self look like a fool to people. That's me Mimi the klutz.

Belle: Yea but I love that klutz. It's when you start to get all serious, that scares me.

Mimi: Listen I just want to be alone. Thanks for trying to cheer me up but there's really nothing you can say or do. But don't let me ruin your day. This should be a memorable day for you and Shawn. I'll call you later.

_Mimi gets on the elevator as a worried Belle watches her leave. _


	76. Chapter 76

_Sami and Lucas are sitting at home. Lucas comes out of the bedroom as Sami is lying down on the couch. _

Lucas: _(With his head down, flipping through some papers) _Hey babe, I was thanking how about we go out to dinner tonight.

Sami: Lucas I'm really not up to dinner. I'm haven't been feeling well all day.

Lucas: Why? Is something wrong the baby?

Sami: No is just a regular thing. Listen how about you and Will go out together. I don't want to keep you all in, just because I can't go out.

Lucas: _(He comes and walks over to the couch and sits down)_ But I don't want to go out with you. _(He pouts his bottom lip) _

Sami: (_Sami kisses Lucas lips)_ No, you and Will probably need this time together. It can do good for the both of you.

Lucas: I know, how about we order take-out. That way we get restaurant food but with the comfort of never having to leave.

Sami: Leave.

Lucas: Or what?

_Sami whispers in Lucas's ear. _

Lucas: Ok, your right Will and I do need to go out and afterwards he's going over your parents' house.

_Sami laughs and then she and Lucas kiss, as Lucas gets up and walks into Will's room. Moments later Will and Lucas are at the Penthouse Grill, same place where Austin and Chanel are dinning. _

Chanel: I vaguely remember someone telling me that they didn't need my services. But look who I'm talking to now.

Austin: I said I would call you if there was a problem that I couldn't handle.

Chanel: Hmmm. A man that admits defeat. I like that.

Austin: Uh yea, lets get down to business, shall we.

Chanel: Yes, lets. So this problem you can't handle, I suppose it has to do with the incident that happened the night of the grand opening?

Austin: Just call it what it is. A guy was murdered and now every business person wants nothing to do with me. I mean can they do that, there has to be some law out there prohibiting them from just cutting me out?

Chanel: They might not want to have to deal with the negative buzz that came with your products. As wrong as you might thank it is, they have every right.

Austin: All of this just isn't how I pictured it. It was all suppose to go right.

Chanel: And it will but first we have to get all of your products out there somehow, that's why I took the liberty of contacting local boutiques and stores that would be more than happy to sell your products.

Austin: I wasn't looking for some local shops to sell what is supposed to be high end merchandise. How do you think that will look for the reputation of my company?

Chanel: A lot better then not being able to see it all and that is exactly what is happening with all of your work sitting in some warehouse. Listen I know that you had high hopes but do you really think that I would do something that would jeopardize your career as well as mine.

Austin: I truly hope not.

Chanel: Well I'm glad we came to that understanding. Now than, lets look over this list of potential distributors.

_Austin and Chanel look over the list as Will and Lucas are waiting for their waiter. _

Lucas: What is taking a waiter so long? You see this is why we should have went to Chez Rouge, my Aunt Maggie knows how to run a place and she has good service.

Will: It's busy, they'll be here soon.

Lucas: Well I can't wait any longer. I'll be right back son.

_Lucas stands up in search for the manager as Will continues to look through the menu. Seconds after Lucas leaves, the waiter walks up. _

Waiter: Sorry for the wait, we're short a couple of guys. Anyways can I start you off with some drinks?

_Will looks up from his menu. _

Will: Uh…Dylan?

Dylan: Will? Hey what sup?

Will: What sup? What are you doing here?

Dylan: Oh, you don't know. I'm done with my community service.

Will: I haven't seen you since before Christmas break. How long have you been here?

Dylan: Not long but it's a pretty cool place. What are you doing here?

Will: Dinner with my dad. I know it's lame but hey…

Dylan: No it's cool, I never did anything like that with my dad when I was your age. I regret it now through…

_Lucas comes walking behind Dylan._

Lucas: There you are, I have been looking for someone to come wait on us.

Dylan: Well I'm happy to say, you found what you are looking for.

Lucas: No time for jokes, we've been sitting here for almost 15 minutes before someone even noticed we were sitting down.

Dylan: Sir we're backed up, what would you like me to do about it?

Lucas: How about your job.

_Will quickly stands up between the two who are obviously annoyed by the other. _

Will: Uh dad, I like you meet Dylan. Dylan, my dad.

Lucas: You know this guy?

Will: He worked at Salem High back in December.

Lucas: Worked? You look like you're in high school, how did you work there.

Will: It's a long story. But lets just sit down and order out food. Ok?

Lucas: I want another waiter!

Will: Dad we already waited long enough lets just order our food.

Lucas: I'll wait another half an hour, I just want another waiter.

Dylan: Your son is a pretty good kid _(Will thinks to himself "kid?")_, I can't possible see where he got it from. But don't worry I'll get you another waiter. It might take a while though, like say another 20 minutes. Can you handle that? _(Being sarcastic)_

Lucas: Yea I can, smart ass!

_Dylan walks away. _

Lucas: Fagot.

_Will looks over at Lucas. _

Lucas: What? I'm sorry son, I know that that's your friend and all but I can stand the guy already.

Will: You don't even know him.

Lucas: Well I know enough about him already. He seems like trouble, I don't want you talking to him.

Will: It's not like we're best friends or something. I haven't even seen the guy in months.

Lucas: Yea well that was a blessing in disguise. The two of you are completely two different people.

_Chanel and Austin are now eating dinner. _

Chanel: So Mr. Reed, tell me what was it that interested you into cosmetics.

Austin: Why, are you trying to insinuate something from my choice of work?

Chanel: It was just a question.

Austin: Yea a question that implied something else.

Chanel: If you see it like that than maybe there is something that I don't know but hey, who's judging?

_Chanel chuckles. _

Austin: You think you're funny Ms. Jones.

Chanel: So I've been told a couple of times.

Austin: Well I must warn you, I can be funny at times as well.

Chanel: I've heard your jokes, no you can't.

Austin: Ouch, she scores again. How do I keep setting myself up.

Chanel: You reel out the bait, I'm just biting.

_Chanel and Austin both laugh as Carrie comes walking to the table with bags of takeout in her hand. _

Carrie: Austin? What are you doing here?

Austin: Uh_…(Austin and Chanel quickly stop laughing and sit back up in their chair)_ Carrie. Hey.

Carrie: Hi _(As she has a smile on her face but is noticing the body language between Austin and Chanel)_

Austin: (_He stands up)_ Uh Carrie, this is Chanel Jones, she works in PR and is going to help the company. Chanel this is Carrie Brady.

Carrie: His fiancé. How do you do?

_Carrie and Chanel shake hands. _

Chanel: Yea I gathered that with the engagement ring on your finger.

_Carrie looks down at the ring. _

Carrie: Oh of course. It's a beauty isn't it?

_Carrie throws her hand in from of Chanel's face. _

Chanel: Exquisite. Uh...I must be going but Austin we need to meet soon to get things rolling. Nice to meet you Carrie.

_Chanel grabs her things and leaves out of the Restaurant as Carrie waits till Chanel leaves to turn and look at Austin._

Austin: What did I do, this time?

_Carrie and Austin sit down at the table. _

Carrie: Why I didn't I know about this. I work with you too and if it was so career oriented why isn't Nicole here. She's a partner in the company.

Austin: I didn't tell you because I didn't need to and Nicole is not here because she is with her mom. It's simply business, and I hate the fact that you tried to entail otherwise.

Carrie: I'm sorry. Just a woman's defense mechanism.

Austin: Not all women.

Carrie: _(trying to change the subject)_ Oh my god, what poor taste in wine. _(She is referring to the wine one the table). _What woman orders this?

Austin: Actually I ordered it.

Carrie: Oh…well what kind of woman drinks this. It's clearly a mans' wine.

Austin: …Yea, sure it is.

_Lucas and Will are eating their dinner. _

_Will notices Dylan step into the bathroom. _

Will: Uh…dad I'll be right back. I have to go to the bathroom.

Lucas: Yea sure buddy.

_Will gets up and walks into the bathroom. Dylan is in the mirror wiping something off his apron. _

Will: Can we talk?

Dylan: Yea sure.

Will: I'm sorry about what my dad said.

Dylan: It's cool. I've learned that working at a restaurant, you have to bite your tongue when it comes to rude customers. Believe me, this was a huge stepping stone for me. The old me would have probably busted your father aside his face. No offense.

Will: Oh none taken. My father has a really short fuse. It doesn't take much to set my dad off.

Dylan: You're nothing like him. You seem so reasonable and understanding. You must be like your mom?

Will: Ha, yeah right! At times I think I must have been adopted.

Dylan: Yea I know what you mean. When I as your age it seemed like my whole family was nothing like me.

Will: You keep saying that, how old do you really think I am.

Dylan: I don't know 15, 16. Why?

Will: That's not that far from you.

Dylan: When your 19, I doubt you'll think that a 15 year old is close in age to you.

Will: Well in the real world, we're not that far apart, especially given the fact that there are millions of billions of numbers out there.

_Dylan laughs. _

Dylan: Wo, Roberts. Don't get all math geek on me.

Will: I just saying I'm not a kid and I don't want to be considered one.

Dylan: Ok I got you. I guess it's just that you remind me of like a little brother or something.

Will: You hardly know me.

Dylan: I know it's just there's this vibe you have. Reminiscent of mine. Look I may not be the best guy in the world but being compared to me can't be as bad as your face is suggesting.

Will: Oh I just never thought of it like that…I guess I have always wanted a big brother.

Dylan: Well if you ever need advice about school, ok well not school but girls, I'm good at girls, than you can talk to me.

Will: …Thanks.

Dylan: Oh shut, I have to go. Listen, if you need to talk just come here. I'll see you around.

_Dylan pats Will on the shoulder and leaves out of the bathroom as Will puts his hand on where Dylan touched him. Will leaves out of the bathroom and goes back over to the table. _

Lucas: Hey I was just about to come in and check on you. Are you ok?

Will: Are you ready to go?

Lucas: Ready? You haven't even touched your food.

Will: Yea I know, I'm just not feeling that well.

Lucas: Oh…well I guess it's ok. We'll take your food to go; besides I didn't want to leave your mom alone for to long.

_Will and Lucas leave out of the restaurant (After paying, of course!)_

_Meanwhile Sami is fully dressed on her way to the drug store to get some medicine. _

Sami: _(Out loud to herself)_ Oh I should probably leave Lucas and Will a note.

_Sami walks over to a table with a bunch of junk mail and paper on it as she tries to find something to write on. She notices a piece from University Hospital dated back three weeks ago. _

Sami: Oh my god how long has this bee here. This must be the DNA test.

_As she is about to tear it open, she stops herself as she is two scared of what it might say. But out of curiosity, she begins to rip the envelope open. She takes out the information and begins to read it..._


	77. Chapter 77

_Sami has the envelope open now but yet she hasn't read the results. She paces back and fourth on the floor contemplating what she should do. _

Sami: _(Rambling on)_ I should probably wait for Lucas…No! I should see what it is now so I can prepare Lucas…But what if it is his baby, he is going to want and be here when I read it…But than again, what is it's not, than Brandon should know…But what would be the point of calling him all the way over here and he isn't the father but instead it is Lucas, who then should be here but…

_Sami takes a deep breath and bites down on her bottom lip as the muscles and her neck and shoulders get tense, and looks down at the letter at the letter. _

Sami: The DNA from sample A-

_Sami hears Will and Lucas walking in. She quickly looks around the room as she stuffs the letter into a vase on the mantle. However, she can't get her hand back out of the vase and Will and Lucas walk in. _

Will: Mom? What are you doing?

Sami: Hey honey…Back so soon.

_Lucas puts the keys down on the table and slowly walks toward Sami. _

Lucas: Sami, why is your hand in a vase.

Sami: What vase?

Will: The vase your hand is in?

Sami: OH! This vase. I thought you all were talking about another vase and in that case, than…um…

Lucas: Sami answer the question.

Sami: Oh (_She walks away from the mantle piece as the vase just hangs from her arm)_ well you see I was cleaning and my hand somehow got stuck in here and…yea.

Will: Than where's all the cleaning stuff. I don't see anything.

Sami: Oh I was doing this new thing I saw on Martha, it's called dry cleaning. Yea you see instead of using all type of chemicals, you just dust with a rag and water, that way you help the pollution rate go down.

_Will and Lucas look at each other with a confused face and than back at Sami. _

Sami: You don't believe me? Listen, I'm telling the truth. It's all the rage in Paris, the air is totally clean now and…um…yea…you don't believe do you?

Lucas: Not at all. So you want to tell me what is really going on.

Sami: I was heading out and I wanted to leave you all a note to tell you where I was going and when I was looking for a piece of paper I found an envelope.

Will: What kind of envelope?

Sami: One from University Hospital. It was the DNA results…I wanted to read it before you got home and when I heard your keys I panicked so I tried to hide it.

Lucas: And in a vase was the first thought that came to your mind. How original Sami?

Sami: Ok I admit, it wasn't the smartest thing to do but I panicked, I didn't know where else to put it.

_Will comes out of the bathroom with baby oil to help Sami. He hands it to his father who sits Sami down and assists her._

Sami: Listen I know it was stupid, but I just wanted to prepare you if it didn't say what I want it to say. I just wanted to try and spare you any more pain, I think I have inflected enough on you over the years.

Lucas: (_While pulling he vase off of Sami's arm)_ Well next time you want to spare me, try not to involve a vase in it. Can you do that?

Sami: I'll try.

_Lucas finally pulls it off as Sami's wrist is beat red but she has yet to let the letter go. _

Lucas: Ok so lets see what this bad boy says.

_He sits next to Sami on the couch. _

Sami: NO you can't read it!

Lucas: What? It involves me to…just let me see _(He leans over to try and read it but she folds it up)_

Sami: Haven't you been listening to anything I said, I wanted to read it first. Hence the reason why my hand was stuck in a vase.

Lucas: Sami don't you understand I don't care what that test says. I know that there is a possibility that Brandon is the father and if he is than we will deal with that together.

Sami: Yea well I do care. I don't want Brandon's child, I want yours.

Lucas: Just give me the paper.

_Lucas snatches the paper out of Sami's hand as Sami tries to fight him for it but she is unsuccessful in getting it from him. He reads the paper to himself. _

Sami: What? …What does it say Lucas?!

Lucas: Um….

Sami: Damn it, Lucas. This is no time for jokes.

Lucas: It looks like your wish didn't come true.

Sami: What?!

Sami snatches the paper from Lucas's hand.

Sami: "Sample A was a match." Who was Sample A, Lucas?

Lucas: Look it doesn't matter. I said I was going to be here for you.

Sami: Oh my god, Brandon is Sample A, isn't he?

Lucas: Sami just leave it alone.

Sami: ISN'T HE!!?

Lucas: …

Sami: Lucas I have the right to know.

Lucas: ….NO! Alright! I'm sample A.

_Sami turns away with angry tears in her eyes. Not even realizing what Lucas said_

Sami: Oh my god, I knew it. Now what, this was suppose to be… _(It dawns upon her)_ Wait, you said you were Sample A.

_Sami turns around to look at a smiling Lucas. _

Sami: Your sample A?

_With a happy grin on his face he shrugs his shoulder. _

Sami: _(While hitting Lucas with a pillow_) Don't you ever, ever, ever do that again! Do you hear me?!

Lucas: Ok I'm sorry, it was a joke.

_Lucas starts to laugh. _

Sami: What is so funny?

_Lucas continues to uncontrollably laugh as Sami begins to get a smile on her face but she tries to hide it. _

Sami: I said what is so damn (_She throws the pillow at him)_ funny?

Lucas: You! You should have seen your face. _(He begins to mock her voice)_ "Oh my god Lucas I knew it, I knew it".

Sami: Don't make fun of me. You scared the hell out of me. I don't know what I would have done had Brandon been the father.

_Lucas grabs Sami by her waist and pulls her near. _

Lucas: Listen to me, my little drama queen. I told you once and I'll tell you again. You can't get rid of me. I've abandoned you too many times before. I'm not going to do it again. So face it, you're stuck with me.

Sami: I guess I can handle that.

_Lucas and Sami kiss. _

Sami: So you know what this means?

Lucas: Oh I hope it is what I think it means_. (Thinking of something completely different than Sami) _

Sami: It means….

_Lucas begins to kiss Sami on her neck. _

Sami: It means…baby names!

Lucas: Baby Names?!

Sami: Yes. We can't put it of any longer and now that we know you are the father than we have to get to it.

Lucas: Oh…well baby names can wait. I have something else in mind.

Sami: No Lucas we have to do this.

_Sami walks away and picks up a Baby name book and sits down on the couch. An unwilling Lucas sits next to her. _

Sami: I took the liberty of picking out two names. One boy, one girl.

Lucas: Alright let me hear it.

Sami: Ok the first is Alexis.

Lucas: Alexis Roberts?

Sami: Yea, doesn't just sound so…perfect. What do you think?

Lucas: I think that we need to have a boy.

Sami: It's not that bad.

Lucas: Is that right Samantha Gene. I mean think about it, Lexis Roberts.

Sami: I know that's great. (_Lucas nods his head no)_ Alright fine than, here is my choice for a boy…Sam.

Lucas: Oh, so lets name our son after his mother, that'll go real well with all of his friends.

Sami: Why don't you like any of my names?

Lucas: Because they don't fit a Brady, Roberts baby. We need something striking and strong like William. Here let me see that book, I'll show you.

Lucas takes the book and starts flipping through it.

Lucas: Ah, here we go! Jonathan Roberts! Now that's a man's man name.

Sami: Oh no, I am not naming my son after John Black.

Lucas: What's wrong with that, John Black is a great role model.

Sami: OH yea, my son will look up to his Dimera spawn grandfather and know that his parents cared about him that much to name him after an alias.

Lucas: Ok you have a point. Alright so we'll think about Jonathan.

Sami: NO you'll think about Jonathan…so what about a girl name.

Lucas: Ok…um… _(While flipping through the book)_ …uh….Christina.

Sami: Hmmm, it's ok.

Lucas: Christina Roberts, now that's someone you'll be scared of, that's a good thing.

Sami: Yea but not to scared, she still has to be a lady. I'm thinking Blair. It's professional enough but it still is pretty sweet.

Lucas: I'm diggin' Blair.

Sami: Wow we agree on something.

Lucas: For now but I still want Cristina.

Sami: And I want Alexis. So back to square one.

Lucas: Ok so lets see, we have Alexis, Jonathan, Christina which is going to win I'll just tell you that now, Sam, and Blair. That's three girls and two boys. We need one more boy.

Sami: Ok I'll pick _(She takes the book from Lucas)_

Lucas: What gives you the right to pick the last one?

Sami: The fact that I'm carrying this child.

Lucas: …Ok good point, you win.

Sami: Alright now than….Let's see Chris, no. Mark, no. Austin…

_They both look at each other. _

Sami and Lucas: Definitely NO!

Sami: Nathan…Nathan, I like it.

Lucas: Nathan? I like it to.

Sami: We'll never be able to come to a decision. Our baby is going to be nameless forever.

Lucas: Look we have time to think about it, we'll come to a decision.

Sami: Time? What time? The baby is due on May 31st. We need to think of a name fast.

Lucas: (_Starring into Sami's eyes) _Have I ever told you how sexy you are when you worry.

Sami: This is no time to try and butter me up.

Lucas: Ahh, that sounds sexy. I can picture you right now in a tub full of butter.

Sami: Yuck, that sounds disgusting.

Lucas: Want to go and try it.

Sami: Lucas think of a name.

_Lucas picks Sami up. _

Sami: Lucas, what are you doing? We need to think of a name-

_Lucas grabs the book and throws into the fire place. _

Sami: Lucas we needed that-

_Lucas shuts Sami up by kissing her. _

Sami: Lucas I swear if you take me into that bedroom; I'll never talk to you again.

Lucas: Believe me, what I want to do does not involve talking.

_Lucas carries Sami into the bedroom and kicks the door shut. _

**_Ok LUMI Fans, you read it, LUMI is having a baby but they can't agree on a name. That is where you come in, I need for you to tell me your favorite male and female name for their baby. When leaving a review, write down your top choices and the name will be announced when Sami gives birth. Once again the choices are Christina, Blair, Alexis and Nathan, Sam, Jonathan. Thanks!_**


	78. Chapter 78

_Roman is in his office and he has now called in help from an unexpected person to help him with EJ's murder case. _

_Roman is at his desk on the computer when his guest walks in. _

Roman: Oh you came? Thanks, once again, I really need your help this time.

Celeste: It is about time that you realized that I can be of some assistance.

Roman: I hate to admit but we're stuck as of right now. We have nothing besides a couple of suspects but that isn't panning out to much.

_Celeste sits down in the chair as she pulls out of her tarot cards. _

Roman: Now you know that I don't believe in this but at this moment, I'll take anything.

Celeste: If you didn't believe than you wouldn't have called.

Roman: Who told you that…your cards?

_Celeste stares down Roman and then grabs her purse and coat._

Celeste: You know I didn't come here to be ridiculed from the likes of you, now when you are ready, than call me. Otherwise I have other things to do.

_Celeste walks to the door as Roman stands up and stop her from leaving. _

Roman: Ok, I'm sorry. You're right this is no time to joke. I really do need your help.

_Roman grabs Celeste's arm as she sees a flash of a dead body. She looks at him as her eyes grow big. _

Roman: What? What is it?

Celeste: (_In a zombie like stare)_ He's dead! I see his body.

Roman: Who? Is it EJ?

Celeste: No…I see someone else.

Roman: Someone else? Who is it Celeste?

Celeste: I don't know, I don't recognize their face.

Roman: Another dead body, you don't think we have another serial killer on our hands.

Celeste: No…I don't think so.

Roman: Well what is it? NO or you don't think so?

Celeste: I don't know, you're the police, you tell me.

Roman: Alright well maybe after you deal with EJ it might come to you.

Celeste: Do you have what I asked for?

Roman: His briefcase and his picture, yep!

_Roman pulls the items out of a box and places them on a desk as Celeste leans forwards in her chair to touch them. With the picture in her right hand, she places her left hand on the briefcase. Suddenly she sees random flashes of EJ and sees him at the party. _

Roman: Do you see anything?

Celeste: _(She is saying what EJ was saying at the party while he was on the phone moments before he was shot) _Is everything ready?

Roman: What the hell are you talking about?

Celeste: I need for this to be perfect, everything is ready where I'm concerned…Damn it, if you screw this up for me, you'll regret this for the rest of you miserable life…Five minutes, have everything ready in five minutes.

_Celeste comes back to herself. _

Roman: What the hell just happened?

Celeste: EJ was planning something that night. He had some plan and someone was helping him.

Roman: Do you know who? Did you see him talking to anyone?

Celeste: I saw Kate Roberts. She was the only other person I saw besides EJ.

Roman: Kate? I think she came with EJ, is that why you saw her?

Celeste: NO it is something different. She appeared to me for a reason.

Roman: Do you think he planned to hurt her? Was she the plan that he had?

Celeste: DO I have to spell it out to you, Roman?! Kate wasn't his plan; Kate was his accomplice in the plan. It was Kate who planned to help him do whatever he was doing.

Roman: Kate? Why the hell would she work with him?

Celeste: Think about, why does Kate do anything hateful? To get back at Samantha. They had something in store for Samantha, that night.

Roman: Well see if you can see anything else? Try to find out, what they planned to do.

_Celeste picks up EJ's picture again and runs her hand across it. In bold letters the name HARRIS, flashes by her eyes._

Celeste: Harris.

Roman: Who the hell is Harris?

Celeste: You never heard of the name? I figured you would be able to recognize it.

Roman: No. We don't have a suspect name Harris or anyone that was client of EJ's. Try it again maybe you saw the name wrong.

Celeste: I know what I saw and what I saw was "HARRIS". It's that simple.

Roman: Well humor me, try it one more time. WE need to be for sure.

_Celeste slowly picks up EJ's picture again and once again she sees the name HARRIS._

Celeste: There satisfied, nothing changed. I still saw Harris.

_Roman leans back in his chair, puzzled._

Roman: Harris? Now why the hell would you see the name Harris?

Celeste: Maybe it is something you cops overlooked. You tend to do that a lot here.

Roman: So now I have more questions that answers, another dead body and the name HARRIS.

Celeste: You asked.

_Roman's phone rings as a police officer from in the lobby is telling him that his other guest is here._

Roman: Give me one more minute. _(He presses the intercom button to hang up)_ Well Celeste this has been an interesting conversation to say the least but…

_Celeste stands up out of her chair._

Celeste: If that is your way of thanking me, than you are welcome.

_Celeste grabs her things and heads out the office door. While walking out she bumps into Erin who is standing there waiting for Roman. Celeste's purse falls to the ground as her cards fall out._

Erin: Oh I am so sorry, here let me help you.

_Erin and Celeste both bend down to pick up the cards as Erin picks up one card and looks at it. She pauses for a minute and looks up at Celeste than hands it to her. Celeste looks at the card as she mumbles the word "death"._

Erin: Excuse me. Did you say something?

Celeste: Thank You, I said Thank You.

_Erin walks into Roman's office as Celeste looks back at the death card and than back at Erin. She walks away._

_Erin enters in the office as Roman is on the phone with Kate._

Roman: Just get down as here as soon as possible…Because it is important…ASAP, you here me? …See you then.

Erin: I could come back later if you need me to?

Roman: No, no, sit down. You said you had something to tell me.

Erin: Yea but it can wait, if you need to take care of other business...

Roman: No please, if it has anything to do with this murder case, than beleive me, I want to hear it.

_Erin sits down in a chair at Roman's Desk._

Erin: Ok, it has to do with what happened the other day at Brandon's place.

Roman: What about it?

Erin: I sorta have a confession to make but before I do so, I need you assurance that what I tell you will stay between us.

Roman: Well I can't really promise anything. If it is evidence for the case that can be used in the trial than I have no choice.

Erin: No Detective Brady, you don't understand. I am telling you this only because I know it is the right thing and if people here about the circumstances surrounding it than it can be really bad for me. This has to stay between us and if you can't promise me that, than I can't tell you this.

Roman: That is withholding evidence. That's a crime.

Erin: Than so be it, at least I know then that I'll be doing the right thing.

Roman: For Who?

Erin: For me, of course.

Roman: Look how about we do this, you tell me what it is and then we will work the details out form there.

_Erin ponders the thought in her head and than looks at Roman, out of the corner of her idea._

Roman: Look if you think that your life is in danger, than I can assure you that Salem P.D. will protect you…So how about you tell me what it is.

Erin: …The other day when we were all at Brandon's place, um…Some of the things that were said, may have not been the complete truth.

Roman: How much of it?

Erin: Try all of it. The whole story was bogus, Chuck set this whole thing up.

Roman: Keep going.

Erin: A couple of days before Dr. Wells was killed, Brandon caught EJ and I talking and Brandon jumped to conclusions that were all a lie. Brandon thought that I may have been cheating on him and when he saw EJ and I together, he just assumed that EJ was the guy.

Roman: So your telling me that you and EJ weren't ever together but you just let your fiancé believe that?

Erin: There's more. You see I was with someone else besides Brandon, it just wasn't with EJ…Chuck and I were…well you know.

Roman: So Chuck-

Erin: So Chuck took that opportunity and played it to this advantage. You see, I just found out that Dr. James has a Mrs. James and he obviously didn't want her to know about us. When EJ died, he knew that a lot of attention would be put upon the hospital and he didn't want his wife to ever find out about me.

Roman: So how did this story get turned into the story that I heard the other day?

Erin: Well the brainiac that Chuck is, ound a way to completely avoid the mess that could have happened, and because Brandon thought that I was sleeping with EJ anyways, he thought that we should just go along with that story. But he never told me that he was going to make Brandon look like the murder.

Roman: You don't think Brandon could be a suspect?

Erin: As much as I hate to admit it, Brandon never loved me enough to kill a man over me. He's too busy still in love with your daughter, to give a rat's ass about what I do and who I do it with. I think above all, Brandon only left this relationship with a bruised ego.

_Roman leans back in his chair and crosses his arms, absorbing everything Erin said._

Erin: Listen, I promise I had no idea that Chuck planned to do this. He only told me about it after he came to you and I had no choice but to go with his story but painting Brandon out to be some vengeful murder, I don't think so.

Roman: Well I have to thank you for being honest but I have to wonder…you seem so adamant that Brandon isn't the killer, do you by chance know who is.

Erin: Me? Of course not? I've barely been in this town for five minutes, what would I know.

_Kate comes strolling into the Cop Shop, as she looks into the window through Roman's office top see if he is available, when she sees Erin sitting in there talking to Roman._

Kate: _(To herself)_ What the hell is she doing here? And what could she possibly be telling Roman?

_Kate pulls out her cell phone and starts dialing. Meanwhile Roman notices Kate outside of the window._

Roman: Um Erin, I'm sorry Erin but I'm going to have to cut this date short but I'll be in touch so we can really get down to business.

_Roman stands up out of his chair, as does Erin._

Erin: And this is between us, right?

Roman: For now.

_Roman walks over to the door and opens it up as Erin walks out. Roman walks over to Kate who has her back turned to him and talking on the phone._

Kate: _(on the phone_) …Well just take care of it, and soon!

_Kate slams the phone shut._

Roman: Take care of what Kate?

_Kate turns around to look at Roman._

Kate: Ah Roman, I see nothing's changed since our divorce. Still in my conversations but clueless as ever.

Roman: Well obviously you are up to something. Let's see, Lucas is happy. Austin is happy. Billie is happy. I got it! You must be planning to ruin one of your kid's love life…once again.

Kate: Is that what you called me down here for. Roman some of us, do have a life you know?

Roman: Kate I don't think butting into your children's life is considered having a life. Sorry Sweetie, I guess you're just like the rest of us.

Kate: Roman please get on with it. What do you want with me?

Roman: The truth.

Kate: The truth? Truth about what.

Roman: Come into my office.

Kate: Roman what is this all about?

Roman: Just come in, we need to talk.

Kate: Should I be scared?

Roman: That's entirely up to you.

_Roman and Kate both walk into his office and sit down._

Roman: So Kate, how has things been in Katie Land.

Kate: Roman I am now begging you to tell what this is all about.

Roman: I'm simply just asking a question.

Kate: And I'm simply just telling you to get on with things.

Roman: Ok than. It's about EJ.

Kate: Oh god, not this again. I told you everything I knew, when you questioned me the night he died. Ethan was a friend of a friend, who set us both up on a date. Austin's grand opening was the first time I ever met that man.

Roman: Well why do I feel that you know more than what you are telling me.

Kate: And what is the basis around your…conclusion.

Roman: Lets just call it, a police intuition.

Kate: Well your police intuition has been wrong before, am I wrong?

Roman: Listen, Kate-

Kate: (_In a louder angrier voice_) No you listen Roman! I really don't appreciate being dragged down here, just for you to question my story, Which is the truth I might add.

Roman: Kate I just am trying to get to the bottom of this.

Kate: Well you're on the wrong track, inspector.

_Kate grabs her things and leaves the police station._

_Moments Later, Brandon arrives at his apatment building but as he is walkikng up to his door, he notices that is halfway open. He slowly approaches the door, thinking that someone might be in. At the count of 3 he kicks the door open, to find a lifeless Erin hanging fomr hjis ceiling fan!!!!!!!!!_


	79. Chapter 79

_Carrie and Austin are sitting at their kitchen table, eating breakfast, as Austin is reading the morning newspaper. _

Austin: _(Reading the Paper)_ "Local woman murdered, Police thank in relations to the mysterious death of a Doctor". Can you believe, this?

Carrie: Brandon must be in shambles. He's the one that found her hanging from his ceiling fan. How do you get over seeing that?

Austin: I don't know but I do know that guy sure does have it bad right now. First his mother, than Nicole being the number one-suspect in the shooting, and now this. I don't see how he can handle all of this.

Carrie: Didn't you hear? Faye woke up last night; Lucas called and told me this morning.

Austin: Well at least some good news for the man…Hey, listen I was thanking that me and you could go down to the pier later today. Their having some type of Spring Gala down there, and I was thinking about how all I have been focused one was work lately and I just thought we really could use some fun.

Carrie: Sounds good to me, but first I wanted to swing by Brandon's place to, you know, give him some flowers or something.

Austin: I think Brandon has seen enough flowers lately.

Carrie: Well just to stop by and give him, my condolences. And to wish a quick recovery for his mom.

Austin: Tell him were BOTH praying or him.

Carrie: Of course. I'm going to go get in the shower.

_Carrie stands up and gives Austin a kiss on the cheek and leaves the kitchen. Moments later, the doorbell rings. Austin stands up (with no shirt of course. C'mon what do you expect, it is Salem!) and walks over to the door and answers it. _

Chanel: (_Barging in)_ I have great news! You are going to be so happy, when I tell you what I've done. You're not busy are you?

Austin: Uh…um_…(Rubbing his hands through his hair thinking about his plans with Carrie.)_ No, what's up?

Chanel: Good! This afternoon, there is this Spring Gala down at the pier. Anyways I pulled some strings and I was able to get you a booth to maybe distribute some of Glamour Cosmetics-

Austin: A booth?

Chanel: Yea a booth. What's wrong with that?

Austin: I planned on selling my cosmetics at high end boutiques, not at some carnival in a goody bag.

Chanel: Listen, what did I tell you the other night at dinner. We are going to have to make some sacrifices to get you out in the public eye. At the booth this afternoon, we could give out samples to people and if people buy things, than we say how all proceeds go to charity.

Austin: So you mean to tell me that the little money we do make, you want me to give it way.

Chanel: Look Austin, I have been in the field of public relations for years. A lot longer than "Austin Reed and Company". I know what I'm doing and I really wish you would trust me when I say that this will put Glamour Cosmetics back into the spotlight but not with a murder case on its tail. Now do you want to do it or not?

Austin: I had plans with Carrie this afternoon.

Chanel: Well you are going to have to cancel them. What's more important, trying to get out of this business slum that you are in or going on a picnic with your girlfriend?

Carrie: Actually I'm his fiancé.

_Carrie comes all the way into the living room, dressed in a towel. _

Carrie: Austin what is going on here?

Austin: (_He walks over to Carrie's side)_ Uh…that was fast shower, baby.

Carrie: I never got in the shower. I was about to, when I decided to come ask you to join me but to my surprise I come down to find "her" badmouthing me to your face, and you not doing anything about it.

Chanel: I wasn't badmouthing you Carrie, I was just trying to make a point.

Carrie: Undermining my relationship with my _fiancé_ is disrespecting me in my book.

Chanel: I'm just trying to do what is best for your _fiancé _and I'm sorry if that means that I'm disrespecting you, in your book of course. I did everything I could to get Austin in that Gala this afternoon, and I would think that you being his fiancé, you would appreciate this opportunity.

Carrie: Wait, what gala this afternoon. (_She turns to Austin)_ You mean the one we were going to go to this afternoon.

Austin: I'm sorry it just came up and it really is a big deal so please say you won't be too disappointed if I had to reschedule.

Carrie: Well I'll go with you than.

Austin: No you don't have to do that. I wouldn't want to waste you're whole day like that.

Carrie: No I insist, just let me get showered and dressed and I'll be ready.

Chanel: You should probably listen to Austin. You can't go. I only have two tickets and last time I checked it was sold out, so you and Austin wouldn't have been able to go anyways. But hey look at it this way, at least one of you can go. It's promised to be a blast; at least now Austin can tell you all about it.

Carrie: Oh you're just loving this aren't you?

Chanel: Excuse me.

Austin: Hey, didn't you have that "thing" to do.

_Carrie looks at Austin and than back at Chanel. Carrie plants a big kiss on Austin, before she goes upstairs._

Chanel: What was that all about?

Austin: Uh…nothing. Look if your ready, I'm ready, so you want to get going.

Chanel: Yea, that's a great idea.

_Austin grabs his shirt off the couch as Chanel grabs her purse and they head out. After hearing the door shut, Carrie creeps back down the steps to watch them drive away. She turns from the window, biting on her nails while thinking and than runs back upstairs._

_A while later, Carrie arrives at a hotel room, she knocks on the door._

Carrie: (_while knocking)_ Brandon, it's me Carrie…..Listen I know you're in there, Sami told me….Brandon…Please, open up the-

_The door opens._

Brandon: Alright come in, just stop yelling.

Carrie: Hey.

_Carrie gives Brandon a hug as she smells the alcohol on him. She pulls away from the hug to look into his eyes._

Brandon: What? What is it?

Carrie: Drinking this early?

Brandon: Drinking? What are you talking about?

Carrie: Brandon, don't play dumb, I can smell the alcohol on your breath. What is it?

Brandon: Oh you must have not heard_ (He throws the newspaper at Carrie)._

Carrie: _(Who goes to sit down on the bed next to Brandon)_ Actually I did hear, that's why I came. But Brandon, drinking? It's not a really smart idea, right now in your state of mind.

Brandon: Carrie, please don't start.

Carrie: Yea but you don't want to develop a habit.

Brandon: What habit? It was one drink. I just needed to calm down my nerves.

Carrie: Yea, it might have been one drink now but how many is it going to be tomorrow or the next day.

_Brandon walks over and places his hands on Carrie's shoulder._

Brandon: Carrie, I appreciate you concern. Really. But if this is what you came overhear to say than i think it is time for you to leave.

Carrie: Brandon, I know that you are hurting righ know and I just want to help you. Please don't shut me out, right now.

_Brandon walks over to the bar and pours himself a drink and stares out of the window._

Brandon: This is my fault. I'm the reason why she is dead.

Carrie: Brandon don't blame yourself.

Brandon: No Carrie it is my fault. If I would have never brought her to this city than she would still be alive, we would still be engaged and happy but look at us now...

Carrie: You can't change the past now, so there is no reason to dwell on what you would haeve changed.

Brandon: Yea Carrie but you don't know how it feels, you don't know how guilty I feel right now.

Carrie: You're right, I don't know but that is why I am here. It is ok for you to hurt Brandon, but don't think that by picking up a drink is going to make your sorrow just go away.

Brandon: What do you know?

Carrie: I saw what alcoholism can do to someone.

Brandon: Lucas

Carrie: Yes Lucas. I may have not been here but I know what happened and you do to. So please just open up to me, I'm your friend...not the bottle.

_Brandon walks over to the couch and places the glass on the coffee table and slowly balls his fist up._

Brandon: You know, when I was growing up and Paul would hurt my mom and Nikki, I promised myself that I would never be like him. I would never hurt a woman like he did. I made it my ultimate goal to protect my mom and Nikki and anyone woman who came in to my life.

Carrie: And whose to say you haven't?

Brandon: I failed all of them. I failed every woman that I claimed to love.

Carrie: What are you talking about? Who have you failed?

Brandon: My mother is sitting in a hospital bed after sitting in a come for over 6 months. My sister Taylor, refuses to come back to Salem and Nikki is the key suspect in a murder...for the second time.

Carrie: None of that is your fault, Brandon. You couldn't prevent any of those events from happening even if you wanted to.

_Brandon looks up at Carrie who is sitting next to him._

Brandon: First wife, dead. But of course that's not my fault, I only married her so I could help Samantha, I really didn't love her so it shouldn't matter, right? Than theres Samantha. God only knows that I have tried to help her but look at how much good I was. And that brings me to Erin, and well you know that story. And all of that equals one big failure. That's exactly what I am. I know that, and no that is not the beer speaking, it's me admitting it to myslef.

Carrie: Ok, so maybe I see your point about these women but you can't take from these negative experiences and just write yourslef off. We all have those relationships that seem to be crazy at time, look at Austingand I and before him Mike, Lucas, Julio! Listen, your a great man who unfortunally has been dealt some bad cards. But I know that you are stronger than this.

Brandon: Carrie I appreciate what you are trying to do, I really do but right now, I can't help but to think that it's time I just begin to re-evaluate my life and the people that I become involved in.

Carrie: That may be true, but don't we all?

Brandon: Yea but mines are for differnt reasons.

Carrie: Which Are?

_Brandon looks down to the floor and back up at Carrie._

Brandon: I don't want anyone else to become a victim of involving me in thier life.

_A worried Carrie hugs Brandon as he stares at a bottle of wine._

_Meanwhile, Nicole is in her mothers room as Faye is sitting up, with a bandana around her head and very weak._

Nicole: Here mom you need to drink some more orange juice. _(As she is basically shooving the straw down her mothers throat)_

Faye: Honey, please. I don't need any more orange juice. What I need is to get out of this place.

Nicole: Which you can't do, if you don't have any energy. I want to see you home and healthy as much as you do but we have to becareful.

_Nicole walks over to the table to put the drink down._

Faye: Honey if you don't mind, can you hand me my purse and the morning paper. I assume I have alot of cathcing up to do.

Nicole: Yea no problem.

_Nicole picks up the paper and notice the front page is talking abut Erin. She takes the front page and hands her mom the paper and her purse._

Faye: Uh...wheres the front page? You know that, that's where all the interresting stuff is.

Nicole: They must have forgot it. Look you probably don't need to be reading this stuff anyways. All it is, is just talk about another murder or the latest events over seas. It's all to depressing.

Faye: Even still, I want to read the paper, the whole paper. And I want to know why you are trying to stop me from doing so.

Nicole: Look I told you already, it's all just-

Faye: A lie. So tell me the truth. Is there something you don't want me to see?

Nicole taks the front page from off the chair and hands it to her mom.

Faye: Now, was that so hard?

_Faye takes the front page, as Nicole goes to sit down, waiting for her mom to read it. Faye's facial expressions begin ton change as she reads it, reading all about the murder._

Faye: This isn't-

Nicole: Brandon? Yea it is.

Faye: Oh my God, Brandon! I have to go see my son.

_Faye tries to step out of Bed as Nicole stops her._

Nicole; No mom, what are you doing? You are way to weak to be doing anything right now. Brandon is a little shaken up but I'll be there for him, ok? All he wants is for you to get better.

Faye: But a murder, that poor girl. And your brother saw her lifeless body. The police don't think he did it, do they?

Nicole: No but they think it is connected to this other murder. A doctor, named EJ.

_Faye gets a weired look on her face, when she hears the name._

Nicole: What is it?

Faye: EJ? That name sounds so familar. Did you know him?

Nicole: Unfortunatelly, yes. I talked to you about him a couple of times, while you were in the coma.

Faye: Talked about what.

Nicole: Listen, none of that is important. You need some rest, right now.

Faye: No it is important, You're scaring me Nikki. What is going on?

_Faye's BP machin begins to go up as a nurse walks in and Faye is all worked up._

Nurse: What did you say to her?

Nicole: Nothing, that's why she's worked up.

Faye: I want to know what is going on with my children, damn it!

Nurse: I'm going to give her a mild sedative to put her to sleep.

Nicole: IS that safe?

Nurse: Of course.

_The nurse leaves out as Faye gabs on to Nicole's arm tightly._

Faye: Nikki tell me wht is going on, this instant! And who is this EJ guy?!

_The nurse walks in and injects the needle inot Faye's IV._

Nurse: This should calm her down.

Nicole: Thank You. You hear that mom, this will help you to relax just close your eyes and try to go to sleep.

Faye: I don't want to go to sleep. I want the truth_...(She begins to close her eyes_)...You hear...me _(She falls asleep)._

_Nicole walks over to her mom's side and kisses her on the cheek._

Nicole: Forgive me mom, but you just can't know the truth. Because if you remember what happened that night, than there's no way I'll be able to protect you. I just pray that you'll forget the whole thing...That you forget that you killed EJ Wells.


	80. New Season

Dear Fans of "My Own Days of Our Lives Story: Young Love",

I first have to start off by thanking all of the fans, it really means alot that so many people like my story. But I also need to apologize to the fans for not updating the story in the past 3 months. THings came up, and I was just unavailable to fully commit to the story and the storylines. With that said, I am back!!!! And so are the stories following the lives of Sami, Lucas, Carrie, Austin, Chanel, Brandon, Nicole, Belle, Shawn, Mimi, and Will. In the past three months I have given thought to the story, and I must admit that I have not been completely happy with the direction of the storylines. So there will be some major changes including the way I write my story, it will not be written just like a script but instead like a story in a book. Anyways, I have come to the conclusion that I will be posting a new story every Monday starting on September 3, 2007. So please check back in on that day for a new fun filled, exciting, dramatic, shcoking season of "Young Love"!!!!! Thank You.


	81. Memo

Hello Everyone, as I said before I will be changing my format and the sl's a little. I have decided to cut the Will is Gay Sl, simply because I didn't get the reaction that I had hoped and I really wasn't sure where I was going. I also dropped the Mimi sl, but the character will still be present in the Shelle SL.

Each chapter will be based around there Sl's (Couples): Sami and Lucas/Shawn and Belle/Carrie and Austin. This chapter will be Sami and Lucas, but that doesn't mean that only Sami and Lucas will be present in that chapter. In the Sami and Lucas chapters, Faye, Nicole, and Kate will be present. In the Belle and Shawn chapters, Mimi will be present. In the Carrie and Austin chapters, Brandon and Chanel will be present. I hope everyone enjoys!!!


	82. Chapter 82

Sami and Lucas

"The Past meets the Future"

Sami stood over her baby daughters crib watching her sleep. Sami enjoyed this new life with her husband of a month and their 3 month old baby, Alexis Christine Roberts not to mention her teenage son, Will. Sami couldn't wish for more as everything around her seemed to finally fall in place. In the past three months, not only did Sami get married and give birth, she has improved her relationship with her step father, both Austin and Brandon, and most importantly Carrie. Everyday Sami looked forward to her life, something she had never felt before...if only she could have known what was to come...

Sami walked into her bedroom as Lucas was trying to get ready for work but has fallen behind schedule.

_Sami: You're going into the office today?_

_Lucas: Yea, but I'm already thirty minutes late...Have you seen that ugly blue tie, you know the one with the thingys on it? All my other ones have our daughters signature on it_

Lucas continues to run around the room trying to find the tie and his shoes.

_Sami: You wouldn't be talking about the one that I got you last year for your birthday?_

_Lucas: Of course not honey, you know I love that tie. _

_Sami: Yea and I assume that's the reason why you use it to clean your shoes. _

_Lucas: Is that where it is?_

Lucas tries to recover, but Sami isn't buying as she folds her arms to hear Lucas excuses.

_Sami: Uh-huh. _

_Lucas: Well at least I found it._

_Sami: At least you found it? _

_Lucas: You know I'm starting to think maybe no tie to day. Business Casual, maybe?_

_Sami: You know you're slowly making your way to the couch tonight. You do know that?_

_Lucas: Yea, but listen I'll make that all up to you tonight. Plus I'll wash the tie and where it every day this week but right now I have to go. _

Lucas kisses Sami on the forehead and goes to leave the bedroom.

_Sami: Well here's one better. How about you make it up to me right now. _

Lucas turns around, as Sami drops her robe to reveal she is wearing nothing.

_Sami: I talked to the doctor, the waiting time is up. So how about we uh...go and have that honeymoon we were talking about. _

Lucas drops his briefcase, and takes off his suit jacket.

_Lucas: Mrs. Roberts you can't imagine how long I have been waiting to hear you say those words. _

_Sami: Well come show me, damn it!_

Lucas shows no hesitation, as he swoops Sami up in his arms and carry's her into the bedroom. He lays her down as she begins to undress Lucas. The two begin to make love, when the doorbell rings.

_Lucas: Ignore it. _

_Sami: But it could be-_

_Lucas: What can be more important than this...us?_

_Sami: Good point. _

Sami and Lucas continue to kiss, but the person at the door continues to keep knocking and Sami and Lucas can't ignore it anymore. Sami stands up and puts her robe on.

_Lucas: Sami please don't do this. _

_Sami: Let me just get rid of them. _

Lucas sits up and begins to get dressed as Sami goes over to the door and answers it.

_Sami: Yes? _

_Woman: Oh good your home, I was just about to leave. _

_Sami: Can I help you? _

_Woman: My name is Lori Donahue. This might take a while, may I come in. _

_Sami: Um...Yeah sure. _

Lori walks in as Lucas comes out of the room.

_Sami: This is my husband Lucas Roberts. Lucas this is Lori Donahue. _

_Lori: Nice to meet you Mr. Roberts. _

_Lucas: Please Lucas, so could you tell us what this is in regards to. _

Sami and Lucas sit on the couch and Lori sits in the chair.

_Lori: I work at NBC Dateline, and this winter we are doing a two hour special, for the anniversary of the Sago Mine Tragedy. _

_Sami: Well that's great but what does that have to do with me?_

_Lori: That is what I'm getting to. You see the special is about near death experiences and how by some greater power, the person is still alive. _

_Lucas: Still I'm not getting the picture. _

_Lori: We have some accounts that deal with natural disasters and some that deal with car accidents and boating accidents but when I read Sami's story I was immediately interested. I mean you were on death row for god's sake. And then to add to the fire, the man that saved you, is now your husband and the father of your children, it's a total love story. The viewers will become enthralled. _

_Sami: Um, I don't know what to say. _

_Lori: Tell me you will do it, or at least think about it. _

_Sami: If I did do this, when will this take place. _

_Lori: We would fly you out to Los Angles in December and the piece is scheduled to air on January 5, 2008; the two year anniversary. _

Sami and Lucas look at each other and than back at Lori.

_Lucas: There is a lot to think about it but we will get back to you as soon as we make a decision. _

_Lori: That would be fine. I'll be in Salem until next Monday, I'm staying at the Salem Inn. Hopefully you both can make a decision before than. _

The three stand up and head to the door.

_Lori: Thank you for hearing me out. _

_Sami: No thank you for considering me. _

Lori leaves out. Lucas walks over to the kitchen.

_Lucas: So how are you going to turn her down? Call her, write her, tell her in person, or my personal all time fave, just ignore her. _

_Sami: Excuse me, what do you mean turn her down?_

_Lucas: Well honey, I'm hoping you aren't actually considering this. _

_Sami: Well why not?_

_Lucas: "Why not"? Do you really want the whole world to be invited into our life. Honestly you can't want that for Will or Alexis. _

_Sami: Ok so play the guilt trip, that's real nice. _

_Lucas: Look I'm just trying to look out for this family. One minute of fame is going to equal to months worth of constant harassment. _

_Sami: Oh yea because everyone watches NBC Dateline. Listen Lucas, I understand what you are saying but truth be told, it's my decision, and if I want to do this, I will. _

The baby starts to cry.

_Sami: I'll get her, but don't think we are done talking about this. _

Sami goes into the room as Lucas walks into the hallway and flips out his cell phone and calls Kate. Kate, meanwhile is walking up the stairs of an old abandon warehouse with a bunch of grocery bags, when she gets the call.

_Kate: Hello? _

_Lucas: Mom, it's me Lucas. _

_Kate: I know who it is, I'm just surprised that you're calling. If I remember correctly you did tell me you wanted nothing to do with me when your precious Samantha actually went through with it and took me to court for harassment. I'm still trying to recover from the sham of a hearing._

_Lucas: Look the whole thing was dismissed so just drop it, besides we have more important business to take care of. _

_Kate: I wasn't aware we had business together. You know Lucas I don't have time to deal with whatever right now, I'm busy. _

_Lucas: Mom I'm serious. _

_Kate: And so am I Lucas, you wanted me out of your life, so I'm trying to fulfill your wish. _

_Lucas: Damn it Kate! Sami's going to find out that we were to blame for Franco Kelly's death. _

_Kate: What?!_

_Lucas: Yes, so there is something we need to do to make sure this information never gets to Sami and more important her father. _

_Kate: I have to call you back. _

_Lucas: What?!_

_Kate: I'll call you back, bye._

Kate hangs up the phone, takes a deep breath and steps inside an abandon loft apartment. Inside there is a table, a couch, and one lamp. She sits all the bags on the table and looks around for some one. She turns around to leave back out, when she is startled and lets out a big scream.

_Kate: Oh my god, you scared the hell out of me. _

_Man: Did you get what I asked for?_

_Kate: Yes. _

_Man: Good. I'll call when I need you. _

Kate goes to walk out when she turns around.

_Kate: How long are we going to have to do this. It's getting old and I'm sure someone is going to catch on soon. We're playing with fire, now. _

_Man: Well that is why you keep me aware of what's going on out in the real world. _

_Kate: I can't do this forever, this was not agreement. _

_Man: I'll reveal myself when the time is right. _

_Kate: Which will be? _

_Man: Damn it Kate, don't question me. I know what I'm doing. _

_Kate: I hope you do, because I can't stress how bad it will be for the both of us if it is found out that EJ Wells is good and alive. _

EJ steps up to Kate and stares her down.

_EJ: I just love it, when you begin to worry, I see a whole new side of you. _

_Kate: I'm stating the obvious. _

_EJ: I killed that twit Erin when I thought she was going to ruin the agreement that all three of us had, and I will kill anyone else who might ruin my plans. _

_Kate: The plan was to make Sami and Carrie pay, and you have yet to do that, so who is to say that I won't go to the police and tell them that you and I set up your shooting and blackmailed Erin to steal a body from the morgue and switch it with yours in the ambulance, and if that is not enough, than I will also tell them that you set the morgue on fire so they couldn't identify the body. You would be on death row so fast, it'll make anyone else's murder trial look like a walk in the park. _

_EJ: You see the good news is that I know you wouldn't do that, but if, and that is a very big if, you did; than your whole family including that cute little grand daughter of yours will wind up as fish food in the Salem River. _

Kate stares down EJ and walks out of the loft. EJ lets out a little chuckle and walks over to the couch and lifts up the seat and grabs a picture of a guy and a young Sami. He turns it around and it reads "Alan and Sami, 1994".

_EJ: Don't think I forgot Sami. You and Carrie will definitely get what it coming. _

"**We all have past, some worse than others. Whether it is an old secret that we keep from our loved ones or a past crime that we desperately regret; it is these secrets that keep us from moving on. No matter how hard we try to hide them or wish for them to go away, there always comes a day when the past meets the future."**


	83. Chapter 83

Belle and Shawn

"Split Decision"

For the past seven years, Belle and Shawn have endured more heartache as a couple than most people twice their age. After everything and everyone seemed to stand in their way, Belle and Shawn have finally picked up the pieces of their broken lives, and with their child, they have begun to rebuild a life together. Now living together, and Shawn doing great at "Max's" and Belle back at Basic Black, there is new hope for the High School sweethearts, that is until...happened.

Belle walks out of the bedroom with a vase of roses and sits them on a table on the balcony as Mimi brings two glasses and a bottle of wine from the kitchen to the table as well.

_Belle: Do you think this is all just a little two much? I mean this isn't Shawn is it? _

_Mimi: Well lets put it like this, I never did this for him and he divorced me, so I think you are in the clear. _

_Belle: I just want everything to go perfect tonight. Claire is with Bo and Hope and well this is the first time that Shawn and I have actually had any alone time so I want to make it worth it. _

_Mimi: Belle stop worrying. Shawn is a guy for god's sake. You can wear a gym shirt with boxed wine and popcorn and he'll still be in the mood. This is all just an extra bonus. _

Belle and Mimi walk back into the Living room and sit down.

_Belle: You're right. Just breathe Belle, everything will go ok. _

_Mimi: Of course I'm right. I'm Mimi "Relationship Expert" Lockheart. _

_Belle: Speaking of relationships, (Belle gets a huge smile on her face) what is going on with you and a certain someone who works at the Spectator. _

_Mimi: As much as I wish I could report something, I can't. Brain and I are just that. There is Brian and there's I. I don't know if its because we worked together at one point and he feels awkward now but he refuses to commit to a relationship with me. I mean is there something I don't see? Is there a reason why I push men away? _

_Belle: It's not you Mimi, its just maybe the guys your interested in. _

_Mimi: Belle we both know that, that is not the case. Shawn and you seem perfectly happy but when were together all I did is lie to him. _

_Belle: Well that was the old you, and this is the new you. Just let things be and if Brian and you work out than Brian and you work out but if you all don't then-_

_Mimi: Then I will forever be single and always be the third wheel to the love story that is Belle and Shawn. _

_Belle: Stop being so melodramatic. _

_Mimi: You know what is so funny about the whole thing? _

_Belle: What?_

_Mimi: I couldn't stand Brain in the beginning? _

_Belle: (Laughing at the thought) Oh don't I remember. I believe you referred to him as the "asshole" not to long ago. _

_Mimi: And he still is but this summer, I don't know, I saw more than just that side of him and now that the internship is over he just won't take any of my calls. _

_Belle: What if he's just busy? _

_Mimi: Belle, the last time I saw him was the night we had sex for the first time. The next morning he was gone and I have yet to hear form him, that was two weeks ago. Honestly I don't even know why I care anymore. _

Mimi stands up and walks over to the kitchen with her back facing Belle.

_Mimi: If he wasn't man enough to face me the next day, than I guess it is just time for me to right this off as his lost. _

Belle stands up and walks over to Mimi, who still isn't facing her

_Belle: But can you do that. I mean Mimi I saw how giddy you got when you first told me how you guys worked together on that one assignment and then when you guys kissed. Oh my god I thought you were going to go crazy. _

_Mimi: What's your point Belle?_

_Belle: My point is, that I think you love him and as much you might not one to at this moment, you owe to yourself to find him and see where this can go. _

Mimi starts to cry but she hides the tears from Belle by quickly wiping them away.

_Mimi: I don't want to be hurt again Belle. I can't. It hurts to much. Because I'm either going to hurt him or he's going to hurt me but either way it will just end up as another failed relationship. _

_Belle: You don't know that Mimi, not if you don't give this a fair shot. _

Mimi pauses and turns to Belle and hugs her.

_Belle: What is this for? _

Mimi pulls away from the hug.

_Mimi: Thank you but you don't know this felling Belle. And I'm not blaming you but not everyone can have the life you had. We all don't fall in love with Mr. Right at 15. _

_Belle: Mimi, I-_

_Mimi: Lets just drop it Belle. For both of our sake. Besides you need to get ready. Shawn should be here in any minute. _

_Belle: Yeah, you're right...Are you going to be ok? _

Mimi wipes her single tear away and puts on a happy face.

_Mimi: Oh c'mon Belle, you know me. Even if I wasn't, I wouldn't let it show. _

_Belle: I know but I don't want you to just look ok, I want you to be ok. _

_Mimi: Go get ready Belle, I'm going to be fine. _

Belle slowly walks into the bedroom, as she turns back to look at Mimi and then continues to walk back in the room. Mimi walks into the bathroom and sprays water on her face, as the doorbell rings.

_Mimi: I'll get it!_

_Belle: (Screams out from the bedroom) I hope it isn't Shawn. _

Mimi walks to the door and opens it.

_Belle: So who is it Meems, is it Shawn. _

_Mimi: Uh...um...well it definitely isn't Shawn_.

Belle walks out of the bedroom trying to put on a necklace and walks over to the door.

_Belle: What do you mean?_

_Mimi: Well unless Shawn turned into a 4 foot, 8 year old blonde little girl with green eyes, than this isn't Shawn. _

Belle and Mimi are both shocked to see a little girl standing at the doorway with a little purple duffle bag.

_Belle: Uh...hi. _

The little girl hands Belle a note.

_Mimi: Read it, what does it Say? _

_Belle: "Please take care of her for me. Thanks. P.S. Her name is Brittany" _

_Mimi: Well the note is definitely short if not sweet. _

_Belle: Um... Brittany I'm Belle and this is my best friend. How about you come in and sit down. _

Brittany walks in and Belle takes her jacket from her and her bag. She pulls Mimi over to the Kitchen.

_Belle: Oh my god, Mimi. What just happened? _

_Mimi: Have you ever seen her? _

_Belle: No, never. What kind mother just drops their daughter off to complete strangers. _

_Mimi: Obviously a mother who doesn't care. _

_Belle: And then the note. How vague can she be? No last name, no birth certificate, no social security number. She is a complete stranger. _

Shawn walks into the door.

_Shawn: Hey I'm home. _

Belle walks over to the door and greets Shawn with a kiss.

_Belle: Hey, how was your day. _

Belle takes Shawn's toolbox from him and kisses him again.

_Shawn: Well I fixed a couple of greasy cars and...and who is the little girl. _

_Belle: We have a situation. _

_Mimi: You know I forgot I had to take care of something, I'll talk to you later Belle. Bye Shawn. Bye Brittany. _

Brittany says nothing.

_Mimi: Uh yeah. Ok Bye._

_Belle: Bye Meems. _

_Shawn: Bye. So do you mind telling me, what kind of situation. _

Belle hands Shawn the note and he reads it.

_Belle: She was just on the doorstep. I don't know what to do. _

Shawn walks over to Brittany.

_Shawn: Hey Brittany, I'm Shawn. _

Brittany just sits there in Silence.

_Shawn: Ok. Can you tell me how old you are? _

Brittany just sits there. Shawn looks over at Belle and she just shrugs her shoulders.

_Shawn: You know Brittany, Belle and I, we have a daughter. Yeah her name is Claire and she's two. She has really curly hair just like you. _

He shows her a picture.

_Brittany: I have a sister. _

_Shawn: Really? Do you know where your sister is? _

Brittany shakes her head no.

_Shawn: Do you know where your mommy is? _

_Brittany: My mommy doesn't love me. She told me so. _

Shawn looks over at Belle.

_Shawn: You know Brittany, we have some double fudge chocolate ice cream in the freezer. And I bet you're a chocolate kind of girl. How would you like some?_

Brittany shakes her head yes with a big smile on her face which makes Shawn and Belle both smile.

_Shawn: Yeah? How about you go sit at the counter and I'll get you some. _

Brittany gets up and goes to the counter as Belle walks over to Shawn.

_Shawn: Cute kid. _

_Belle: Yeah she's real cute. But being cute doesn't solve our problem._

_Shawn: What problem? She'll stay in Claire's room for tonight. _

_Belle: And what about tomorrow and the day after that?_

_Shawn: We'll face tomorrow when tomorrow comes, but until then, that little girl is waiting for her ice cream. _

Shawn walks into the Kitchen as a baffled Belle just stands there. Meanwhile Mimi is walking the hallway of Brian's apartment until she comes to his door. She thinks about whether or not she should knock. She takes a deep breath and begins to knock. No one answers so she continues to knock.

_Mimi: Brain I know you are in there, I heard someone moving around and I saw your car in the parking lot. You know I don't understand you Brian. Whatsoever...I questioned whether I should come here or not for a long time. And I kept on thinking of excuses as to why you have been avoiding me. You wanna hear my results? I couldn't come up with one answer. Not one to justify the reason why someone who claimed to be a man, would treat me the way you have. I thought that you were different, and that maybe, just maybe, I had found something real. Do you remember all of those conversations we had about our perfect person? I have a confession, you met my criteria and I knew than that I loved you. And I know deep down in my heart that you began to fall in love with me to but something more important came along. I don't know what it is that is keeping you away from me, but for your sake and my confidence, I sure do hope that it is very important. And before I go, I want you to know that I do love you, I just can't decide if that's a good thing or a bad thing. _

Mimi pulls out a picture of her and Brian, kisses it, and then slides it under the door. She stands up and walks down the hallway. Moments later Brian opens up the door and picks up the picture. He looks at it and holds it to his chest and closes the door. Back at Shawn's place, Shawn is tucking Brittany in and he heads back inot his and Belle's room.

_Shawn: She looks exhausted, she should be out in a minute. _

_Belle: So that should give us time to do what I had planned._

_Shawn: And what exactly is that? _

Belle takes off her robe to reveal some sexy lingerie. She begins to light candles around the room and walks over to Shawn to take his shirt off.

_Belle: Through all of the commotion today, I almost forgot what I original intent was for tonight. I had planned a romantic dinner but, we couldn't get around to that, so I guess we're just going to have to skip to desert._

_Shawn: Oh I think that, that will work out just fine. _

Shawn and Belle kiss.

_Belle: And your right tomorrow we will deal with Brittany, but for tonight, it's all about us. _

Shawn picks up Belle and carries her over to the bed. He lays her down and the two begin to passionately kiss, until they hear a knock at their bedroom door. Shawn quickly jumps up as an annoyed Belle leans up and begins to put her robe on. Shawn answer the door.

_Shawn: Hey Brittany what's up? Is everything ok?_

_Brittany: I don't have Mr. Fluffy. _

_Shawn: Whose Mr. Fluffy. _

_Brittany: My stuffed whale. I always sleep with him, I can't without him. _

_Shawn: Well we don't have Mr. Fluffy here but our daughter Claire has some stuffed animals, do you think that that'll work? _

_Brittany: It's not the same. _

_Shawn: Well what do you think we can do?_

_Brittany: Can I sleep with you and Belle tonight? _

_Shawn: Um... _

Shawn looks at Belle who is shaking her head and mouthing the word "No". He shrugs his shoulder, confused as to what to do, and then turns back around to Brittany.

_Shawn: Uh...yeah. Of course you can spend the night with us. It'll be like a sleep over. _

Brittany smiles and climbs into the bed. Shawn walks over and lays down as Brittany lays in between Shawn and Belle. Belle takes a deep breath and rolls over and blows out the candle.

"**Everyday we come across points where we have to make decisions. From the moment we wake up until the time we fall asleep, there are important decisions that shape the rest of our day. But some decisions can be more important than others. Whether or not we should trust someone and give our heart to them, or a couple undecided on specific topic, are just a few decisions that we can face. However, what happens when there is no black and white solution to a decision? What happens when no matter how hard we try we are stuck with a split decision?"**


End file.
